


Guten Tag

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, MagoSoph, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 147,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: I wrote a lot of unfinished WIPs before my summer break was over, so here's the collection~!
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_ **!”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

* * *

Allowing for her beloved grandfather to tell the group of their new player here in the East block who came from the South Block. Leaving no protest in her tracks. Though, she identified numerous ranking youths in the B-Daman. All of the instructions of the authority. They see her as the main idol for the game, praising her. Being around most of the blocks all of her life, as they placed it. 

As far as this idol girl was cognizant, they were devotees restrained by profession. Instituted mutually by this sport, also prized as B-Daman. She wasn't high-grade when it came to the game herself but he was, Novu Moru. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots.

Even her B-Daman was based individually on his advice — his rhythmic resonance swelling the chambers, conveying his words with a well-manner glint as he stood high in front of the committee reception — clever and ingenious information that would make her gawk amazingly at the male. Opportunely for him, she had such generously playing and watching B-Daman and the fellow B-Shots. All thanks to her beloved father. He has the equivalent passion for B-Daman as she did, if not more so.

The area was typically dimly lit, only notable lights were coming from the reflections screens on the screens of the computers. She was used to the lights being like that. 

She would goggle at the sliver-haired in absolute amazement. Bouncing up and reflecting a smile on her lips, being imprinted on her lips for all to witness dawning her typical attire for the events. A leathery light blue suit along with her light yellow bunny ears.

"And he happens to be my grandfather's favorite, you know!" Understanding that he was her Grandfather's favorite. Of course, he was. And she has faith in his choices. The young redhead ostensibly got jealous that she had spoken that but didn't seem to mind much if not at all. Only him ridiculously enough.

"Oh, now Miss Rory please stop." 

His tone sounded almost jokingly teasing but vastly awkward and shy as well. A cute mixture. Awkwardly waving his hands up in the air, trying to miss those claims.

She rightfully aches to rejoin to such, advanced the tease, "Oh but it's true, you know." However, She pressed herself back from teasing him further. Believing it was simply best to remain low with the teasing, allowing the boys to do as they pleased. His red coded partner was currently doing that for her. And do the rest of the East Block main casting. She didn’t seem to mind merely watching from afar.

The boy genius undoubtedly became flustered, efficiently by minor concepts of admiration and worship. As simple red strokes emerged on his features, unadulterated radiation hastening towards his jowls, concealing his emotions in pure stinging of the burning and staining of the cheeks.

That was their relationship here reminded to be. Displaying her pleasure in his abilities. She was simply getting ready.

"Oh Miss Rory! Please, hold on for a moment." Softly screeching along the seams, stocking what appears to be a soft yellow fabric inside his hands. His voice rang through her ears, slightly flinching. 

Pausing her steps and turning to glance at the male making his way towards him, “Novu Noru? Do you need anything?”

“No. Not quite,” Shaking his head politely, “You just dropped something so I thought to return it to you.”

“Ah, my ribbon!” She gently took hold of the item closely towards her frame. Eyes notably flicking with delight, beaming a brightly luminous smile on her features, "Thank you so much for returning it, Novu Moru."

They started out as friends, close and kind towards each other. The brunette believes he was vastly polite and sweet, taking his composer with the highest of thrilled. 

“So, how is it?” She inaugurated, “Are you enjoying yourself at the WBNA’s Resort facility?”

“Yes,” He agreed, returning the soft smile, “It’s very nice.”

She always stood high, always asking if he was enjoying himself and making sure he was well content. Out of respect and love, he’d assumed.

She thought he was to be trusted, a dear lover that she could hold close but he slowly saw his true nature. Unsteady fractions of this were. The cracks of his malicious coding pouring from his features. He didn't do anything to directly hurt her but mentally, she took the blow as much as her fellow teammates did.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

 _Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? It couldn't explain much. 

He wasn’t so certain as of now. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents. Alternatively, he kept burning it with manipulation. The derives gratification from love. Not after he’d intentionally hurt her and every single B-Shot in the Blocks for his own game. The sheets hardly smoking the exterior of him, unostentatiously allowing the flames to radiate discrediting resolution. 

Waking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? 

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't." 

"I heard from Sumi that you saved her." She incited softly, almost carefully carrying her words around him, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Yes. I did in fact save her. I felt as if that was the right thing to do. I could not have let her simply be hurt there…" he paused, almost looking hurt for a moment, "I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of my actions."

"It's not your fault that Rudy went insane and try to hurt everyone. Though, do you feel regret for your actions? Do you like her?"

"Honestly. I'm not sure how I feel... " He paused, glancing up in confusion, "Yes. As a friend that is. Nothing else, if that's what you're referring to. I'm afraid that I believe I know your little girly tricks, Miss Rory."

"Are you sure about that, Novu?" 

"Of course!" He started, "I assume Sumi and Simon are together anyway. So 

She couldn't help but smile softly, "You aren't that heartless on the inside."

Strife was considerably uncommon, even for them. Satisfied with her annoyance tone and his parsimonious needs to do everything his route. Even so, confronting her was always an objectionable idea in the back of his mind. She was a mere muse, ruthless enough to slaughter the entire Buddy Police if she truly wanted too but didn’t. Not without Kyouya’s regulations. Still, he wasn’t frightened of her. Not in the slightest. 

Though they frequently clashed over petite things that didn’t matter somehow Magoroku always saw a difficulty. Voicing his words without a second thought, he was always outspoken, fooled of himself, really but he naturally didn’t see it that way, not at all. They got into a debate. Because of his unwise and self-centered nature, simply ticking her off with his senseless statements. Decidedly, he knew how to get on his nerves. 

“So that’s how it is…”

Her back against him, stoically snapping her heels on the platform. Diminutive taps saturating his ears. Leisurely and inevitably slipping further away from him… so far away...

"S-Sophia!" Shouting, as blatant as he could, "Wh-Where are you going!?"

"Home,” Vaguely responding. As her bright blue eyes shifted to glance at him for a mere moment.

"You can't leave just yet!" He dictated, “We’re not finished here!”

“We’re finished.”

“Come on!”

[Persephone & Hades/God AU Slow-Burn] Magoroku is the God of the underworld. The emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He felt lonely and devoid of friends until he rested his navy eyes on her on Kyouya's request.

* * *

**_Shido Magoroku._**

God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He never met her mother for some inexplicit intellect. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title. 

Only conceiving highly of who he was. Looking down at the poor souls with ease. Egotistical, prideful, and an adequately born leader since birth. But like most things, he had a deeper and thick side to him. And was selfish and greedy. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Oblivion embracing death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Habitual concepts. The four components that made the impassioned notes buzzing inside his mind additionally. Stamped inside his subconscious that would never part from him. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just impotent pawns. The chest pieces to his erroneous diversion, squeamish satisfaction. The delivered penetration remained appalling, an objectionable mouthful that could only be designated as atrocious. But he was evidently employed to the pressure of the aversions he ought to endure here.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

And **_Bone Ruler Gallows_ **… A juvenile monster who was no younger than he was in the monsters’ years. In his petty form, the little monster had large copper-colored claws for hands. While the nails emerged to sharpen and steered, the claws in his mini-form were rounded and “child-proof” as to not dare hurt his teenage human or anyone else. A reliable tactical measure the young tan-haired assumed. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, casually dripping off his small frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

His authentic companion he was given from birth, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

His partner, literally his only “backer” in the hell whole. Even if he could call him that, their involvement was… convoluted for the most part. Filled with many layers of pure mockery and taunts of love. Their odd bond was filled with that. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Today, it was that day. It was considered significant. 

He was officially moving up in the upper world above his home to greet the high god. He arose from his extensive slumber to finally get ready. Dawning more casually yet fancy clothes to meet the god. 

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. He wanted, more so than before. Casually doing so. Hoping. Dreaming. Simply wishing to see this female. He hears the familiar laughter filling up his room.

“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Just in time!” He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her right away!”

“Gesha!”

As he was seemingly told, the monster made the tan-haired follow him towards the unknown location. Unlocking the door revealing the darkroom inside. 

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes illuminating with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance assault if she really has too. 

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. Dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the metal shoulders pads that were loosely hanging from his frame below. Down to the tiles that were glued to the floor. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Hoisting his heads slowly to face the two within the room, revealing his similar navy eyes from under his short tan bangs before merely dazzling them a simple and meaningful smile. At Sophia.

“Oh!? Uh…” Provoking Magoroku to raise his hand and shift back in alarm, but he still wasn’t afraid of her. Not in the slightest. 

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, History’s greatest God, and to The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. Her glaring seemingly shifted to sudden alarm. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift restlessly, “I’d analyze you from afar… _Is that a problem,_ Sophia?”

“I don’t care,” A strict bitter nature, being hostile towards him, “let me out of here!”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

“Gesha-sha! Though, who would want to marry you in the first place, geh? Magoroku?”

“Gallows, shut up!” He gritted his teenth at Gallow’s seemingly agreeing with her cursing himself for overlooking that plan.

“You should just let her go already, I doubt she’ll actually fall in love with you, geh.”

“If I were to do that… they will be trouble back on Earth!” 

“Gesha!” He merely snickers mockingly, “It’s your fault, geh.”

“Like you didn’t help me with this plan, too, Gallows?”

Gallows merely decreased his non-existed brows in pure humanity at his Majesty in crime, “Gesha! Fair point, geh.”

“Of course! My points are always fair, Gallows!”

“Guess so, geh.” If only Gallows was fully capable of nodding, “Have fun dealing with someone who won’t fall for you, geh, Magoroku!”

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "Doesn’t that statement assume that I'm incapable of getting someone to fall for me!?”

"Maybe.”

 _She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

 _“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

 _This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

 _“...Why you…!”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

He was finished dealing with the weirdly shaped boned monster, turning his head to face the female, “Anyway, I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” He leans his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her! And _don’t_ let her escape!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. 

Gallows didn’t seem like he wanted to do such things but did this nevertheless, 

Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor, leaving them both inside the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back.

* * *

* * *

The night before. Still dwelling inside his mind. His imagination running wildly so but also sheepishly. 

He got ready, even before Sophia did. Dawning a simple blue waistcoat with a white button-up collar. Simplistic yet sumptuous all at the same time. Combing his hair with the gentle of touches, always taking good pride in his appearance. 

The president kept adjusting his tie, feeling vexed with the position it was in. Approximately struggling while doing so, insignificantly wailing in ferocity beneath his breath before nipping his bottom lips.

“What are you doing?”

He merely flinched back and jumped at the sudden voice ringing inside his ears. Turning his head to glance at the voice, “Oh! Sophia!”

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

 _She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

 _“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

 _This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

 _“...Why you…!”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da."

* * *

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster…

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  
The mere taciturnity was vicious, intense but he didn’t seem to mind this much. The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_. A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes.

* * *

* * *

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated.

* * *

* * *

_‘Hm, so this is the popular Hanazono Eden, Vile Ranma was discussing before.’_

He stood straight on top of the railings, pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy--one he was all too familiar with.

* * *

* * *

The dusk breathed frigid and bitter. His world was such that. Independently and sharp. It was unusual but nice.

Everything enacted that responded like a complete blur, virtually as if it was forfeiting from his consciousness, he was so sure. Being quite cynical. Why where are these people tracking him? Why was he here? He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

He remained tranquil yet vastly fearful, particularly consequently but likewise fascinated in apprehending these foreign extraterrestrials. He restrained concentrating on their weird strangely feathery ears. Their ears were comparable shades to their normal assumingly silky locks. They resembled delicate and fleecy. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

"Well, then…" He commenced. His common phrase. Modest and well-mannered, "Shall we begin?"

"Da." 

* * *

* * *

[Unfinished/WIP] Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

**_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

_'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

* * *

* * *

"Wa-Warum ich ...?"

Das ... die ganze Hölle, die er ging und ständig aushielt, war nicht seine Schuld. Das war es nie. Immer jemand anderes. Sophia. Galgen. Die Hundert-Dämonen-Karte - und sogar die armen Seelen, die sie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil benutzten - jeder einzelne von ihnen, aber niemals seine Schuld.

Er spürte den überwältigenden Abgrund der Verzweiflung, angeheizt von verschiedenen Störungen, die er nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Durchnässte und brennende Tränen liefen über seine Eigenschaften. Er brach erneut in kleinen Tränen zusammen. Er war an das dramatische Weinen gewöhnt, aber das war es nicht.

"Warum passiert mir das immer wieder?"

Das war nicht klimatisch, es regte sich schrecklich. Bevor er es wusste, spürte er eine andere Präsenz. Es war kein Galgen, er befürchtete, dass er durch sein beleidigendes "Geshas" aus seiner Karte herauskam, aber es schmeckte distanziert und dunkel. Eine blasse Hand rieb die Tränen aus Mitleid, aber die schnelle Hand gehörte ihm nicht.

Er wurde von diesem bloßen Zucken zurückgenommen, schob aber die Hand nicht weg. Mit verschwommener Wahrnehmung kam eine stoische Dame in seine Sicht ... das Vize, Sophia?

"S-Sophia ...!?" Er wimmerte laut, "Wh-was machst du hier?"

Sein Bewusstsein begann zu ahnen, warum sie hier war, geschweige denn sein Unglück mit stoischen Blicken abzutrocknen. Aber er spürte, wie seine Tränen geräuschlos aus seinen Augenwinkeln gespült wurden. Er konnte nicht anders als zu wimmern und zu schniefen. Unbeabsichtigt balancierte er sich und sackte gegen ihre Brust. Er klammerte sich an die Falten ihrer Jacke, als er sanft seinen Kopf platzierte.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, wurde aber fast von ihr erwartet. Daran dachte er ganz gut.

"Hör auf zu weinen."

Er konnte nicht anders als sie nur anzustarren.

* * *

* * *

_Erlaubt ihrem geliebten Großvater, der Gruppe von ihrem neuen Spieler hier im Ostblock zu erzählen, der aus dem Südblock kam. Sie identifizierte jedoch zahlreiche ranghohe Jugendliche im B-Daman. Alle Anweisungen der Behörde. Sie sehen sie als das Hauptidol für das Spiel und loben sie. Ihr ganzes Leben lang in den meisten Blöcken zu sein, wie sie es platziert haben._

_Soweit dieses Idol-Mädchen wusste, waren sie Anhänger, die von Beruf zurückgehalten wurden. Von diesem Sport gegenseitig gegründet, auch als B-Daman ausgezeichnet. Sie war nicht hochgradig, wenn es um das Spiel selbst ging, aber er war es, Novu Moru. Gekleidet in mehrere gekleidete Hemden, so ein dunkelblauer Mantel, der ihr fast dick erscheint, zusammen mit einer weißen Weste, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Hauptkragen. Er blieb lächerlich überzeugend und geschickt inmitten seiner B-Shots._

_Sogar ihr B-Daman beruhte individuell auf seinem Rat_ — _seine rhythmische Resonanz schwoll die Kammern an und übermittelte seine Worte mit einem gutmütigen Schimmer, als er hoch vor dem Empfang des Komitees stand_ — _clevere und geniale Informationen, die sie erstaunlich bestaunen würden der männliche. Zum Glück für ihn hatte sie so großzügig B-Daman und die anderen B-Shots gespielt und beobachtet. Alles dank ihrem geliebten Vater. Er hat die gleiche Leidenschaft für B-Daman wie sie, wenn nicht mehr._

 _Sie würde Schutzbrille Bei der splitter-behaart Junge in absolutem Erstaunen. Schief eine grinsen auf sie_ Gesichtszüge. Anhaben Sie charakteristisch Kleidung _für die Veranstaltung. Ein ledriger hellblauer Anzug mit gelben Hasenohren._

_“Und er das passiert sein Großvaters Favorit, weißt du?” nachsichtig das er war Großvaters Favorit. Gewiss, es war. Und sie hat Zuversicht im seines Wahl._

_“Oh, jetzt Miss Rory. verraten anhalten.” Seine Ton Geräusch nahezu._

_Novu Moru das splitter-behaart konzentriert seine Augen auf der. Das Licht im Raum war kalt und herb. Dass wenn jemand war heir neben ihm. Natürlich hat er einen dummen Diener, es war ihm egal Aber Derek war nicht die richtige Person für die Liebe._

_Er hörte es, die leisen Klicks auf der plattform. er wurde munter beim ton von Absätzen, die auf den Boden klicken. Als er es wusste, drehte er sich um._

* * *

* * *

Erlaubt ihrem geliebten Großvater, der Gruppe von ihrem neuen Spieler hier im Ostblock zu erzählen, der aus dem Südblock kam. Sie hinterließ keinen Protest. Sie identifizierte jedoch zahlreiche ranghohe Jugendliche im B-Daman. Alle Anweisungen der Behörde. Sie sehen sie als das Hauptidol für das Spiel und loben sie. Ihr ganzes Leben lang in den meisten Blöcken zu sein, wie sie es platziert haben.

Soweit dieses Idol-Mädchen wusste, waren sie Anhänger, die von Beruf zurückgehalten wurden. Von diesem Sport gegenseitig gegründet, auch als B-Daman ausgezeichnet. Sie war nicht hochgradig, wenn es um das Spiel selbst ging, aber er war es, Novu Moru. Gekleidet in mehrere gekleidete Hemden, so ein dunkelblauer Mantel, der ihr fast dick erscheint, zusammen mit einer weißen Weste, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Hauptkragen. Er blieb lächerlich überzeugend und geschickt inmitten seiner B-Shots.

Sogar ihr B-Daman beruhte individuell auf seinem Rat - seine rhythmische Resonanz schwoll die Kammern an und übermittelte seine Worte mit einem gutmütigen Schimmer, als er hoch vor dem Empfang des Komitees stand - clevere und geniale Informationen, die sie erstaunlich bestaunen würden der männliche. Zum Glück für ihn hatte sie so großzügig B-Daman und die anderen B-Shots gespielt und beobachtet. Alles dank ihrem geliebten Vater. Er hat die gleiche Leidenschaft für B-Daman wie sie, wenn nicht mehr.

Der Bereich war normalerweise schwach beleuchtet, nur bemerkenswerte Lichter kamen von den Reflexionsbildschirmen auf den Bildschirmen der Computer. Sie war es gewohnt, dass die Lichter so waren.

Sie würde die Splitterhaare mit absolutem Erstaunen anstarren. Sie prallte auf und reflektierte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie wurde auf ihre Lippen gedruckt, damit alle miterleben konnten, wie ihre typische Kleidung für die Ereignisse aufging. Ein ledriger hellblauer Anzug mit ihren hellgelben Hasenohren.

"Und er ist zufällig der Favorit meines Großvaters, weißt du!" Zu verstehen, dass er der Favorit ihres Großvaters war. Natürlich war er es. Und sie glaubt an seine Entscheidungen. Die junge Rothaarige wurde angeblich eifersüchtig, dass sie das gesprochen hatte, aber es schien ihr nicht viel auszumachen, wenn nicht überhaupt. Nur er lächerlich genug.

"Oh, jetzt Miss Rory, bitte hör auf."

Sein Ton klang fast scherzhaft neckend, aber auch sehr umständlich und schüchtern. Eine süße Mischung. Unbeholfen wedelte er mit den Händen in der Luft und versuchte, diese Behauptungen zu verfehlen.

Sie hat zu Recht Schmerzen, sich wieder solchen anzuschließen, und brachte den Scherz vor: "Oh, aber es ist wahr, weißt du." Sie drückte sich jedoch zurück, um ihn weiter zu ärgern. Zu glauben, dass es einfach am besten ist, mit dem Necken niedrig zu bleiben, damit die Jungen tun können, was sie wollen. Sein rot codierter Partner tat das gerade für sie. Und mach den Rest des East Block-Hauptcastings. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, nur aus der Ferne zuzusehen.

Das junge Genie wurde zweifellos durch kleinere Konzepte von Bewunderung und Anbetung nervös. Als einfache rote Striche auf seinen Gesichtszügen auftauchten, eilte unverfälschte Strahlung auf seine Wangen zu und verbarg seine Gefühle in reinem Stechen des Brennens und Fleckens der Wangen.

Daran wurde ihre Beziehung hier erinnert. Sie zeigte ihre Freude an seinen Fähigkeiten. Sie machte sich einfach fertig.

"Oh Miss Rory! Bitte, warten Sie einen Moment." Leise kreischend an den Nähten entlang, in seinen Händen einen scheinbar weichen gelben Stoff. Seine Stimme klang leicht zuckend durch ihre Ohren.

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der auf ihn zukam. „Novu Noru? Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

"Nein. Nicht ganz ", schüttelte er höflich den Kopf.„ Sie haben gerade etwas fallen lassen, also dachte ich, ich würde es Ihnen zurückgeben. "

"Ah, mein Band!" Sie packte den Gegenstand sanft dicht an ihrem Körper. Die Augen flackerten vor Freude und strahlten ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen aus. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie es zurückgegeben haben, Novu Moru."

Sie begannen als Freunde, nah und freundlich zueinander. Die Brünette glaubt, er sei äußerst höflich und süß gewesen und habe seinen Komponisten mit größter Begeisterung aufgenommen.

"Also wie ist es?" Sie eröffnete: "Amüsieren Sie sich im Resort des WBNA?"

"Ja", stimmte er zu und erwiderte das sanfte Lächeln. "Es ist sehr schön."

Sie stand immer hoch, fragte immer, ob er sich amüsierte und stellte sicher, dass er zufrieden war. Aus Respekt und Liebe hatte er angenommen.

Sie dachte, man sollte ihm vertrauen, einem lieben Liebhaber, den sie festhalten konnte, aber er sah langsam seine wahre Natur. Instationäre Bruchteile davon waren. Die Risse seiner böswilligen Kodierung strömen aus seinen Gesichtszügen. Er tat nichts, um sie direkt zu verletzen, aber geistig nahm sie den Schlag genauso wie ihre Teamkollegen.

Die Uhr tickte absichtlich. Seine Abendschuhe küssten lediglich den Boden, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Die stockenden Zecken drückten seine Ohren, als er ging. Es wurde hinsichtlich der Zeit gestrippt, glaubte man, dass er endlich mehr Leute treffen wird, um mit seinen Plänen zu stimulieren.

Novu Moru. Ein junger Teenager. Ein facettenreiches und rationales Unterbewusstsein, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Jugendlichen seines Alters. Regelmäßig bekannt als das Jungengenie.

Der Mann war ein eher ruhiger und angesammelter Teenager, der trotz seiner Rangliste höflich zu denen war. Oft wurde es leicht nervös und verlegen, wenn andere ihm ein Kompliment machen oder wenn

Sie entlang seiner Glaubensstränge spielen. Sein Beruf. Die Leute sahen ihn nicht mehr als das freundliche und höfliche reiche Kind, das bereitwillig den Bedürftigen hilft. Dies war jedoch nichts anderes als eine betrügerische Person. Sein Trankopfer würde sich preisgeben und sein wahres Gesicht aus seiner wahren Natur herausnässen, um die ungehörten Risse der Konkupiszenz zu atmen. Diejenigen, die in Purpur getaucht waren und sich bitter anfühlten.

Dafür war er gut gerüstet. Er gab alles für diese mysteriöse Kraft auf und strömte durch seine Adern. Sein Unterbewusstsein war voll von kryptischen und unerwünschten Gedanken, aber er machte weiter so. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, seine Freunde ... Wer brauchte sie? Spionage war schließlich seine Absicht, sie nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil, für seine Ziele zu nutzen. Er hatte kein Mitleid, er besuchte sie alle, um zu gehen. Wenden Sie ein strenges Temperament an und blicken Sie sie mit einem ungnädigen, unbeweglichen Blick finster an. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Er war nichts anderes als ein scharfer Manipulator mit einem narzisstischen Übergewichtssyndrom, das von niemand anderem übertroffen wurde.

Obwohl er seit dem festen Tag, an dem er von Riki in einem Match geschlagen wurde, eine Herzensvariante hat. Er war nicht herzlos, weit davon entfernt. In Wahrheit rettete er den jungen Schwarzhaarigen vor dem Sterben und dem Zerknittern durch die andauernden Felsen und fallenden großen Gebäudeteile.

Novu Moru. Das Wunderkind. Hockte dort und überlegte tief. Am Ende des Flusses grob absenken und die tiefe Schärfe der Flamme auslösen. Unterdrückende, aber niedergeschlagene Funken, die die bloßen Blätter ohne angemessene Rücksicht verbrühen. Er brauchte diese Blätter nicht mehr, er verstand schon genug. Novu Moru verlor seinen Status.

Eine dringende Beziehung aufzubauen war nie in seinen Gedanken, nie seine Nerven zu stecken. Aber Freunde? Sicher, es machte ihm nichts aus, sie zu besitzen, aber noch etwas? Es konnte nicht viel erklären.

Er war sich bis jetzt nicht so sicher. Der Plan trübte immer noch sein Urteilsvermögen und seine Vision. Die Beziehungen waren ständig kompliziert, vielfältig und enthielten häufig viele Bestandteile. Alternativ verbrannte er es weiter mit Manipulationen. Die Befriedigung ergibt sich aus der Liebe. Nicht nachdem er sie und jeden einzelnen B-Shot in den Blöcken absichtlich für sein eigenes Spiel verletzt hatte. Die Laken rauchten kaum das Äußere von ihm und ließen die Flammen unauffällig eine diskreditierende Auflösung ausstrahlen.

Aus der Schlacht erwachen. Was nun? Wohin ging seine Geschichte jetzt?

Ihre Absätze stoppten ihre Klicks auf der Plattform und spürten die Anwesenheit eines anderen in der Nähe. Oder eher einer, der geht. Von der Ecke aus hatte sie gesehen, wie er aus der Gegend geflohen war. Lautlos.

"Novu Moru?"

"Huh?" Ein verwirrtes Geräusch entweicht seinen Lippen bei ihrer vertrauten hohen Stimme. Eine vertrauliche Stimme überraschte ihn. "Oh, Miss Rory." Zuerst schien er überrascht zu sein und zeigte für einen Moment seine großen Augen, fand aber seinen Komponisten leicht wieder: "Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier machen?"

"Ich habe dich hier bemerkt und sah ziemlich traurig aus, also wollte ich nur rüberkommen und nachsehen."

"Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dir Sorgen gemacht habe, aber mir geht es ganz gut. Ich habe es dir versichert."

"Dein Gesichtsausdruck enthüllt eine andere Geschichte." Sie würde nicht mit seinen Spielen spielen. "Es besteht kein Grund mehr zu lügen, Novu."

"R-rechts." Stotternd, ehrlich gesagt unsicher und unsicher, "sollte ich nicht."

"Ich habe von Sumi gehört, dass du sie gerettet hast." Sie stachelte leise auf und trug ihre Worte fast vorsichtig um sich herum. "Das war sehr nett von dir. Danke."

"Ja. Ich habe sie tatsächlich gerettet. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das das Richtige war. Ich hätte sie dort nicht einfach verletzen lassen können ..." Er hielt inne und sah für einen Moment fast verletzt aus. "Ich kann niemanden zulassen werde wegen meiner Handlungen verletzt. "

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Rudy verrückt geworden ist und versucht hat, alle zu verletzen. Aber bereust du deine Handlungen? Magst du sie?"

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich mich fühle ... "Er hielt inne und blickte verwirrt auf.„ Ja. Als Freund. Nichts anderes, wenn Sie sich darauf beziehen. Ich fürchte, ich Ich glaube, ich kenne Ihre kleinen Mädchentricks, Miss Rory. "

"Bist du dir da sicher, Novu?"

"Natürlich!" Er fing an: "Ich nehme an, Sumi und Simon sind sowieso zusammen. Also

Sie konnte nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln. "Du bist innerlich nicht so herzlos."

* * *

* * *

Die Dinge sind immer so, wie sie erscheinen, nicht so schwarz und weiß, wie manche glauben... Hier war ihre Beziehung. Komplex

Hell Gate Walter. Eine Aufprallkarte für sein frisches Deck. Die Absicht inmitten von Impact Cards war, dass sie für die gegebenen Nutzer bestimmter Decks besonders waren. Jeder bekannte Buddyfighter hatte mindestens einen von ihnen, der in ihren Kartenstapeln wohnte. Und sie waren auf einer Karte und zeigten, dass der Einfluss bestimmten Leuten gehört. Die bloße Magie der Karten...

Und Shido Magoroku war nicht anders, sein Rahmen war stolz auf der Karte designt, zusammen mit seinem kleinen Kumpel, der bereitwillig neben ihm schwebte. Sein Satz, der auf die Karte gestempelt wurde, war einfach genug: "Mein Zug ist noch nicht beendet!" Er mochte diesen Satz. Eine mächtige Karte, die er leicht benutzt hat, um seinen Monstern die Tore in der Hölle zu öffnen. Und er war ihr Walter, ein König, der Größte. Er betrachtete sich als so. Er erfuhr seinen Einfluss ebenso sehr, wie er Buddyfight liebt. Die Karte ermutigte nur seine Selbstwertgefühl-Einstellung. Seine Todessinfonie reiner Wut... Sein Zauberstab, ein einfacher Gegenstand, der es ihm erlaubt, das Feld zu kontrollieren, "Jetzt singe für mich und amüsiere mich!" Er hatte die Kontrolle und er zieht es vor, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Aber heute dachte er nicht darüber nach, als seine Gedanken kurz auf unzähligen Ideen beruhten. Unangenehme, wenn...

Nichts als Tod, Blut, Blutvergießen und absolute Verzweiflung. Für ihre Lieben roch und blass. Die Wände sind mit dem breiten Schatten des Crimsons bedeckt. Einfach einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund lassen. Obwohl er den Hilferufen apathisch gegenüberstand und von einem wesentlich unreifen Zeitalter, in dem niemand hier gut war, nein, erhielt, waren sie Kriminelle und machten abstoßende Dinge für andere. Wenn überhaupt, mussten sie unter ihren Übeltaten leiden. Sie waren alle nur schwache Bauern. Die Bruststücke zu seiner verdrehten Unterhaltung, quietschen Zufriedenheit.

Hell war nicht gerade.. ein guter Ort, um drinnen zu sein, und er verstand das nur zu gut, aber er wuchs hier auf. Er war ein fürchterlich würdiger Regisseur seiner Welt, durch seine vielen Spiele. Obwohl er allein hier war und sich von niemandem geplagt fühlte, waren seine Monster und ein paar untergeordnete Menschen, sie waren klein, aber ihnen schien es nicht viel zu kümmern.

Die Umgebung ähnelte dem Untergrund, den Magoroku häufig benutzte. Das Öffnen der Tore unten mit einem einfachen Einschlag, das Einbinden der Knochen der Untoten. Natürlich muss er noch mit seinem eigenen "Strong Death"-Deck aus den Ereignissen von hundert Dämonen kämpfen, aber er benutzte seine normalen Decks in so langer Zeit nicht mehr. Er wusste, was der dunkle Ort zu sein schien 

Die Welt um sie herum fühlte sich beide scharf, verärgert und völlig undurchsichtig. Sie hielten durch die Hölle und zurück, größtenteils war Magoroku mehr so. So dicke Luft, dass man leicht mit einem Messer die Luft schneiden konnte. Obwohl sie aus Angst unzählige Male an ihr festhielt und hoffte, dass sie ihn retten würde, aber sie kannte, würde sie das nicht tun. 

Getankt durch seine ständige Angst, sein Stolz immer wieder in bloße Stücke gebrochen, es sei denn, Bisse, die nichts für alle anderen trafen. Er sah sich selbst als weltgrößter Buddyfighter in der Geschichte und nichts anderes, nichts mehr. In Anbetracht dessen, dass das alles seinen Anfang nahm, war ihm mehr als nur klar zugesichert, von seinen Aussichten zu profitieren. 

Zapping war offensichtlich schmerzhaft zu ertragen, die Narben machte ihn übel, aber er fuhr immer noch fort. Er fing an, sein Scheitern zu trauern, noch mehr als zuvor.. Sein Herz rasend, marinöse Augen verdichtet mit reiner Angst, Körper bemerkenswert zitternd. Er hatte bald einen Panikattacken, er konnte spüren, wie er aufstand, als er die sanften Ruder des Regens hörte. Er wünschte sich auch nichts anderes als Sophia, das gleiche Schicksal für ihre Fehltritte zu erleiden. Er musste unter ihrem Verlust leiden und fand ihn einfach ungerecht. Nicht für seine eigene morbide Abzweigung, sondern für Fairness. Er wollte sie nicht wie seine Gerechtigkeit für die Verbrechen in einer erbärmlichen Reife wahrnehmen. Es ist ihm egal, wie oft er gestorben war, nur dass er in der Lage war, die Benommenheit zu sehen, die er fühlte.

Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, alles ließ ihn sich eingeschlossen fühlen. Ein unendlicher Kreis, der alles in seiner Macht stehende arrangiert, um seinen Geist zu entspannen, Essen zu sich zu nehmen und um sich von allem zu verabschieden. Als wäre er der Beste und zeigte, wie großartig er von vorne ist. Die Emotionen waren fließend, aber er liebte Buddyfight, er hasst es einfach zu scheitern.

Zurück für mehr... als ob es Leim, der sie zusammenzieht. Was für eine schreckliche Idee, unvernünftig, schmerzhaft... Es war nur eine Last. Eine fürchterliche Belastung, die mit Angst und heftigen Gefühlen verkettet wird. Das waren ihre Gefühle. Ihr Leben, ihr Schmerz. Sie hielten ihr Herz fest, als sie ihn zerbrach... jeden einzelnen Teil, ohne jede Gnade oder Leidenschaft. Nur Ärger für ihn. Wie viele Herzen zerriss sie wirklich, sie war sehr loyal, so betrogen aus der Frage. 

Aber Kyouya-sama? Er wusste, dass sie immer noch mit ihm sprach und sich möglicherweise mit ihm versteckte, um nicht einmal von der Buddy Police erwischt zu werden. Warum hat er mit ihm gestritten? Hatte er Gefühle für das Weibchen? Hat Sophia irgendwelche für Kyouya?

Er arbeitete jetzt mit Gratos... Kreuzigung wirklich. Er wurde jetzt nicht mehr getappt, da sein vorheriger Meister.. irgendwo war.. Er wusste es nicht wirklich, wahrhaftig. Die Welt wurde dunkler und angespannt. Die Zeiten änderten sich und es fühlte sich nicht mehr wie der Anfang davon an. Der Anfang war einfach, fast erwartet. Nun, es fühlt sich kälter und komplex an. Die Veränderung, er dachte nicht viel darüber nach, einfach mit dem Fluss der Dinge.

Was hat er noch davon gewonnen? Sie waren viel zu tief und doch wurden auch seine Wünsche gebrochen. Er wollte immer noch Ruhm, Macht, Blicke, Lob von außen. Von den dummen Massen. Er sehnte sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit, wollte die Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere. Er klammert sich an fast alles, was er konnte, nur um dem dicken Verlangen zu entsprechen, der in seinen Emotionen wohnt. Die meisten würden davon ausgehen, dass sie nur untrennbar voneinander sind, und das wäre dann der Fall, wenn es nur wahr wäre, aber das war überhaupt nicht wahr.

"Dank Sophia hatte ich einen guten Ruf!"

Dank Sophia Sacharow lief sie von der Buddy Police. Dank ihr war sie nicht mehr hier. Sie war wieder einmal die ehemalige Vizepräsidentin. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so war, überhaupt nicht. Dank Sophia musste er sie verbergen, seine Verbindung. Obwohl er in Wahrheit wirklich nichts über sie wusste. Ihr Leben, ihr Hintergrund, mag und will. Dank Sophia konnten sie nicht mehr so zusammen durch die Straßen laufen wie früher. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Er gibt ihr alles die Schuld. Er war so klein und gab allen außer sich selbst die Schuld, und diese Last würde man leicht Sophia und Gallows aufbürden. 

"Sophia...?"

Er schürte ihren Namen, weil er zweifelhaft, desorientiert war. Sein Herz klopfte, sein unterbewusstes Tempo... Er analysierte sein Bestes, um sich auf seine Verantwortlichkeiten, seine Verpflichtung, sein alles zu konzentrieren. Da ihr Name moderat verbalisiert wurde, befriedigt er ihn auf den Lippen, brachte er eine Art Trost daraus. Obwohl sie ihn nie vor Schaden beschützt, vielleicht nur einmal.

Sie hatten so viel physischen Kontakt miteinander, viel zu viele Momente, die völlig hinter ihm vorbeigingen. Fein, aber bemerkenswert. Magoroku klammert sich an sie, Sophia beleidigt ihn mit ihren Fersen und Händen, Sophia zieht ihn zweimal aus dem Ärger. Den Körper vom Boden heben und ärgerlich auf den Boden fallen lassen. Offenbar vergeudet sie ihre Zeit mit ihm mehr als sie sollte. Sie zuzusehen, wie sie zurückfällt und ohne Vorwarnung über seinen Rahmen stolpert, auf ihn fällt. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass Magoroku nur kämpfte und versuchte, ihr Gewicht zu halten, obwohl sie schwach war. Aber sie sagte nichts zu ihr, während Sophia einfach aufstand von ihm, als ob es nur normal wäre. Er fing an, sich Sorgen um ihre Pläne zu machen, was ihr Herr sagte. Sie tröstet ihn leicht und sagt ihm, dass es gut sei. Er sternt nur in reinem Schock, fast nicht erwartet, dass von ihr. 

Auch, stahl sein Essen, sein Geheimfach Dose Sushi. Er ließ eine Kamera in seinem Zimmer unten vom ABC Cup zu, es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn nur beobachtete. Sie schnappte sich auch leise seinen Kragen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, von ihren alten Haaren durch Steine zerdrückt zu werden. Sie gab ihm Ideen, ohne viel nachzudenken, und gab ihm Motivation. Das erste Versteck wurde zerstört, und das andere war kurz davor, lebendig verbrannt zu werden. Ich meine, sie rettet ihn bereitwillig, obwohl sie ihn zum Sterben dort lassen konnte, aber sie tat es nicht, sie war verärgert, aber noch immer besorgt ihn zu retten.

"Sophia... Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber ich vermisse dich wirklich.."

Ihr Name zu wiederholen, würde nicht funktionieren, aber er würde es tun. Stellen Sie fest... eine Idee. Handschuhe auf seine Wangen zu legen, bevor er sanft, aber in einem lauten Ton anruft, nicht allzu laut, da er nicht wollte, dass andere hören, dass er wegen der Präsenz immer noch Kontakt mit dem Weibchen hatte. Obwohl er wirklich vorher darüber nachdachte, viele Male, als sie an einem unbekannten Ort mit seinem Kumpel weg war, dann war das die erste große Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung. Danach war ihre Beziehung einfach Belastung, sie funktionierte nicht richtig zusammen.

Shido Magoroku wollte nichts mehr, als sie zu verstehen. Ihre Vorstellungen, Gefühle, Wahrheiten und Absichten. Keine Lügen oder vage stumpfe Äußerungen mehr, nur Empfindlichkeit. Was war wirklich hinter diesem eisigen Schein? Sich nichts weiter sehnt, als ihre Individualität einfach zum Amüsiersten zu entfesseln.

"Sophia, wo bist du?"

Zu dieser Tageszeit zu rufen, war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, die er sich hätte einfallen lassen können, aber er hielt es für besser als alles andere. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es Probleme geben, aber er ging dieses Risiko sorgfältig ein. Wie auf Stichwahl, kam sie aus ihrem Portal mit ihrer Disaster Force geschaffen. Ein tiefes Loch, eine Mischung aus schwarz und orange. Eine, die er normalerweise nicht selbst erschaffen hat. 

"Shido. Warum rufst du mich an?" Sie rührte ihren Körper ziemlich schnell gegen ihn um: "Haben Sie dringende Angelegenheiten?" Er schien einfach verärgert, weil er es wagte, sich mit ihrer aktuellen Arbeit zu durcheinander zu bringen.

Ihre Stimme nahm ihn vom Daze ab und drehte seinen Kopf, um dem weiblichen Ärger entgegenzutreten, der Ausdruck voller Emotionen war: "Was?"

Sie ärgerte sich nur, indem sie sagte: "Du sagst immer meinen Namen. Denke nicht, dass ich dich nicht darüber flüstern gehört habe."

"Oh! Ja!" 

Er holte sich von seinem Stuhl ab, schlich sich nur mit Entschlossenheit an.. fast ermüdet, aber sie war ziemlich schlau. Wie ihr neuer Meister sie platziert hatte, schlank sie. Aber war sie in der Lage, ihn selbst da draußen zu studieren?

"Sophia...Wh-Warum brauche ich dich?"

"Was?"

Er beißt auf seine Eitelkeit und schwitzt deutlich: "I—"

"Hast du deinen m genommen?"

"Natürlich!"

Aber sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich darum kümmern würde, oder sogar ihn in dieser Angelegenheit. Warum sollte sie fragen, ob er seine Tabletten genommen hat? Warum sollte sie das fragen? Hat sie es überhaupt interessiert? 

Eigentlich hasste er es, Medikamente für seine Probleme zu nehmen. Er war nicht an sie gewöhnt, aber sein Vater dachte, er sei scheinbar perfekt und sah nicht, dass sein Sohn psychische Probleme hatte. Magoroku war nur eine Gehirnwäsche und er glaubte immer noch, dass er trotz des Stress, den seine mentalen Probleme ihn täglich verursachen, keine hatte. Allerdings half die Methode mit seinen Schmerzen und oft Kopfschmerzen, die er während der Arbeit bekam.

In Wahrheit, dieses ganze Gratos-Ding zusammen mit der Arbeit unter einem neuen Meister, müssen die Zeiten auch für sie stressig sein. Und zweifellos nahm sie auch ihre Wut und überwältigende Gefühle auf ihn auf.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie einfach belästigen und die Gefühle in ihren bitteren eisigen Augen zeigen: "Ist das alles?"

"Nein!" Er schwänzte seine Arme, fast dramatisch auf sie: "Ich habe mehr zu sagen!"

"Los!"

"Lasst uns zusammen in meinem Zimmer ausziehen!"

Sie schien plötzlich verwirrt, aber schockiert, und die Hysterie füllte ihren Kern mit seinen abrupten Worten, aber sie diskutierte nicht. Es war schockierend, ihn einfache, aber verrückte Worte sagen zu hören. Nicht nach dem ersten Mal teleportierte sie in sein Zimmer, aber das war keineswegs das erste Mal.

Sie beide versammelten sich abwechselnd und lachten, die Wohnung zu ernennen, wie ein Windstoß kam bald: "Gesha-Gesha!" Nicht lange nach den gemeinsamen blinkenden goldenen Lichtern und Windböen war sein Monster bald aus seiner Karte: "Was ist mit diesem merkwürdigen Vorschlag plötzlich, geh, Magoroku?"

"Das passiert nicht."

"Hä?" Er war erschreckt von ihrer Antwort: "Und warum ist das so?"

* * *

* * *

Jetzt. Es ging weiter als dieses unverwechselbare Festival. Ihr "Date", zu dem der Präsident sie immer wieder nervte. Etwas, das als romantisch angesehen werden könnte. Sie waren keine besonders datierenden Leute. Sophia war besonders nicht so ein Mädchen, aber er hatte vorgetäuscht. Magoroku genoss das Ausmaß der berühmten absorbierten und hübschen Eigenschaften, die damit einhergingen. Aber mit Sophia? Nach was auch immer würde sie sich sehnen, um dieses oben erwähnte Engagement zu arrangieren? Was könnte in die Irre gehen? Alles und alles. Er lehnt es ab, gelegentlich zu erkennen, macht aber normalerweise Fehleinschätzungen. Fummeln an dieser einen Maßnahme, die ihn ununterbrochen in seine Scharniere stolpern lassen würde. Verderbtheit fast.

Ein melancholisches Winterdatum, das der Vizepräsident simuliert hatte. Charakteristisch Sophia Sacharow. Selbst mit diesem Datum wartete er nur darauf, auch außerhalb der Arbeit mehr über sie zu erfahren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest etwas Gelehrsamkeit über ihre Figur abgeben würde. Obwohl sie subjektiv nicht viel über sie wusste, wie ihre Familie, Vorlieben und sogar wo sie gelebt hatte. Obwohl der Präsident Vermögenswerte für so ziemlich jedes einzelne Studentenportfolio hatte. Sophia und der plausible Kyouya-sama hatten nicht einmal Mühe, ihm die bloßen Realitäten hier anzubieten, als ob sie einfach nicht wollte, dass er dieses Wissen sieht. Sophia machte durchweg schneidend und unerbittlich, von mehrdeutiger Qualität, aber vergrabene Federn, von denen er geschätzt hatte, dass sie faszinierende erlösende Eigenschaften für sie besaßen. Sie ein Leben entmystifizieren.

Sie überlebte, indem sie rücksichtslos bösartig war. Bösartig für den Abstrich, bedeutungsvoll am Draht und viel zu schnell für ihr eigenes Wohl. Schockierend gerissen für ihr eigenes Interesse.

Und er war nichts wie ihre intensive Natur. Aber er wusste nichts über ihr persönliches Leben, keine einzige Sache, aber er wusste, dass sie irgendwo lebte, aber wo? Hat sie Brüder oder Schwestern? Wie sind ihre Eltern?

Er sprang auf, um sich über jede unbedeutende Vorstellung zu quälen, dass es Verzweiflung gab, auf das zeitgenössische Material zu stoßen. Er stellte aus, als wäre er in bedeutende Spaltungen gehauen worden. Er erwiderte die Vorbereitung in seinem Kopf auf die Art von Dingen, die sie möglicherweise tun konnten, und plante so viel wie möglich im Voraus. Das einzige, was Magoroku stetig tat, war sicherzustellen, dass er angemessen auf alles vorbereitet war, was er beachtete, was wichtig war, so wie er es für den ABC Cup ausführte, weil der ABC Cup nicht genau so verlief, wie er es skizzierte. Er erzeugte seinen Ruf, um unterdrückt zu werden - und verlor den größten Teil seiner Bewunderung von seinen Kollegen wegen seiner Misshandlung von Autorität und Nachsicht - zusammen mit dem Äußersten seiner Mastermind-Dominanz, die damit einherging.

Wie immer beharrte er darauf, ihre Blicke und Gesten zu versüßen. Präzises Timing. Streetwalker-Beteiligung. Konsumieren Sie ausschließlich Termine, um Unterkünfte in der Region Japan zu identifizieren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Analyse in der umfassenden Bibliothek der Schule über die Fraktion mit den Laptops. Er hat ständig nachgeprüft, so schafft er es, in seinen Kursen wunderbare Ränge zu erreichen. Sein Vater hielt ihn immer für perfekt und erwartete, dass er die Krone nach Hause bringen würde. Aber nur dieser Magoroku zog sich in unverfälschter Demütigung nach Hause zurück, brach in Tränen aus und verurteilte alle anderen außer sich selbst für seine Fehlerhaftigkeit.

Wann war echte Teilnahme, um sie gründlich zu erklären? Ein Kurs war eine Sache, aber Absolutionen? Er verlangte, dass es einwandfrei sei! Die narrensichere Disposition! Einer, der keine Chance auf Nachlässigkeit hat, bestreitet, direkt enttäuscht zu haben. Er konnte nicht schlussfolgern, seinen derzeitigen Begleiter zu frustrieren, oder?

Gallows, seine verspottende Partneranomalie aus Darkness Dragon World, verlockte ihn häufig von seiner Karte, verspottete ihn, weil er sich zu viel vorgestellt hatte, und das Stehen mit der Frau zögerte sie nur von dem, was sie ertrug. Unweigerlich hatte sein zuverlässiger Kumpel mehr Ehrfurcht vor Sophia als jemals zuvor vor Magoroku. Magoroku war es ausdrücklich klar, dass er sie sogar als „Big Sis Sophia“ winkte. Ein seltsamer Name, den er ihr geben sollte, aber seinen Kumpel zu arrogieren, war viel jünger als Sophia und Magoroku in Monsterjahren, die er sich angeeignet hatte. Es erklärt sein bedrohliches und jugendliches Verhalten. Nicht wie der hellbraune war selbst nicht weniger absurd.

Sie wollten nur wenige Tage vorher ausgehen. Schließlich ist endlich eine ungewöhnliche und machbar amüsante Saison gekommen, die am Wochenende festgelegt wurde, an der beide keine Sorgen hatten. Oder wirklich nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen könnte, da die Einrichtung nach dem Aufräumen des Establishments für die Auseinandersetzung zur Weihnachtszeit kurzzeitig zugelassen wurde, was Jugendliche und Ausbilder normalerweise in Japan getan haben.

Er stellte fest, dass er ausreichend ausgerüstet und angezogen blieb, um der ätzenden Kälte zu begegnen, die dieser Winter zu bewältigen hatte. Er stellte regelmäßig sicher, dass er sehr gepflegt und erfrischt war, ohne dass jemand anderes viel erwähnte. Das Auftragen seines Zimt schmeckte nach Klon und putzte seine Zähne wiederholt, bis sie vollständig weiß waren und auf jeder Oberfläche glänzten. Er kämmte seine kurzen braunen Haare, um sicherzugehen, dass er es war. vollständig bereit, keine Strähnen verrutschen lassen, bevor er seine behandschuhten Hände hebt und den dunkelgrünen Hut auf seinen Kopf legt. Als nächstes war ihm ein üppiger Pullover im Schatten eines grasbewachsenen Kleidungsstücks aufgegangen. Dick und gedehnt vor Wärme. Perfekt bleiben für den entspannten Sommer, den er vermisste. Darunter trug er sein typisches Hemd mit weißem Kragen und eine melancholische Lackhose, während die dicken Winterstiefel hoch waren. Steckte seine Hose in die Stiefel.

Die Uhr tickte absichtlich. Schmerzhaft auf die Zeit warten. Seine Abendschuhe küssten fröhlich den Boden, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Die stockenden Zecken drückten seine Ohren, als er ging. Es wurde hinsichtlich der Zeit gestrippt, glaubte man, dass er endlich mehr Leute treffen wird, um mit seinen Plänen zu stimulieren. Magoroku blieb elementar systematisiert und erwartete gespannt, dass die Uhr zum herkömmlichen Zeitpunkt ticken würde, da er ununterbrochen die Toilette am meisten übernahm. Die Zeit rückte näher und begann zu schlucken.

Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn.

Das Vibrieren der Absätze, die mit einem kleinen, aber strengen Klopfen auf den Fliesen tippten, hatte ihn unvorbereitet gefangen genommen. Wissen, wer sie war. Diese Wasserhähne hatten einen besonderen Klang. Ein Geräusch, das nur er hypnotisieren konnte und das tat er auch. Ihre reimenden Töne bleiben in seinem Kopf eingeschlossen und scheinen in seinem Kopf mietfrei zu sein.

"Shido."

Diese Stimme. Ihre weibliche Stimme sprach seinen Namen aus, relativ melodiös in der Melodie. Er wurde munter vom Lärm und beobachtete, wie sein Herz einen Puls in der Animation abprallte. Die Blütezeit war eröffnet. Es war positiv. unglaublich! Er holt tief Luft und lenkt ab, um die fragliche Frau anzusehen.

"Sind Sie bereit?"

"Ja!" Grob und verlegen nickend kräuselte er das Ende seiner Lippen zu ihr. Unpassiv strahlend, als er sich drehte, um sie anzusehen, bevor er verwundert zurückschnippte und Schweiß über ihren Mangel an Winterkleidung tropfte. Keine sperrigen Mäntel, keine festen Leggings, um ihre schlanken, blassen Beine zu verbergen, oder Handschuhe, um ihre Hände vor dem Einfrieren zu schützen. Er starrt nur in purer Sorge und Entsetzen. Die Weißhaarige hatte einfach ihre elegante Kleidung an und kein Schutz vor dem extrem kalten Winter würde ihnen bieten ... Hatte sie wirklich vor, mit ihm in nur ... einfachem, normalerweise verschwenderischem Kleid auszugehen, einem langgezogenen, leuchtenden Cerulean-Kleid mit einer Stola um ihr Gehege eingeschlossen? Was dachte sie überhaupt? Nein, nein, nein, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ausgeht, sie hätte krank oder schlimmer werden können! "S-Sophia!" Er kreischte und hob ängstlich die Arme. "Du gehst in ... das aus?"

Sie hob eine Braue und schien von seinem plötzlichen Schrei überrascht zu sein. Bevor sie fast schnaubte, senkten sich ihre Augen und ihre Lippen. Sie war eindeutig von ihm beleidigt. Fast so, als hätte er gerade ihren geliebten Meister beleidigt. Fast genervt. Der Schlüssel hier war wesentlich. "So ist es."

"Wo ist deine Winterjacke und Kleidung?"

"Zuhause."

"Was!?" Er hob hysterisch die hohlen Hände. "Sag mir nicht, dass du vorhast, ohne Schutz vor dem Schnee auszugehen! Was ist, wenn du krank wirst? "

"Ist schon okay. Ich werde nicht krank. "

"Nein, ist es nicht!" Er war schnell dabei, das abzulehnen: „Und du wirst, Sophia! Ich weiß es!" Seine Hände begannen weiter zu zittern. „Was wäre, wenn du krank wirst? Wer wird sich um dich kümmern? Mich !"

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Shido“, wies sie seine Beschwerden ärgerlich zurück.

"Bitte, geh nach Hause und zieh dich sofort um!"

Sie seufzte ärgerlich und zog ihre goldene, helle Buddyfight-Karte heraus. Sie schloss die Augen als ihre typische Mischung aus Orange und Schwarz. Ihr Portal wurde mit ihrer Disaster Force erstellt. Bemerkenswerterweise verstand er diesen Standard in Bezug auf das Portal überall. Bevor sie es blockieren konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und leuchteten mit einer bestimmten Absicht: „Oh! Warte auf mich!" Er streckte die Arme aus und flog hinein, um in ihr Portal zu springen. Sie hörte das plötzliche Geräusch und drehte hastig den Kopf um, um die braunen Haare bereits im Portal zu finden. Und damit schloss sich das Portal natürlich.

"Shido!"

Ihre Augen waren geschockt, als sich ihre Lippen teilten. Verärgert oder gereizt. Vielleicht beide? Sie war schockierter als alles andere, was er für eine großartige Idee gehalten hatte, sie in ihrem Portal zu begleiten. Es war schon einmal passiert, aber nicht ohne ihr Wissen oder Bewusstsein. Oder die Zeit, als er rief: "Verlass mich nicht!" und sprang ohne einen zweiten Gedanken in ihr Portal.

* * *

* * *

The twinklers were high in the air, the stamina flowing through her fabric as she played with her stools. Stars, lights. The shouting of the screen. She adore every moment of this. Kasumi was craving more of those stars.

Flowing Studies Of The Determine

**Day One: Please, Don't Go Away! **

Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov didn’t have a particularly shallow association, being combustible by the fibrous attachment. It was more so, angsty surreptitious runaway sentiments. The chairman required his vice to keep him from falling apart at the seams but she would wander away and he would pursue her. The never-ending cycle saturated with intense agony. No matter what — he’ll always be chasing her, beckoning her title — begging for her to cease and deliberate about his performances. He acted selfishly rapacious and indigent, just for her notions.

Considering the start of their alliance, everything has been… elaborate and stressful as they worked together once more. From this very derivation of working together. They were resembling partners from the start, operating beneath the corresponding master. He’d revive her first leery stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simplistic team for one manageable mission but, in the end, the mission was unsuccessful. He absolutely didn’t aspire to be here isolated. But Shido Magoroku was always being left alone by those he consulted were intimate to him, or at minutest had any correlation regarding him. 

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office and discussed the girl his mind kept focusing on. 

He had a simple plan: Fine Sophia or hopes that she’ll foolishly get zapped by their master sama for her errors. Seemingly fitting for his tools. It was very much like that when she knowingly left the student council office without him knowing first after she’d asked him where the desk in his desk was. Though, why would she even bother looking in the first place? He didn’t quite understand her actions but he could only assume that she wanted to know if the deck was kept safely in place. He didn’t really care and he’d made that perfectly clear to her from his annoyed and dismissive words. Even if someone took the deck, no way they’ll enter the ABC Cup without him knowing, it was harmless and unneeded, he thought.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex. Embellished with the deep grey.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence. Though it wasn’t the first she chooses to leave him and he’ll doubt this would end up being the last of it.

* * *

* * *

### Day Two: Simply No Relaxing

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for.

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

* * *

* * *

### Day Three: Actions Would Speak Louder Than Your Words

### Chapter Text

Allowing for her beloved grandfather to tell the group of their new player here in the East block who came from the South Block. Leaving no protest in her tracks. Though, she identified numerous ranking youths in the B-Daman. All of the instructions of the authority. They see her as the main idol for the game, praising her. Being around most of the blocks all of her life, as they placed it. 

As far as this idol girl was cognizant, they were devotees restrained by profession. Instituted mutually by this sport, also prized as B-Daman. She wasn't high-grade when it came to the game herself but he was, Novu Moru. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots.

Even her B-Daman was based individually on his advice — his rhythmic resonance swelling the chambers, conveying his words with a well-manner glint as he stood high in front of the committee reception — clever and ingenious information that would make her gawk amazingly at the male. Opportunely for him, she had such generously playing and watching B-Daman and the fellow B-Shots. All thanks to her beloved father. He has the equivalent passion for B-Daman as she did, if not more so.

The area was typically dimly lit, only notable lights were coming from the reflections screens on the screens of the computers. She was used to the lights being like that. 

She would goggle at the sliver-haired in absolute amazement. Bouncing up and reflecting a smile on her lips, being imprinted on her lips for all to witness dawning her typical attire for the events. A leathery light blue suit along with her light yellow bunny ears.

"And he happens to be my grandfather's favorite, you know!" Understanding that he was her Grandfather's favorite. Of course, he was. And she has faith in his choices. The young redhead ostensibly got jealous that she had spoken that but didn't seem to mind much if not at all. Only him ridiculously enough.

"Oh, now Miss Rory please stop." 

His tone sounded almost jokingly teasing but vastly awkward and shy as well. A cute mixture. Awkwardly waving his hands up in the air, trying to miss those claims.

She rightfully aches to rejoin to such, advanced the tease, "Oh but it's true, you know." However, She pressed herself back from teasing him further. Believing it was simply best to remain low with the teasing, allowing the boys to do as they pleased. His red coded partner was currently doing that for her. And do the rest of the East Block main casting. She didn’t seem to mind merely watching from afar.

The boy genius undoubtedly became flustered, efficiently by minor concepts of admiration and worship. As simple red strokes emerged on his features, unadulterated radiation hastening towards his jowls, concealing his emotions in pure stinging of the burning and staining of the cheeks.

That was their relationship here reminded to be. Displaying her pleasure in his abilities. She was simply getting ready.

"Oh Miss Rory! Please, hold on for a moment." Softly screeching along the seams, stocking what appears to be a soft yellow fabric inside his hands. His voice rang through her ears, slightly flinching. 

Pausing her steps and turning to glance at the male making his way towards him, “Novu Noru? Do you need anything?”

“No. Not quite,” Shaking his head politely, “You just dropped something so I thought to return it to you.”

“Ah, my ribbon!” She gently took hold of the item closely towards her frame. Eyes notably flicking with delight, beaming a brightly luminous smile on her features, "Thank you so much for returning it, Novu Moru."

They started out as friends, close and kind towards each other. The brunette believes he was vastly polite and sweet, taking his composer with the highest of thrilled. 

_“So, how is it?” She inaugurated, “Are you enjoying yourself at the WBNA’s Resort facility?”_

 _“Yes,” He agreed, returning the soft smile, “It’s very nice.”_

She always stood high, always asking if he was enjoying himself and making sure he was well content. Out of respect and love, he’d assumed.

She thought he was to be trusted, a dear lover that she could hold close but he slowly saw his true nature. Unsteady fractions of this were. The cracks of his malicious coding pouring from his features. He didn't do anything to directly hurt her but mentally, she took the blow as much as her fellow teammates did.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

 _Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? It couldn't explain much. 

He wasn’t so certain as of now. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents. Alternatively, he kept burning it with manipulation. The derives gratification from love. Not after he’d intentionally hurt her and every single B-Shot in the Blocks for his own game. The sheets hardly smoking the exterior of him, unostentatiously allowing the flames to radiate discrediting resolution. 

* * *

* * *

### Day Four: Lies. Why Lie To Me Again?

Walking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? His story, Derek was behind him somewhere, seemingly didn’t notice that he had left. It was alright, the male would chase him sooner or later once again. Did he change? For the better, yes. An odd change of heart. He did care about everyone, despite doing harmful things and merely using them for power but he lost the taste for control after his plans have been foiled.

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't. I vowed to never lie to you again.”

* * *

### Day Five: Winter Stuggles

### Chapter Text

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever wld she crve to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_ **!”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

* * *

* * *

Walking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? His story, Derek was behind him somewhere, seemingly didn’t notice that he had left. It was alright, the male would chase him sooner or later once again. Did he change? For the better, yes. An odd change of heart. He did care about everyone, despite doing harmful things and merely using them for power but he lost the taste for control after his plans have been foiled.

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't. I vowed to never lie to you again.”

Elaborate parties were cooperative for Novu and Rory. They were adopted to the various physiques who would present themselves there, the overwhelming sense of food, and guests that would regularly arrive here. Today wasn’t diverse from the rangers. Ordinarily ingesting her figure as she got absorbed, dawning one of her many decorative pastel rosa dresses from the wide selection of trappings her grandfather would acquiesce her on a periodic cornerstone. A long rather slim pale apparel, with soft ruffles and balls hanging along the sides. Boys around her range group would be awkwardly flustered, staring at her beauty. She didn’t mind. She was known as the idol after all. Not in the slightest, they were all amazing kids so she didn’t worry so much.

Her brownish colored hair was still short but some of the braided along the middle sides, hanging up by a single band in the back.

“Good evening, Miss Rory,” He addressed her elegantly curving the edge of his lips to mellow and winsome smile towards her frame, “You look very nice today.”

Glancing from the side view, only to find a male dressed in his normal fancy attire. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots. A flimsy yet distinguished flustered was gradually staining his cheeks but it slowly converts barely notable. Ostensibly disappearing that one succinct article so well. His emerald coded eyes, shimmer below the pretty lights that were hanging above, only focusing himself towards the female and no one else in the vacancy currently. That appearance, his mere expression was appointed with a suppressed passion for her. Holding out his hand...

“May I often you this dance, Miss Rory?”

She resembles the emotion of pure astonishment from his sudden question but ended up smiling in reply, “You may, Novu Moru.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for.

The twinklers were high in the air, the stamina flowing through her fabric as she played with her stools. Stars, lights. The shouting of the screen. She adores every moment of this. Kasumi was craving more of those stars.

The winds were blowing ever so slowly. Both being about done with their training to hang out. The day the two girls had planned from the start of it. The long soft black-haired had an overgrowing fear of people, even at a young age that fear was still growing and becoming further imprinted as a main threat. 

The sun was solely incubating muffled as the winds arose to accumulate further than before so. The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. 

“Ehehe~!” Gigging from the brunette could be heard. Catching the long raven-haired off guard as she awkward turned to glance at her supposed date, “Rinko-senpai~! Look up there~!” She pointed her fingers towards the stars as her face began to fluster with a strain of bright red, “The stars, aren’t they so pretty at this time of night?”

“Uhhh…” Rinko sheepishly paused, glancing up to meet the nightly lit stars in the night, “I guess so…”

* * *

Das Nacht war kühl,

* * *

“Sure~!” The tip of her lips ostensibly curved to an extensive gleaming smile, as the short-haired brunette nodded her head naturally agreeing to the inquiry, “I’ll do it~!”

Rinko was far too apprehensive to request, stuttering but it appears Kasumi didn’t mind much. She was considerably reassuring about this. Positively understanding and not judging her.

“Really… You’ll let me drink your blood, Kasumi…?” 

The other who attained merely two inches distant from her weaned her eyes in sheer hysteria, dismay, and disbelief. As if she couldn’t believe that she agreed to something as insane as this, without any protest. Her fangs glistening in the dead of night, pure white. Purplish coded eyes, igniting. She didn’t even seem to be panicked of her for being a vampire, not even a human being. 

“Yeah!” She nodded once more, “You need to drink blood to survive, right?” Her appearance slightly shifted to a rather complacent glance, “I don’t mind, you need to survive! Take as much as you want from me!” 

“R-right…!” She lowered her frame carefully eyeing the human, “B-But… Are… you sure?”

Why would this make for a perfect MagoSoph fic idea owmkdekwemff

Like I can see Magoroku getting the same thing I am and Sophia having to be with him bc he's such a big baby coward, Sophia would treat him with small candies and soft kisses on the cheeks when's he done so fluffy yet angsty emnowknfmew

Magoroku would be super determined to learn Russian and Sophia's home culture. He'll asked. Sophia would maliciously teach him and leave it at that until she sees Magoroku being so consistent and truly motivated

Gfkdkelsl YASSSS same, I think he would love to know more about her like that! Magoroku would just make sure all of the student council work and his homework finished before asking bc he knows she'll use that question against him XD

Right, like he just wants to Sophia to her and Sophia is like nah, go do something else XD yasss I imagine Magoroku getting smug with her one day and deflect that question back at her which would she be taken by surprise and annoyed with him lol

Biggest hc Shidos mental health is depressing is that Magoroku suffers with PTSD and past trauma with failure and zapping along with a personality disorder and that's why he changes so often. Also Gallows even mentioned that he has a personality problem.

Ofc his dad believes his son is perfect so like Magoroku always had problems that eat him away on the inside while making sure he kept his father proud and display that he's worth a lot. So he's trapped. Also he relies on Sophia, seeing her as this sort of mother persona he

Never had before. Thus, letting her see his weakside and looking at her for answers.

I need to write more fics about the Shido family and also Sueroku already meeting Sophia in canon and thinking his father is just as annoying as Magoroku XD but he'll be so thrilled that Magoroku finally found himself a girlfriend after he gets out of jail.

I feel like the Shidos would make sure Sophia feels appreciated and admired it's unlike her family since her's is very strict and cruel it feels ominous to her. Also, I always hc the shidos and sakharovs family has been tied before in the past too

Yas Sophia would feel so tender inside. I can see Magoroku making them hot chocolate and building pillow forts in their living room just for fun, Magoroku also giving her blankets and pillows to help him and Sophia isn't sure but joins in and teases him XD

So like Magoroku and Sophia both end up falling asleep together in the giant mess of pillows forts, after watching movies and playing around with the forts like little teenagers. Both seeing an unusual loosen and fluffy side of each other for the first time Sophia and Magoroku discovering themselves comfortingly tangled together, with Magoroku pressing his hand softly against her chest and underneath her chin while having his arms wrapped around her clinging to her.  


In the subbed version, Sophia completed roasted Magoroku by saying "it's not important" after he wanted to protest and complaining about Terumi pushing him which actually left him speechless and it still makes me laugh No wonder why, jp fans see Magoroku simping over Sophia XD when all he does is listen and take her words to heart like this. she's actually told him it's not important he just shuts up and sweatdrops like he couldn't properly speak anymore lol

* * *

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. 

_“Magoroku asked you to go over to his place, didn’t he?”_

 _Acknowledging with her head, “Da.”_

 _“Perhaps, hanging out with Magoroku could help?” It reflected more like some sort of proposal but it was more like veiled coercion, “I discovered that friends could help you with your problems.”_

 _They’re not. She comprehended this. So why was her Master requesting this, no, prying on this issue with Magoroku, out of all people? Why him? Did he see_

She couldn’t accept this. She certainly shouldn’t, going out of her way to meet him. Shido Magoroku. How low. Here she stood, near the front part of the extended house. The fashionable Shido’s residence.

* * *

They always had a very intense relationship.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. 

The sun was hanging low and the streets were devoid of any life. No one. Good, she much rather no deal with anything that wasn't important. The nightly breeze flowing near her locks, letting them slip casually to the sides. The dry air breeze making contact with her slim pale body and fancy clothes. 

Thick and stoically glancing to the side, as the feeling in her insides began to warm. She was great at hiding her buried emotions of love and sorrow, straining her features with a stoic and stern tone. But she was good, very good at hiding behind her self created mask of no emotions. She didn't care, she ceased crying and sobbing since she was five. Her calling. She was out here for a simple reason. 

_“Perhaps, hanging out with Magoroku could help, now?” It reflected more like some sort of proposal but it was more like veiled_ _coercion, “I discovered that friends could help you with your_ ** _deepest_** _of problems. You two are friends after all, aren't you?"_

They’re not. Never. She comprehended this. She would say that but she didn't want to displease her master's wishes. 

_Acknowledging with her head, “Da.”_

So why was her Master requesting this, no, prying on this issue with Magoroku, out of all people? Why him? What did he see in the student council president? Why did this male constantly was dwelling in her mind, his voice, words, actions. 

For once in her time, she couldn't find the issues, using her cunning nature almost appears unlikely. Maybe, he thought of the unfinished busy they had. 

She couldn’t accept this. She certainly shouldn’t, going out of her way to meet him. Shido Magoroku. How low. Here she stood, near the front part of the extended house. The fashionable Shido’s residence. She was going to regret this, wasn't she?

Carefully, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Tapping a few times. Hearing soft yet loud shuttles from the inside. The door clicking open, slowly revealing a male on the inside. Tell and Bucky, old and wrinkles. 

"Oh? You must be Sophia Sakharov, wasn't it?" Appearing surprised at first, "Long time no see!"

"Who's at the door, Daddy?" he seemingly asked his tall father, staring near the doorway as the tan-haired 

"One of your past friends, son." 

"Past friends?" Magoroku raised a brow in mere confusion. Taking a few steps forward, studying the frame carefully. Instantly locking eyes with his partner in crime stoically standing in the doorway, "Sophia!?" 

Barely humming, wordlessly she kept glancing at him. 

He strolled towards her, reaching out from her hand, carefully pulling her inside of the house, "Here. Come inside! You'll catch a cold if you stay out there!" 

  
  
  


A soulmate and perfect love didn't exist for the two student council leaders but they didn't mind. They had a special sort of love, unmatched by any other. 

This must've been a blissful event. One filled with that hidden, unheard passion for the other. A deep and angst filled route that left a heavy scar but filled with kisses. 

It was an odd yet comforting spot. Resting place some would say. 

The two weren't even used to the soft touches of another that were sweet. Devoid of any fears or annoyance. 

* * *

* * *

**_‘Why couldn’t I just be normal?’_**

 _The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere._

 _The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign._

 ** _‘I hate myself so much…’_**

 _Those statements merely cut like a deep knife, sliding the sword down his chest and into his fortitude. Freezing his very dispensation and inclination. Of course, this was metaphorical and not actually self-harming. The impression of physical razor shirking his skin made him agitated and weak._

 _Self-loathing and the permanent position of tension were evidently nibbling incessantly at him to his core. Smashing his precious soul from the inside. He couldn’t advise anyone, he was always defective at concepts. Speaking, even in his own native was unmanageable at times, cringing at himself from behind the stoically display masked. But he supposed that what he gets for remaining in the wrong body._

 _“This zone is the boundary of the Sword Demon. It won't allow even a single droplet of blood inside it.”_

 _A broad yet mellowing distaff voice spoke, ringing inside his ears prompting him to halt his tracks. Who was that? And why were they discussing such awful and disagreeable things to him? A flowing card, glowing with a large tangible yellow glow along the sides and front. A logo in the back was white and red. A bold lettering appearing. Buddyfight card? A gust of wind presently constituted and assailed, blinding his capacity to properly examine much. But shortly that disappear_

 _“It appears our fates had match paths, young one.”_

 _Blinking the copper-haired spoke nothing, frankly gawking at the card. Stoically scrutinizing. Endured there was a thick woman dressed in intense and black armor, covering her frame heavily. Long white thin hair flowing down to her feet and off to the side._

* * *

_The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature._

 _The obscurity remained stiff, bitterly breezy as the trees descant whilst adjacent his trail. The moon held luminous above him. Scintillating down the line, formulating some sort of slackening and seeable pathway for him to supervise. Guaranteed! But it was that relaxing. He continued trotting. His subconscious was further pacing just as flirtatious as his black rubbers were exercising him._

 _It continued to be varied befalling on his energy, baffling indeed. He comprehended that. Impromptu, uncalled concerning events._

 _And now, here he was, being known for something and having unwanted guests gazing at him as if he was astounding but Chazu didn’t view himself that way. He was just a young boy, having many physical dilemmas to constantly faced. Buddyfighting was becoming a tedious task on its own. He couldn't run far, even if he had the proper power to accomplish such a task. Running was quite difficult for him to do, unfortunately from his past of enjoying outside sports leading to the uneventful ones, his physical activity was dimming and so was his physical health_

 _Being associated with the marvelous Gaen Kyouya. Yes, that brilliant CEO and cultured, the only and only, and engaging his team._

* * *

EdenDaij is a lot of fun to imagine bc of how well their personalities mixed together XD

Re-watching the subbed ACE realized how comparable Eden and Daijirou's ideals for Buddyfighting truly are towards the start Eden believes Buddyfight is about displaying how mighty you are while Daijirou feels mostly the same, with that desired strength and being strong

Admittedly, both believing in similar ideals but diverse ways of handling things also both being leaders Eden as the Student Council President and Daijirou is the head/heir to his clan.

* * *

I guess mutual pining could also work but Magoroku would slowly stop being in denial and be the first to try to do something but ends up failing bc she's not good at confessing. He tries to flirt with her only to have her push him and walk away the only reason is bc Sophia thinks Magoroku was so adorable while stammering his flirting and messing up on what to do. That she couldn't handle it or let him see so she's just going in a place where no one is to blush her heart out

"thank you, Shido. With your help, I now have all eight cards. Until we meet again. Farewell." This scene broke me

Sophia: *constantly leaves him* *insulted him on occasions* *gets annoyed with him* But also, slowly falling in love with him without understanding that Also Sophia soft voice: Until we meet again. farewell.

MAGOROKU: OH, SOPHIA~! DON'T I LOOK LOVELY IN THIS DISASTER UNIFORM? SOPHIA: IT'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK LOVELY ON YOU, KYOUYA-SAMA PERSONALLY DESIGN THEM TO BE SUITABLE TO THE WEARER. MAGOROKU: I'M PERFECT IN EVERYTHING I WEAR, SO YOU'RE NOT WRONG~! ROUGA: GET A ROOM

TERUMI: GROSS, STOP FLIRTING! NO ONE WANTS SHIDO TO FLIRT HERE! DAVIDE: HA, WHEN DID THEY STARTED DATING? KYOUYA: I KNEW THEY WOULD BE THE PERFECT MATCH ELF: HOW BEAUTIFUL! CHILDREN, YOU MUST TELL ME EVERYTHING! RETSU: ...

MAGOROKU: AHHH!? NO NO NO, YOU ALL GOT IT WRONG! WE AREN'T D-DATING! WE'RE JUST CLOSE SOPHIA: HE'S A BAD LIER. MAGOROKU: SOPHIA!

* * *

random interview girl: So I hear you were dating someone. Mind asking who's that lucky person? Kyouya: Yes. I do in fact have six other partners which I hold dearly. Would you like to know their names? interview girl: Sure, go ahead. Kyouya: [EXPLAINS THEIR NAMES]

 ** _Eden/Daijirou / Wits And Wordless Tones // Eden Hanazono/Daijirou Kurayashiki_**

* * *

 _‘Hm, so this is the popular Hanazono Eden, Vile Ranma was discussing before.’_

He stood straight on top of the railings, pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy--one he was all too familiar with.

* * *

**Determination**. The driving constituent to their implicit aims and pleasantries. Continuously expediting themselves. Determine to triumph and dispense their stamina. Life was never easy for either of them. Their smiles ostensibly evaporating with their convictions, delight didn’t come naturally anymore, only rarely. But wasn’t impossible. How much the division can accelerate and divulge you and it did for them. The diabolical world wasn’t just, it wasn’t satisfactory for most spirits but they wouldn’t fall, not again and not ever.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions. 

They had their own conflicts to continually faced, the awful pain dwelling inside their hearts. 

* * *

She had a generous essence living inside of her, once was a normal girl who often beamed a lot but that seemingly fading to a stoic tinged along with her happiness. Once was there was fully terminated, left for extinction. The Student Council President knew right from wrong, comprehended the regulations by heart. But at what cost? Being rattled and maligned by those she thought were classmates and peers. Awful handles, rumors behind her back, endlessly below the rabbit hole of being seen as an awful person when she was entirely doing what she’d thought was rational, and she still was correct in her notions. She did what had too.

He owns his own throne near the tops. Crossing his legs and stoically cold expression written in his features. He was the leader, the future heir. Zero chance for frustration, he'd appropriate. Self-catering to his needs for sheer power, proving that power was the only way to win in life. Keeping his shoulders high and proud, looking for the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strongest among these pitiful humans and weaklings.

The racket of the adhesive wedgies ticking on the landing took all the males inside the room out of thought. Instantly drawing the attention of the other males dwelling inside their home. A towering slim young girl, a mask covering her upper peculiarities, her shimming brilliant pink eyes, with a lavender see-through eye parts. Think waist-level blond mane, flowing down to her waist and closing in. Her stoic stare. 

She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in almost angel-like a uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots. 

He appears bewildered, as his eyes stretched in pure shock. This girl, it couldn’t be her, could it? Studying her in shock, hunching over slightly, “Why, you’re?”

“How did you find this place!?” Seiji roared after him, demanding to know. He also had the same inclination of enigmas he has as well.

“I’m Hanazono Eden. I am a tenth-grade student at Saint Order Academy’s junior high school, and a Buddyfighter who serves as the student council president.” Her expression didn’t shift from her stoically stern tone, staring them standing high her hands vertical with her body. Formally giving them the info that they obliged, “Now, I will take my leave.” Bowing slightly, as she veered shortly after.

He stood straight on the platform but not near the top of the railings, where he usually was. Pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Watching the female leave once more, as the end of his lips curved to a knowingly bright smile, raising his arms, crossing them on his chest, “Coming here alone like that shows a lot of course. I like her.”

 _‘so this is the popular, Hanazono Eden.’_

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy — one he was all too familiar with. 

She was spontaneously high on alert, speedily veering her frame at the noise, “You’re...”

“I’m Kurayashiki Daijirou.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Since the first day, I’ve locked eyes with you. Coming all alone knowing how dominant we are. That shows a lot of courage.”

“I’d respect your courage and admittingly, I like you. Not many ladies are as courageous as you.”

She hummed slowly to herself, “Is that so?” 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

* * *

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

* * *

The alliance was slow, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually had the latchkey.

* * *

LOCKING

They were “required” to swing around one another. All of the big names were going to be there to join them also, Gaen Kyouya and his partners, Tasuku the famous buddy cop. And most likely the ACEs. Surely, the Kurayashikis and Hanazonos names were also going to be there too. Certainly, they had noble and influential families in Japan, allowing them into their ranks of sheer capability and popularity. Daijirou was the son of the family, working for his title since he was born, he was still a middle schooler though so the stress was hanging heavily on him to be the best and he shall do so. No matter the cost. His class stayed wealthy, persuasive, and famous. Providing funding for most things, being able to pay for things as they wished. 

In parties mostly, despite Daijirou accepting no satisfaction in doing such things. Frequently ignoring the parties as a whole, ones that weren’t important for his family. But this was such a famous one that his family and clan had commanded him to be there. And he couldn’t ignore. Habitually, his comrades kept him in the dark and frequently alone most of the time due to having occupied lives, permitting him out to do as he pleased. Though, they let him have his own limo to drive to places and a butler to assist him with things he couldn’t go on his own. 

They didn’t bother to change into different clothing. Finding their originally daily clothes to be alright to go in. 

“Our time together has been worthwhile.” She professedly admitted beath her tone. Despite her stoic features, her lips hinted with some sort of soft passionate smile, “Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Yes. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“We shall.”

Diminutive measures. It originated explanation quite small. Unmixed accounts were exchanged in the method. Shockingly so but no immediate. They both were oddly similar in certain ways but different ways of properly handling things. The topic of Buddyfighting often came up, they seemingly noted but not minding. They were both Buddyfighters so that topic was bound to come up. They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions.

“Buddyfight is a tool to show your strength, and make your opponents submit to your will,” Stoically explaining to the male, “That is how I always thought of Buddyfight.”

He smugly glances at her, seemingly filled with mixed disturbances, “For someone who lost to Mikado Yuga, you have no right to say those sorts of rebukes to anyone.” Though, she was undeviatingly in his eyes but still, didn’t believe she had any rights to lecture him about that matter.

“As I recall, you were the one to lose, not just one but _two_ Buddyfights, against Rikuo Masato.”

The heir gritted his teeth from that phrase. As his lips obviously declined to the frown. Slightly snarling but stated nothing in response to the Student Council President. How dare she? How dare this blonde brings up his failures! Who did this woman think she is? Though he had to confess in his mind, for a woman like her to combat him, she was still as courageous as when they first locked their eyes in Vile Ranma’s secret headquarters. Depicting that it was the best not to speak again, as he prefer not to dissipate his raging on her. 

“You wish to have a Buddyfight with me to prove that I’m wrong, don’t you?” She questioned, almost knowingly doing so, “

“How…” her words merely left him speechless, glowering at her in sheer exhilaration and trepidation. A part of him didn’t even wish to finish his own question. But his mind was surely racing with countless possibilities. 

“You want to prove that you’re the strongest. That you can make me submit to your will,” simply elaborated on her thoughts of what he was thinking, “However, in order to do as you wish, you’re going to have to face me in a Buddyfight.”

“You want to face in a Buddyfight?” He snarls assumingly, crossing his arms across his arms in conjecture.

She simply nodded her head in mere agreement, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Consequently brave. I like that.” She hummed in delight, _‘This could turn out to be a worthy win-win relationship. It’s not so impossible after all!’_ He continued improving incomparably in his amusement with her activities, “I accept your challenge!”

His only wishes were to become stronger, the strongest among the world’s elites. And that was his only mindset. Though, his girl, even from the start he’d shown to be greatly interested in her.

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. She makes things so complex for him — so difficult without knowing but also merely doing this for his sake — his well-being all of it. And he was pretty much the same, he was no coward but a very intelligent and self-sufficient girl. He desired her to be that way, more athletic. Recognizing that with her, he’d more of the dimes to become more potent. Though she wouldn’t join his competitions due to their different genders she ordinarily watched and took notes of the sports he’d play. And it was the same for him as well as commonly taking part in observing the other perform their daily tasks in their free time. Daijirou sat on the couch lazily, holding his arms watching her read and compose on the countless sheets in the student council.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough devotion to each other, fastened down by their faith to be together. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would surmise.

She silently strolled along the path, during her free time that is. Near a bright and grass and dirt-filled area, as her heels were clicking on the messy dirt trail. It was commonly normal for the young female to wander along with the dirt trails and ponder to herself as the sounds of the wind and water washing away below 

“Kurayashiki Daijirou...” Softly susurrate his name below her lips. Almost a desperate calling. Yet, her mind kept pondering to the Redhead fighter, heart curiously pulsating at the tone of his name. Insides fluttering with a ghastly activity, “I wonder if he feels the same way.”

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was encompassing just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the circumstances of affection. Perpetually. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. Slightly turning his head, doing his utmost to not show the deep crimson that was bond to display willingly on his features, “Pathetic.”

* * *

* * *

I just thought of an AU where Eden have Mago/Soph as parents bc she was an orphan and Kyouya saw greatness in her but due to his industrious life as a CEO he can't suitably take care of he so like he asked Sophia and Magoroku to please guard her and act as parents.

Das junge gaffen um die blond braun und hinsetzen. 

The student council wasn't as busy today as the normal were. But he was already sore and tired, body aching and mentally draining with power. All he wanted was to sleep and placed his legs on the table.

"Shido."

"What is it?" He implored, almost annoyed but not limited to the feeling.

"We still have more tasks to complete," her stern voice filling up his ears, "You still have much to finish. Now is not the time to rest."

"Can't you do it?" He stares helplessly at her notion, papers still filed in her slim fingers, waving lazily at the papers in front of her. He normally did casual motions and features with his fingers but rarely out of Buddyfighting, "I'm not feeling motivated right now."

Her lips seemingly dip to an unwanted frown, annoyance supplying her features filled with that response. She didn't. Wasn't all very fond of his words as a whole.

"Hey…? Why are you giving me that face?" He questions, almost concerningly? 

"Do the work, Shido."

"I don't want to…"

She glares oddly at him, "Shido."

"Sophia?"

"I can't hold your hand all of the—"

"B-but you're not holding my hand!" 

The two stood still. 

Not the correct reply to give the one that he should give. But easily recover her stoic composer. 

He dramatically increases in his chair, letting out an unwanted wail of protest, "Okay Okay, I'll do it."

"Da."

Doing as he was told too, golfing on the papers she handed him, "You're happy now?" 

The complex relationship was part of their dynamic. The rough love, stern yet truthful. They both seemingly cared for one another despite all of that.

He seemed bleak, scowling near her frame but didn't say anything. Awkwardly, the two teens shifted closer. Strange moments that neither of them really were sure about but did it anyway. The romance wasn't their thing, more so Daijirou than Eden.

Her hand was soft, filled with that ambition warmth as it softly brushed against his hand. He instantly felt the rudder in the white fabric ghosting his features with ease. Causing him to merely tense and snort annoyingly at her but made no attempt to actually move away. 

Permitting the sign that he was subsequently subconsciously enjoying the weird foreign exchange from another. No matter how awkward. He needed something soft despite their tough love nature. They were only doing this because they truly care. 

The long raven-haired suffered badly from her shyness and being awkwardly closed and flustered. Appearing to have rarely any will to show but the star of her life was truly believing in something that the other couldn't see. If only her purplish eyes could allow her to witness the stars from the dark. If only.

The hugs, the kisses, the cuddles. Comforting smiles that would make her heart seemingly flutter at the seams. Her mere touches both soft and comfortable felt so foreign but left her longing for more of her scent. 

  
  


The WBNA was quite possibly a difficult task but one that they prefer and enjoy. Taking breaks wasn't common but normal enough for his matter. But today, it was a different day. A more uncommon one. The rounds were merely hours before fully starting and they were sure that the players were getting ready for them. And for the day.

"Good evening, Miss Rory." He casually greeted with his formal and relaxed manner, greeting her with a notable exception of smiles, "You texted me, wanted to meet me up in this location. Is that correct?"

"Ah good! You got my message!" She smiles brightly towards him, before nodding in a kindly yet oddly stern manner, "Yes. It's important so thank you for coming on time."

He'd refuse to believe this. Being paired up with her, a girl no less! Surely his fear was growing, more so than before, an overview of emotions that a simple little kid like him couldn't properly handle. It wasn't his fault. His female aligned family members caused him to have such an awful fear.

She loves him. Thinking the female was clearly cute, often moving closer towards him to see his emotions. Often and shockingly enough, he commonly ran away from her, not wanting anything to do with him or her words. But she didn't see that, she wasn't the most brightly of the bunch but she wasn't completely dumb either just a normal teenage girl who happened to be a bit of a tomboy at that. Perfectly normal! 

_Magoroku and Sophia dancing in the moonlight._

The moonlight was beaming off of their full and fancy dressed corpses as she held onto his shoulders, pressing down on his shoulder pads. Keeping her weight. 

He softly hummed to himself, both flustered but kept it tame by his soft touches and smiles. He felt at ease, following the beams of his heart gliding across the cut green coloring grass below them.

She was beautiful, the most pretties outfit though he truly thinks that she was seemingly pretty in everything she'd wears.

So perfect. They were so perfect. This might be their best moment and even date. No anger, annoyance, or leaving. Just them and their bodies pressed closely together. 

Of course, moments like these were merely a dream. He wasn't careful enough, clumsiness had got the better of him, causing him to trip on his heels. Cursing himself unattendedly as he yelp. Causing them both to seemingly tumbled to the floor without any warnings. She would seemingly glare at him in pure annoyance at his fails. Not being pleased.

 _Eden and Daijirou playing on the swings at a small playground that nobody goes to anymore._

"Those swings. I used to go on these when I was younger."

He seemingly hummed. 

* * *

* * *

**_Where Your Taste disagrees:_**

The severe terms devised him virtually inarticulate.

Her icy sky-blue obscure eyes pricing his presence. 

Annoyance and stoically remarked advances were her only reponses given.

He sensed a torment of despair coursing his foundation at the unforeseen blows.

The bitter aftertaste of concern and affliction feeding his mouth. Disgraceful taste.

His inclination was shrieking at him to get away, to provoke.

  
  


The twilight. Cutting, and sharpening.

Almost like a mere blade, exercising a swift move ahead.

Their speeches were much identical to that.

Raw and sternly delivered, leaving their hearts being shirked.

But — he the redhead who was soliciting mere strength — remained adopted to the bitterly pronounced concepts.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Wir sollten."

Diminutive Maßnahmen. Es entstand eine recht kleine Erklärung. Nicht gemischte Konten wurden in der Methode ausgetauscht. Schockierend, aber nicht sofort. Sie waren sich beide auf bestimmte Weise seltsam ähnlich, aber auf unterschiedliche Weise, um die Dinge richtig zu handhaben. Das Thema Buddyfighting wurde oft angesprochen, sie schienen es zu bemerken, aber es machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie waren beide Buddyfighters, so dass das Thema zwangsläufig auftauchte. Sie bestehen im System mit unkalkulierbaren Möglichkeiten, vielfältigen Konsequenzen. Das Aussterben war ewig lasernd. Buddyfighting hatte genau dieses Gebot. Ziemlich simpel und doch rätselhaft. Fluke und kompetent. Alles hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung, eine tiefe Bedeutung hinter diesen geschnürten Worten und Handlungen.

"Buddyfight ist ein Werkzeug, um deine Stärke zu zeigen und deine Gegner dazu zu bringen, sich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen", erklärte Stoically dem Mann. "So habe ich immer an Buddyfight gedacht."

Er sieht sie selbstgefällig an, scheinbar voller gemischter Unruhen. "Für jemanden, der gegen Mikado Yuga verloren hat, haben Sie kein Recht, diese Art von Rügen irgendjemandem zu sagen." Obwohl sie in seinen Augen unbeirrbar war, glaubte sie dennoch nicht, dass sie das Recht hatte, ihn über diese Angelegenheit zu belehren.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du derjenige, der nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Buddyfights gegen Rikuo Masato verloren hat."

Der Erbe biss die Zähne zusammen. Als seine Lippen offensichtlich zu dem Stirnrunzeln zurückgingen. Leicht knurrend, sagte aber nichts als Antwort auf den Präsidenten des Studentenrates. Wie kann sie es wagen? Wie kann es dieser Blonde wagen, seine Fehler zur Sprache zu bringen! Für wen hielt sich diese Frau? Obwohl er gestehen musste, dass eine Frau wie sie ihn bekämpfen konnte, war sie immer noch so mutig wie damals, als sie ihre Augen in Vile Ranmas geheimem Hauptquartier schlossen. Dargestellt, dass es das Beste war, nicht noch einmal zu sprechen, da er es vorzieht, seine Wut auf sie nicht zu zerstreuen.

"Du möchtest einen Buddyfight mit mir haben, um zu beweisen, dass ich falsch liege, nicht wahr?" Sie fragte fast wissentlich: „

"Wie ..." Ihre Worte ließen ihn nur sprachlos und funkelten sie vor lauter Erheiterung und Angst an. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht einmal seine eigene Frage beenden. Aber seine Gedanken rasten mit unzähligen Möglichkeiten.

"Sie möchten beweisen, dass Sie der Stärkste sind. Dass du mich dazu bringen kannst, dich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen ", erläuterte sie einfach ihre Gedanken darüber, was er dachte." Um jedoch zu tun, was du willst, musst du mich in einem Buddyfight konfrontieren. "

"Du willst dich einem Buddyfight stellen?" Vermutlich knurrt er und verschränkt mutmaßlich die Arme vor den Armen.

Sie nickte nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Ja, das ist richtig."

„Folglich mutig. Ich mag es." Sie summte entzückt: „Dies könnte sich als eine würdige Win-Win-Beziehung herausstellen. Es ist doch nicht so unmöglich! "Er verbesserte sich unvergleichlich in seiner Belustigung mit ihren Aktivitäten." Ich nehme Ihre Herausforderung an! "

Sein einziger Wunsch war es, stärker zu werden, der stärkste unter den Eliten der Welt. Und das war seine einzige Einstellung. Obwohl sein Mädchen von Anfang an gezeigt hatte, dass es sehr an ihr interessiert war.

Die Allianz schwankte und stagnierte gewunden. Absichtlich und gedämpft. Ihre begrenzte Beteiligung blieb geheim. Sie schlichen ununterbrochen in einem Schließfach herum und besaßen einzeln den Schlüssel. Mit ihrer täglichen Ausdauer als Direktoren hatten sie ihre Probleme. Sie macht die Dinge für ihn so komplex - so schwierig, ohne es zu wissen, aber auch nur um seinetwillen - sein Wohlergehen. Und er war so ziemlich derselbe, er war kein Feigling, sondern ein sehr intelligentes und autarkes Mädchen. Er wollte, dass sie so sportlicher war. Als er erkannte, dass er bei ihr mehr Zeit hatte, um stärker zu werden. Obwohl sie aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Geschlechter nicht an seinen Wettbewerben teilnehmen würde, sah sie sich normalerweise die Sportarten an, die er spielen würde, und machte sich Notizen. Und es war dasselbe für ihn und er nahm häufig daran teil, zu beobachten, wie die anderen ihre täglichen Aufgaben in ihrer Freizeit erledigten. Daijirou saß träge auf der Couch und hielt seine Arme fest, während sie auf den unzähligen Blättern im Studentenrat las und komponierte.

Dies war keine Win-Win-Vereinigung, sondern eine harte Hingabe aneinander, die durch ihren Glauben an das Zusammensein gefestigt wurde. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man vermuten würde.

In ihrer Freizeit schlenderte sie schweigend den Weg entlang. In der Nähe eines hellen, mit Gras und Schmutz gefüllten Bereichs, als ihre Absätze auf den unordentlichen Feldweg klickten. Es war gewöhnlich normal, dass die junge Frau auf den Feldwegen herumwanderte und über sich selbst nachdachte, während die Geräusche von Wind und Wasser sich unten wegwuschen

"Kurayashiki Daijirou ..." Leise schwebte sein Name unter ihren Lippen. Fast eine verzweifelte Berufung. Dennoch dachte sie immer wieder über den Rotschopfkämpfer nach, und das Herz pulsierte neugierig im Ton seines Namens. Innenseiten flattern mit einer schrecklichen Aktivität: "Ich frage mich, ob es ihm genauso geht."

Sie machten nur romantische Dinge (aber selten), wenn niemand nur sie und sogar ihre Freunde umfasste. Die einzigen, die das wussten, waren jedoch ihre Freunde. Aber Eden schien es nichts auszumachen, dass ihr kleiner süßer Engel von ihrer Beziehung zu Daijirou wusste. Aber sie konnte erkennen, dass ihr Kumpel auch besorgt über die Zukunft ihrer Bindung war, aber die Blondine beruhigte sie immer wieder, schließlich waren beide unter den Umständen der Zuneigung vorsichtig. Ständig.

Händchenhalten blieb entschieden unbequem und unheimlich, aber höflich und beruhigend in einer unheimlichen Vielfalt von Verhaltensweisen, aber sie schafften es, ihre Finger nahe zu gleiten, so dass ihre Hände endlich den subtilen Kontakt der Berührung herstellen konnten. Er spürte ihre schlanke Hand und das dünne Reiben ihrer weißen Handschuhe. Der Gummi schnürt sich sanft in seiner rauen und kraftvollen Hand mit einfacher Leichtigkeit.

Einfach dort entspannen. In der unbedeutenden Schweigsamkeit sind keine Geräusche zu hören, nur sie in ihrer unterirdischen Zuflucht.

Die scheinbare Zustimmung, ihre Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, hat sich so gut wie möglich versteckt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie waren nicht die Art von Menschen, die bekannt gaben, dass sie verliebt waren. Nur dort, zusammen eng handeln, aber nicht streicheln. Es war eine einzigartige Art von Beziehung.

Sie würde die erste sein, die ein einfaches "Ich liebe dich" zugibt, das einfach an weich und geschmeidig erinnert und fast flüstert, wenn es nicht ihren strengen wissenden Ton gäbe. Der Satz, den sie so lange zurückhielt, aber nicht sicher war, wann es der richtige Zeitpunkt sein würde, ihn anzuzeigen.

Den Rotschopf unvorbereitet erwischen. Fast augenblicklich sprach sie diese einfachen drei Worte. Er war fassungslos und hörte diese Worte noch nie aus der Perspektive eines anderen in seinem Leben.

Seine Familie, sogar sein Clan, würde ihm gegenüber nur brutal brutal sein und ihn an die mächtigsten Grenzen bringen, und er machte weiter. Bald war das alles, was er wirklich wollte, nicht nur die bloße Kraft und als der Beste angesehen zu werden und den Sport zu dominieren, sondern nur den Besten zu wählen, aber mit ihr? Bei ihr war es immer noch harte Liebe, aber auch… schön und entspannend. Hatte manchmal immer noch Probleme, aber jede einzelne Beziehung hatte ihre Probleme.

Unterdrückung eines nachlässigen und liebenswerten Lächelns, das von einem kleinen bemerkenswerten Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen verdeckt wird. Er versuchte sein Bestes, um dieses Lächeln vor ihr zu verbergen. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und tat sein Möglichstes, um nicht das tiefe Purpur zu zeigen, das verbunden war, um sich bereitwillig auf seinen Gesichtszügen „Pathetisch“ zu zeigen.

* * *

* * *

Das junge gaffen um die blond braun und hinsetzen.

* * *

* * *

Die komplexe Beziehung war Teil ihrer Dynamik. Die raue Liebe, streng und doch ehrlich. Trotzdem schienen sich beide scheinbar umeinander zu kümmern.

Er wirkte düster und blickte finster in die Nähe ihres Körpers, sagte aber nichts. Unbeholfen kamen die beiden Teenager näher. Seltsame Momente, bei denen sich keiner wirklich sicher war, es aber trotzdem tat. Die Romantik war nicht ihr Ding, mehr Daijirou als Eden.

Ihre Hand war weich, erfüllt von dieser ehrgeizigen Wärme, als sie sanft über seine Hand streifte. Er spürte sofort, wie das Ruder in dem weißen Stoff seine Gesichtszüge mit Leichtigkeit geisterte. Er wurde nur angespannt und schnaubte sie ärgerlich an, machte aber keinen Versuch, sich tatsächlich zu entfernen.

Erlaubte das Zeichen, dass er später unbewusst die seltsamen Devisen von einem anderen genoss. Egal wie umständlich. Er brauchte etwas Weiches trotz ihrer harten Liebe. Sie taten dies nur, weil sie sich wirklich darum kümmerten.

* * *

Die WBNA war möglicherweise eine schwierige Aufgabe, die sie jedoch bevorzugen und genießen. Pausen zu machen war nicht üblich, aber normal genug für seine Sache. Aber heute war es ein anderer Tag. Eine ungewöhnlichere. Die Runden waren nur Stunden vor dem vollständigen Start und sie waren sich sicher, dass sich die Spieler auf sie vorbereiten würden. Und für den Tag.

"Guten Abend, Miss Rory." Er begrüßte sie beiläufig mit seiner formellen und entspannten Art und begrüßte sie mit einer bemerkenswerten Ausnahme des Lächelns: "Sie haben mir eine SMS geschrieben, wollten mich an diesem Ort treffen. Ist das richtig?"

"Ah gut! Du hast meine Nachricht bekommen!" Sie lächelt ihn strahlend an, bevor sie freundlich und doch seltsam streng nickt. "Ja. Es ist wichtig, also danke, dass du pünktlich bist."

* * *

Wo Ihr Geschmack nicht übereinstimmt:

Die strengen Begriffe machten ihn praktisch unartikuliert.

Ihre eisigen, himmelblauen, dunklen Augen schätzten seine Anwesenheit.

Ärger und stoisch bemerkte Fortschritte waren ihre einzigen Antworten.

Bei den unvorhergesehenen Schlägen spürte er eine Qual der Verzweiflung auf seinem Fundament.

Der bittere Nachgeschmack von Besorgnis und Bedrängnis fütterte seinen Mund. Schändlicher Geschmack.

Seine Neigung schrie ihn an, wegzukommen, zu provozieren.

* * *

Das Zwielicht. Schneiden und Schärfen.

Fast wie eine bloße Klinge, die eine schnelle Bewegung vor sich ausübt.

Ihre Reden waren sehr identisch damit.

Roh und streng ausgeliefert, lassen ihre Herzen sich entziehen.

Aber - er, der Rotschopf, der nur um Kraft bat - blieb den bitter ausgesprochenen Konzepten verpflichtet.

* * *

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

* * *

* * *

**Determination**. The driving constituent to their implicit aims and pleasantries. Continuously expediting themselves. Determine to triumph and dispense their stamina. Life was never easy for either of them. Their smiles ostensibly evaporating with their convictions, delight didn’t come naturally anymore, only rarely. But wasn’t impossible. How much the division can accelerate and divulge you and it did for them. The diabolical world wasn’t just, it wasn’t satisfactory for most spirits but they wouldn’t fall, not again and not ever.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions. 

They had their own conflicts to continually faced, the awful pain dwelling inside their hearts. 

She had a generous essence living inside of her, once was a normal girl who often beamed a lot but that seemingly fading to a stoic tinged along with her happiness. Once was there was fully terminated, left for extinction. The Student Council President knew right from wrong, comprehended the regulations by heart. But at what cost? Being rattled and maligned by those she thought were classmates and peers. Awful handles, rumors behind her back, endlessly below the rabbit hole of being seen as an awful person when she was entirely doing what she’d thought was rational, and she still was correct in her notions. She did what had too.

He owns his own throne near the tops. Crossing his legs and stoically cold expression written in his features. He was the leader, the future heir. Zero chance for frustration, he'd appropriate. Self-catering to his needs for sheer power, proving that power was the only way to win in life. Keeping his shoulders high and proud, looking for the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strongest among these pitiful humans and weaklings.

The racket of the adhesive wedgies ticking on the landing took all the males inside the room out of thought. Instantly drawing the attention of the other males dwelling inside their home. A towering slim young girl, a mask covering her upper peculiarities, her shimming brilliant pink eyes, with a lavender see-through eye parts. Think waist-level blond mane, flowing down to her waist and closing in. Her stoic stare. 

She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in almost angel-like a uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots. 

He appears bewildered, as his eyes stretched in pure shock. This girl, it couldn’t be her, could it? Studying her in shock, hunching over slightly, “Why, you’re?”

“How did you find this place!?” Seiji roared after him, demanding to know. He also had the same inclination of enigmas he has as well.

“I’m Hanazono Eden. I am a tenth-grade student at Saint Order Academy’s junior high school, and a Buddyfighter who serves as the student council president.” Her expression didn’t shift from her stoically stern tone, staring them standing high her hands vertical with her body. Formally giving them the info that they obliged, “Now, I will take my leave.” Bowing slightly, as she veered shortly after.

He stood straight on the platform but not near the top of the railings, where he usually was. Pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Watching the female leave once more, as the end of his lips curved to a knowingly bright smile, raising his arms, crossing them on his chest, “Coming here alone like that shows a lot of course. I like her.”

 _‘so this is the popular, Hanazono Eden.’_

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy — one he was all too familiar with. 

She was spontaneously high on alert, speedily veering her frame at the noise, “You’re...”

“I’m Kurayashiki Daijirou.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Since the first day, I’ve locked eyes with you. Coming all alone knowing how dominant we are. That shows a lot of courage.”

“I’d respect your courage and admittingly, I like you. Not many ladies are as courageous as you.”

She hummed slowly to herself, “Is that so?” 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

The alliance was slow, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually had the latchkey.

They were “required” to swing around one another. All of the big names were going to be there to join them also, Gaen Kyouya and his partners, Tasuku the famous buddy cop. And most likely the ACEs. Surely, the Kurayashikis and Hanazonos names were also going to be there too. Certainly, they had noble and influential families in Japan, allowing them into their ranks of sheer capability and popularity. Daijirou was the son of the family, working for his title since he was born, he was still a middle schooler though so the stress was hanging heavily on him to be the best and he shall do so. No matter the cost. His class stayed wealthy, persuasive, and famous. Providing funding for most things, being able to pay for things as they wished. 

In parties mostly, despite Daijirou accepting no satisfaction in doing such things. Frequently ignoring the parties as a whole, ones that weren’t important for his family. But this was such a famous one that his family and clan had commanded him to be there. And he couldn’t ignore. Habitually, his comrades kept him in the dark and frequently alone most of the time due to having occupied lives, permitting him out to do as he pleased. Though, they let him have his own limo to drive to places and a butler to assist him with things he couldn’t go on his own. 

They didn’t bother to change into different clothing. Finding their originally daily clothes to be alright to go in. 

“Our time together has been worthwhile.” She professedly admitted beath her tone. Despite her stoic features, her lips hinted with some sort of soft passionate smile, “Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Yes. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“We shall.”

Diminutive measures. It originated explanation quite small. Unmixed accounts were exchanged in the method. Shockingly so but no immediate. They both were oddly similar in certain ways but different ways of properly handling things. The topic of Buddyfighting often came up, they seemingly noted but not minding. They were both Buddyfighters so that topic was bound to come up. They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions.

“Buddyfight is a tool to show your strength, and make your opponents submit to your will,” Stoically explaining to the male, “That is how I always thought of Buddyfight.”

He smugly glances at her, seemingly filled with mixed disturbances, “For someone who lost to Mikado Yuga, you have no right to say those sorts of rebukes to anyone.” Though, she was undeviatingly in his eyes but still, didn’t believe she had any rights to lecture him about that matter.

“As I recall, you were the one to lose, not just one but _two_ Buddyfights, against Rikuo Masato.”

The heir gritted his teeth from that phrase. As his lips obviously declined to the frown. Slightly snarling but stated nothing in response to the Student Council President. How dare she? How dare this blonde brings up his failures! Who did this woman think she is? Though he had to confess in his mind, for a woman like her to combat him, she was still as courageous as when they first locked their eyes in Vile Ranma’s secret headquarters. Depicting that it was the best not to speak again, as he prefer not to dissipate his raging on her. 

“You wish to have a Buddyfight with me to prove that I’m wrong, don’t you?” She questioned, almost knowingly doing so, “

“How…” her words merely left him speechless, glowering at her in sheer exhilaration and trepidation. A part of him didn’t even wish to finish his own question. But his mind was surely racing with countless possibilities. 

“You want to prove that you’re the strongest. That you can make me submit to your will,” simply elaborated on her thoughts of what he was thinking, “However, in order to do as you wish, you’re going to have to face me in a Buddyfight.”

“You want to face in a Buddyfight?” He snarls assumingly, crossing his arms across his arms in conjecture.

She simply nodded her head in mere agreement, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Consequently brave. I like that.” She hummed in delight, _‘This could turn out to be a worthy win-win relationship. It’s not so impossible after all!’_ He continued improving incomparably in his amusement with her activities, “I accept your challenge!”

His only wishes were to become stronger, the strongest among the world’s elites. And that was his only mindset. Though, his girl, even from the start he’d shown to be greatly interested in her.

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. She makes things so complex for him — so difficult without knowing but also merely doing this for his sake — his well-being all of it. And he was pretty much the same, he was no coward but a very intelligent and self-sufficient girl. He desired her to be that way, more athletic. Recognizing that with her, he’d more of the dimes to become more potent. Though she wouldn’t join his competitions due to their different genders she ordinarily watched and took notes of the sports he’d play. And it was the same for him as well as commonly taking part in observing the other perform their daily tasks in their free time. Daijirou sat on the couch lazily, holding his arms watching her read and compose on the countless sheets in the student council.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough devotion to each other, fastened down by their faith to be together. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would surmise.

She silently strolled along the path, during her free time that is. Near a bright and grass and dirt-filled area, as her heels were clicking on the messy dirt trail. It was commonly normal for the young female to wander along with the dirt trails and ponder to herself as the sounds of the wind and water washing away below 

“Kurayashiki Daijirou...” Softly susurrate his name below her lips. Almost a desperate calling. Yet, her mind kept pondering to the Redhead fighter, heart curiously pulsating at the tone of his name. Insides fluttering with a ghastly activity, “I wonder if he feels the same way.”

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was encompassing just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the circumstances of affection. Perpetually. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. Slightly turning his head, doing his utmost to not show the deep crimson that was bond to display willingly on his features, “Pathetic.”

The complex relationship was part of their dynamic. The rough love, stern yet truthful. They both seemingly cared for one another despite all of that.

He seemed bleak, scowling near her frame but didn't say anything. Awkwardly, the two teens shifted closer. Strange moments that neither of them really were sure about but did it anyway. The romance wasn't their thing, more so Daijirou than Eden.

Her hand was soft, filled with that ambition warmth as it softly brushed against his hand. He instantly felt the rudder in the white fabric ghosting his features with ease. Causing him to merely tense and snort annoyingly at her but made no attempt to actually move away. 

Permitting the sign that he was subsequently subconsciously enjoying the weird foreign exchange from another. No matter how awkward. He needed something soft despite their tough love nature. They were only doing this because they truly care.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“You wish to own power on your own, don’t you?” 

His ingenious yet courteous proposal fueled the tranquil room with ease. His glowing luminous azure eyes seemingly peered, beyond the stinking glass of his libations. The below girl professedly halted, being unreliable, of course, she wasn’t confident. She was also stoic and severe with her words but not that compelling on her own body. She wasn’t strong but she instructed that she was. Biting her pale lips and hunched. 

Hastily nodding her head, “Yes… I do.”

“Wondrous.” Stoically piercing features moderately shifted to a strange pleasureful glance instead. Nearly amusing, “Our training will commence as soon as desirable. Are you prepared?”

Daijirou leisurely getting annoyed and irritated that Eden is much better at playing video games than him

I can see Daijrou having some sort of anger problem

I can see Daijirou have no idea how to certain handle things that aren't related to power while Eden just pulls him out messes bc she's a bad/smartass stoic

* * *

_The night was bitterly sweet, the cold was rising and there wasn't much to do much out here besides wander endlessly. Because they made it that way. The copper and white-haired stoically glared one another, unsure. Intensely glaring as if there was an unheard problem. A deep emotion that either wanted to admit._

 _He'd caught them doing so. Their actions. They're hidden glares while he casually turns away and wasn't there. Concerned he wasn't sure what was happening only that his two lovers had… an intense emotional relationship._

The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. Most people we're already home and taking their rest and here he was breaking that rule… and breaking it for a girl, no less. Then again, he usually stayed up at home training as hard as he could until he was sore so he supposed this wasn't as bad at neatly training. 

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. It was getting darker as the moments passed and he needed to get home to his little brother. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. 

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to inexplicably crumble their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Influencing out the mere reality. The mere accents divulged him out of his solicitudes. 

"Y-Yeah, it’s just as you said," He naturally corresponded with her on that part, not dwelling into the thesis too intensely, "Though, I think we should head home soon. It's getting quite late…"

She nonchalantly acknowledged, “Hm, sure. If you want.”

He swerved his head to glance at her with his glasses, sputtering up the very will-power he had to do so. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. A stoic expression is written on her features. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of eyes. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

Their odd yet working relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was afraid of girls, of course, he was. With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, indifferently grasping his hand, holding it. With an unexpected tangibility, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was delicate but also prideful. His heart was skipping a mere vibration, he suspended in distance, shrieking inappreciably. The libation of his glasses fracturing from the sides, as his face stirred in intensity. 

"What is it?" She stoically suspected, essentially drained her margins with an inadequate glower, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Felt his interiors twisted, swirling inside a terrifying awareness of nausea. The handling, brushing, the insignificant texture remained a foreign indication to him. The unforeseen activities from her coveted to propel himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

"It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially _not_ with a g-girl…!" 

She crooned, slightly sniggering at him, "I can tell by your reaction." she sounded awfully reassuring towards him. Her tone was professedly tantalizing, outwitting him? She hummed, relatively satisfied with his statements, “Than, I will be the first the hold my little beloved knight’s hands.”

He ponderously nodded his head, considering that it was okay to do this… Though he wasn’t sure if she was okay with this, was she? He needed to know.

“Is that okay with you?”

“Hm?” She swerved her head to glimpse at him, essentially confused by his statements, “What do you mean by that?”

He woodenly shook his head, exercising another profound inspiration, “I mean, are you really okay with um… H-holding hands with me?”

“For someone who is supposed to be a Knight you sure do fret a lot,” She teased, “Are uncomfortable with this?”

He was expeditious to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly quarreling with her claim and catechism, “Really, it’s okay!” He quivers nervously trying his best to regain his composure thoroughly, “As I said before… I just never held hands with anymore before!”

She pretended with a melodious smile in return, "Don’t worry about it too much, you'll get used to that feeling." 

“I… hope you’re right, in that case.”

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it. 

“My little knight, you really quite something.”

* * *

Kyouya always received what he desired and when he sincerely coveted it and why should this be any different? Even when he was young, parsimonious, and uncaring to many of those around him. Despite his fake smiles and caring tone towards the world’s on the inside, he felt nothing but bitterly sweet and only marked others as mere mechanisms for his intentions. He was plundered as a child, acquiring everything he ever craved _—_ down to his companions, decks, cards, accessories, food, and everything else you can possibly purchase while being prosperous. No, that wasn't the response he would simply take--refusing to take a simple "no" in reply. 

Though with his unearthly affection journal. One that many folks were inexplicably enough engrossed in. Adults being amused in teenaged romance was uncanny as it was to him but he didn't attend, not at all. They were mere fools, pawns to his amusement that he could undoubtedly mess with and he was excellently exceptional with that. If he wasn’t gratified to the fullish, he became objectionably dull and unbiased in many things. He craved entertainment, not effortless and meaningless fights that were more than just overused.

He considered him to be attracted to those who can serve his goals, he didn't care much for the sex and gender of the people he works with. Seemingly the less fortunate part of that all. And he thought that was normal, love didn't hold any borders for him. 

Constantine of him, really. As a famous CEO and well-known, he had almost everyone in Japan falling to his knees. However, the mere gazes at him were just that mindless praise, love letters, confessions. The glint feeling dwelling within their eyes was nothing but pure lies to him…

So, what about his team? His so-called friends, worthy enough for his Disaster Force? Rouga, Terumi, Davide, Sophia, Magoroku, Gremlin, and Elf. Maybe even, Gao, Tasuku, and Kiri _—_ which were members he was looking for _—_ only for his own selfish gain; they were perfect for his ranks.

Rouga was one of his first friends, though ever since he pulled that card without paying the cost… the grey-haired didn't even bother to point that out and when you couldn't point out the flaws in a match, there was no trusting him. Seemingly losing his faith with his childhood friend despite still being around him for all of those years. He turned his back on his old friend without many failures.

Terumi seems meaningless to his ranks, not thinking very highly of her _—_ but that didnt mean that the male didnt find any use for him during the long run. Still, his opinion of her didn't change much during the Gaen Cup, instantly dismissing her after she was shown to have Disaster potential after all. 

Davide a young male that Kyouya thought was perfect for the team. Mocking and rude. Insane enough to be able to control Disaster though he was much like a version of Kiri back when he found him, Kyouya had opened him up to a world filled with possibilities. Seemingly showing some sort of respect. 

Sophia was in his ranks almost as long as Rouga, serving him without fail. They had a rather… interesting relationship. Kyouya managing to brainwash her and seemingly broke her entire to bow to him--not that she needed to be brainwash--she was rather great at listening and discussing topics. Being truthful while being mindful. Taking his orders as strictly and sternly as possible. Even displaying remorse and sorrow if she if so happens to fail him. 

Magoroku was merely there due to his main connections with his only family, his father. Finding him quite useful for the team. 

The three teens carelessly rested in Kyouya's large bed. As the blankets were draping their frames loosely. Kyouya was already up, beginning his day, however, his body had other plans. And so did his head. Instead of doing his physical morning routine, he decided to get earlier than his two lovers to watch them sleep next to him. 

To no surprise at all Sophia was always the first to arise the most. However, finally catching her still vast asleep and dozing off within the warmth he was proving them felt quite refreshing to him.

The CEO was shockingly close towards the male, almost sitting on his lap as he was slightly brushing along the strains of the tan-colored hair with a knowing smile almost twisted towards a smirk filled with delight. And that was probably was the case here. 

"So that’s how it is."

Everything kept ticking her off to the mere sounds of breathing, the soft and stern clicks of heels kissing the floors. Right now to Gallows' mocking voice and laughter and Magoroku's complaints. She really didn’t want nor crave to hear their voices, not in the slightest. Rather, he wanted to burn everything and watch it fall.

For every sound made her warily glared to their aisle, gripping the item and squeezing it. Every vibration that operated and persevered along with her ears, elicits her bones to tensed and to dig the palms of her hands intensified until they couldn't anymore. The stinging inside her palms merely increased as the pale coloring continued presently supplanted with a distinguished pinkish scoring. She didn't care about her fingers. Or if she was scratching her skin apart and spurting as long as this repugnant and insufferable despondency that was coming from her head to just go away. She could and much rather live without sudden pain.

The swift urge to aspire to pierce the two dense dorks was immensely high but merely forced herself to retain her grip. Declining to crouch to those perceptions. It will only provoke her more problems along the road. A path, which would result in more yelling and anger. As much as Magoroku presumably deserves that pain being inflicted on him for annoying her and being ineffective and Incompetent student council President and partner in crime.

Her psyche racing, heavily thumping. She found herself drowning in pain as she couldn't focus on her current work. His head was throbbing. She felt nauseous on the inside, merely ached to give up on her assignments, and pipe in pure cruelty. But she was more salutary than that. She could never do that.

Infuriated with the sudden course of events. She surmised that headaches were necessary. Remaining part of the student council club that is, as the Vice President, she was prone to at least experiencing from one of them.

For every swift movement, she felt herself stinging with pressure coming from her forehead. Letting out a deep sigh, raising her heads, touching her forehead using the tips of her fingers. 

"Just go away."

She muttered under her breath in a rather harsh tone to herself as merely further the movements of rubbing her fingers along the edges of her head. Hoping that it would just freeze and never return.

She was sitting on the couch, up straight nearly hunched towards the table trying to read these papers but she simply couldn't handle that anymore and she hated that. She needed to do her work and kept forcing herself to read but that only made this worse. More so than before.

Every minute of this overwhelming throbbing. She was stoic but not immune to pain such as this.

Finally, she gave out, using the last bit of her will power by furiously loosening the grip of her pen until it dropped to the desk and eventually rolled towards the edges of the desk, falling to the floor. The sounds were annoying but she felt anger pressing their way against her insanity. Letting out another deep long sigh flee her lips, closing her eyes shut. Leaning back on the surface of the couch, pressing her back harshly against the fabric out of desperation. Merely begging for this current pain. Raising her arms up, pressing the tips of her fingers against her cold and pale-colored skin, rubbing annoyingly once again. While keeping her eyes firmly latched.

"I had enough of this…" She spoke once more out of her thoughts.

"Sophia?"

She winced, sniffling at the sudden noise, "What do you want, Shido?"

"Are you okay?" 

A simplistic inquiry. His voice laced with genuine solicitude. 

One that only ticks her off, "Don't you have work to complete, Mr.President?" 

Even with her eyes still shut and locked in a place she could feel his frowning features staring at her. Using the mere utterance of his inscription remained fragmentary enough, she wasn't the one for that humanity name but she didn't attend anymore.

"Of course!" He was keen to scarcely respond to her, "But, are you finished with your work, though?" 

She paused, knowing fully well that wasn't the truth, "Da…" subletting out another exhalation, removing one of her hands off her forehead and gesturing towards the papers on the low coffee table, "Mostly, just take a look at them." 

"Oh?" Leasing out a disoriented accent to flee his lips as he went closer towards the table, scrutinizing the details on the frame, "I understand." With that, he took a few 

The precipitate awareness of another presence shifted closer towards her. 

"Sophia, if it's that bad then let me take over," he proposed an instruction towards her, "I'll make sure this work is completed! As the student council president, it's my sole responsibility too!"

"It's fine. I can handle it." She remained hasty to hinder his activities, withdrawing to suck down her self-sufficiency. 

He had doubts, dispensing her a dramatic expression, "From what I see, I don't think you're capable of doing this.”

Sometimes you just necessitate dorks with prodigious luck to hang out and be friends to cheer yourself up, and the student council president’s girlfriend to throw them shade.

* * *

* * *

Desires. The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate.

The idea of being the best but he imagined he was the most reliable, no inquiries supplicated. Massive beats. Flashing lights swinging above. Conscientiously progress, following the beats. The voices shouting at him in prominence, encouraging his egotistical characteristics. Navy blue eyes ostensibly gleaming with delight, flashing along with the lights.

_‘Yes! Continue to praise History’s greatest idol.’_

The burning was dwelling inside his bones, piercing his body with the hotness. Sweating, he was trying but he’d doubted he could keep his weight up for long. Prolong breathes. Deep and think. His spirit squealing.

However, he had one disinvited and that was his clumsiness. Eating away at him.

“Ahh!”

And there go his solicitudes, simply being shattered. His eyes stretched. He trips on his shoes while doing a simple dancing move. Pushing himself near the female. Parting his lips only to yelp at his failure. As he merely falls on her chest, catching him in the scene. Stoically staring at the male as she tripped alongside him, being carried down from his weight. No notable features. 

“And there you go,” Her temper essentially deriding if it weren’t for her stoically notable features, “Tripping on me again, _‘History’s Greatest Idol’._ ”

He huffed annoyingly, resisting to take the impediment. Removing herself from her grasp but choose not to reply to that remark. Brushing himself using his gloved, making sure everything is in place. He re-checked his outfits, making sure it was fitting.

“You should pay attention, who knows the sort of turmoil you’ll cause on stage.”

“Like you’re any better?” He coldly pumps her, scowling at her but his features weren’t so bitterly stern, “As I recall, you’re the one who got in the way and made me trip!” Of course, he was condemning her… he never admits to his own flavors. Failure, no such thing. Blaming others but himself was something she typically dealt with anyway so it didn’t bother her.

“Blaming me won’t get you far, you know?”

He crossed his arms, huffing once more, “Well it’s _your_ fault.”

“Hm, are you really planning on being an idol?”

“Yes!” 

She didn’t favor to care about this as much as he coveted her too.

“You really are a pain.”

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. She didn't like being home much because of this.

* * *

Hatsumi Gaen was the child of Megumi and Kyouya Gaen, married and happily in love with one another. The only child they have was a beautiful light-haired girl who loves bows. The perks of being known for being rich was getting everything you ever wanted, allowing you to get as you wish. It was pretty much a lot thought it becomes quite stressful. 

* * *

This was a hideous situation. And he would imagine so. But her parents didn’t care, that she was seemingly failing with her test scores. She didn’t seem to care much for those grades. Not in the slightest bits.

The teen never had an untroubled life, living with an average family that wasn't all too tolerant of her or her opportunities. They weren’t rich but considerably feeble actually and negligent; abusive and mocking but including neglectful to her needs and care. It was discouraging but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the despondency endlessly by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. She didn't like being home much because of this. 

“Ah, Mamakari Megumi,” The name readily wheeled off his utterance, staring at her with a blended look of diversion and frustration. An irregular appearance, “Do you know why you’re here?” 

His mind was surely racing. He felt like something was pulling at the strings inside of him. Today was not the day to be working but he had a duty. With or without his formal vice. She was in his office, not the vice but a peace-haired girl who was shockingly as stoically intense as Sophia was. But this wasn’t the first time she appeared to be here, many times. Miscellaneous. He vaguely knew this girl from Jin, his old companion, and operating alongside him barely with his Buddy. But that was months ago, and those times had knowingly changed. A simplistic time. Sometimes he’d missed them. But that wasn’t important. But no words followed his phrase. Was she ignoring him or did she even listen to his words before?

“Megumi?” 

His mockingly toned voiced filled her ears. But it sounded more like a timbre of the catechism.

* * *

* * *

Desires. The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate.

The idea of being the best but he imagined he was the most reliable, no inquiries supplicated. Massive beats. Flashing lights swinging above. Conscientiously progress, following the beats. The voices shouting at him in prominence, encouraging his egotistical characteristics. Navy blue eyes ostensibly gleaming with delight, flashing along with the lights.

_‘Yes! Continue to praise History’s greatest idol.’_

The burning was dwelling inside his bones, piercing his body with the hotness. Sweating, he was trying but he’d doubted he could keep his weight up for long. Prolong breathes. Deep and think. His spirit squealing.

However, he had one disinvited and that was his clumsiness. Eating away at him.

“Ahh!”

And there go his solicitudes, simply being shattered. His eyes stretched. He trips on his shoes while doing a simple dancing move. Pushing himself near the female. Parting his lips only to yelp at his failure. As he merely falls on her chest, catching him in the scene. Stoically staring at the male as she tripped alongside him, being carried down from his weight. No notable features. 

“And there you go,” Her temper essentially deriding if it weren’t for her stoically notable features, “Tripping on me again, _‘History’s Greatest Idol’._ ”

He huffed annoyingly, resisting to take the impediment. Removing herself from her grasp but choose not to reply to that remark. Brushing himself using his gloved, making sure everything is in place. He re-checked his outfits, making sure it was fitting.

“You should pay attention, who knows the sort of turmoil you’ll cause on stage.”

“Like you’re any better?” He coldly pumps her, scowling at her but his features weren’t so bitterly stern, “As I recall, you’re the one who got in the way and made me trip!” Of course, he was condemning her… he never admits to his own flavors. Failure, no such thing. Blaming others but himself was something she typically dealt with anyway so it didn’t bother her.

“Blaming me won’t get you far, you know?”

He crossed his arms, huffing once more, “Well it’s _your_ fault.”

“Hm, are you really planning on being an idol?”

“Yes!” 

She didn’t favor to care about this as much as he coveted her too.

“You really are a pain.”

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. She didn't like being home much because of this.

This was a hideous situation. And he would imagine so. But her parents didn’t care, that she was seemingly failing with her test scores. She didn’t seem to care much for those grades. Not in the slightest bits.

The teen never had an untroubled life, living with an average family that wasn't all too tolerant of her or her opportunities. They weren’t rich but considerably feeble actually and negligent; abusive and mocking but including neglectful to her needs and care. It was discouraging but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the despondency endlessly by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. She didn't like being home much because of this. 

“Ah, Mamakari Megumi,” The name readily wheeled off his utterance, staring at her with a blended look of diversion and frustration. An irregular appearance, “Do you know why you’re here?” 

His mind was surely racing. He felt like something was pulling at the strings inside of him. Today was not the day to be working but he had a duty. With or without his formal vice. She was in his office, not the vice but a peace-haired girl who was shockingly as stoically intense as Sophia was. But this wasn’t the first time she appeared to be here, many times. Miscellaneous. He vaguely knew this girl from Jin, his old companion, and operating alongside him barely with his Buddy. But that was months ago, and those times had knowingly changed. A simplistic time. Sometimes he’d missed them. But that wasn’t important. But no words followed his phrase. Was she ignoring him or did she even listen to his words before?

“Megumi?” 

His mockingly toned voiced filled her ears. But it sounded more like a timbre of the catechism. 

Both are paying really close consideration to the match while Sophia appears engrossed in it but is Stoic not giving her bf much thought while Magoroku is freaking out and going nuts

His eyes. Fraternal and crimson in color. Eyes that would make the masses of fools bow to their knees. Being the ring leader. 

“So, how is your time at Aibo Academy?” He began to question the other male, “Do you like remaining as their Student Council President, Magoroku?”

He nodded, “Of course!” He easily agreed, “I love being the Student Council President!” Flicking his eyes and short tan-colored hair off to the side, greatly he might add, “I do a perfect Student Council President impression! Even Sophia will agree with me!”

Delicate distinguished laughs came from the CEO once more as he stars almost felicitously and entertained, “I bet you do. Just as I predicted. I knew you were perfect for that role of leader and I was not disappointed.” Leading forward almost slightly, nearly smirking at the tone. Magoroku was taken off guard, tensing up by the sudden closeness but made no effort to shift away or protest. Eyes inconsiderably plunged, “You served your duty well. Thank you.” 

Those statements felt ghastly. Almost uncanny. Surreal. No way. Magoroku must be hallucinating. Did the CEO really thank him? He was the one who noted Magoroku was an ineffective and clumsy student council president through Sophia. So she must’ve comprehended something that the CEO wasn’t allowing him to know.

“A-Are you sure… about that!?” He disputed tensely, dramatically sweating, and pointed his gloved finger, “Sophia once said that you called me ineffective and clumsy!” 

He seemed surprise from this, 

  
  


Piercing out the glass of his large windows he couldn't help but muse on those days. Simple days when he only had Sophia and Rouga to take care of. 

_'Such a shame to see you leave my dear mother, though, you were irritating to deal with... Discouraging my ideal world as if you know what’s best for me.'_

It's been fully a year now from today as Kyouya remembered his parents passing from his malicious actions when he was fourteen. Possibly younger, he would advise. Nothing was new to this and now amassed the memories. No shame. No tears. Nothing. He felt nothing. At all. But the twisted happiness he'd felt inside his chest that day.

_'Father as well. Just as I thought, he was angry when he witnesses the death I caused with mother… oh he was such a fool, too. Using unnecessary vulgarity. Though, I believe everyone should be attentive about their use of terms. Vulgarism will provide you nothing."_

His absolute creation continued furthermore craving to formulate. The entirety where he was indicted, denominating the projectiles for his accurate world. The world he always had dreamt of, even when he was young, naturally developing up with clowns who undoubtedly received authority of children for their own receipts, their cognizances were still underdelivered being easy. He was qualified to comprehend it as if circumnavigated on the casing, all of the repulsive imperfections with the environment, even at his young age. Was he authorized to alter this environment with affluence but his plans demanded to go into performance?

_'For all of those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.'_

  
  
  


Relieve tension. His psyche was screaming. Mainly at him, for being a foolish teenager that is.

"Kyouya-sama?"

He paused, mind seemingly whistling away from her. He knows that voice all too well. Almost certainly. 

"Yes? What is it, Sophia?"

"Shido fell asleep."

"Oh?" He parted his lips in surprise. He didn't notice. Turning his head to find a tan-haired curled close towards him, lightly pressing his shoulders. Almost like a cute puppy. It was adorable. He couldn't help but pleasingly smile at the male on the sofa. 

Breaks? Having time off? Being away from his sole duties he was forced into and raised to do? With no responsibilities holding him back. Almost seems foreign to him. Of course, it was. He wasn't used to having simple breaks, his mind was always racing with countless plans and possibilities. Magoroku was much like that, his mind was most likely free from the pain and stress of dealing with the day to day life.

His lips circled to a soft pliable smile at his boyfriend who was sleeping comfortably. 

"I'll make this a perfect time to see yourselves in bed."

"Would you like me to wake him up for you, Master?"

"No need. I'll prefer to let him remain resting for the night." 

"Then, would you like me to carry him for you?"

"No. It's quite alright." He shook his head on her awfully kind gesture. But his mind was set on other plans. "I'll carry him to our bedroom. You can get to go on ahead."

"Da." Nodding her head in a rather stern matter. She didn't protest him or even question his movements. And with that, she lifted herself off the bench. Feeling the weight of her sitting finally returning back to its original post. Without many words. He'd watched carefully as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone, he took a glance at the male next to him once more.

They would find themselves buried in the excitingly soft fabric of their large bed. Or well, it belongs to Kyouya but he allows his beloved lovers to use the room. Not minding their company.

His heart flutters when he was around, insides fluttering whenever the tan-haired was near.

* * *

* * *

**_Gaen Kyouya._ ** The name strike many things, various distinctive characteristics. Unconventional disturbances. _Ascertain that name firmly. What sensations do you get when you hear it?_ The boy every teenage girl dreamt about being with. The male that all of the boys wanted to be like. Supremely prosperous from birth, amazingly attractive, and intelligently cutting. The core assets anyone would want. Three things that shaped the person.

His name rang extensive in Japan but only that, he was respected, beloved, known. During the time he’d formulated his sole team saturated with other kids who had the wickedness in his hearts, being sufficiently empowered to thoroughly use the dark potentials of the Dark Core. Challenging him in a Buddyfight was a mere death sentence, no one would want to do so. Despite losing to Mikado Gaou.

He remained in authority. Even when dating. The true king of it all.

Manipulating his intelligence much to have plenty of free time on his own but he always managed to come around when it was dinner or lunch. Bestowing a high-class meal with his two lovers. Often discussing his imminent projects for the expectation of his business or anything extra that befell to their subconscious. The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. Making sure everything was to their liking, though, Kyouya was often a control freak. Buddyfight was a core subject when it came to discussions.

His eyes. Fraternal and crimson in color. Eyes that would make the masses of fools bow to their knees. Being the ring leader. Studying closely from afar, while calling the shots. It wasn’t abnormal for the male _not_ to keep tabs on those who he’d thought was essential.

“So, how is your time at Aibo Academy?” He began to question the other male, “Do you like remaining as their Student Council President, Magoroku?”

He nodded, “Of course!” He easily agreed, “I love being the Student Council President!” Flicking his eyes and short tan-colored hair off to the side, greatly he might add, “I do a perfect Student Council President impression! Even Sophia will agree with me!”

Delicate distinguished laughs came from the CEO once more as he stars almost felicitously and entertained. Interestingly arranged speeches, he appropriated. They all had quite a bizarre dynamic. Unique combos, they were all part of the same lacking puzzle pieces. Obliged to fixed. Each of them had an interesting relationship. Magoroku and Sophia definitely was something he rarely thinks about but the more he ponders, bringing the two together was a good choice or not. Sophia’s stern and stoic manner were vastly fitting with Magoroku’s outspoken and clumsily nature.

“I bet you do. Just as I predicted. I knew you were perfect for that role of leader and I was not disappointed.” Leading forward almost slightly, nearly smirking at the tone. Magoroku was taken off guard, tensing up by the sudden closeness but made no effort to shift away or protest. Eyes inconsiderably plunged, “You served your duty well. Thank you.” 

Those statements felt ghastly. Almost uncanny. Surreal. No way. Magoroku must be hallucinating. Did the CEO really thank him? He was the one who noted Magoroku was an ineffective and clumsy student council president through Sophia. So she must’ve comprehended something that the CEO wasn’t allowing him to know.

“A-Are you sure… about that!?” He disputed tensely, dramatically sweating, and pointed his gloved finger, “Sophia once said that you called me ineffective and clumsy!” 

He seemed surprised from this, 

  
  


Piercing out the glass of his large windows he couldn't help but muse on those days. Simple days when he only had Sophia and Rouga to take care of. 

_'Such a shame to see you leave my dear mother, though, you were irritating to deal with... Discouraging my ideal world as if you know what’s best for me.'_

It's been fully a year now from today as Kyouya remembered his parents passing from his malicious actions when he was fourteen. Possibly younger, he would advise. Nothing was new to this and now amassed the memories. No shame. No tears. Nothing. He felt nothing. At all. But the twisted happiness he'd felt inside his chest that day.

_'Father as well. Just as I thought, he was angry when he witnesses the death I caused with mother… oh he was such a fool, too. Using unnecessary vulgarity. Though, I believe everyone should be attentive about their use of terms. Vulgarism will provide you nothing in the end._

His absolute creation continued furthermore craving to formulate. The entirety where he was indicted, denominating the projectiles for his accurate world. The world he always had dreamt of, even when he was young, naturally developing up with clowns who undoubtedly received authority of children for their own receipts, their cognizances were still underdelivered being easy. He was qualified to comprehend it as if circumnavigated on the casing, all of the repulsive imperfections with the environment, even at his young age. Was he authorized to alter this environment with affluence but his plans demanded to go into performance?

_'For all of those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.'_

  
  
  


Relieve tension. His psyche was screaming. Mainly at him, for being a foolish teenager that is.

"Kyouya-sama?"

He paused, mind seemingly whistling away from her. He knows that voice all too well. Almost certainly. 

"Yes? What is it, Sophia?"

"Shido fell asleep."

"Oh?" He parted his lips in surprise. He didn't notice. Turning his head to find a tan-haired curled close towards him, lightly pressing his shoulders. Almost like a cute puppy. It was adorable. He couldn't help but pleasingly smile at the male on the sofa. 

Breaks? Having time off? Being away from his sole duties he was forced into and raised to do? With no responsibilities holding him back. Almost seems foreign to him. Of course, it was. He wasn't used to having simple breaks, his mind was always racing with countless plans and possibilities. Magoroku was much like that, his mind was most likely free from the pain and stress of dealing with the day to day life.

His lips circled to a soft pliable smile at his boyfriend who was sleeping comfortably. 

"I'll make this a perfect time to see yourselves in bed."

"Would you like me to wake him up for you, Master?"

"No need. I'll prefer to let him remain resting for the night." 

"Then, would you like me to carry him for you?"

"No. It's quite alright." He shook his head on her awfully kind gesture. But his mind was set on other plans. "I'll carry him to our bedroom. You can get to go on ahead."

"Da." Nodding her head in a rather stern matter. She didn't protest him or even question his movements. And with that, she lifted herself off the bench. Feeling the weight of her sitting finally returning back to its original post. Without many words. He'd watched carefully as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone, he took a glance at the male next to him once more.

They would find themselves buried in the excitingly soft fabric of their large bed. Or well, it belongs to Kyouya but he allows his beloved lovers to use the room. Not minding their company.

KyouMagoSoph Unconventional disturbances. 

* * *

In a lab filled with different yet vastly harmful chemicals, testing on a lab rat for different takes. However, the scientist wasn't being fully aware of the effects. Mostly being engrossed in his own thoughts and pondering about what it can do but it ends up sadly hurting the rat more than good. 

Kyouya wouldn't know how to do basic shit like cooking or cleaning bc he has everyone do it for him. So he just messed up so badly at it but managed to cook and it would like. Kyouya: Well, how do you like it? Is it to your liking? Sophia: it's terrible Kyouya: Oh? Magoroku? Magoroku: um... Can I use the restroom, sir?

Sophia: *loses her temper* Kyouya: "Would you like that suit of armor again, Sophia?" Sophia: "Da."

Proposition. An awful one at that. Revolting and obnoxious. This was _not_ a good idea.

“S-Sophia?” He calls out her name. Turning to glance at her in pure fear, “Why are we here, again?”

“To find ikazuchi-sama.”

The rocks that were hardly suspending from the defective ledges. 

His wisdom loaded with immediate issues as he gawked longingly at something. The intricacy here was everything else. Not him. He thought he was free of any errors. He would do anything to get away this awful place.

This was more than unexpected. His navy blue eyes glancing over to see an unfamiliar girl located in his presence. All of the boys would stop and stare. Gazing at her beauty. In which, she would improve and sway normally yet dramatically gaining their attention.

A girl. Dull green eyes that shined almost like broken emeralds. Staring at him with subtle ease. Massively length blonde golden hair, reaching past her puffy pink dress. Fancy and classed. He could tell she was instantly rich by her immense beauty. 

She was always spoiled to the core. That mere idea was true. Gaining everything she ever wished for. Without protest against her. Disposing of the weak fools who came before her. 

* * *

* * *

An ardent and humble nine-year-old boy. Dressed in muddy clothes. Not the most quick-witted boy but the sweetest. His eyes were vivid red, along with short blonde golden hair. Eyes would glisten with immense enjoyment at the various tools and people he was around. Contently doing so.

The boy was functionally jumping and up and down in his seat in sheer excitement. Early awaiting for the car to stop. Not long, the car did. And they were off. Trotting, speedily followed by the old lady trying to keep tabs on the small boy mere feet in front of her. Scrambling throughout the fresh accommodation being inadequate to restrain their abrupt eagerness for the day to begin. The child was enthusiastic to be in a familiar place filled with fun. As red eyes glistened with bewilderment, never observing something like this before. Their miniature ghostly fingers would steer towards the countless toys on the selves, pointing upward towards the miniature trinkets. 

While seeking in a boisterous noise, “Grandmother, could I get one of these toys?”

The end of her lips would seemingly curved to soft smile towards the young boy, “Of course. But only if you win.”

Determination swelled his eyes, cupping his fist together, “Then, I want to win!”

The old female. Skimpy white-colored haired. Her frame blandly languishing down for her age. Comparable eyes to the little child being red with coloration. However, her eyes were dulling due to age. Keeping a courteous lovable smile on her features. Recalling the memories she used to have here also at the park when she was his age.

* * *

* * *

Being an Idol was definitely enjoyable. Laborious to sowed but vastly enjoyable. Idols were the central stage of fame. Everyone loves in Japan love idols to their fullest. His short tan-colored hair ostensibly swirling along with the breeze as his deep navy eyes scrutinized intensely at the screen. Shido Magoroku was no exception to this, he was pretty much as immersed with the concept of becoming idols much like everyone else. His extended smooth fleecy tail would imperceptibly wag with diversion as his eyes twitch to the qualities. His devoid heart would stretch remarkable glow simply apprehending those sounds. An abstruse guiding desire lodging within him, melting away at him to his very core. Something he wanted, begging his father…

Desires. The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate.

 _“Father, I want to be an idol!” The tone was more of a spoiled imperious one._

 _“Of course, son!” But he was reasonably doubtful of this, “...But are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean being an idol is troublesome work…”_

 _“Yes!”_

 _“If that’s what you really want. I supposed we’re going to need to get you some brand new outfits.” His muffled tone spontaneously suited to the small boy, nobbing his head candidly, “You’re going to be the best idol of all time!” His father would constantly spoil his young boy however he did have some sense of justice and fathership over him when it was necessary._

 _“Of course!” He nimbly accepted, proudly admitting with his self-centered feelings of sheer confidence displaying on his features, “I’m going to be one of Japan’s top idols and bring home the trope home!”_

 _“That’s my boy!” He smiled, proudly, “You’re going to be the center of attention once you make your grand entrance!”_

 _His father made undeniably inevitable that he was preparing everything that he ever could for his son. Buying all of the supplies and necessary accessories in order. Possessing adequate faith in his son, maintaining he was the most salutary, no matter what. He didn’t think his son had any flaws from the start. He was always perfect. That flashback invariably banged into his consciousness. He’d made a promise to his father and he was making sure that he’d kept it._

 _He hurried along the route until he ran into someone who was shifting out of the alleyway. Causing them both to fall to the hard ground. He yelped with a sudden yelp, wincing as he bottom clumsiness dropped to the hard footing of the sidewalk. Dramatically grimacing and screaming, “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”_

 _“You should watch it.”_

 _He hummed in confinement hearing the rough and annoying voice a few feet away from where he was located at. Opening his eyes revealing an unfamiliar girl, frowning. Peachy short colored hair covering the top of her upper face and eyes. Being unable to see much of her appearance._

 _He’d met her._

The idea of being the best but he imagined he was the most reliable, no inquiries supplicated. Massive beats. Flashing lights swinging above. Conscientiously progress, following the beats. The voices shouting at him in prominence, encouraging his egotistical characteristics. Navy blue eyes ostensibly gleaming with delight, flashing along with the lights. All of the eyes were on him, as they all sang a graceful cadenced tune. 

_‘Yes! Continue to praise History’s greatest idol.’_

The burning was dwelling inside his bones, piercing his body with the hotness. Sweating, he was trying but he’d doubted he could keep his weight up for long. Prolong breathes. Deep and think. His spirit squealing.

However, he had one disinvited and that was his clumsiness. Eating away at him.

“Ahh!”

And there go his solicitudes, simply being shattered. His eyes stretched. He trips on his shoes while doing a simple dancing move. Pushing himself near the female. Parting his lips only to yelp at his failure. As he merely falls on her chest, catching him in the scene. Stoically staring at the male as she tripped alongside him, being carried down from his weight. No notable features. 

“And there you go,” Her temper essentially deriding if it weren’t for her stoically notable features, “Tripping on me again, _‘History’s Greatest Idol’._ ”

He huffed annoyingly, resisting to take the impediment. Removing herself from her grasp but choose not to reply to that remark. Brushing himself using his gloved, making sure everything is in place. He re-checked his outfits, making sure it was fitting.

“You should pay attention, who knows the sort of turmoil you’ll cause on stage.”

“Like you’re any better?” He coldly pumps her, scowling at her but his features weren’t so bitterly stern, “As I recall, you’re the one who got in the way and made me **_tripped_**!” Of course, he was condemning her… he never admits to his own flavors. Failure, no such thing. Blaming others but himself was something she typically dealt with anyway so it didn’t bother her.

“Blaming me won’t get you far, you know?”

He crossed his arms, huffing once more, “Well it’s _your_ fault.”

“Hm, are you really planning on being an idol?”

“Yes!” 

She didn’t favor to care about this as much as he coveted her too.

“You really are a pain.”

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. She didn't like being home much because of this. 

Every day was the same. Every oscillation. There was so much more than simple adoration. 

“Shido Magoroku.” 

He was facing the great Gaen Kyouya… 

She was an Arctic fox, also prized as snow and white foxes. She definitely had the appearance of one, he thought. 

Fluffy yet icy cold scowl as she stood near the male. This rabbit was far more confident and stronger than any typical ones he’d met before, impressive. 

“Sophia?” 

He carefully questioned until she bothered to glance at up him. Giving him the attention that he wanted.

* * *

* * *

Being an Idol was definitely enjoyable. Laborious to sowed but vastly enjoyable. Idols were the central stage of fame. Everyone loves in Japan love idols to their fullest. His short tan-colored hair ostensibly swirling along with the breeze as his deep navy eyes scrutinized intensely at the screen. Shido Magoroku was no exception to this, he was pretty much as immersed with the concept of becoming idols much like everyone else. His extended smooth fleecy tail would imperceptibly wag with diversion as his eyes twitch to the qualities. His devoid heart would stretch remarkable glow simply apprehending those sounds. An abstruse guiding desire lodging within him, melting away at him to his very core. Something he wanted, begging his father.

His father made undeniably inevitable that he was preparing everything that he ever could for his son. Buying all of the supplies and necessary accessories in order. Possessing adequate faith in his son, maintaining he was the most salutary, no matter what. He didn’t think his son had any flaws from the start. He was always perfect. That flashback invariably banged into his consciousness. He’d made a promise to his father and he was making sure that he’d kept it.

Desires. The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate.

Her white fluffy never sways much mostly staying still and standing still. She was an Arctic fox, also prized as snow and white foxes. She definitely had the appearance of one, he reminisced. Fluffy yet icy cold scowl as she stood near the male. This rabbit was far more confident and stronger than any typical ones he’d met before, impressive. 

“Sophia?” 

He carefully questioned until she bothered to glance at up him. Giving him the attention that he wanted.

* * *

This was painstakingly gradual. But expected. They weren’t the type to instantly fall in love, more like they needed to be with a certain person for a certain amount of time. They were in an oddly comfortable stance. Sitting on the couch in the student council room. Devoid of any notable noise or sounds. 

With him developing comfortably as the consequences past. Enough so that he practically make himself sulked on the couch and softly placed his head on her lap without warning. The advances much their relationship as a whole was reluctant, almost hesitant of the movements being pressed.

* * *

* * *

The teenager was intensely immersed in his studies to notice anything else sauntering inside the apartment.

The young blonde tirade the others as she was making her way towards the door.

His voice ululates while speaking.

The contemporary situation intricate to conjecture.

The chairman’s voice was strident as he articulated his points. 

From the corner of his eyes, he couldn’t help but take note of the askew paintings hanging on the walls.

Letting out a fresh breath of air as he sinks into his lavish chair.

The tan-haired was considerably ungainly, primarily in his steps. 

The festoon on the walls was quite lovely.

She had a distinctive chasm then her male counterpart of dealing with the tasks stoically.

The work seems ceaseless.

Nearing the words he’d noticed the thicket near the woods.


	2. The Happiness In The Misery

Partners in crime. The entire gist of their association. It all sprang by working mutually, drawing closer. All because of the same guy, the beloved and well-known CEO known by Gaen Kyouya. Their real master, the main person in charge. He assigned him together with someone like _her_. Let alone making her the student council vice-president! 

He rises to gape if Kyouya-sama had a more rooted purpose for this procedure. Why he arranged Magoroku with Sophia Sakharov of all people? Did they think they were bound to work great together?

They were complete opposites. 

Magoroku was nothing but selfish for being powerful and displaying that. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy. But he was one of the school’s best fighters and had one of the top-ranking grades. The second-highest student in his class.

Sophia was as aloof as the bluing she dawns. Her sharp eyes lacing with the bitter cold. Her infamous scowl of annoyance and stoic appearance made it tricky for those to get her true sentiments. Almost as if she was unpleasant and stagnant. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. She was so good at hiding these feelings other than malicious and annoyance. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But she was enormously cunning for her own age.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helping him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ring leader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties give everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole.

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. 

Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders, if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

  
  
  


Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she didn’t seem to hide anything.

But maybe he was far to close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous. 

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

What were her thoughts?

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

He didn’t care what her thoughts were as long as he was apart of them.

And this day was no different.

“Oh, Sophia! Good evening!” The end of his lips curved to a soft smile, “How are you?”

She didn’t respond as she entered. Typical of her. She was holding documents in her hand again. Making her way towards the desk, on the side. Leading over and softly planting the items on the desk. But was small ones again.

* * *

“Oh, are those love letters you’re holding again?”

“Ignore that.” She started, almost annoyingly, “We have work to do.”

He heaved a brow at her as she tosses the small letters in the trash next to his desk.

“Hey! Would you like me to do something about these love letters?” He intended, endeavoring to assist her in some way, “If you really don’t like getting them so much, we could always create a rule against it!”

She paused and glance at him. But spoke nothing else. Her expression was an ominous jumble of uncertainty and pleading, “There’s no need for that.”

“But…!”

“Get these sheets completed, President Shido.” He parted his lips. Her used of “President” wasn’t something he normally used. It was oddly strange to use it when no one was around them either.

She took a few for the top for her to work on herself, walking towards her usual spot on the couch without much thought. Stoically strolling. Typical Sophia.

Partners in crime. The entire gist of their association. It all sprang by working mutually, drawing closer. All because of the same guy, the beloved and well-known CEO known by Gaen Kyouya. Their real master, the main person in charge. He assigned him together with someone like _her_. Let alone making her the student council vice-president! 

He rises to gape if Kyouya-sama had a more rooted purpose for this procedure. Why he arranged Magoroku with Sophia Sakharov of all people? Did they think they were bound to work great together?

They were complete opposites. 

Magoroku was nothing but selfish for being powerful and displaying that. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy. But he was one of the school’s best fighters and had one of the top ranking grades. The second highest student in his class.

Sophia was as aloof as the bluing she dawns. Her sharp eyes lacing with the bitter cold. Her infamous scowl of annoyance and stoic appearance made it tricky for those to get her true sentiments. Almost as if she was unpleased and stagnant. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. She was so good at hiding these feelings other than malicious and annoyance. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But she was enormously cunning for her own age.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helping him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ring leader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council dudies give everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. Organization was a huge core for any council. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole.

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridfully states that. 

Luckily, she seemed really (and huge emphasize on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonder, if she planned from the start. He was even surprise that someone like Sophia haven’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

  
  
  


Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she didn’t seem to hide anything.

But maybe he was far to close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous. 

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

What were her thoughts?

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

He didn’t care what her thoughts were as long as he was apart of them.

And this day was no different.

“Oh, Sophia! Good evening!” The end of his lips curved to a soft smile, “How are you?”

She didn’t respond as she entered. Typical of her. She was holding documents in her hand again. Making her way towards the desk, on the side. Leading over and softly planting the items on the desk. But was small ones again.

“Oh, are those love letters you’re holding again?”

“Ignore that.” She started, almost annoyingly, “We have work to do.”

He heaved a brow at her as she tosses the small letters in the trash next to his desk.

“Hey! Would you like me to do something about these love letters?” He intended, endeavoring to assist her in some way, “If you really don’t like getting them so much, we could always create a rule against it!”

She paused and glance at him. But spoke nothing else. Her expression was an ominous jumble of uncertainty and pleading, “There’s no need for that.”

“But…!”

“Get these sheets completed, President Shido.” He parted his lips. Her used of “President” wasn’t something he normally used. It was oddly strange to use it when no one was around them either.

She took a few for the top for her to work on herself, walking towards her usual spot on the couch without much thought. Stoically strolling. Typical Sophia.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_When your eyes meet the screen, you’ll be lost in the wave of beauty._

_Desires. Deep and thick. An amorousness much of the same to him that is. The application was enormously significant. More so than anything else really._

_The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate. The word had a deep meaning that could either be exploitative or selfless. Depending on the kind of person they were._

_An idol, or commonly known as aidoru are people who perform for the sake of their fans, viewing them grin, and being radiantly optimistic. Being an Idol was enjoyable. Anyone who was in the job could admit that much. The animated blazes, the brimming smiles, and the wondrous garments you could wear. Laborious to sowed but vastly enjoyable. Idols were the central stage of fame. Everyone from Japan loves all of the idols to their fullest. Leaving the dream light. Who wouldn’t crave for such a thing to happen to them as well?_

_The idea of being the best but he imagined he was the most reliable, no inquiries supplicated. Massive beats. Flashing lights swinging above. Conscientiously progress, following the beats. The voices shouting at him in prominence, encouraging his egotistical characteristics. Navy blue eyes ostensibly gleaming with delight, flashing along with the lights. All of the eyes were on him, as they all sang a graceful cadenced tune._

_Shido Magoroku was no exception to this…_

_Navy eyes met the large screen with ease, watching the well-known Idols dance alongside one another. Dog ears were picking up the noise without fail. Dogs had a wonderful sense of hearing and smell. Engulfing in the screen with mere interest for the show itself. He wasn't the one to watch television unless it was important. Given the news or even upcoming events. Being thought from a young age that simple shows weren't good for you and you needed to_

_He pulsated that much for himself. He was pretty much as immersed with the concept of becoming idols much like everyone else. His extended smooth fleecy tail would imperceptibly wag with diversion as his eyes twitch to the qualities. His devoid heart would stretch a remarkable glow simply apprehending those sounds. An abstruse guiding desire lodging within him, melting away at him to his very core._

_His short tan-colored hair ostensibly swirling along with the breeze as his deep navy eyes scrutinized intensely at the screen. He wanted to be like one — a deep craving inside of him. Being able to shift and sway as if he was one. No, he was one — in his mind that is._

_But still…_

_No one can stop him from living the dream and being the greatest idol known in Japan._

_…_

Desires. The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate.

The idea of being the best but he imagined he was the most reliable, no inquiries supplicated. Massive beats. Flashing lights swinging above. Conscientiously progress, following the beats. The voices shouting at him in prominence, encouraging his egotistical characteristics. Navy blue eyes ostensibly gleaming with delight, flashing along with the lights.

_‘Yes! Continue to praise History’s greatest idol.’_

The burning was dwelling inside his bones, piercing his body with the hotness. Sweating, he was trying but he’d doubted he could keep his weight up for long. Prolong breathes. Deep and think. His spirit squealing.

However, he had one disinvited and that was his clumsiness. Eating away at him.

“Ahh!”

And there go his solicitudes, simply being shattered. His eyes stretched. He trips on his shoes while doing a simple dancing move. Pushing himself near the female. Parting his lips only to yelp at his failure. As he merely falls on her chest, catching him in the scene. Stoically staring at the male as she tripped alongside him, being carried down from his weight. No notable features. 

“And there you go,” Her temper essentially deriding if it weren’t for her stoically notable features, “Tripping on me again, _‘History’s Greatest Idol’._ ”

He huffed annoyingly, resisting to take the impediment. Removing herself from her grasp but choose not to reply to that remark. Brushing himself using his gloved, making sure everything is in place. He re-checked his outfits, making sure it was fitting.

“You should pay attention, who knows the sort of turmoil you’ll cause on stage.”

Being an Idol was definitely enjoyable. Laborious to sowed but vastly enjoyable. Idols were the central stage of fame. Everyone loves in Japan love idols to their fullest. His short tan-colored hair ostensibly swirling along with the breeze as his deep navy eyes scrutinized intensely at the screen. Shido Magoroku was no exception to this, he was pretty much as immersed with the concept of becoming idols much like everyone else. His extended smooth fleecy tail would imperceptibly wag with diversion as his eyes twitch to the qualities. His devoid heart would stretch remarkable glow simply apprehending those sounds. An abstruse guiding desire lodging within him, melting away at him to his very core. Something he wanted, begging his father…

Desires. The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate.

_“Father, I want to be an idol!” The tone was more of a spoiled imperious one._

_“Of course, son!” But he was reasonably doubtful of this, “...But are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean being an idol is troublesome work…”_

_“Yes!”_

_“If that’s what you really want. I supposed we’re going to need to get you some brand new outfits.” His muffled tone spontaneously suited to the small boy, nobbing his head candidly, “You’re going to be the best idol of all time!” His father would constantly spoil his young boy however he did have some sense of justice and fathership over him when it was necessary._

_“Of course!” He nimbly accepted, proudly admitting with his self-centered feelings of sheer confidence displaying on his features, “I’m going to be one of Japan’s top idols and bring home the trope home!”_

_“That’s my boy!” He smiled, proudly, “You’re going to be the center of attention once you make your grand entrance!”_

_His father made undeniably inevitable that he was preparing everything that he ever could for his son. Buying all of the supplies and necessary accessories in order. Possessing adequate faith in his son, maintaining he was the most salutary, no matter what. He didn’t think his son had any flaws from the start. He was always perfect. That flashback invariably banged into his consciousness. He’d made a promise to his father and he was making sure that he’d kept it._

_He hurried along the route until he ran into someone who was shifting out of the alleyway. Causing them both to fall to the hard ground. He yelped with a sudden yelp, wincing as he bottom clumsiness dropped to the hard footing of the sidewalk. Dramatically grimacing and screaming, “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”_

_“You should watch it.”_

_He hummed in confinement hearing the rough and annoying voice a few feet away from where he was located at. Opening his eyes revealing an unfamiliar girl, frowning. Peachy short colored hair covering the top of her upper face and eyes. Being unable to see much of her appearance._

_He’d met her._

“Like you’re any better?” He coldly pumps her, scowling at her but his features weren’t so bitterly stern, “As I recall, you’re the one who got in the way and made me trip!” Of course, he was condemning her… he never admits to his own flavors. Failure, no such thing. Blaming others but himself was something she typically dealt with anyway so it didn’t bother her.

“Blaming me won’t get you far, you know?”

He crossed his arms, huffing once more, “Well it’s _your_ fault.”

“Hm, are you really planning on being an idol?”

“Yes!” 

She didn’t favor to care about this as much as he coveted her too.

“You really are a pain.”

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. She didn't like being home much because of this. 

…

He was over-confident, brimming with the self-center emotions that he was the best. That was his downfall.

The thought of failure was ringing in the back of his mind. Racing with the constant fear but he didn’t think, only went further. 

The overgrowing 

The tremendous mixture of taste from negligence. Dry lips. Overflowing emotions. 

Waking up at ungodly hours in the morning by the strike by the sheer pain.

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. 

Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. His ears buried on the side of his hair almost endlessly. While casually speaking to himself, being inadequate to contain his thoughtfulness much. He was quite outspoken with his thoughts, really. But he didn’t care if others heard him, at least not with Sophia.

A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. 

“Shido. Come with me.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. Smelling her profound scent, dogs were always good at smelling these sort of things.

The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. 

Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. It's been months now, since they met yet their relationship was odd enough as it is. 

“Of course!"

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity.

  
  
  


“An idol’s job is to make those around them happy,” The CEO demonstrated that in his smile to prove his position, smiling at him all similar to the kind he gives at his interviews “I would like for you all to do the same.”

“You… want us to smile for you?” Rouga scoffed. It was finicky to make out the tone of his emotions by his voice. He was a wolf, huge, robust, and also entirely plumed as well.

“Yes, that’s it.” Kyouya agreed, “I believe you all have astonishing smiles.”

One thing about the male was how willingly open he was to confirm things. No matter how embarrassing they might be and this was no different than that. But his true motive was to change the harsh world in which they lived. Unlike most since his birth, his parents had raised him to act and think like one of those famous idols. Fascinating.

Rosey cheeks tarnishing his normally pale ones. But Kyouya was in a big alliance, a tremendously recognized idol. Surely he knew all of the wrong and rights to what it takes.

Ponderously, the girl in her glasses shifted as she felt her insides fluttered at his remark. As her insides began to swirl and her cheeks intensify in their coloring. Leaving the stain of red across her features. Her slim short tail notably wiggled within delight. A common reaction for cats. Clearly she liked him. 

Magoroku hummed, almost gleefully and consciously, “I have a perfect smile!” Curving the edge of his lips, he sprang to follow through with his intentions. 

“No one cares, Shido,” Terumi screamed, annoyed. 

She remained a shallow cat and nothing more to the tan-haired. Orange tassel and cat ears, also demure but whimsical and tantalizing. Teasingly the tan-haired oftentimes, on reflection to her cat instincts. Certainly comparable to that of one petite cat. Hounds and kitties didn’t get along particularly well as the parable goes. And maybe some of that was holding for them at least.

“Zip it,” Repelled Magoroku fought back using his set of terms, “I didn’t ask for your opinion, Kuchinawa-san!”

Both teenagers were forced to stand close to one another for practice and it was painful for their relationship. They were both doing their best to please their master, the one that had them near the collar. As his grip was growing tightly as the moments passed them.

Picking the ones that would only suit him the best. The ones that were merely saturated with subtle emotions that are ever-changing. Gazing intensely into the minds, wondering how they could feel in a certain position. 

They were idols on the sidelines. While being part of the student council. All went to the same located school and had almost similar classes. Well working to become idols. Working hard on the request of their master’s orders and their wants and goals. Luckily for them, they were already going well on that path. They were already on the group, generally acknowledged as Team Disaster….

A small team swelled with the right set of idols. Seven. Gaen Kyouya was their leader, the one in charge of this group. Kyouya was the Face of the Group also known as the Leader. And Sophia was the Maknae. Along with Sophia Sakharov, Rouga Aragami, Davide Yamazaki, Terumi Kuchinawa, Gremlin’s real name is Retsu Oomori, and of course, Shido Magoroku. They also had a manager who was far older than any of the teens, serving as Kyouya’s adult manger.

It remained fragmentary and even foreign. Virtually accidental but somehow the seven of them were the fragmented elements of the much more genuine perplexity. Faulty sections. Broken personages. But they were all held up by a single purpose. 

Gaen Kyouya the marvelous CEO, the one who everyone was enamored of. Despite being a rabbit. He should’ve been more exposed to danger especially with one of his childhood pals being a wolf but he wasn’t weak at all. His friend could never eat him or even think of harming him. His sole power to bring everyone together, he supposed. He was the outset point of this all, instead of finding something else he ended up with six distinct creatures. All with unique fragrances. Amateurs. 

Loving six diverse personalities at the same time? Certainly, that must’ve been stressful for anyone to handle but yet here they were dreaming such that. Such a unique trait. 

Kyouya had control over his pets. That much was clear. Who knew a little buddy could be so… so powerful in actions. It was shocking enough as it was.

Magoroku wasn’t all that fond of someone like Terumi who was treated so fondly with Kyouya, utilizing her more than him. Getting under his skin. But the feeling was more than simply being intense…

Annoyance? Sheer malice? Suspicion? Or some unknown feeling dwelling inside his head?

One thing that Magoroku wasn’t good at was making others like him and this whole team wasn’t fond of him.

While the orange-haired with the glasses was seen as the nervous and shy one in the group was very capable of shouting much like everyone else.

Their eyes ostensibly met, flaming in pure nuisance and inexplicable resentment. A translucent strain that none of them desired to admit. It wasn’t abnormal for the two to argue without much effort, they weren’t fond of each other. Plain and simple.

“Now, now, kids. Let’s not fight.” 

They both paused to hear the voice of the older man. Elf. Grunting and ripped their eyes away from one another in a bitter fashion. He huffed annoyingly, resisting to take the impediment. Separating herself from the cinch of her eyes and choose not to rejoin to that remark. Leaving it at that.

“After all, we have that upcoming stage event, soon!”

This caught everyone’s attention. As the studio collapsed to an awkward silence. Even the most stoic of personalities had that immediate collision dwelling inside the gleams of their eyes. 

A stage event? Performing? He didn’t hear anything about it. None at all so why was he telling them now? An unforeseen wave of enigmas began to circulate his mind. Flowing down to the seams of his brain. Deliberating. Reflection. Wondering.

“A stage event? You mean, we’ll be performing on stage again?” Magoroku was the one who asked the first question. His facial expression was an odd mixture of curiosity and uncertainty. 

“Oops,” I covered his mouth, “I don’t think I was supposed to share that yet.”

“It’s fine.” Kyouya's voice asserted came in next. Using that rhythmic tone to relax his fellow idols right in front of him, “But, yes. The stage event is quite true.”

Rouga’s features merely stirred that of exasperation, “And when you were going to tell us that?” 

“Soon, actually.”

Rouga didn’t bother to respond to this as their master also continued with his actions.

“But don’t worry, the event is just a few weeks away. I—”

“A few weeks away!?” Rouga almost shouted, “When—”

Sophia was as swift as a little kitten if only if she was one. No, she was a snow bear. She was a goddess. Her white fluffy never sways much mostly staying still and standing still. She was an Arctic fox, also prized as snow and white foxes. Pure white and yet vastly fluffy. It was rather adorable. 

She had the appearance of one, he reminisced. Fluffy yet icy cold scowl as she stood near the male. This rabbit was far more confident and stronger than any typical ones he’d met before, impressive. 

The stoically cold Vice President. His dancing partner in crime. Magoroku’s partner in crime and his vice. Knowingly, he was somehow attached to her despite her stoic nature.

Well... 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. 

She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature.

Their relationship was odd but they were dating. At least, he thought they were. A fox and dog in love? Seems almost uncanny.

Going straight for his tail without installing any caution signs up in the position of this before imperceptibly stretching the piece, “Don’t interrupt Kyouya-sama.”

“Sophia.” 

The young rabbit’s resonance came crashing down on her causing her to halt in place. His voice had an exceptional influence on her. Arranging herself up from the bunched indifferent station she was settled in. Publicizing no physical repentance in her features. 

“Da.”

“Hey!” A voice from another converse into a massive shout, one that was also annoyed but this was betokened towards the five near the male but from the door, “Where the hell do ya think you’re going, huh?”

Yamazaki Davide was the voice. 

All of the figures whirl to glance at the scene as Retsu, or adequately recognized by Gremlin was shuffling towards the door. He was Armadillo, commonly known to be hard on the outside but also quite tough on the outside. He was more like mice, however. Magoroku imagined. 

No words were even vocalized from him. Just taciturnity. Even if he did articulate, it would always be some austere thing regarding the training of idols. After all, he did serve as their side trainer. Being consigned with the leading duty from Kyouya himself. Seemingly taking huge pride. Magoroku ponders if those two also had some sort of collective history. 

Davide and Retsu had a paradoxical alliance much like the rest of them. An odd hate-love type. But quite an impressive one at that.

“Let’s just leave him be for now.” Kyouya continued shrugging it off as if nothing occurred. The end of his lips curved to a smile, “Now, we should continue with our practices for today.” 

Kyouya left the event at that.

Finally, he would turn his head towards the female, Flashing her an interesting smile, “Terumi.” Walking towards the female with ease and placing his hand softly on her shoulders. Something he commonly did a lot to her. And only towards her and no one else. Smiling at her and staring deeply at her with his crimson-colored eyes. His voice would soften when he would refer to her, melting to a rather soft tone. An odd thing but one that made her heart sink for him.

The female freckle cheeks intensified with color as broad crimson appeared, merely flinching at the sudden tone calling her name, “Y-Yes, sir?” She woodenly pushed up her glasses anticipating a response to this.

“Let’s see your smile.”

“O-Okay, sure!” During her best to flash him a smile. Awkwardly doing so while trying to mask her sudden feeling of pure fear behind the curves of her lips. 

Nodding while making a slight humming noise, “Beautiful! Though, it could use some more work.”

Magoroku was annoyed by the immediate attention the girl was gaining, turning towards the female right next to his other side. The tan-haired spontaneously went to glance at the female, “Sophia, look!”

Sophia stoically glances at him, wordlessly.

“See, I have a perfect smile for an idol!”

Almost a pitiful glance shifted her features but spoke nothing.

Partners in crime. The entire gist of their association. It all sprang by working mutually, drawing closer. All because of the same guy, the beloved and well-known CEO known by Gaen Kyouya. Their real master, the main person in charge. He assigned him together with someone like _her_. Let alone making her the student council vice-president! 

He rises to gape if Kyouya-sama had a more rooted purpose for this procedure. Why he arranged Magoroku with Sophia Sakharov of all people? Did they think they were bound to work great together?

They were complete opposites. 

Magoroku was nothing but selfish for being powerful and displaying that. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy. But he was one of the school’s best fighters and had one of the top ranking grades. The second highest student in his class.

Sophia was as aloof as the bluing she dawns. Her sharp eyes lacing with the bitter cold. Her infamous scowl of annoyance and stoic appearance made it tricky for those to get her true sentiments. Almost as if she was unpleased and stagnant. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. She was so good at hiding these feelings other than malicious and annoyance. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But she was enormously cunning for her own age.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helping him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ring leader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council dudies give everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. Organization was a huge core for any council. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole.

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridfully states that. 

Luckily, she seemed really (and huge emphasize on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonder, if she planned from the start. He was even surprise that someone like Sophia haven’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

  
  
  


Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she didn’t seem to hide anything.

But maybe he was far to close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous. 

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

What were her thoughts?

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

He didn’t care what her thoughts were as long as he was apart of them.

And this day was no different.

“Oh, Sophia! Good evening!” The end of his lips curved to a soft smile, “How are you?”

She didn’t respond as she entered. Typical of her. She was holding documents in her hand again. Making her way towards the desk, on the side. Leading over and softly planting the items on the desk. But was small ones again.

“Oh, are those love letters you’re holding again?”

“Ignore that.” She started, almost annoyingly, “We have work to do.”

He heaved a brow at her as she tosses the small letters in the trash next to his desk.

“Hey! Would you like me to do something about these love letters?” He intended, endeavoring to assist her in some way, “If you really don’t like getting them so much, we could always create a rule against it!”

She paused and glance at him. But spoke nothing else. Her expression was an ominous jumble of uncertainty and pleading, “There’s no need for that.”

“But…!”

“Get these sheets completed, President Shido.” He parted his lips. Her used of “President” wasn’t something he normally used. It was oddly strange to use it when no one was around them either.

She took a few for the top for her to work on herself, walking towards her usual spot on the couch without much thought. Stoically strolling. Typical Sophia.

  
  
  
  


Shido Magoroku. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him—much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)heir relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such. 

"This is my real buddy…"

And Bone Ruler Gallows? His true buddy, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course.

But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters. 

He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight...

"That's impossible!" 

He shouted as he was still recalling his last match, one featuring Noboru. And he lost, no less! It was more than just upsetting. It was merely embarrassing for him! He hated defeat, he couldn't handle the simple loss of a match and he didn't want to either.

"How!? I just don't get it!" 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. 

"How could this have happened!?" 

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

“I can’t believe this is happening!”

Sophia didn’t respond to that, instead, she simply kept her focus on her teal table that she would carry around with her. Tapping it with light movements, annoyed by his sudden actions and loud tone but didn’t bother to voice it. 

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Me, losing to that grade sixer!” He was panting heavily, heart still racing, he was still trying to think, process the lost. He didn’t like losing. Not a single bit. “Losing, all of my plans where meaningless! I refuse to accept this!”

“Then you shouldn’t have locked up Genma.”

He paused, his pant seemingly dimmed as he turned to gaze at the white-haired near the wall of his office. "Genma? Locking up? What are you talking about?” His simple decision was to act like a fool, playing the dumb card for once and playing it with Sophia Sakharov no less. But his voice seemingly lowered, by this point. Calming down from his angered tone for awhile. Closing his eyes as mere sweat drips from his cheeks, “Unlike him, he wouldn’t make it,” Smirking at this application, “It was for the best to keep him hidden away, you should know that by now.”

Sentiments. Who needed them? He was above all of that. Everything. He thought better than just that but then why was he here? Begging for her attention as if he was some sort of hound wanted an order. The leash. Being tightly bandaged around his throat. He was unable to breathe.

He couldn't. She wouldn't let him and that was that. She was immersing him in his self-esteem, leaving him to rot. Plunging to the depths of his dismay. Was he not good enough for her? Why didn't she love him? Why wouldn't she simply display her words properly...

Was he selfishly Imploring for her to come back? Maybe he was only thinking about himself but not her...

How did she feel? What did she believe this was? Maybe she didn't understand the function of love? Was that why she was so bitter and stoic? Because her life was devoid of love from others? 

It makes sense to him now. A clear criterion from her part. Logically making sense on paper. Logic and discussion were important to him, after all.

Maybe he needed to show her how it's like to be loved? To hold someone close? Clearly, they both needed each other but didn't want to admit that feeling. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

* * *

* * *

The night was drawing near and there was bound to be an indivisible yawn should be apprehended. 

Good, it was to unwind, Davide imagined. He couldn’t wait to sleep so he was first to plump onto the bed, in his normally spotting off to the side. Not even caring much about his clothes. A simple t-shirt to cover up his muscles and sweatpants were good enough for him. Also, securing assured he took off all of his jewelry and toss them on the bureau closest to him. 

His lovers were bound to drop by and got onto the bed with him so he didn’t want to take up too much space. Cozy, as his ears picked up

He always craved to be the best. The most powerful. At everything. No matter the cost. She was

Partners in crime. The entire gist of their association. It all sprang by working mutually, drawing closer. All because of the same guy, the beloved and well-known CEO known by Gaen Kyouya. Their real master, the main person in charge. He assigned him together with someone like _her_. Let alone making her the student council vice-president! 

He rises to gape if Kyouya-sama had a more rooted purpose for this procedure. Why would he arrange Magoroku with Sophia Sakharov of all people? Did they think they were bound to work great together?

They were complete opposites. 

Magoroku was nothing but selfish for being powerful and displaying that. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy. But he was one of the school’s best fighters and had one of the top-ranking grades. The second-highest student in his class.

Sophia was as aloof as the bluing she dawns. Her sharp eyes laced with the bitter cold. Her infamous scowl of annoyance and stoic appearance made it tricky for those to get her true sentiments. Almost as if she was unpleasant and stagnant. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. She was so good at hiding these feelings other than malicious and annoyance. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But she was enormously cunning for her own age.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helping him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ring leader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties give everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole.

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. 

Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

  
  
  


Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she didn’t seem to hide anything.

But maybe he was far to close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous. 

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

What were her thoughts?

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

He didn’t care what her thoughts were as long as he was apart of them.

And this day was no different.

“Oh, Sophia! Good evening!” The end of his lips curved to a soft smile, “How are you?”

She didn’t respond as she entered. Typical of her. She was holding documents in her hand again. Making her way towards the desk, on the side. Leading over and softly planting the items on the desk. But was small ones again.

“Oh, are those love letters you’re holding again?”

“Ignore that.” She started, almost annoyingly, “We have work to do.”

He heaved a brow at her as she tosses the small letters in the trash next to his desk.

“Hey! Would you like me to do something about these love letters?” He intended, endeavoring to assist her in some way, “If you really don’t like getting them so much, we could always create a rule against it!”

She paused and glance at him. But spoke nothing else. Her expression was an ominous jumble of uncertainty and pleading, “There’s no need for that.”

“But…!”

“Get these sheets completed, President Shido.” He parted his lips. Her used of “President” wasn’t something he normally used. It was oddly strange to use it when no one was around them either.

She took a few for the top for her to work on herself, walking towards her usual spot on the couch without much thought. Stoically strolling. Typical Sophia.

Stressed. Apprehensive. Troubled. Simple words but ones he could mark on the list. A mixture of negative emotions feeling dwelling deeply inside of his chest. As the feeling grew. An odd flavoring washing his mouth in the process. Vicious taste. The flavoring was sheer revulsion filling to his core.

How much more of this could he take? How much more did he need to hide? Couldn't he just allow everything out now? 

No one was here but her. 

He really needed someone right now. No one else but her. Gallows surely wouldn't do that, not ever. She was stoically bitter but also smart and would listen. 

Without an additional thought, he shifted closers. Eyes gliding her every movement carefully selected the satisfactory shoulder. 

It wasn't any idiosyncratic. And it wasn't new.

Her eyes instantly met his, big and bright with the blue coding he was to use too. One, that at this moment was bringing him great gratification.

He parted his lips, unsure. This wasn't by any means a great idea. 

But he knew she wouldn't push him away by touching her. But what would happen if he wrapped his whole arm around her? 

She finally shifted her whole body towards him but said nothing. At least not yet. But stood by watching him. 

He was a coward. And nothing else but that. 

  
  


Magoroku clinging to Sophia, crying and she allows him to do so

* * *

Stressed. Apprehensive. Troubled. Simple words but ones he could mark on the list. A mixture of negative emotions feeling dwelling deeply inside of his chest. As the feeling grew. An odd flavoring washing his mouth in the process. Vicious taste. The flavoring was sheer revulsion filling to his core.

How much more of this could he take? How much more did he need to hide? Couldn't he just allow everything out now? 

No one was here but her. 

He really needed someone right now. No one else but her. Gallows surely wouldn't do that, not ever. She was stoically bitter but also smart and would listen. 

Without an additional thought, he shifted closers. Eyes gliding her every movement carefully selected the satisfactory shoulder. 

It wasn't any idiosyncratic. And it wasn't new.

Her eyes instantly met his, big and bright with the blue coding he was to use too. One, that at this moment was bringing him great gratification.

He parted his lips, unsure. This wasn't by any means a great idea. 

But he knew she wouldn't push him away by touching her. But what would happen if he wrapped his whole arm around her? 

She finally shifted her whole body towards him but said nothing. At least not yet. But stood by watching him. 

He was a coward. And nothing else but that. 

  
  


Magoroku clinging to Sophia, crying and she allows him to do so

* * *

* * *

EdenDaij Unmatched Stone Of Hearts  
  


The horologe was certainly ticking, the accumulation of vigor remained ostensible. The odd shape of the looking glass, peering the screen with ease. Swift and low. Actions were carefully planned from behind the scenes.

The twilight. Cutting, and sharpening. Almost like a mere blade, exercising a swift move ahead. Their speeches were much identical to that. Raw and sternly delivered, leaving their hearts being shirked. But — he the redhead who was soliciting mere strength — remained adopted to the bitterly pronounced concepts.

 **Determination**. 

The driving constituent to their implicit aims and pleasantries. Continuously expediting themselves. Determine to triumph and dispense their stamina. Life was never easy for either of them. Their smiles ostensibly evaporating with their convictions, delight didn’t come naturally anymore, only rarely. But wasn’t impossible. How much the division can accelerate and divulge you and it did for them. The diabolical world wasn’t just, it wasn’t satisfactory for most spirits but they wouldn’t fall, not again and not ever.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions. 

They had their own conflicts to continually faced, the awful pain dwelling inside their hearts. Their own goals, driven by those would treat them. Trauma had awful events to her mental health, gaining no closer she gave down to a deep blue sea. She took over, believing it was best. Someone who was bullied became the leader of all who wronged her.

She had a generous essence living inside of her, once was a normal girl who often beamed a lot but that seemingly fading to a stoic tinged along with her happiness. Once was there was fully terminated, left for extinction. The Student Council President knew right from wrong, comprehended the regulations by heart. But at what cost? Being rattled and maligned by those she thought were classmates and peers. Awful handles, rumors behind her back, endlessly below the rabbit hole of being seen as an awful person when she was entirely doing what she’d thought was rational, and she still was correct in her notions. She did what had too.

He owns his own throne near the tops. Crossing his legs and stoically cold expression written in his features. He was the leader, the future heir. Zero chance for frustration, he'd appropriate. She had an interesting vibe that kept him drawing closer, inexplicably. Self-catering to his needs for sheer power, proving that power was the only way to win in life. Keeping his shoulders high and proud, looking for the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strongest among these pitiful humans and weaklings. An angel that fallen down from the heavens was a more reasonable idea of who she is.

The racket of the adhesive wedgies ticking on the landing took all the males inside the room out of thought. Instantly drawing the attention of the other males dwelling inside their home. A towering slim young girl, a mask covering her upper peculiarities, her shimming brilliant pink eyes, with a lavender see-through eye parts. Think waist-level blond mane, flowing down to her waist and closing in. Her stoic stare. 

She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in almost angel-like a uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots. 

He appears bewildered, as his eyes stretched in pure shock. This girl, it couldn’t be her, could it? Studying her in pure shock, hunching over slightly. 

“Why, you’re?”

“How did you find this place!?” Seiji roared after him, demanding to know. He also had the same inclination of enigmas he has as well.

“I’m Hanazono Eden. I am a tenth-grade student at Saint Order Academy’s junior high school, and a Buddyfighter who serves as the student council president.” Her expression didn’t shift from her stoically stern tone, staring them standing high her hands vertical with her body. 

Did she really come here to let it be known with who she was? Or was this something more? 

Formally giving them the info that they obliged, “Now, I will take my leave.” Bowing slightly, as she veered shortly after. Her tone was to the point, not dwelling. Clearly, knowing what she was going to say beforehand.

He stood straight on the platform but not near the top of the railings, where he usually was. Pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Watching the female leave once more, as the end of his lips curved to a knowingly bright smile, raising his arms, crossing them on his chest, “Coming here alone like that shows a lot of courage.” Just what he needed, a girl who was powerful and strong. One that was logical and yet stoic. Supreme for their ranks, he assumed. Having a deeper urge to make her join them, “I like her.”

So, one day, he traveled. But ended up finding the female in question, oddly enough crossing paths with her. Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy — one he was all too familiar with. Locking eyes with her almost instantly and paused. 

She was spontaneously high on alert, speedily veering her frame at the noise, “You’re...”

“I’m Kurayashiki Daijirou.”

“So, I heard…” She started, expression dead and stoic, leaving it mostly at that.

  
  
  
  


This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose.

* * *

No one would expect for the Hanazono Eden to be dating Kurayashiki Daijirou, let alone having outside connections towards him. But they had to keep the whole ideal a deep secret. Their relationship was rather old, given who they were. Knowing that his clan wouldn’t really improve this.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Not that any of them minded.

The horologe was certainly ticking, the accumulation of vigor remained ostensible. The odd shape of the looking glass, peering the screen with ease. Swift and low. Actions were carefully planned from behind the scenes.

The twilight. Cutting, and sharpening. Almost like a mere blade, exercising a swift move ahead. Their speeches were much identical to that. Raw and sternly delivered, leaving their hearts being shirked. But — he the redhead who was soliciting mere strength — remained adopted to the bitterly pronounced concepts.

No one would expect for the Hanazono Eden to be dating Kurayashiki Daijirou, let alone having outside connections towards him. But they had to keep the whole ideal a deep secret. Their relationship was rather old, given who they were. Distinguishing that his clan wouldn’t really improve this. Or really, any of his relationships. They were austere, with everything. Ever since he was born, he had to prove that was fully capable of doing things on his own and being powerful. The downside to this.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Not that any of them minded.

* * *

Here Again

Expanding one of the concepts I wrote into an enormous MagoSoph character study fic (also inspired Blue Stahli's music bc that was the only band I kept replaying while writing lol)

The twilight. Intersecting, and sharpening. Almost like a mere blade, exercising a swift move ahead. Their speeches were much identical to that. Raw and sternly delivered, leaving their hearts being shirked. But — he the redhead who was soliciting mere strength — remained adopted to the bitterly pronounced concepts.

Snap. The horologe was certainly ticking, the accumulation of vigor remained ostensible. The odd shape of the looking glass, peering the screen with ease. Swift and low. Actions were carefully planned from behind the scenes. The game started and he was the sole winner. 

Anticipated shouting of sheer praise by his beloved fellow peers. Utilizing prudently worded phrases and following the jurisdictions. Warning the other students who were foolish enough to make the wrong moves in his game. But really, he had full control of the school and everyone else. Teachers. Staff. His fellow peers. Where all at the boots of the student body. He watched every single of them with careful navy eyes.

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Charming, charismatic, tender, and had authority. 

But that was too the peers, the ineffective peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

He was loved and respected by his peers, this was a proven fact. Those meaningless smiles were nothing but that. Insignificant. He didn’t care about these fools, not at all. Only himself and his selfish goals. But he didn’t expect to have someone else before she came...

Partners in crime. 

The entire gist of their association. It all sprang by working mutually, drawing closer. All because of the same guy, the favorite and acclaimed CEO known by Gaen Kyouya. Paramount and relished. Their real master, the main person in charge. He assigned him together with someone like _her_. Let alone making her the student council vice-president! 

He rises to gape if Kyouya-sama had a more rooted purpose for this procedure. Why would he arrange Magoroku with Sophia Sakharov of all people? Did they think they were bound to work great together?

They were complete opposites. 

Shido Magoroku. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Magoroku was nothing but selfish for being stalwart and publicizing that. Yearning to be seen as such, no one else would ever stop him. Never. He still desired the publicity, authority, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy. But he was one of the school’s best fighters and had one of the top-ranking grades. The second-highest student in his class.

Sophia was as aloof as the bluing she dawns. Her sharp eyes laced with the bitter cold. Her infamous scowl of annoyance and stoic appearance made it tricky for those to get her true sentiments. Almost as if she was unpleasant and stagnant. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. She was so good at hiding these feelings other than malicious and annoyance. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But she was enormously cunning for her own age.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helping him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ring leader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties give everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole.

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. 

Luckily, she seemed exceeding (and a huge emphasis on the word) sufficient at her responsibility. Taking everything in such high regard. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she didn’t seem to hide anything.

But maybe he was far to close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so.

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous. 

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

What were her thoughts?

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

He didn’t care what her thoughts were as long as he was apart of them.

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

Reflections burst, plasma trickling to the platform with ease. Pierced spacious hearts. These defective bits… every single one was the mere function of this. The desire that was utterly wretched with severe tasks. The reflection reflected on him in the small bits, discerning who he absolutely was… A pitiful ineffective puppet. That is what he was to her, wasn’t it? Holding him before the merely cracked curtains. Broad and blood red. He continuously imagined he was the director, the ring leader, the one in control; but he wasn’t. Everyone thought he was from the outside view — but from the interior — she was the one controlling his actions fully well.

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him — much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated…

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)heir relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such.

Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov didn’t have a particularly shallow association, being combustible by the fibrous attachment. It was more so, angsty surreptitious runaway sentiments. The chairman required his vice to keep him from falling apart at the seams but she would wander away and he would pursue her. The never-ending cycle saturated with intense agony. No matter what — he’ll always be chasing her, beckoning her title — begging for her to cease and deliberate about his performances. He acted selfishly rapacious and indigent, just for her notions.

Considering the start of their alliance, everything has been… elaborate and stressful as they worked together once more. From this very derivation of working together. They were resembling partners from the start, operating beneath the corresponding master. He’d revive her first leery stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simplistic team for one manageable mission but, in the end, the mission was unsuccessful. He absolutely didn’t aspire to be here isolated. But Shido Magoroku was always being left alone by those he consulted were intimate to him, or at minutest had any correlation regarding him. 

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office and discussed the girl his mind kept focusing on. 

He had a simple plan: Fine Sophia or hopes that she’ll foolishly get zapped by their master sama for her errors. Seemingly fitting for his tools. It was very much like that when she knowingly left the student council office without him knowing first after she’d asked him where the desk in his desk was. Though, why would she even bother looking in the first place? He didn’t quite understand her actions but he could only assume that she wanted to know if the deck was kept safely in place. He didn’t really care and he’d made that perfectly clear to her from his annoyed and dismissive words. Even if someone took the deck, no way they’ll enter the ABC Cup without him knowing, it was harmless and unneeded, he thought.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex. Embellished with the deep grey.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence. Though it wasn’t the first she chooses to leave him and he’ll doubt this would end up being the last of it.

He was attentive and kept making sure everything was in the plan. He reaped necessary consideration into his plans and prepared for almost every outcome humanly possible. 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Distinctly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks.

Sophia was patrolling in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway.

Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku.

The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time.

Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant.

Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two.

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories.

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

Sophia Sakharov. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when _he_ stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with? 

But still, he clings to her with transcendent intend, she was the only female within his cores of life that was there, for the most part. Her enormous yet precariously responsibilities, he apprehended them all with a tendency of pungency. Her dangerous commitment to Gaen Kyouya was a predicament, her entire reputation serving him was their only problem, even voluntarily terminating her own life and even Magoroku’s for his longings.

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

That incredible nauseating sensation resurfaced once more as she penetrated the apartment. The quality of the entrance, skimming unlatched vigorously as heels shortly came by. Customary tapping furnished the opportunity as her spurs were caressing the platform underneath her. Not fretting about the sparse dissonances. The precipitate cacophonous vibrations stimulated him to imperceptibly wince from hysteria, presence conveys out of his distraction on the desk.

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. 

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bond by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

But at what cost? What cost to hold her? What would it take to let her see how truly good he was? 

He couldn’t take that, he didn’t want too. Before she was capable to leave he was instantaneous to acknowledge her heels clicking the floor. 

But she shortly walked away after the cup was over, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Alone…

By this point, the students saw right past his tricks and faults of his plan…

No one…

He was doing his best. Hiding away his fears behind the mask of sheer egoism.

The heels clicking the floor finally let out. Withering away to the back of his mind, never to resurface. She left for _him_. Gaen Kyouya. But this was bound to happen at some point, wasn’t it? 

The room was devoid once more. Nothing but left abandoned in his thoughts. Washed incessantly by the documents on the desk. And he frowns at this. His dauntless appearance gradually declining from his features. 

Being alone was nothing that he craved. No didn’t want to be alone. He couldn’t.

Studying became withdrawn. Dismal.

Luckily for him, the sole idea was that he was part of Disaster.

* * *

* * *

Self-indulgent, spitting out the same lies.

Camera reflecting the blood on your palms. _(Everyone panics)_

We’ll give you fame when you’re gone. _(Anger everyone)_

Falsifications cutting like a knife, drawing you in.

Thick redlining the streets of resentment.

As flames carried the night like some sort of light.

Fleeing from the vigorous from the screen of lies.

 **Hate it! Fight it! Shot it!** ****

**_(We know you should)_ **

**_Burn it all to the ground!_ **

**_(Cause the chaos for our show)_ **

**_We’ll make you see red!_ **

Let’s cause the divide of the year!

It’s all a lie for the show and you’re on the ride.

Support the enmity with the evasions.

* * *

All three of their parents went off to America for a simple trip. Leaving all three of their children home alone. The tan-haired former chairman to Aibo wasn’t assured about this option, he mind wasn’t fond of the idea of daring to leave his beloved kids alone home, not when he was traveling to be so far away. He fretted that the most would develop for it.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay being home alone for so long?”

His oldest son, Haruroku. He had an appearance much like his mother but acted more like his father. He wore glasses due to poor eyesight. He was the smallest in his weight compared to his younger siblings so he tends to wear high heels. But despite his inadequate body, he was vastly intelligent for his age. 

He naturally nodded, flashing a rather small reassuring smile towards him, “Of course. No need to agonize about us, Father. We can take immeasurable care of ourselves.” But grimace, at his brother's so-called behavior flashing in his mind.  _ “For the most part, that is…” _

“I know.” Magoroku appeared to let his lips descend to a petite frown, not digging the outcome, “I’m just worried something bad might happen here…”

“I’m sure it’s just normal.” The older white-haired countered, joining as she was holding a bag in one of her hands, getting ready to leave. But her spouse and son were blocking the doorway, causing her to easily get annoyed, “Move out of the way.”

Magoroku flinched, “Oh, I’m sorry, Sophia!” Briskly shifted away from the doorway. Almost awkwardly as she went past with the bag still in hand. Not a single word in reply or a mere thank you. He wouldn't have trouble with that.

“Magoroku-Chan~! Time to leave~!” A familiar voice called from the background. Almost teasingly. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

“Coming!” Magoroku called back, before glancing back at his child, “I’m trusting this house in your hands, Haruroku. I’ll check in as much as I can! Please call us if something happens, okay?”

“Of course.” 

“Good boy,” He leans in and planted a soft kiss on his son’s forehead. A farewell leaving. And said his goodbyes, leaving the teens alone in the house. He turned his heels and softly closed the door behind him. 

The young teenager merely sat there, staring at the place his father once stood. He hated that name greatly.

“Yo, are you just gonna stare at that door all day like a weirdo?”

He flinched at the tone, turning his head towards the sound of the voice. Only seeing his beloved brother and sister standing near the doorway. He didn’t say anything as his light navy blue eyes locked with theirs.

The day went well, lovely as they stood, carefully doing their courses, and acting like their normal day to day lives. They rarely bothered one another, leaving the other to do as they pleased. Only joining up when Haruroku was cooking their lunch and dinner. Casually snacks in between them as well.

Haruroku typically reads in his own time or studying. Or trying to draft new lyrics. Keeping his mind occupied with the constant moving. Kamuzi was playing around his drums in the large side room or dozing off somewhere. Most likely composing the rhythmic to their next music piece. They two weren’t certain with what their sister was doing, might as well kept her to herself.

The night started and the two aroused their older brother screaming in his room. Panicked without a second thought, Alina and Kamuzi raced towards his door to unlock it. Hurrying inside to find their brother violently thrusting and turning. 

Carefully, the brown-white-haired teen shifted closer, raising his arms, pulling the boy gently closer towards him on the bed. Being careful as to not mistakenly get him or his sister hit by his forceful movements. He had one of his hands gently wrapped around his back for comfort, rubbing his gently up and down his shirt for mere comfort. While the other one drives into his soft short light tan-colored hair. 

“Don’t… let them take me again…!”

The male leans closer, planting soft kisses on his lips and cheeks, as he whispers sweet-nothings softly. Nightmares like this were common, and the other two knew what happened. 

“Shh, Shh. Haru. We won’t let them take you. Never again. You’re safe in my arms.”

Trying to get his brother to calm down from his current state. Their sister was now dwelling on the other side of them, gently, grabbing hold of their brother as well. Doing her best to help by also rubbing his arms.

Only a few moments passed as the male started to relax, his body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. Slowly, he started to rise from his sleeping state to find himself curled awkwardly into his brother’s arms, being rather close. Growing more aware of the surroundings he slightly groans, unsure. Vision blurred from his peer eye slight and with the awful mixture of heavy sweat and tears didn’t help his case either. He hasn’t even taken note that he was simply crying until he felt the soft touch of a female lightly pressing the side of her finger on his cheek. Whipping them away.

“Alina? Kamuzi?” He’d managed to breathe out their names, a shaky voice. He couldn’t tell who they were precisely from his weak vision. He felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. He was hoping the two wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either.

“Yeah, Haru?” His brother… The voice was awfully low and thrilling. Comforting in a weird sort of way.

The three forgot the room was dark. Being able to see is hard to see. But going back to bed covered in sweat and tears didn’t sound like a wonderful idea to him. He wanted to wipe his eyes but they had his arms locked and he was scared to move or shift without their consent. 

“You okay?” He asked again. His voice was concerned for him. Almost far too concern.

Haruroku flinched once more, taking note that he was so busy trying to piece the puzzle of his nightmare to wake up to his siblings holding him in his darkroom. A lot to take in for his never stopping working brain.

“Uh… Y-Yes…”

“Okay.” He wasn’t good at comforting but he was surely doing his best, “That’s good.”

The girl stood up, keeping her cool. Her weight shifted away as the boys noticed. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” And cringed in the dark as she noted how wet his face was  _ “And a towel along with it.” _ And she went out of the room, leaving them both alone in the darkroom which she flicked the light on before she went. Causing them to flinch.

“Hey! Warn us if you’re gonna turn on the damn lights, princess!” Kamuzi shouted back at the girl, clearly annoyed but she didn’t respond.

Haruroku flinched at the sudden lights shining but it didn’t help his vision. 

“Oh, right!” He awkwardly turned to the nightstand taking note of the glasses on the screen, “You need to see, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” The male was expected to be a tease but Kamuzi was being far too serious with this to even joke or throw mini phrases in a form of a tease. Odd.

“Hm. Here. Let go of me, Haru.” 

Haru nodded in response to this order, not noticing how he was clinging to his brother involuntarily, “Oh… My apologies, brother…”

“It’s fine.” Luckily, the male kept a small box of tissues near his stand as well, leading forward Kamuzi grabbed a few and carefully whipping his eyes away from the tears and his nose. Disregarding the stained wet soft paper off to the side without warning. Simply throwing them on the floor, keeping mental note that he should pick them up in the morning. 

As soon as he went straight towards the glasses, he heard the soft noise of footsteps walking into the room. Turning to find the female was holding a simple glass of water and a small towel along with it. Stoically strolling towards the two boys. Though before the female handed the cup over, he made sure the male had the same towel first. Feeling the item in his hand, Haru, grabbing hold of the said fabric before he took it. Letting go as the two watched their older brother carefully wipe his face, making sure he was fully dry before placing the item on his bed. 

Kamuzi brought his glasses up, allowing him to take them and place him on. He would do that himself but he was afraid he would mess up or break them on him. Plus, Haru was the type to prefer to do things on his own. Awkwardly he put on his glasses and pushed them up.

Blinking, as the site becomes clear to his view. The vision was more or less unblurred by the new slight. Seeing his family members gazing at him with a slight glimpse of sheer worry dwelling in the corner of his eyes. Kazumi was still relaxing on his bed, sitting as close as he possibly could without making it seem awkward while the girl was hunched over.

She raised the cup of plain tap water closer towards the male, “Drink some, slowly.”

Again, he didn’t bother to protest her either. He couldn’t. She was a white short-haired goddess. Going against her orders was as if they were going against nature. Shockingly, none of them had the guts to question him about the type of a dream he was having. And with vastly good points as well. They were all too fond of the idea of hurting him further in his current state. 

Nodding the male took the cup, slowly drinking the water as they watched his movements. Studying him very carefully made the male almost feel as if he was naked, exposed. But he did his best to focus on his cup, and not on their cautious glances. Once he was finished with the cup, he brought it back down. Biting his lips, as he softly shifts.

“Are you feeling a little better?” 

Haru wasn’t sure how to respond. He was feeling a little better but his mind and heart were racing. And he was doing his best to mask that redness in his face. Gosh, he felt so weak and exposed…

“I believe so…”

The female carefully took the cup from his hand and placed his softly on the nightstand. Haru cringed taking note of the sudden mess in his room. He hated that much. But the two didn’t seem to notice the cringed. 

“It’s getting late. We should get to back—”

“Wait!” He shouted, loudly, “Don’t go!”

The two gazed at the boy once more, stopping in their tracks.

Bitting his lips, realizing he said that out loud, “I… I don’t want to be alone. Could you stay with me for the rest of the night, please?”

The two paused but both nodded in reply.

“Sure~!” The end of his lips curved to a rather relaxing smile, “If that makes you feel safer.”

“His bed isn’t big enough for three.” The female once again rained on their pride with her stoically truthful words.

“That’s true…” Haru just looks down at his sheets in sheer defeat. Dang, he was supposed to be smarter than this...

“Our parents got a large bed for us to share,” He suggested, almost too happily.

Alina seemed unimpressed and unamused by this, slanging and crossing her arms on her chest, “Are you thinking of using their bed?”

“Well, yeah!” The male didn’t seem to catch the weirdness in his plan, “Have you noticed their bed, yet!? It’s huge! Hell, it’s probably very comfortable too.”

Alina wasn’t the one who seemed to buy this act of his, displaying her displeasure as loud and clear as she possibly could. But Kamuzi sounded all too stirred by the idea.

“Oh, come on,” He was trying to manipulate her on his side, slightly winking at her, “I know you wanna.”

“No, not really…”

“Welp, too late~!” He went and took his brother's hand, making their way towards the large bedroom in the house.

“Kamuzi, get back here with my brother.”

“Nope!”

The girl sigh and ended up annoyingly following them down to the room. Yanking the door open only to reveal the large bed. He flicked on the lights to the room, entering with the other boy. Gawking the bed with widened eyes, “Oh wow, look at this bed…”

The girl grumbled in reply, “I swear if I get in trouble for sleeping in here with you two; I’ll end you myself. Got that?

“Oh. relax princess. No one is here but us. Plus we can just clean the room later. Y’know?” He turned to glance at the male of the hour, “Anyway, Haru you can sleep in the middle if you want.”

“Oh, of course!” He nodded, making his way towards the bed. Pushing up his glasses carefully before wrapping his fingers around the covers and pulling them down. Getting on the large bed and getting stuffed into the coverings. He felt the weight of both of them pressing down as they both also made their way on the covers as well. Not before the female flicked the lights off in the room so it was nice and dark. Also taking off his glasses in the process as his brother carefully took them in his clutch. Placing the pair softly on the nightstand. Climbing into the bed with a relaxing breath of air.

“I was right! This bed is  _ really _ soft!” He drowned in the warmth, as he turned to glance at two laying right next to him, “You guys think so too, right?”

“It’s incredibly cozy.” The male observed, “Warm too…”

“Oh! I could make it even more warm and cozy for you!”

“Huh?”

Haru parting his lips but he was unsure what the male was implying by that… but so many outcomes rang into his mind to care. The boy shifted closer towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him, gently pushing himself closer. Causing the older male to finch in surprise. Tensing up almost instantly. He wasn’t expecting him to actually hold him like this. How was he supposed to reach this? He wasn’t sure… he was the smart one yet the idea came running along like that. 

“I really dislike that you’re right… This time...” The voice of the female came ringing along in their ears, “Also stop hogging Haru.” Her voice was laced with odd emotions. Envy? Haru couldn’t quite make out of it at all. Oddly. He felt another set of hands-on his other side, clinging to him softly. He felt their soft holds on his body, making sure they kept their place.

Haru slowly opened up the idea of feeling the warmth, laying next to someone else felt odd but calming. Sleeping right next to someone? It felt weird. But they were related to him and they seemed to care deeply about his safety and well-being to also choose to sleep next to him as well. He stared up at the walls above, diving deep into his thoughts. 

Were they new to this? How did they feel?

His eyelids grew heavy, his head spinning and he felt his body growing weaker. Snuggling between his siblings, feeling comfortable in their nicely odd warmth. Smiling as his vision grew black. Dozing off calmly.

He didn’t suffer any nightmares for the rest of the night but he had one about his siblings, oddly enough. They were together, holding hands. Tenderly kissing each other cheeks. He aroused from his relaxing slumber to find the bed was devoid of his brother. His sister was still next to him but she had her eyes open, silently staring at the male so when he turned to gaze at her he instantly flinched in alarm. He was normally the first one to be awake but it seems that his unexpected brother was just that. Unexpected. And in this case, it was the consequence of getting up early and sleeping in.

“Sister?”

“Haru.”

“Um… where’s our brother?”

She merely shrugged, not responding. She was of no help.

Letting out a deep sigh, he lifted himself from the bed. Reaching over with blurred vision to get his glasses and put them on. Looking at the clock taking note it was a little later than his normal early wake-up. Drooping, knowing it’ll be bound to mess with his daily route. He lifted himself out of bed to get ready for the day. Presenting himself as such. Making his way towards his room only to find that all of the mess created the previous night was gone and cleaned. Who cleaned this up? His brother? Or sister? Possibly both? He didn’t know but shook his head of those thoughts anyway. This wasn’t the time to ponder or think that’s for sure. Dawning his typical white collar and black gloves, with the pink long wrist bands. Black pants. And finally made his way down to the already scented kitchen.

He could smell an odd flavoring. Good and tasteful. Was someone cooking something? Alina was baking something? The only way he could possibly tell was to walk towards the door of the kitchen. 

“Yo, Haru! Glad you made it!” He greeted, “Good Morning~!”

He stood in the doorway and paused at the scene. His brother was at their stove with a pan. The smell was getting larger in his nose. Parting his lips, he was caught in a mere daze, incredulous. Lost in thought. His sister was at the table, already set everything up as is. Can Kamuzi cook?

Admiration? Shock? His feelings were wild. And last night wasn’t helping him either. Last night…

A mere snap of a finger took him instantly out of his daze, causing him to flinch. His sister. He took her snap as an idea to sit down and relax but he couldn’t sit still well…

“Do you need help with cooking…?”

“No. Sit.” His tone was more ordering, “Chill. I’m cooking today.” By this time, his brother went back to cooking the food. Awkwardly Haru nodded his head. After a few moments. He carefully placed the pancakes on the three plates. Two each. The two stared at the food now being set in front of him.

“I better not get food poisoning from this.”

Kamuzi playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. My cooking can’t be that bad.”

“...How did you learn how to cook? I don’t think I’ve ever saw you bake before… Did you use a cook book?”

“Nah, I just looked it up on my phone,” He shrugged, “I’m not as nerdy as you you. Y’know?” He took the whip cream and shook the metal can. Giving the can a good shake in the process. An pleased expression overwriting his features as he casually spew the fluffy white food on his pancakes. Making sure he had every single inch of his plate covered with the cream. Sticking out his tongue in sheer gratification at his plot.

His sister glanced at the male in complete annoyance and displeasure, “Did you really cook pancakes just so you can use up all of the Whipped Cream?”

“Maybe.” 

She only stares. Throwing an odd glance at him.

Haru pondered for a mere moment, thinking about  _ them _ . It felt weird but also comforting as well. His brother and sister had a weird relationship. They often teased one another and acted as if they were normal rivals but also oddly close. They were family after all so he assumed it was common. But was it normal for the family to be close, like cuddling in the same bed together? 

“What are you planning on doing today, Haru?”

“Hm…” Humming as he merely thought. His thoughts were strangely clouded by them, he didn't pay attention but he didn’t want to act as if he was lost in his train of thoughts he’d managed to drown the two out from it. So much to do yet he just wanted to lay in bed and overthink about what happened last night… too many thoughts… “I guess some more writing and reading.”

“You always do that.” That sounded more like a complaint than anything else, “Why not come out of that shell of yours and hang out with us for the day?”

Haru thought about it. It was a strange question. He didn’t think they’d asked that, especially when he mostly kept to himself. He rarely hung around the two unless it was important or had too. But he did want to be around them more but also, he wasn’t feeling it.

“As a writer, I disregard everything else and emerge into a relaxing world of literature.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” Sounded like he didn’t want to fight. Probably better to let his brother have some space.

The day went on as normal. And they all did their normal things in the house. Haru closed the finally chapter to the book he was reading, finally finishing the book at his desk. Taking a deep sigh, he ponders if he should’ve hang out with them instead. He hated overthinking but he did it a lot, sadly. 

“Hm… I wonder what they’re doing now.” He thought. Placing the book back at the shelf, walking out of his room into the main hallway. 

“Ugh, Kamuzi.”

He paused at the voice. His sister. She seemed annoyed. He stood still, seeing if he could hear their voices.

“What, babe? You don’t like being teased, heh?”

Haru felt that it was strange to call your sister “babe” which he knew was a term couple uses, but not for siblings. It was odd. But maybe siblings used that term lightly? Jokingly? This was his brother so who knows...

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The area fell back to silence. It felt heavy to him. The male shifted closer towards the slightly cracked door to find his siblings kissing? Or least they were close. He paused. Shocked. As the female was on his lap, cupping his face. He wasn’t sure how to reach. It was weird. The pricking feel of his cheeks burning was becoming more known. His mind wanted to watch this but another part was disgusted and confusing. It was all wrong.

He shifted, wanting to getaway. But ended up causing the door to shift the two paused. He panicked and shifted out of the doorway. Praying that they wouldn’t come out to see him or knew it was him… Dang, that wouldn’t be any good. Not at all… 

“Oh, Haru. Honey, come here!” His sister called out his name. 

He felt his heart nearly drop at the sound. They knew. They knew. They knew. They knew.  _ They knew he was here, watching them kiss!  _ Taking a deep breath, getting over his thoughts. He removed himself from being glued on the wall and grabbed the door. Opening the door with the creaking noise as his chest grew with sheer worry. He clumsily stepped inside of the room, staring at the floor and not up at them. He couldn’t, shouldn’t. 

He heard footsteps and shortly, his vision was covered by a picture of her shadow. He felt her gloved hands, slowly touching his chin, raising his face so he was glancing at her. He froze in place, unsure of what he should do. Slightly smiling, his sister gently gliding her hand on his cheek, soft touches. It felt oddly comforting. Leading in, she lightly pursed her lips and dived in for a small kiss on his lips. The feeling was almost there. His eyes widened unwittingly at her sudden yet painfully slow and soft action. The kiss didn’t last long, nor was it deep. Before gliding her arms down to his hands, grabbing them and pushing them forward with her. His brother shortly shifted closer towards them.

Haru wasn’t sure what was occurring but they didn’t seem abashed or flustered by his approach. They seem jubilant? Meticulously, his brother lifted his head using his hand and sligtly nuged his face to the side to face. His features with a delighted smile. The older male, advertently studies his features with shaking eyes. He couldn’t move from where he was, his sister still had her hands clinging to his and now his brother was getting closer. He felt nervous, ambivalent. He was next to plant a soft kiss on his lips, soft and notable. Almost far to tenderly for his taste. 

His mind was surely racing more than before. His cheeks grew with the flaming hotness. He stood there, frozen and shock. Gosh, this was so unexpected. He wasn’t prepared to face this sort of thing, at least not yet or never. Should he be kissing back? Melt into their strange sudden closeness? He felt like a noob compare to them.

* * *

  
  


Alina/Haruroku/Kamuzi (OCs) Magoroku Shido/Sophia SakharovMagoroku Shido Sophia Sakharov Original Characters 

Summary

[POST-CANON AU] All three of their parents went off to America for a simple trip. Leaving all three of their children home alone. The tan-haired former chairman to Aibo wasn’t assured about this option, he mind wasn’t fond of the idea of daring to leave his beloved kids alone home, not when he was traveling to be so far away. He fretted that the most would develop for it.

FINALLY writing my ACE OCs LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO

I'm kinda nervous posting this due to past harassment but also one of the projects I've been working for the past couple of days in my free time. NOTE I don't support incestuous relations ofc, this is just an idea I had one night and wrote it down. The plot was heavily inspired by my Band AU for them, also Blue Stahli was my musical inspiration. I love them so much.

FINALLY writing my ACE OCs LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO

I'm kinda nervous posting this due to past harassment but also one of the projects I've been working for the past couple of days in my free time. NOTE I don't support incestuous relations ofc, this is just an idea I had one night and wrote it down. The plot was heavily inspired by my Band AU for them, also Blue Stahli was my musical inspiration. I love them so much.

All three of their parents went off to America for a simple trip. Leaving all three of their children home alone. The tan-haired former chairman to Aibo wasn’t assured about this option, he mind wasn’t fond of the idea of daring to leave his beloved kids alone home, not when he was traveling to be so far away. He fretted that the most would develop for it.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay being home alone for so long?”

His oldest son, Haruroku. He had an appearance much like his mother but acted more like his father. He wore glasses due to poor eyesight. He was the smallest in his weight compared to his younger siblings so he tends to wear high heels. But despite his inadequate body, he was vastly intelligent for his age. 

He naturally nodded, flashing a rather small reassuring smile towards him, “Of course. No need to agonize about us, Father. We can take immeasurable care of ourselves.” But grimace, at his brother's so-called behavior flashing in his mind. _“For the most part, that is…”_

“I know.” Magoroku appeared to let his lips descend to a petite frown, not digging the outcome, “I’m just worried something bad might happen here…”

“I’m sure it’s just normal.” The older white-haired countered, joining as she was holding a bag in one of her hands, getting ready to leave. But her spouse and son were blocking the doorway, causing her to easily get annoyed, “Move out of the way.”

Magoroku flinched, “Oh, I’m sorry, Sophia!” Briskly shifted away from the doorway. Almost awkwardly as she went past with the bag still in hand. Not a single word in reply or a mere thank you. He wouldn't have trouble with that.

“Magoroku-Chan~! Time to leave~!” A familiar voice called from the background. Almost teasingly. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

“Coming!” Magoroku called back, before glancing back at his child, “I’m trusting this house in your hands, Haruroku. I’ll check in as much as I can! Please call us if something happens, okay?”

“Of course.” 

“Good boy,” He leans in and planted a soft kiss on his son’s forehead. A farewell leaving. And said his goodbyes, leaving the teens alone in the house. He turned his heels and softly closed the door behind him. 

The young teenager merely sat there, staring at the place his father once stood. He hated that name greatly.

“Yo, are you just gonna stare at that door all day like a weirdo?”

He flinched at the tone, turning his head towards the sound of the voice. Only seeing his beloved brother and sister standing near the doorway. He didn’t say anything as his light navy blue eyes locked with theirs.

The day went well, lovely as they stood, carefully doing their courses, and acting like their normal day to day lives. They rarely bothered one another, leaving the other to do as they pleased. Only joining up when Haruroku was cooking their lunch and dinner. Casually snacks in between them as well.

Haruroku typically reads in his own time or studying. Or trying to draft new lyrics. Keeping his mind occupied with the constant moving. Kamuzi was playing around his drums in the large side room or dozing off somewhere. Most likely composing the rhythmic to their next music piece. They two weren’t certain with what their sister was doing, might as well kept her to herself.

The night started and the two aroused their older brother screaming in his room. Panicked without a second thought, Alina and Kamuzi raced towards his door to unlock it. Hurrying inside to find their brother violently thrusting and turning. 

Carefully, the brown-white-haired teen shifted closer, raising his arms, pulling the boy gently closer towards him on the bed. Being careful as to not mistakenly get him or his sister hit by his forceful movements. He had one of his hands gently wrapped around his back for comfort, rubbing his gently up and down his shirt for mere comfort. While the other one drives into his soft short light tan-colored hair. 

“Don’t… let them take me again…!”

The male leans closer, planting soft kisses on his lips and cheeks, as he whispers sweet-nothings softly. Nightmares like this were common, and the other two knew what happened. 

“Shh, Shh. Haru. We won’t let them take you. Never again. You’re safe in my arms.”

Trying to get his brother to calm down from his current state. Their sister was now dwelling on the other side of them, gently, grabbing hold of their brother as well. Doing her best to help by also rubbing his arms.

Only a few moments passed as the male started to relax, his body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. Slowly, he started to rise from his sleeping state to find himself curled awkwardly into his brother’s arms, being rather close. Growing more aware of the surroundings he slightly groans, unsure. Vision blurred from his peer eye slight and with the awful mixture of heavy sweat and tears didn’t help his case either. He hasn’t even taken note that he was simply crying until he felt the soft touch of a female lightly pressing the side of her finger on his cheek. Whipping them away.

“Alina? Kamuzi?” He’d managed to breathe out their names, a shaky voice. He couldn’t tell who they were precisely from his weak vision. He felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. He was hoping the two wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either.

“Yeah, Haru?” His brother… The voice was awfully low and thrilling. Comforting in a weird sort of way.

The three forgot the room was dark. Being able to see is hard to see. But going back to bed covered in sweat and tears didn’t sound like a wonderful idea to him. He wanted to wipe his eyes but they had his arms locked and he was scared to move or shift without their consent. 

“You okay?” He asked again. His voice was concerned for him. Almost far too concern.

Haruroku flinched once more, taking note that he was so busy trying to piece the puzzle of his nightmare to wake up to his siblings holding him in his darkroom. A lot to take in for his never stopping working brain.

“Uh… Y-Yes…”

“Okay.” He wasn’t good at comforting but he was surely doing his best, “That’s good.”

The girl stood up, keeping her cool. Her weight shifted away as the boys noticed. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” And cringed in the dark as she noted how wet his face was _“And a towel along with it.”_ And she went out of the room, leaving them both alone in the darkroom which she flicked the light on before she went. Causing them to flinch.

“Hey! Warn us if you’re gonna turn on the damn lights, princess!” Kamuzi shouted back at the girl, clearly annoyed but she didn’t respond.

Haruroku flinched at the sudden lights shining but it didn’t help his vision. 

“Oh, right!” He awkwardly turned to the nightstand taking note of the glasses on the screen, “You need to see, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” The male was expected to be a tease but Kamuzi was being far too serious with this to even joke or throw mini phrases in a form of a tease. Odd. 

“Hm. Here. Let go of me, Haru.” 

Haru nodded in response to this order, not noticing how he was clinging to his brother involuntarily, “Oh… My apologies, brother…”

“It’s fine.” Luckily, the male kept a small box of tissues near his stand as well, leading forward Kamuzi grabbed a few and carefully whipping his eyes away from the tears and his nose. Disregarding the stained wet soft paper off to the side without warning. Simply throwing them on the floor, keeping mental note that he should pick them up in the morning. 

As soon as he went straight towards the glasses, he heard the soft noise of footsteps walking into the room. Turning to find the female was holding a simple glass of water and a small towel along with it. Stoically strolling towards the two boys. Though before the female handed the cup over, he made sure the male had the same towel first. Feeling the item in his hand, Haru, grabbing hold of the said fabric before he took it. Letting go as the two watched their older brother carefully wipe his face, making sure he was fully dry before placing the item on his bed. 

Kamuzi brought his glasses up, allowing him to take them and place him on. He would do that himself but he was afraid he would mess up or break them on him. Plus, Haru was the type to prefer to do things on his own. Awkwardly he put on his glasses and pushed them up.

Blinking, as the site becomes clear to his view. The vision was more or less unblurred by the new slight. Seeing his family members gazing at him with a slight glimpse of sheer worry dwelling in the corner of his eyes. Kazumi was still relaxing on his bed, sitting as close as he possibly could without making it seem awkward while the girl was hunched over.

She raised the cup of plain tap water closer towards the male, “Drink some, slowly.”

Again, he didn’t bother to protest her either. He couldn’t. She was a white short-haired goddess. Going against her orders was as if they were going against nature. Shockingly, none of them had the guts to question him about the type of a dream he was having. And with vastly good points as well. They were all too fond of the idea of hurting him further in his current state. 

Nodding the male took the cup, slowly drinking the water as they watched his movements. Studying him very carefully made the male almost feel as if he was naked, exposed. But he did his best to focus on his cup, and not on their cautious glances. Once he was finished with the cup, he brought it back down. Biting his lips, as he softly shifts.

“Are you feeling a little better?” 

Haru wasn’t sure how to respond. He was feeling a little better but his mind and heart were racing. And he was doing his best to mask that redness in his face. Gosh, he felt so weak and exposed…

“I believe so…”

The female carefully took the cup from his hand and placed his softly on the nightstand. Haru cringed taking note of the sudden mess in his room. He hated that much. But the two didn’t seem to notice the cringed. 

“It’s getting late. We should get to back—”

“Wait!” He shouted, loudly, “Don’t go!”

The two gazed at the boy once more, stopping in their tracks.

Bitting his lips, realizing he said that out loud, “I… I don’t want to be alone. Could you stay with me for the rest of the night, please?”

The two paused but both nodded in reply.

“Sure~!” The end of his lips curved to a rather relaxing smile, “If that makes you feel safer.”

“His bed isn’t big enough for three.” The female once again rained on their pride with her stoically truthful words.

“That’s true…” Haru just looks down at his sheets in sheer defeat. Dang, he was supposed to be smarter than this...

“Our parents got a large bed for us to share,” He suggested, almost too happily.

Alina seemed unimpressed and unamused by this, slanging and crossing her arms on her chest, “Are you thinking of using their bed?”

“Well, yeah!” The male didn’t seem to catch the weirdness in his plan, “Have you noticed their bed, yet!? It’s huge! Hell, it’s probably very comfortable too.”

Alina wasn’t the one who seemed to buy this act of his, displaying her displeasure as loud and clear as she possibly could. But Kamuzi sounded all too stirred by the idea.

“Oh, come on,” He was trying to manipulate her on his side, slightly winking at her, “I know you wanna.”

“No, not really…”

“The large bed in their room seem preferable,” Haru added.

“Welp, too late~!” He went and took his brother's hand, making their way towards the large bedroom in the house.

“Kamuzi, get back here with my brother.”

“Nope!”

“Ugh.” The girl sigh and ended up annoyingly following them down to the room. Yanking the door open only to reveal the large bed. He flicked on the lights to the room, entering with the other boy. Gawking the bed with widened eyes, “Oh wow, look at this bed…”

The girl grumbled in reply, “I swear if I get in trouble for sleeping in here with you two; I’ll end you myself. Got that drumer boy?”

“Oh. relax princess. No one is here but us. Plus we can just clean the room later. Y’know?” He turned to glance at the male of the hour, “Anyway, Haru you can sleep in the middle if you want.”

“Oh, of course!” He nodded, making his way towards the bed. Pushing up his glasses carefully before wrapping his fingers around the covers and pulling them down. Getting on the large bed and getting stuffed into the coverings. He felt the weight of both of them pressing down as they both also made their way on the covers as well. Not before the female flicked the lights off in the room so it was nice and dark. Also taking off his glasses in the process as his brother carefully took them in his clutch. Placing the pair softly on the nightstand. Climbing into the bed with a relaxing breath of air.

“I was right! This bed is _really_ soft!” He drowned in the warmth, as he turned to glance at two laying right next to him, “You guys think so too, right?”

“It’s incredibly cozy.” The male observed, “Warm too…”

“Oh! I could make it even more warm and cozy for you!”

“Huh?”

Haru parting his lips but he was unsure what the male was implying by that… but so many outcomes rang into his mind to care. The boy shifted closer towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him, gently pushing himself closer. Causing the older male to finch in surprise. Tensing up almost instantly. He wasn’t expecting him to actually hold him like this. How was he supposed to reach this? He wasn’t sure… he was the smart one yet the idea came running along like that. 

“I really dislike that you’re right… This time...” The voice of the female came ringing along in their ears, “Also stop hogging Haru.” Her voice was laced with odd emotions. Envy? Haru couldn’t quite make out of it at all. Oddly. He felt another set of hands-on his other side, clinging to him softly. He felt their soft holds on his body, making sure they kept their place.

Haru slowly opened up the idea of feeling the warmth, laying next to someone else felt odd but calming. Sleeping right next to someone? It felt weird. But they were related to him and they seemed to care deeply about his safety and well-being to also choose to sleep next to him as well. He stared up at the walls above, diving deep into his thoughts. 

Were they new to this? How did they feel?

His eyelids grew heavy, his head spinning and he felt his body growing weaker. Snuggling between his siblings, feeling comfortable in their nicely odd warmth. Smiling as his vision grew black. Dozing off calmly.

He didn’t suffer any nightmares for the rest of the night but he had one about his siblings, oddly enough. They were together, holding hands. Tenderly kissing each other cheeks. He aroused from his relaxing slumber to find the bed was devoid of his brother. His sister was still next to him but she had her eyes open, silently staring at the male so when he turned to gaze at her he instantly flinched in alarm. He was normally the first one to be awake but it seems that his unexpected brother was just that. Unexpected. And in this case, it was the consequence of getting up early and sleeping in.

“Sister?”

“Haru.”

“Um… where’s our brother?”

She merely shrugged, not responding. She was of no help.

Letting out a deep sigh, he lifted himself from the bed. Reaching over with blurred vision to get his glasses and put them on. Looking at the clock taking note it was a little later than his normal early wake-up. Drooping, knowing it’ll be bound to mess with his daily route. He lifted himself out of bed to get ready for the day. Presenting himself as such. Making his way towards his room only to find that all of the mess created the previous night was gone and cleaned. Who cleaned this up? His brother? Or sister? Possibly both? He didn’t know but shook his head of those thoughts anyway. This wasn’t the time to ponder or think that’s for sure. Dawning his typical white collar and black gloves, with the pink long wrist bands. Black pants. And finally made his way down to the already scented kitchen.

He could smell an odd flavoring. Good and tasteful. Was someone cooking something? Alina was baking something? The only way he could possibly tell was to walk towards the door of the kitchen. 

“Yo, Haru! Glad you made it!” He greeted, “Good Morning~!”

He stood in the doorway and paused at the scene. His brother was at their stove with a pan. The smell was getting larger in his nose. Parting his lips, he was caught in a mere daze, incredulous. Lost in thought. His sister was at the table, already set everything up as is. Can Kamuzi cook?

Admiration? Shock? His feelings were wild. And last night wasn’t helping him either. Last night…

A mere snap of a finger took him instantly out of his daze, causing him to flinch. His sister. He took her snap as an idea to sit down and relax but he couldn’t sit still well…

“Do you need help with cooking…?”

“No. Sit.” His tone was more ordering, “Chill. I’m cooking today.” By this time, his brother went back to cooking the food. Awkwardly Haru nodded his head. After a few moments. He carefully placed the pancakes on the three plates. Two each. The two stared at the food now being set in front of him.

“I better not get food poisoning from this.”

Kamuzi playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. My cooking can’t be that bad.”

“...How did you learn how to cook? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you bake before… Did you use a cookbook?”

“Nah, I just looked it up on my phone,” He shrugged, “I’m not as nerdy as you. Y’know?” He took the whipped cream and shook the metal can. Giving the can a good shake in the process. A pleased expression overwriting his features as he casually spews the fluffy white food on his pancakes. Making sure he had every single inch of his plate covered with the cream. Sticking out his tongue in sheer gratification at his plot.

His sister glanced at the male in complete annoyance and displeasure, “Did you really cook pancakes just so you can use up all of the Whipped Cream?”

“Maybe.” 

She only stares. Throwing an odd glance at him.

“What?” He asked, almost offended by him, “Don’t tell me you don’t think about eating all of the whipped Cream when your parents aren’t home, too!?”

“I don’t.”

Haru pondered for a mere moment, thinking about _them_. It felt weird but also comforting as well. His brother and sister had a weird relationship. They often teased one another and acted as if they were normal rivals but also oddly close. They were family after all so he assumed it was common. But was it normal for the family to be close, like cuddling in the same bed together? 

“What are you planning on doing today, Haru?”

“Hm…” Humming as he merely thought. His thoughts were strangely clouded by them, he didn't pay attention but he didn’t want to act as if he was lost in his train of thoughts he’d managed to drown the two out from it. So much to do yet he just wanted to lay in bed and overthink about what happened last night… too many thoughts… “I guess some more writing and reading.”

“You always do that.” That sounded more like a complaint than anything else, “Why not come out of that shell of yours and hang out with us for the day?”

Haru thought about it. It was a strange question. He didn’t think they’d asked that, especially when he mostly kept to himself. He rarely hung around the two unless it was important or had too. But he did want to be around them more but also, he wasn’t feeling it.

“As a writer, I disregard everything else and emerge into a relaxing world of literature.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” Sounded like he didn’t want to fight. Probably better to let his brother have some space.

The day went on as normal. And they all did their normal things in the house. Haru closed the finally chapter to the book he was reading, finally finishing the book at his desk. He dived into his notebook. He had plenty of them already but this one was special. For this one was his lyric book, since they were all part of a secret band, with long drawn capes and masks. It was just him and his two other siblings. Flipping through the pages, he scanned the result draft in his location.

“Self-indulgent, spitting out the same lies.

Camera reflecting the blood on your palms. _(Everyone panics)_

We’ll give you fame when you’re gone. _(Anger everyone)_

Falsifications cutting like a knife, drawing you in.

Thick redlining the streets of resentment.

As flames carried the night like some sort of light.

Fleeing from the vigorous from the screen of lies.

 **Hate it! Fight it! Shot it!**

**_(We know you should)_ **

**_Burn it all to the ground!_ **

**_(Cause the chaos for our show)_ **

**_We’ll make you see red!_ **

Let’s cause the divide of the year!

It’s all a lie for the show and you’re on the ride.

Support the enmity with the evasions.”

He didn’t find the lyrics to be that great. In his opinion, they seemed awfully trashy compare to his past songs. Maybe he was overthinking here? He frowns.

Taking a deep sigh, he ponders if he should’ve hang out with them instead. He hated overthinking but he did it a lot, sadly. 

“Hm… I wonder what they’re doing now.” He thought. Placing the book back at the shelf, walking out of his room into the main hallway. 

“Ugh, Kamuzi.”

He paused at the voice. His sister. She seemed annoyed. He stood still, seeing if he could hear their voices.

“What, princess? You don’t like being teased, heh?”

Haru felt that it was strange to call your sister “princess” which he knew was a term couple uses, but not for siblings. It was odd. But his brother used that term for all of the time, he noted. Maybe siblings used that term lightly? Jokingly? This was his brother so who knows… Teasing? He means with this words, without a single doubt in his mind that his brother was like that. Always enjoying teasing them.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The area fell back to silence. It felt heavy to him. The male shifted closer towards the slightly cracked door to find his siblings kissing? Or least they were close. He paused. Shocked. As the female was on his lap, cupping his face. He wasn’t sure how to reach. It was weird. The pricking feel of his cheeks burning was becoming more known. His mind wanted to watch this but another part was disgusted and confusing. It was all wrong. But kissing could also mean an slight sigh of affection from someone who isn’t related, right?

He shifted, wanting to getaway. But ended up causing the door to shift the two paused. He panicked and shifted out of the doorway. Praying that they wouldn’t come out to see him or knew it was him… Dang, that wouldn’t be any good. Not at all… 

“Oh, Haru. Honey, come here!” His sister called out his name. 

He felt his heart nearly drop at the sound. They knew. They knew. They knew. They knew. _They knew he was here, watching them kiss!_ Taking a deep breath, getting over his thoughts. He removed himself from being glued on the wall and grabbed the door. Opening the door with the creaking noise as his chest grew with sheer worry. He clumsily stepped inside of the room, staring at the floor and not up at them. He couldn’t, shouldn’t. 

He heard footsteps and shortly, his vision was covered by a picture of her shadow. He felt her gloved hands, slowly touching his chin, raising his face so he was glancing at her. He froze in place, unsure of what he should do. Slightly smiling, his sister gently gliding her hand on his cheek, soft touches. It felt oddly comforting. Leading in, she lightly pursed her lips and dived in for a small kiss on his lips. The feeling was almost there. His eyes widened unwittingly at her sudden yet painfully slow and soft action. The kiss didn’t last long, nor was it deep. Before gliding her arms down to his hands, grabbing them and pushing them forward with her. His brother shortly shifted closer towards them.

Haru wasn’t sure what was occurring but they didn’t seem abashed or flustered by his approach. They seem jubilant? Meticulously, his brother lifted his head using his hand and sligtly nuged his face to the side to face. His features with a delighted smile. The older male, advertently studies his features with shaking eyes. He couldn’t move from where he was, his sister still had her hands clinging to his and now his brother was getting closer. He felt nervous, ambivalent. He was next to plant a soft kiss on his lips, soft and notable. Almost far to tenderly for his taste. 

His mind was surely racing more than before. His cheeks grew with the flaming hotness. He stood there, frozen and shock. Gosh, this was so unexpected. He wasn’t prepared to face this sort of thing, at least not yet or never. Should he be kissing back? Melt into their strange sudden closeness? He felt like a noob compare to them.

This was so wrong. All of it. They were related, weren’t they? Why were they kissing!? 

He hastily shifted away. Trying to pull back.

“Wait!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” His mind was surely screaming. All of it. He couldn’t handle it. Cuddling was weird but kissing was a whole another leave of wrong. “I…” He repeated.

“Haru?”

“Kissing is loathsome!” He pointed his finger at them as the female already was letting go. Dramatically still being staken to his core.

“Oh?” 

“Aw, it’s okay. No need to be nervous! We’re related, it’s okay!” 

“No!” He shouted, “Being related is what’s making this whole thing worse for me!”

The two raised an brow, not understanding his points well enough.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… it’s wrong for siblings to do these sort of things!”

“How so?”

“I mean… kissing… it’s not…”

“No. I see your point…” She added, “But kissing isn’t always a romantic thing either. It could also be platonic. Besties, we weren’t doing it because of that _kind_ of love.”

* * *

* * *

All three of their parents went off to America for a simple trip. Leaving all three of their children home alone. The tan-haired former chairman to Aibo wasn’t assured about this option, he mind wasn’t fond of the idea of daring to leave his beloved kids alone home, not when he was traveling to be so far away. He fretted that the most would develop for it.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay being home alone for so long?”

His oldest son, Haruroku. He had an appearance much like his mother but acted more like his father. He wore glasses due to poor eyesight. He was the smallest in his weight compared to his younger siblings so he tends to wear high heels. But despite his inadequate body, he was vastly intelligent for his age. 

He naturally nodded, flashing a rather small reassuring smile towards him, “Of course. No need to agonize about us, Father. We can take immeasurable care of ourselves.” But grimace, at his brother's so-called behavior flashing in his mind. _“For the most part, that is…”_

“I know.” Magoroku appeared to let his lips descend to a petite frown, not digging the outcome, “I’m just worried something bad might happen here…”

“I’m sure it’s just normal.” The older white-haired countered, joining as she was holding a bag in one of her hands, getting ready to leave. But her spouse and son were blocking the doorway, causing her to easily get annoyed, “Move out of the way.”

Magoroku flinched, “Oh, I’m sorry, Sophia!” Briskly shifted away from the doorway. Almost awkwardly as she went past with the bag still in hand. Not a single word in reply or a mere thank you. He wouldn't have trouble with that.

“Magoroku-Chan~! Time to leave~!” A familiar voice called from the background. Almost teasingly. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

“Coming!” Magoroku called back, before glancing back at his child, “I’m trusting this house in your hands, Haruroku. I’ll check in as much as I can! Please call us if something happens, okay?”

“Of course.” 

“Good boy,” He leans in and planted a soft kiss on his son’s forehead. A farewell leaving. And said his goodbyes, leaving the teens alone in the house. He turned his heels and softly closed the door behind him. 

The young teenager merely sat there, staring at the place his father once stood. He hated that name greatly.

“Yo, are you just gonna stare at that door all day like a weirdo?”

He flinched at the tone, turning his head towards the sound of the voice. Only seeing his beloved brother and sister standing near the doorway. He didn’t say anything as his light navy blue eyes locked with theirs.

The day went well, lovely as they stood, carefully doing their courses, and acting like their normal day to day lives. They rarely bothered one another, leaving the other to do as they pleased. Only joining up when Haruroku was cooking their lunch and dinner. Casually snacks in between them as well.

Haruroku typically reads in his own time or studying. Or trying to draft new lyrics. Keeping his mind occupied with the constant moving. Kamuzi was playing around his drums in the large side room or dozing off somewhere. Most likely composing the rhythmic to their next music piece. They two weren’t certain with what their sister was doing, might as well kept her to herself.

The night started and the two aroused their older brother screaming in his room. Panicked without a second thought, Alina and Kamuzi raced towards his door to unlock it. Hurrying inside to find their brother violently thrusting and turning. 

Carefully, the brown-white-haired teen shifted closer, raising his arms, pulling the boy gently closer towards him on the bed. Being careful as to not mistakenly get him or his sister hit by his forceful movements. He had one of his hands gently wrapped around his back for comfort, rubbing his gently up and down his shirt for mere comfort. While the other one drives into his soft short light tan-colored hair. 

“Don’t… let them take me again…!”

The male leans closer, planting soft kisses on his lips and cheeks, as he whispers sweet-nothings softly. Nightmares like this were common, and the other two knew what happened. 

“Shh, Shh. Haru. We won’t let them take you. Never again. You’re safe in my arms.”

Trying to get his brother to calm down from his current state. Their sister was now dwelling on the other side of them, gently, grabbing hold of their brother as well. Doing her best to help by also rubbing his arms.

Only a few moments passed as the male started to relax, his body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. Slowly, he started to rise from his sleeping state to find himself curled awkwardly into his brother’s arms, being rather close. Growing more aware of the surroundings he slightly groans, unsure. Vision blurred from his peer eye slight and with the awful mixture of heavy sweat and tears didn’t help his case either. He hasn’t even taken note that he was simply crying until he felt the soft touch of a female lightly pressing the side of her finger on his cheek. Whipping them away.

“Alina? Kamuzi?” He’d managed to breathe out their names, a shaky voice. He couldn’t tell who they were precisely from his weak vision. He felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. He was hoping the two wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either.

“Yeah, Haru?” His brother… The voice was awfully low and thrilling. Comforting in a weird sort of way.

The three forgot the room was dark. Being able to see is hard to see. But going back to bed covered in sweat and tears didn’t sound like a wonderful idea to him. He wanted to wipe his eyes but they had his arms locked and he was scared to move or shift without their consent. 

“You okay?” He asked again. His voice was concerned for him. Almost far too concern.

Haruroku flinched once more, taking note that he was so busy trying to piece the puzzle of his nightmare to wake up to his siblings holding him in his darkroom. A lot to take in for his never stopping working brain.

“Uh… Y-Yes…”

“Okay.” He wasn’t good at comforting but he was surely doing his best, “That’s good.”

The girl stood up, keeping her cool. Her weight shifted away as the boys noticed. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” And cringed in the dark as she noted how wet his face was _“And a towel along with it.”_ And she went out of the room, leaving them both alone in the darkroom which she flicked the light on before she went. Causing them to flinch.

“Hey! Warn us if you’re gonna turn on the damn lights, princess!” Kamuzi shouted back at the girl, clearly annoyed but she didn’t respond.

Haruroku flinched at the sudden lights shining but it didn’t help his vision. 

“Oh, right!” He awkwardly turned to the nightstand taking note of the glasses on the screen, “You need to see, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” The male was expected to be a tease but Kamuzi was being far too serious with this to even joke or throw mini phrases in a form of a tease. Odd. 

“Hm. Here. Let go of me, Haru.” 

Haru nodded in response to this order, not noticing how he was clinging to his brother involuntarily, “Oh… My apologies, brother…”

“It’s fine.” Luckily, the male kept a small box of tissues near his stand as well, leading forward Kamuzi grabbed a few and carefully whipping his eyes away from the tears and his nose. Disregarding the stained wet soft paper off to the side without warning. Simply throwing them on the floor, keeping mental note that he should pick them up in the morning. 

As soon as he went straight towards the glasses, he heard the soft noise of footsteps walking into the room. Turning to find the female was holding a simple glass of water and a small towel along with it. Stoically strolling towards the two boys. Though before the female handed the cup over, he made sure the male had the same towel first. Feeling the item in his hand, Haru, grabbing hold of the said fabric before he took it. Letting go as the two watched their older brother carefully wipe his face, making sure he was fully dry before placing the item on his bed. 

Kamuzi brought his glasses up, allowing him to take them and place him on. He would do that himself but he was afraid he would mess up or break them on him. Plus, Haru was the type to prefer to do things on his own. Awkwardly he put on his glasses and pushed them up.

Blinking, as the site becomes clear to his view. The vision was more or less unblurred by the new slight. Seeing his family members gazing at him with a slight glimpse of sheer worry dwelling in the corner of his eyes. Kazumi was still relaxing on his bed, sitting as close as he possibly could without making it seem awkward while the girl was hunched over.

She raised the cup of plain tap water closer towards the male, “Drink some, slowly.”

Again, he didn’t bother to protest her either. He couldn’t. She was a white short-haired goddess. Going against her orders was as if they were going against nature. Shockingly, none of them had the guts to question him about the type of a dream he was having. And with vastly good points as well. They were all too fond of the idea of hurting him further in his current state. 

Nodding the male took the cup, slowly drinking the water as they watched his movements. Studying him very carefully made the male almost feel as if he was naked, exposed. But he did his best to focus on his cup, and not on their cautious glances. Once he was finished with the cup, he brought it back down. Biting his lips, as he softly shifts.

“Are you feeling a little better?” 

Haru wasn’t sure how to respond. He was feeling a little better but his mind and heart were racing. And he was doing his best to mask that redness in his face. Gosh, he felt so weak and exposed…

“I believe so…”

The female carefully took the cup from his hand and placed his softly on the nightstand. Haru cringed taking note of the sudden mess in his room. He hated that much. But the two didn’t seem to notice the cringed. 

“It’s getting late. We should get to back—”

“Wait!” He shouted, loudly, “Don’t go!”

The two gazed at the boy once more, stopping in their tracks.

Bitting his lips, realizing he said that out loud, “I… I don’t want to be alone. Could you stay with me for the rest of the night, please?”

The two paused but both nodded in reply.

“Sure~!” The end of his lips curved to a rather relaxing smile, “If that makes you feel safer.”

“His bed isn’t big enough for three.” The female once again rained on their pride with her stoically truthful words.

“That’s true…” Haru just looks down at his sheets in sheer defeat. Dang, he was supposed to be smarter than this...

“Our parents got a large bed for us to share,” He suggested, almost too happily.

Alina seemed unimpressed and unamused by this, slanging and crossing her arms on her chest, “Are you thinking of using their bed?”

“Well, yeah!” The male didn’t seem to catch the weirdness in his plan, “Have you noticed their bed, yet!? It’s huge! Hell, it’s probably very comfortable too.”

Alina wasn’t the one who seemed to buy this act of his, displaying her displeasure as loud and clear as she possibly could. But Kamuzi sounded all too stirred by the idea.

“Oh, come on,” He was trying to manipulate her on his side, slightly winking at her, “I know you wanna.”

“No, not really…”

“The large bed in their room seem preferable,” Haru added.

“Welp, too late~!” He went and took his brother's hand, making their way towards the large bedroom in the house.

“Kamuzi, get back here with my brother.”

“Nope!”

“Ugh.” The girl sigh and ended up annoyingly following them down to the room. Yanking the door open only to reveal the large bed. He flicked on the lights to the room, entering with the other boy. Gawking the bed with widened eyes, “Oh wow, look at this bed…”

The girl grumbled in reply, “I swear if I get in trouble for sleeping in here with you two; I’ll end you myself. Got that drumer boy?”

“Oh. relax princess. No one is here but us. Plus we can just clean the room later. Y’know?” He turned to glance at the male of the hour, “Anyway, Haru you can sleep in the middle if you want.”

“Oh, of course!” He nodded, making his way towards the bed. Pushing up his glasses carefully before wrapping his fingers around the covers and pulling them down. Getting on the large bed and getting stuffed into the coverings. He felt the weight of both of them pressing down as they both also made their way on the covers as well. Not before the female flicked the lights off in the room so it was nice and dark. Also taking off his glasses in the process as his brother carefully took them in his clutch. Placing the pair softly on the nightstand. Climbing into the bed with a relaxing breath of air.

“I was right! This bed is _really_ soft!” He drowned in the warmth, as he turned to glance at two laying right next to him, “You guys think so too, right?”

“It’s incredibly cozy.” The male observed, “Warm too…”

“Oh! I could make it even more warm and cozy for you!”

“Huh?”

Haru parting his lips but he was unsure what the male was implying by that… but so many outcomes rang into his mind to care. The boy shifted closer towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him, gently pushing himself closer. Causing the older male to finch in surprise. Tensing up almost instantly. He wasn’t expecting him to actually hold him like this. How was he supposed to reach this? He wasn’t sure… he was the smart one yet the idea came running along like that. 

“I really dislike that you’re right… This time...” The voice of the female came ringing along in their ears, “Also stop hogging Haru.” Her voice was laced with odd emotions. Envy? Haru couldn’t quite make out of it at all. Oddly. He felt another set of hands-on his other side, clinging to him softly. He felt their soft holds on his body, making sure they kept their place.

Haru slowly opened up the idea of feeling the warmth, laying next to someone else felt odd but calming. Sleeping right next to someone? It felt weird. But they were related to him and they seemed to care deeply about his safety and well-being to also choose to sleep next to him as well. He stared up at the walls above, diving deep into his thoughts. 

Were they new to this? How did they feel?

His eyelids grew heavy, his head spinning and he felt his body growing weaker. Snuggling between his siblings, feeling comfortable in their nicely odd warmth. Smiling as his vision grew black. Dozing off calmly.

He didn’t suffer any nightmares for the rest of the night but he had one about his siblings, oddly enough. They were together, holding hands. Tenderly kissing each other cheeks. He aroused from his relaxing slumber to find the bed was devoid of his brother. His sister was still next to him but she had her eyes open, silently staring at the male so when he turned to gaze at her he instantly flinched in alarm. He was normally the first one to be awake but it seems that his unexpected brother was just that. Unexpected. And in this case, it was the consequence of getting up early and sleeping in.

“Sister?”

“Haru.”

“Um… where’s our brother?”

She merely shrugged, not responding. She was of no help.

Letting out a deep sigh, he lifted himself from the bed. Reaching over with blurred vision to get his glasses and put them on. Looking at the clock taking note it was a little later than his normal early wake-up. Drooping, knowing it’ll be bound to mess with his daily route. He lifted himself out of bed to get ready for the day. Presenting himself as such. Making his way towards his room only to find that all of the mess created the previous night was gone and cleaned. Who cleaned this up? His brother? Or sister? Possibly both? He didn’t know but shook his head of those thoughts anyway. This wasn’t the time to ponder or think that’s for sure. Dawning his typical white collar and black gloves, with the pink long wrist bands. Black pants. And finally made his way down to the already scented kitchen.

He could smell an odd flavoring. Good and tasteful. Was someone cooking something? Alina was baking something? The only way he could possibly tell was to walk towards the door of the kitchen. 

“Yo, Haru! Glad you made it!” He greeted, “Good Morning~!”

He stood in the doorway and paused at the scene. His brother was at their stove with a pan. The smell was getting larger in his nose. Parting his lips, he was caught in a mere daze, incredulous. Lost in thought. His sister was at the table, already set everything up as is. Can Kamuzi cook?

Admiration? Shock? His feelings were wild. And last night wasn’t helping him either. Last night…

A mere snap of a finger took him instantly out of his daze, causing him to flinch. His sister. He took her snap as an idea to sit down and relax but he couldn’t sit still well…

“Do you need help with cooking…?”

“No. Sit.” His tone was more ordering, “Chill. I’m cooking today.” By this time, his brother went back to cooking the food. Awkwardly Haru nodded his head. After a few moments. He carefully placed the pancakes on the three plates. Two each. The two stared at the food now being set in front of him.

“I better not get food poisoning from this.”

Kamuzi playfully rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. My cooking can’t be that bad.”

“...How did you learn how to cook? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you bake before… Did you use a cookbook?”

“Nah, I just looked it up on my phone,” He shrugged, “I’m not as nerdy as you. Y’know?” He took the whipped cream and shook the metal can. Giving the can a good shake in the process. A pleased expression overwriting his features as he casually spews the fluffy white food on his pancakes. Making sure he had every single inch of his plate covered with the cream. Sticking out his tongue in sheer gratification at his plot.

His sister glanced at the male in complete annoyance and displeasure, “Did you really cook pancakes just so you can use up all of the Whipped Cream?”

“Maybe.” 

She only stares. Throwing an odd glance at him.

“What?” He asked, almost offended by him, “Don’t tell me you don’t think about eating all of the whipped Cream when your parents aren’t home, too!?”

“I don’t.”

Haru pondered for a mere moment, thinking about _them_. It felt weird but also comforting as well. His brother and sister had a weird relationship. They often teased one another and acted as if they were normal rivals but also oddly close. They were family after all so he assumed it was common. But was it normal for the family to be close, like cuddling in the same bed together? 

“What are you planning on doing today, Haru?”

“Hm…” Humming as he merely thought. His thoughts were strangely clouded by them, he didn't pay attention but he didn’t want to act as if he was lost in his train of thoughts he’d managed to drown the two out from it. So much to do yet he just wanted to lay in bed and overthink about what happened last night… too many thoughts… “I guess some more writing and reading.”

“You always do that.” That sounded more like a complaint than anything else, “Why not come out of that shell of yours and hang out with us for the day?”

Haru thought about it. It was a strange question. He didn’t think they’d asked that, especially when he mostly kept to himself. He rarely hung around the two unless it was important or had too. But he did want to be around them more but also, he wasn’t feeling it.

“As a writer, I disregard everything else and emerge into a relaxing world of literature.”

“Fine, suit yourself.” Sounded like he didn’t want to fight. Probably better to let his brother have some space.

The day went on as normal. And they all did their normal things in the house. Haru closed the finally chapter to the book he was reading, finally finishing the book at his desk. He dived into his notebook. He had plenty of them already but this one was special. For this one was his lyric book, since they were all part of a secret band, with long drawn capes and masks. It was just him and his two other siblings. Flipping through the pages, he scanned the result draft in his location.

“Self-indulgent, spitting out the same lies.

Camera reflecting the blood on your palms. _(Everyone panics)_

We’ll give you fame when you’re gone. _(Anger everyone)_

Falsifications cutting like a knife, drawing you in.

Thick redlining the streets of resentment.

As flames carried the night like some sort of light.

Fleeing from the vigorous from the screen of lies.

 **Hate it! Fight it! Shot it!**

**_(We know you should)_ **

**_Burn it all to the ground!_ **

**_(Cause the chaos for our show)_ **

**_We’ll make you see red!_ **

Let’s cause the divide of the year!

It’s all a lie for the show and you’re on the ride.

Support the enmity with the evasions.”

He didn’t find the lyrics to be that great. In his opinion, they seemed awfully trashy compare to his past songs. Maybe he was overthinking here? He frowns.

Taking a deep sigh, he ponders if he should’ve hang out with them instead. He hated overthinking but he did it a lot, sadly. 

“Hm… I wonder what they’re doing now.” He thought. Placing the book back at the shelf, walking out of his room into the main hallway. 

“Ugh, Kamuzi.”

He paused at the voice. His sister. She seemed annoyed. He stood still, seeing if he could hear their voices.

“What, princess? You don’t like being teased, heh?”

Haru felt that it was strange to call your sister “princess” which he knew was a term couple uses, but not for siblings. It was odd. But his brother used that term for all of the time, he noted. Maybe siblings used that term lightly? Jokingly? This was his brother so who knows… Teasing? He means with this words, without a single doubt in his mind that his brother was like that. Always enjoying teasing them.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The area fell back to silence. It felt heavy to him. The male shifted closer towards the slightly cracked door to find his siblings kissing? Or least they were close. He paused. Shocked. As the female was on his lap, cupping his face. He wasn’t sure how to reach. It was weird. The pricking feel of his cheeks burning was becoming more known. His mind wanted to watch this but another part was disgusted and confusing. It was all wrong. But kissing could also mean an slight sigh of affection from someone who isn’t related, right?

He shifted, wanting to getaway. But ended up causing the door to shift the two paused. He panicked and shifted out of the doorway. Praying that they wouldn’t come out to see him or knew it was him… Dang, that wouldn’t be any good. Not at all… 

“Oh, Haru. Honey, come here!” His sister called out his name. 

He felt his heart nearly drop at the sound. They knew. They knew. They knew. They knew. _They knew he was here, watching them kiss!_ Taking a deep breath, getting over his thoughts. He removed himself from being glued on the wall and grabbed the door. Opening the door with the creaking noise as his chest grew with sheer worry. He clumsily stepped inside of the room, staring at the floor and not up at them. He couldn’t, shouldn’t. 

He heard footsteps and shortly, his vision was covered by a picture of her shadow. He felt her gloved hands, slowly touching his chin, raising his face so he was glancing at her. He froze in place, unsure of what he should do. Slightly smiling, his sister gently gliding her hand on his cheek, soft touches. It felt oddly comforting. Leading in, she lightly pursed her lips and dived in for a small kiss on his lips. The feeling was almost there. His eyes widened unwittingly at her sudden yet painfully slow and soft action. The kiss didn’t last long, nor was it deep. Before gliding her arms down to his hands, grabbing them and pushing them forward with her. His brother shortly shifted closer towards them.

Haru wasn’t sure what was occurring but they didn’t seem abashed or flustered by his approach. They seem jubilant? Meticulously, his brother lifted his head using his hand, and slightly nudged his face to the side to face. His features with a delighted smile. The older male advertently studies his features with shaking eyes. He couldn’t move from where he was, his sister still had her hands clinging to his and now his brother was getting closer. He felt nervous, ambivalent. He was next to plant a soft kiss on his lips, soft and notable. Almost far too tender for his taste. 

His mind was surely racing more than before. His cheeks grew with the flaming hotness. He stood there, frozen and shocked. Gosh, this was so unexpected. He wasn’t prepared to face this sort of thing, at least not yet or never. Should he be kissing back? Melt into their strange sudden closeness? He felt like a noob compared to them.

This was so wrong. All of it. They were related, weren’t they? Why were they kissing!? 

He hastily shifted away. Trying to pull back.

“Wait!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” His mind was surely screaming. All of it. He couldn’t handle it. Cuddling was weird but kissing was a whole nother leave of wrong. “I…” He repeated.

“Haru?”

“Kissing is loathsome!” He pointed his finger at them as the female already was letting go. Dramatically still being taken to his core.

“Oh?” 

“Aw, it’s okay. No need to be nervous! We’re related, it’s okay!” 

“No!” He shouted, “Being related is what’s making this whole thing worse for me!”

The two raised a brow, not understanding his points well enough.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… it’s wrong for siblings to do these sorts of things!”

“How so?”

“I mean… kissing… it’s not…”

“No. I see your point…” She added, “But kissing isn’t always a romantic thing either. It could also be platonic. Besties, we weren’t doing it because of that _kind_ of love.”

Haru raised a brow in confusion. 

“Nevermind that,” Kamuzi spoke next, “You wanna join us?”

“Join you?” The guy repeated, “Join you in what?”

“Our relationship!”

“Your… what…!?” He became confused, “I thought…”

“Yeah, Princess here is a horrible liar,” He playfully rolled his eyes with a slight of amusement, “It’s true. We’re dating.”

“Kamuzi!” Alina annoyed by the male, pushing the male slightly to the side in sheer annoyance.

He chuckled, “What? He was gonna figure out sooner or later. Y’know?”

She only rolled her eyes in response.

“Wait, you’re d-dating…?”

He nodded, “Yep!” But frowns, being serious, “You hate us now, don’t ya?”

Hate? “No, of course, not!” He shook his head repeatedly. “Hate is such a strong word. I would never hate you, you’re my family.”

* * *

Kisses. Simple and plain. A slight peck on the cheeks. The group didn’t think of that much. Just something they often did together. A sigh of small love. 

Magoroku Shido needed comfort. More than anything. Most of the group were to rude to him in highslight but still brought odd comfort in cuddles.

* * *

Since the first time he’d met her. Was due to Gaen Kyouya’s wishes. Magoroku wasn’t all to certain why he choose her, out of all people to work alongside him but he did. While Magoroku had full control of the school, he wasn’t the only boss here, no. Gaen company also was funding their school as well. Sophia also was the one calling the shots.

Their relationship was odd. They were completely different from one another in many ways. 

He was very outspoken, she was not. Magoroku was very confident and extroverted. Sophia was also shown to be confident but was introverted. He easily expressed his thoughts and complaints, she kept things to herself faded behind an stoic mask. He loves the attention, believing he was the best. She could careless about fame or money. They both were vastly loyal, one of the things they were amazing at.

She was almost broken. Always looking ahead, rarely blinking or talking. Bright blue eyes glued on the walls or somewhere. Sometimes on him when he was talking about important issues.

Sophia was another story waiting to be read, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. The mindset he kept moving forward on the table.

Her features commonly devoid of emotions. She was quiet, it was weird to him. He was the one who often talks, slowly she would start to open up further to him. Even if it was just a few words, her voice was quite enjoyable to listen to. Her actions drew him in without knowing.

She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. 

He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature.

He rarely knew anything about this russian girl besties the fact that she was his teammate and parnter in crime. Possbily the only person that even came close to being friends with.

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties give everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. 

From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helping him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ring leader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders, if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

He never was fond of being alone. He wanted her near. They were always near in meetings, and even greets because he wanted to be near. He often went to her, even if she was annoyed by him. He trusts her, almost like a mother and child in a sense. 

Selfish and greedy, longing for that soft touch. Even if it was a single light rub on the shoulders, he enjoys her coldness. And she was vastly cold, bitterly rough to him. Stoic and mysterious. She wasn’t a good preson to place it lightly but he cares about her.

He wore a mask to cover his eyes. That was for a deep reason, he felt safe with the fabric on his features. As he covered his feelings by a profound smirk. The mask that hide his fears and deepest despair. 

The other members weren’t even fond of him. Finding his constant complaining and egotistical rants annoying. Sophia had made it perfectly clear that she and everyone else thought his thoughts weren’t important. He usually sweatrdrops and drew confused. 

Behind close doors, she holds him. Or rather, he clings to her for warmth and love. It happened by mistake, he tripped while dashing towards her and landed awkwardly in her arms. Hearts surrounding him, as he was cheerful to see her. Wanted to talk to her while she only stood, devoid and cold stoic expression written on his features. It felt weird but also comforting. Her arms were able to hold his frame. 

Even due to the fear he felt dwelling inside. It started out slow, almost uncalled for. He slowly shifts closer. She didn’t seem to protest or even flinch. No mocks or taunts for being such a coward and crybaby he was. He allows her. He enjoys it. 

They wouldn’t dare do these things in front of the other members. Sophia didn’t want them to know, it wasn’t their issues. Not including Kyouya-sama, she always told them.

It began to happen more, he enters her room in his free time and she would be there as well. They often sat in silence, on the bed. Magoroku would mostly do the discussing and she would presuming listens without staring at the wall. Perfect and relaxed. 

He went to her to complain. Cry. Whine like a little baby everyone assumed he was. Exposed the weakness inside of him, only towards her. Only allowing her to see the side of him that he was prideful to exposed to anyone else. It wasn’t as if she’ll tell anyone because she wouldn’t. She didn’t care.

He was selfish for more, wanted the feelings to stay.

Today was much like that. Terumi and Davide had ticked him off again and he went straight towards her room to vent. Clearly, the two gotten to him more then his pride wanted to admit.

It was one of the days, he went into her room to throw a huge fit and she’ll just stand there and only watch. She didn’t care about what he was saying as it wasn’t important to her. Or even with their mission. She knew how to relax him, fully well. She was trained to handle such but also Master often told her it’s best if to let the chairman blow off some emotions. Believing that was the best choice.

He was angry and annoyed, complaining as he paced around her room, fist curled. Muttering pointless complaints and insults, not where depicted at Sophia. One behind his back while the other was located underneath his chin. Pondering with a racing heart. He wanted to throw some more books but also understanding that Sophia would kill him for daring to rekt her space. And he would feel bad if he did that.

The topic was his relationship with her. They all mocked him for daring to admit he was close with her. It got to him. 

It’s been a few moments, that felt like hours. And he wasn’t acting normally relax as usual. Pity filling her expression as she watched. But this was becoming much. 

“Shido.”

He paused, everything stopped as he heard her voice called his name. She often called his name quietly like this but he often continued anyway. This time was different. He turns his head to face the female to find her mixed yet oddly stoic expression, eyes peering at him. 

“I don’t care what they think.” Her tone was vaguely hoesnt.

He parted his lips, arms drooping down in defeat, “But…!”

“They aren’t important, Shido.”

“Sophia,” He said her name back, “What do you think is important?” 

He bites his lips, wanted to ask her more but holding back. What did she find important? Was he important to her? Was their whole relationship important to her? Or was it nothing… Did she not care that others insulted their whole relationship? The urge to ask the female if he was important to her only grew as they sat in awkward silence.

She only stares at him, big blue bright eyes peering at him from her spot. Her lips didn’t twitch. She didn’t move, only stood. She wasn’t going to answer. Did she not have an answer.

Parting his lips—

“Kyouya-sama’s orders are important.”

That reponses was expected but not the one he was looking for in the back of his mind.

“Th-That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean?”

“I…” He paused for a moment. Pondering. It wasn’t a good idea to admit this, was it? His mind was confessing, _‘I think you’re important to me, Sophia!’_ He huffted instead, as his cheeks grew in color. Trying to hide his feelings was the worst part, he wasn’t good at it either.

It’s been a week since that happened and even then, the rest of their team felt conflicted their suddenly open relationship. Sophia saw the drawbacks first hand by the others.

Elf would tease them, blowing kisses and love references at them whenever they were near by. The old man adores romance. Kyouya-sama seemed almost to delighted with their coming out, secretly mentioning the things they do with Rouga would didn’t seem to care. Terumi thought it was disgusting for Sophia to be with him so she stood away. Retsu or better known as Germlin didn’t care and acted the same. Davide would also taunt them as well.

Magoroku and Sophia started to slowly drift away from the other members, wanted some alone time. They didn’t want to deal with any of it today. But they ended up crossing paths in the halls anyway. Eyes locking with one another. 

Sophia was swift, as he took his arm and he yelped. Pushing him inside of her little room and he fell with a large yelp, “Ah!?”

“Hey! What’s the big idea!” 

He groans, rubbing his bottom as the pain took over. Before opening one of his eyes to find her locking the door and glaring at him. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. Or what her thinking was but it’ve been important enough to dragged him into her room. She sway around to face him. Warily glaring at the male but he wasn’t sure why.

“I want to talk to you.”

He parted his lips in mere confusion, “About what?”

“Everyone knows we’re close,” She started, “But this is also causing great problems. I can’t go on second without Kyouya-sama mentioning us together.”

He raised an brow in question, “I thought everything that Kyouya-sama says is important to you?”

“It is.”

“Is there something bothering?” He noted something odd in her eyes, it was weird yet subtle emotion he couldn’t quite makeout for himself. She also appeared annoyed. And he knew that she was most likely annoyed with this, too.

She shook her head, “There’s nothing.”

The end of his lips frown, “I don’t buy that, Sophia!” He brushed himself off as he stood up, _“There is something bothering. I know it!”_ He speaks in a smoothing low voice, almost comfortingly doing so as he simply walks towards her. 

She stood still, staring at him. She didn’t respond, not cunning comments. 

Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. He was awkward in his actions, almost uncertain if he should but still was displaying his subtle vibe of pride. Slowly raising him arms, drawing them near until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to his chest. His actions left her almost stunned, her face was growing in color. It was weird, having the male do this but also common. 

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t need your comfort, Shido.” She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“No but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besites, you comfort me a lot when I needed it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

“It’s okay!” He started, “I-I’ll keep you warm!”

She didn’t say anything after that instead she listened, his frame was perfect for these sort of things she assumed. Lifting on her hands and placing it near the side. Tilting her head slight to the side, so she can look up at the male who was holding her. They stood there, embracing the odd comfort. Magoroku was the first to shift this time, slightly moving away.

“Hey… this is all well and good but maybe it’s better if we did this laying down…” He admitted, “My legs are becoming sore.”

“Da,” She had to agreed. 

But her master was calling her. Clearly, she would end up picking Kyouya over Magoroku. 

“He’s calling.”

“Huh?” 

He frowns when she had to leave. Being left inside the room again once more, it felt strange almost angsty. 

It appears that he wasn’t really needed. Of course, she would be the first to leave even when he didn’t want her too go. But he knew she had an important duty. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she didn’t seem to hide anything.

All of this week, he began to ponder. In class, in his office, and even at his home about the russian girl haunting his mind like some sort of plague. But maybe he was far to close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so. His father was usually out working as the main commissioner for the Buddy Police, often leaving him alone in his house and he didn’t have a mother in his life either so there was that. 

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous.

What were her thoughts? Why was she thinking about the recent events?

He should’ve know by now but he truly knew nothing about her personal life. Her parents or even if she had any. Her documents were kept far away from his hands, even with working alongside her and in the student body.

“Today, I’m having sushi!” 

He frowns at his lunch box, “

“Sophia! Where are you?”

The teleportion worked and she was flowing out of the Disaster Force portal

Since the first time he’d met her. Was due to Gaen Kyouya’s wishes. Magoroku wasn’t all that certain why he choose her, out of all people to work alongside him but he did. While Magoroku had full control of the school, he wasn’t the only boss here, no. Gaen company also was funding their school as well. Sophia also was the one calling the shots.

Their relationship was odd. They were completely different from one another in many ways. 

He was very outspoken, she was not. Magoroku was very confident and extroverted. Sophia was also shown to be confident but was introverted. He easily expressed his thoughts and complaints, she kept things to herself faded behind an stoic mask. He loves the attention, believing he was the best. She could careless about fame or money. They both were vastly loyal, one of the things they were amazing at.

She was almost broken. Always looking ahead, rarely blinking or talking. Bright blue eyes glued on the walls or somewhere. Sometimes on him when he was talking about important issues.

Sophia was another story waiting to be read, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. The mindset he kept moving forward on the table.

Her features commonly devoid of emotions. She was quiet, it was weird to him. He was the one who often talks, slowly she would start to open up further to him. Even if it was just a few words, her voice was quite enjoyable to listen to. Her actions drew him in without knowing.

She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. 

He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature.

He rarely knew anything about this russian girl besties the fact that she was his teammate and parnter in crime. Possbily the only person that even came close to being friends with.

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties give everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. 

From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helping him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ring leader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders, if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

He never was fond of being alone. He wanted her near. They were always near in meetings, and even greets because he wanted to be near. He often went to her, even if she was annoyed by him. He trusts her, almost like a mother and child in a sense. 

Selfish and greedy, longing for that soft touch. Even if it was a single light rub on the shoulders, he enjoys her coldness. And she was vastly cold, bitterly rough to him. Stoic and mysterious. She wasn’t a good preson to place it lightly but he cares about her.

He wore a mask to cover his eyes. That was for a deep reason, he felt safe with the fabric on his features. As he covered his feelings by a profound smirk. The mask that hide his fears and deepest despair. 

The other members weren’t even fond of him. Finding his constant complaining and egotistical rants annoying. Sophia had made it perfectly clear that she and everyone else thought his thoughts weren’t important. He usually sweatrdrops and drew confused. 

Behind close doors, she holds him. Or rather, he clings to her for warmth and love. It happened by mistake, he tripped while dashing towards her and landed awkwardly in her arms. Hearts surrounding him, as he was cheerful to see her. Wanted to talk to her while she only stood, devoid and cold stoic expression written on his features. It felt weird but also comforting. Her arms were able to hold his frame. 

Even due to the fear he felt dwelling inside. It started out slow, almost uncalled for. He slowly shifts closer. She didn’t seem to protest or even flinch. No mocks or taunts for being such a coward and crybaby he was. He allows her. He enjoys it. 

They wouldn’t dare do these things in front of the other members. Sophia didn’t want them to know, it wasn’t their issues. Not including Kyouya-sama, she always told them.

It began to happen more, he enters her room in his free time and she would be there as well. They often sat in silence, on the bed. Magoroku would mostly do the discussing and she would presuming listens without staring at the wall. Perfect and relaxed. 

He went to her to complain. Cry. Whine like a little baby everyone assumed he was. Exposed the weakness inside of him, only towards her. Only allowing her to see the side of him that he was prideful to exposed to anyone else. It wasn’t as if she’ll tell anyone because she wouldn’t. She didn’t care.

He was selfish for more, wanted the feelings to stay.

Today was much like that. Terumi and Davide had ticked him off again and he went straight towards her room to vent. Clearly, the two gotten to him more then his pride wanted to admit.

It was one of the days, he went into her room to throw a huge fit and she’ll just stand there and only watch. She didn’t care about what he was saying as it wasn’t important to her. Or even with their mission. She knew how to relax him, fully well. She was trained to handle such but also Master often told her it’s best if to let the chairman blow off some emotions. Believing that was the best choice.

He was angry and annoyed, complaining as he paced around her room, fist curled. Muttering pointless complaints and insults, not where depicted at Sophia. One behind his back while the other was located underneath his chin. Pondering with a racing heart. He wanted to throw some more books but also understanding that Sophia would kill him for daring to rekt her space. And he would feel bad if he did that.

The topic was his relationship with her. They all mocked him for daring to admit he was close with her. It got to him. 

It’s been a few moments, that felt like hours. And he wasn’t acting normally relax as usual. Pity filling her expression as she watched. But this was becoming much. 

“Shido.”

He paused, everything stopped as he heard her voice called his name. She often called his name quietly like this but he often continued anyway. This time was different. He turns his head to face the female to find her mixed yet oddly stoic expression, eyes peering at him. 

“I don’t care what they think.” Her tone was vaguely hoesnt.

He parted his lips, arms drooping down in defeat, “But…!”

“They aren’t important, Shido.”

“Sophia,” He said her name back, “What do you think is important?” 

He bites his lips, wanted to ask her more but holding back. What did she find important? Was he important to her? Was their whole relationship important to her? Or was it nothing… Did she not care that others insulted their whole relationship? The urge to ask the female if he was important to her only grew as they sat in awkward silence.

She only stares at him, big blue bright eyes peering at him from her spot. Her lips didn’t twitch. She didn’t move, only stood. She wasn’t going to answer. Did she not have an answer.

Parting his lips—

“Kyouya-sama’s orders are important.”

That reponses was expected but not the one he was looking for in the back of his mind.

“Th-That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean?”

“I…” He paused for a moment. Pondering. It wasn’t a good idea to admit this, was it? His mind was confessing, _‘I think you’re important to me, Sophia!’_ He huffted instead, as his cheeks grew in color. Trying to hide his feelings was the worst part, he wasn’t good at it either.

It’s been a week since that happened and even then, the rest of their team felt conflicted their suddenly open relationship. Sophia saw the drawbacks first hand by the others.

Elf would tease them, blowing kisses and love references at them whenever they were near by. The old man adores romance. Kyouya-sama seemed almost to delighted with their coming out, secretly mentioning the things they do with Rouga would didn’t seem to care. Terumi thought it was disgusting for Sophia to be with him so she stood away. Retsu or better known as Germlin didn’t care and acted the same. Davide would also taunt them as well.

Magoroku and Sophia started to slowly drift away from the other members, wanted some alone time. They didn’t want to deal with any of it today. But they ended up crossing paths in the halls anyway. Eyes locking with one another. 

Sophia was swift, as he took his arm and he yelped. Pushing him inside of her little room and he fell with a large yelp, “Ah!?”

“Hey! What’s the big idea!” 

He groans, rubbing his bottom as the pain took over. Before opening one of his eyes to find her locking the door and glaring at him. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. Or what her thinking was but it’s been important enough to drag him into her room. She sways around to face him. Warily glaring at the male but he wasn’t sure why.

“I want to talk to you.”

He parted his lips in mere confusion, “About what?”

“Everyone knows we’re close,” She started, “But this is also causing great problems. I can’t go on second without Kyouya-sama mentioning us together.”

He raised a brow in question, “I thought everything that Kyouya-sama says is important to you?”

“It is.”

“Is there something bothering?” He noted something odd in her eyes, it was a weird yet subtle emotion he couldn’t quite make out for himself. She also appeared annoyed. And he knew that she was most likely annoyed with this, too.

She shook her head, “There’s nothing.”

The end of his lips frowns, “I don’t buy that, Sophia!” He brushed himself off as he stood up, _“There is something bothering. I know it!”_ He speaks in a soothing low voice, almost comfortingly doing so as he simply walks towards her. 

She stood still, staring at him. She didn’t respond, not cunning comments. 

Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. He was awkward in his actions, almost uncertain if he should but still was displaying his subtle vibe of pride. Slowly raising his arms, drawing them near until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to his chest. His actions left her almost stunned, her face was the glowing color. It was weird, having the male do this but also common. 

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t need your comfort, Shido.” She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“No, but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besides, you comfort me a lot when I needed it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

“It’s okay!” He started, “I-I’ll keep you warm!”

She didn’t say anything after that instead she listened, his frame was perfect for these sorts of things she assumed. Lifting on her hands and placing it near the side. Tilting her head slightly to the side, so she can look up at the male who was holding her. They stood there, embracing the odd comfort. Magoroku was the first to shift this time, slightly moving away.

“Hey… this is all well and good but maybe it’s better if we did this laying down…” He admitted, “My legs are becoming sore.”

“Da,” She had to agree. 

But her master was calling her. Clearly, she would end up picking Kyouya over Magoroku. 

“He’s calling.”

“Huh?” 

He frowns when she had to leave. Being left inside the room again once more, it felt strange almost angsty. 

It appears that he wasn’t really needed. Of course, she would be the first to leave even when he didn’t want her to go. But he knew she had an important duty. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she didn’t seem to hide anything.

All of this week, he began to ponder. In class, in his office, and even at his home about the Russian girl haunting his mind like some sort of plague. But maybe he was far to close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so. His father was usually out working as the main commissioner for the Buddy Police, often leaving him alone in his house and he didn’t have a mother in his life either so there was that. 

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous.

What were her thoughts? Why was she thinking about recent events?

He should’ve known by now but he truly knew nothing about her personal life. Her parents or even if she had any. Her documents were kept far away from his hands, even with working alongside her and in the student body.

“Today, I’m having sushi!” 

He frowns at his lunch box, “

“Sophia! Where are you?”

The teleportation worked and she was flowing out of the Disaster Force portal 

He became awfully curious to see her opening the book and scanning the pages. In fact, most of her desk was filled with books, “Oh? You’re reading!?” 

She only nodded in reply.

He seems surprised, “Do you like to read?”

She only shrugged, “Kyouya-sama requested these books for me to read. He likes reading in his free time.”

“I had no idea.” He said, “Oh! Can I read it with you?”

* * *

His tail would wiggle as she pets him.

The two were getting for ready,  
The bed was warm but she was cold. She likes the cold.

* * *

You were Sophia Sakharov, a juvenile white-haired Russian girl. Intense melancholy eyes more concentrated than water and blood. Both big and brightly focused, You were attractive but resented that word. You were never fond of others utilizing them to specified you.

Kyouya-sama was your master, the individual in custody of the actions. The one who gave you the hope you needed to move forward. A youthful male who had a rather cadenced voice your ears. You heeded every word with a single sway. Bowing to his advances with your own. You’ll protect him. You’ll serve him until your last breath.

In truth, you loved your master, more than anything. You would die for him. That was a fact. Giving up your life and freedom for his cause was your main propose in life when you didn’t have any.

You watched him from afar. Inside the Buddy Pit where you’re always located in.

* * *

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The brightness of the moon shined through the cracks of the darkness.

The night was cold and the wind was breezing. Feeling the breeze much like their human counterparts would.

Everyone has their Demons and Angels, gazing down at them with delight by their actions. Gilding them.

And Shido Magoroku woke up to his...

Their wings were fluffy, both different. The female had long white while the male had almost bat like ones that were black and leather looking in features. Their eyes glowing with the dark. Two different colors and shades, bright light blue and deep thick crimson, gazing deeply at him. Intense. 

His expression shocked and stunned. He didn’t really want to believe that they were… creatures with wings only he could see. 

He did his best to ignore these weird people, hoping they would just go away but they never did.

He could only see them or so he thinks. They usually follow him around, with wings.

The darkness. He felt it. The disorder. The noises.

He wanted nothing more than to relax in her arms.

* * *

Their parents were often busy, leaving them all alone.

His oldest son, Haruroku. He had an appearance much like his mother but acted more like his father. He wore glasses due to poor eyesight. He was the smallest in his weight compared to his younger siblings so he tends to wear high heels. But despite his inadequate body, he was vastly intelligent for his age.

_ "What would it be like if we haven't met?"  _

_ "How long would it snatch for all of the stars in the sky to ultimately die?"  _

_ "How does Kyouya firmly feel about me?"  _

_ "Shido, will you ever leave me for anyone else in your life?"  _

Normally, she would ask dreadful questions in the middle of the night. 

To which, he would annoyingly groan and whine sleepily, "I love you Sophia but please stop asking me weird questions and go back to bed!" 

Probably not expected her to even ask such questions, to begin with. Though, he rarely actually answers these questions, even the ones regarding his judgment and were about him. She always managed to ask such weird questions about him, Kyouya, or life in general. Anything that would cross her mind while she'd arose. Assuming that her mind was the most active during this time and it wasn't really her fault. Still, she was such a strange girl.

Sophia would relax if she could but she couldn't. Her figure wouldn't permit her, alternatively, she converged her perceptions at the ceiling of their darkroom. Her sky coded eyes staring. The vacancy was essentially reserved. Almost. Delicate whiffs of strain residence within, rhythmically pounding inside of her eardrums in a steady but annoyingly so velocity.

Her male. Her lover. A part of her life now. Watching the young male sleep was a bit of a nightly habit for her. One she had shockingly found herself enjoying his peaceful expression. 

Magoroku wasn't annoying or complaining when he was asleep instead his lips were sealed by a soft and gentle smile. His expression would soften, even in the darkest of obscurities her visions could still make out his soften features. 

Granted on given nights he would suffer from horrid nightmares to which she would be forced to comfort him, despite how truly unexpected they were to her, but still, she bothered to put up with his annoyance and behavior. But she knew exactly how to handle and take care of him when he was complaining or having a meltdown to which she would let him freely wreck and shout until he gave up and was okay to continue on the important matters and missions. 

Watching as the end of his lips would curl. Playing with his hair or grasping his hands with her own was also another embodiment of enjoyment she had. Taking in his surprisingly soft warmth for her own. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but she loved the warmth he provided her. That was known, almost utility for his soft affections. Her size would be a perfect fit for his hands, so hand-holding was almost like they were two parts of the missing pieces, joining together once the puzzle was completed. Often, telling the male to simply relax.

But this night was different from their other shared nights in the same room together. He was dead awake, his eyes occasionally twitching with pure fear. As if he was wordlessly yelling "Why? Why does it have to end like this?" Or "why me!?" His typical phrases, ones she was commonly used to him shouting along with some other slogans. 

His eyes weren't close but instead, they were peering daringly at her, refusing to move from his position on the bed. Assuming this was out of his character to do so, he began to question if he was feeling okay or not. Not that she would care but her curiosity made her interested. 

"Why are you still awake?" 

The sterned voice filled the seeming soundless room, taking him off his guard. 

"Huh?" He unquestioningly hummed, "Honestly, I can't seem to find sleep tonight. I could ask you the same thing, though."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want to have another...um…"

"—Nightmare."

She finished his sentence, interrupting his words without effort.

Gulping heavily, "Y-Yes!" He confessed, "I… I don't want to keep you from your beauty rest to worry about my mental health. I mean, not that you rest much since you always wake me up with your weird questions but—"

"I understand... you believe that if you were to keep yourself forcibly up, you would avoid these nightmares again. However, you're just running away from your problems instead of facing them."

He shook his head, "D-Don't be silly! I-I'm not running away from my problems I'm trying too…"

She let out a deep sigh past her lips.

Giving her a look of concern, "Wh-What's wrong?" 

"Nightmares aren't real, Shido." 

"I know that! I just… they just feel real to me! Did you ever have a nightmare before?"

"I don't like to think about that." 

"Huh?" 

He raised a brow at her in pure confusion—her question was much better than her typical: "it's none of your business" phrase or just flat-out ignoring him. 

"What do you mean, Sophia?" 

"They are just dreams, pointless to even think about."

"But dreams also hold meaning." 

"Only if you let them."

"My nightmares… one… the most prevalent one is with our old master—constantly zapping me for failing him while the other half would continually insist on you leaving me, for good this time, I mean."

  
  


"I know this may seem like a weird question to ask right now but… may I-I-I cuddle with you? Normally, I'm usually the one who's on your chest but sometimes you would just rest your head on the chest without warning. I mean, I appreciate it when you do that." 

“Fine.”

His eyelids rose in surprise, “Oh, really!?”

“Da,” she simply nodded her head.

“I, Shido Magoroku, will make sure this will be the best cuddle in your life~!”

“Now, shut up before I change my mind,” she shifted a little closer.

“Of course!” With that little agreement, sheepishly nodded his head. Assigning the female shuffle her approach closer and closer until their enclosures were professedly visiting. Involuntarily, his muscles clenched tightly together at her swiftly velvety tactility. 

Inconsiderably borrowed at the sensation of someone willingly collapsing down on him, their locks titillating his neck and lower cheeks. Tasting the substance of his bosom being shockingly dragged down with a rather light touch. The awareness of her fingers tracing his fluffy pajamas. He clenched the fibers of his legs, mangling down grimly as they persisted crisscrossed on the table.

He perceived her physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt. Feeling her causally taps for seeming attention.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

Nights where she would lay on him, letting him hold her close was often rare but honestly enjoyable. It wouldn’t hurt much if they would cuddle and engulf within each other’s warmth. 

* * *

Magoroku Shido obtained his impromptu buddy, unfortunately implying paired up with him at the injunctions of Kyouya Gaen. Recalling the first time the boy held his card within his grasp, gripping near the edges with ease, tenderly, almost as if he was being careful not to rip the card or harm the male. His purple coded eyes seeing the rather beautiful tan-haired for the first time, short tan-colored hair, neatly dressed in a green uniform. 

He caused him many dilemmas, frequently wandering away, seeing the countless pictures of their hallways, 

Mocking his buddy for his 

His eventuality resembled amidst a brilliantly illumined prospect, possessing a moderately wealthy and prominent father to regard the responsibility of constructing the tan-haired. His particularly recognized subdivision continued his father, the recorders showed that his mother had died while giving birth to him. Assuming, with that treatment of evidence he didn't have unspecified another family agreeable to perceive him.

Gallows unmistakably possessed an ominous connection to Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. Existing a disagreeable obligation with both simultaneously. Observing from abroad and persisting within his card to picket those two effortlessly neglect their fondness for each other. Undoubtedly, Magoroku endured ever-growing capacities for her as developments went by.

All of this lasted unrealistically, presuming is in admiration amidst your particular buddy but not a substantial variety of design. Not friendship nor passionate but an entity that occurred linking both. 

Evidently begetting passionate consequences or even dating your own buddy was forbidden, touching or smooth caressing obtained faulty by most in both societies. 

  
  
  


“Geh, Magoroku!” His raspy voice called for his buddy as he flew up from his card. His voice 

“Huh?”

“Geh, I want to join,” being blunt but not disclosing what he wanted to join.

“Eh, join what, Gallows?”

“You and big sis Sophia.”

“Oh, you don’t really need to ask, I mean, 

“Your relationship, 

“Is that some sort of deranged joke?”

“Geh, I’m being serious.”

“I-I don’t… I don’t… is that even allowed? Buddies are supposed to have a close bond but something romantic? I’m sure that has to be forbidden.”

“No rules affirm that having any sentimental affections for your buddy is prohibited, however, we should still remain cautious.” 

Magoroku parted his lips in shock, turning his head to face his girlfriend, “So, it’s not banned?”

Once again, she shook her head with a no in response. 

“Fine, we’ll give you a chance to at least prove that you’re being serious. 

The door to his classroom opened, the tan-haired didn’t bother to pay attention to it nor to the person or people who were coming in and out. Instead, he was too focused on his work in front of him to care. 

“Magoroku Shido, you’re needed.”

His head perked up at the familiar voice. Sophia Sakharov. The tan-haired knew her voice so vividly. He finally stopped his math work. Straighten himself up from his chair, his head twirling to the side. 

His dark blue eyes hastily scanned his classmate. The males in her class were watching her. while being afraid of her they also loved her. Those looks. Looks from his fellow classmates when Sophia came to get him. The way would lust over her beauty.  _ Disgusting.  _ Sophia was his and his alone. 

His dark blues now meeting her bright blue gaze. She waiting for him, standing in the door. Books and paper in hand. Magoroku hastily packed his belongings up, strolling to the door up to her.

Magoroku fumbled, sitting down on the dark blue couch, next to Sophia. The white-haired in the hall did say that she needed Magoroku for some of the tasks she was currently dealing with. She would've done it all by herself as she would’ve liked too but Magoroku was needed.

The tan-haired student council president scrutiny the female, watching her closely as she was writing on the papers in front of her on the desk. 

“So… um, what did you need help with Sophia?”

Sophia flipped through the papers on the desk, pulling two papers from the stack, swiftly hosting them up in the air towards the male sitting next to her, “Here, take a look at this.”

“Hm?” Rasing eyebrow being rather skeptical if this, Magoroku took the papers from the corner. The white-haired let go of the paper letting the male take it out of her hand.

Sophia went back to work on the papers, her pen scribbling on the sheets.

His dark blue eyes focus on the papers, scanning the words on the first page; trying to read the words on the sheet. But surprisingly, this was a challenge for him. Odd. His mind kept picturing the teens in his class staring The looks from the classmates were eating at him. As his deepest fear of Sophia leaving him for one of them arose. 

His mind immediately pictured them with Sophia. Shutting his tightly. Notably, he started trembling in his spot. 

_ ‘Why am I suddenly shaking? What’s going on!? Am I angry!?’ _

“So-Sophia?” Voicing her name, shakily. 

The white-haired didn’t bother to acknowledge his existence next to her. Her bright blue eyes glued to the paper in front of her. She probably was to focus on the paper and her task to care or hear his call. 

Knowing this possibly was the case, Magoroku leans in, gently placing the palm of his gloved hand on top of Sophia’s pale back of a hand. Knowing fully well Sophia would stop writing. While trying to calm himself down.

Sophia immediately stopped her student council task. Her pen slipped from her hand, the only noise filling the room was the pen dropping on the coffee table. 

She swiftly whirled her head to look at Magoroku. She didn’t make an effort to push him away from her. But that didn’t prevent her from showing her annoyance towards him. Her eyes negligibly narrowed at him. The corner of her lips dipped in a frown, slightly leering at him. For daring to stop her from completing her current writing task. 

“What are you—”

"I-I don't like the way they look at you, Sophia!” Magoroku was blunt, to the point. No reason to hide it anymore. She probably had her assumptions. 

Sophia was becoming more annoyed by him for interpreting her mid-sentence so abruptly like that.

“What?” was all that Sophia vocalized. A bitter tone. 

"Th-those looks, disgusting looks from my classmates! I hate it! The way they slobber at you! I'm the only one who should look at you like that! You belong to me and alone, Sophia!" The tan-haired has made sure he was pouring his heart out. Showing all of his emotions. 

Sophia only stared at him, no emotions seeping through her face. She couldn’t say she was surprised. “Are you jealous, Shido?”

Magoroku became shocked at her unexpected question but he’d promptly recovered, “Me being jealous!? Never! I have no need too! I’m perfect to ever be jealous over those poor excuses! You should know me better than that, Sophia.”

Sophia didn’t speak, only ignoring his statement altogether.

“Sophia! Don’t ignore me! I need to know if you would leave me for any of them!?”

Sophia let out a sigh, shutting her eyes, still being annoyed. As she was hoisting her hand to the top of her head, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers on her forehand. 

Magoroku's mouth was agape. He was now looking concern for her, “Wh-what’s wrong, Sophia?”

Sophia moved her fingers tips away from her head, reopening her eyes to look at him, “If I told, I wouldn’t leave you for them? Would stop this nonsense already?”

“Y-yes! And it’s not nonsense!”

Sophia slipped her other hand, that the ten-haired hand in his light grasp, out from under him. Surprisingly, she gently clutching his hand that remains on the coffee table. He felt her hand touching his from under the white fabric of his glove. Her fingers and palm holding his fingers as she was now hoisting his hand up, raising her other hand. She uses her other free hand to take the end of Magoroku’s glove, pulling down the glove, revealing the back of his bare hand. Closing her bright blue eyes, she lowered herself, lightly pressing her lips on the back of his hand.

This caught the male off guard. Magoroku felt heat rushing to his cheeks, a burning sensation, by her sudden feeling of skin-contacting with the back of his hand. 

The peck only lasting for a few moments as Sophia parted her lips for his hand and straightening herself back up, letting go of his hand in the process.

Magoroku brought his hand closer to his body, holding the hand that Sophia kiss with his other and close to his chest. “Ah, did you just kiss my hand!?” He was still shocked, trying to process Sophia’s action.

The white-haired ignore his flustering. Using one of her hands, picking up her black ink pen that slipped from her grasp earlier. With her other free hand, she grasps the end of some papers. Before she hoisted the sheets up towards Magoroku. Before gently smacking him in the forehead, “Let’s finish our tasks now.” 

Magoroku flinched but eventually nodded in agreement, “Y-yes, good idea! Let's hurry this up.”

"Da."

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this."

His decision splashed their voiceless screaming quarters. Intelligibly neglecting the station that was bowing only mere feet away from him. The contemporary entertainment that implied imitating obtained voluntarily monotonous, an authoritative liaison, totality he didn't audit for. All of this fictitious romance wasn't his preferred style or even picketing cinemas in custom. Existing as an orphan _ — _ (not being sure where his parents were or if they were alive or dead. He didn't bother, they weren't in his life and they never would be) _ — _ That signifying inscribed, he didn’t receive unspecified occurrences or recognized much of anime beamed at his age essentially comparable to a child on television. 

Originating that his voice was still hushed as Cerberus was sleeping at the bottom, curled up in a large ball, sleeping soundly on the rug, not wanting to wake him up from his deep slumber. 

The introductory messages that the grey-haired had accomplished to exhale explanation. Rouga bunglingly murmured underneath his inspiration as Magoroku and Sophia recapitulated to lingerie clinging to his sides externally stirring themselves sufficiently. His tongue swelling the professedly lacking capacity. His scowl never evacuates his characteristics.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

He perceived their physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. 

Permitting himself to descend on their furniture, slouching backward on the material as his arms were grumbly crossed against his chest, his feet flattening out indifferently, not fretting to intersect them knowing that his two amateurs would address him uncrossed when they perceive the position in a sequence. Not that their ominous snuggling would harmonize that considerably. It didn't help that Sophia and Magoroku had one of their legs awkwardly on his, preventing him from even moving or shifting much anyways.

Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

“You consented to do this, Rouga,” The white-haired lectured subsequently. Her dialogue circled inside his stirrups without inscrutability. As flashbacks of him accepting to sanction them to prepare as they gratified wafted his remembrance. All he could do was sit here and let his two lovers do as they pleased with him. 

Systematically, croaked under his expiration, " _ I hate you. _ " 

Repugnance wasn’t an authentic reconstruct but that exhibited clear headedly. These sentiments didn’t align with what he was presently conjecturing but that insistence owned to produce. Venom endured such a stalwart postulate but that achieved the exclusive declaration conceit of when he reminisced regarding the white-haired proceeding his one exterior. 

Aragami Rouga and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual combination. None of them acquired themselves as starring imminent advocates. The only reason he was even talking to her or engaging in any discourse was because of Kyouya. Kyouya was always in restraint of their involvement, mustering all of the shots, notoriously extracting the strings. Sophia heeded to his every trajectory, accompanying him externally. Magoroku normally gave complaints and implored many questions. Rouga nevertheless suspected his motilities. They possessed numerous divergences but they remained tantamount in captivating techniques. 

They undividedly maintained a moderately destructive involvement. Partly from Sophia and Rouga. Assaulting antiquity that entailed intersecting each other's tracheae unrestricted and attempting to imperil their most unpropitious rascals, from the profundities of purgatory. Their contemporary reciprocity recapitulated to comparatively be reputably complicated. Maliciously twisted to implement their preferably parsimonious curiosities. Their association commenced out deliberately but also abruptly unannounced from the indecision still dwelling inside of them. Things presently… befell and hereabouts they were. As for everything extra their involvement transpired. None of them considered themselves as signifying imminent sympathizers. The exclusive purpose he was even communicating with her or interlocking in any discussion transpired because of Kyouya. They didn’t have many besties Kyouya to look forward too. The unspoken rivalry he had with Sophia seemed to deliberately evaporate since they got together. Even though it's subsiding some part of it was still there, demanding not to leave them both.

The sheer midpoints she would seize in the direction ached to represent his childhood companion’s intentions while he endeavored to admonish the male development for the pleasanter from his most cryptic fragments. Their ideals conflicted, they solely fancied distinctive elements from Kyouya. The percentage of sequence that grasped them operating against one another. 

"No, you don't," Magoroku poked his cheek with the peak of his finger, an inadequate reinforcement of rubber softly thrusting against his face. Feeling his finger leading the male to only lowered his eyelids further almost comprising the limit, "Now, quit acting unusually downhearted, Aragami," Shorty replacing the tip of his finger with his lips. Probably serving as some sort of comfort, consulted the male.

Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. There was no veering away from this current even now. 

No matter how many times they would place their hands on his and on his frame, giving him negligible kisses on his skin and even dive further than just that on a few occasions when they got to that point. But they rarely did those sorts of things, not that they yearned for those sorts of affections but usually, they lost their self-control with the overwhelming passion but they refused to admit they functioned on desire. Being loved by someone or in this cast from multiple people still felt extensively foreign to him, acting coldly and harshly from his horrible childhood. His cold and distributions weren't as voluntary as one would think. 

"Aw, are you blushing!?" 

"What!?" 

"He is, I can see red on his face."

"You must be seeing things, Sakharov. The color of my face hasn't changed at all."

"I don't understand. How would you know that? Evidently, you don't have a mirror to look at yourself in."

"But your flustered face is just the best! So adorable!" The tan-haired didn't bother to pay attention to their dialogue, finding himself lost with Rouga's sudden cuteness, "I didn't think you knew how to blush in the first place!" 

"Are you teasing me!?" 

"Maybe." 

He simply stared at them for a mere moment, being unsure of what to say next or where to take this, "Okay then, have it your way," simply shrugging for a mere moment, before doing the unexpected, uncrossing his arms for his chest. 

Snaking his arms near the male, violently grabbing the back of his hair, hearing the make yelp in surprise as his navy eyes expanded. Pursing his lips and diving in, leaning forward, roughly planting his rough lips on his. His movements were brutal and ragged, awkwardly holding his kiss as his reality was shortly coming back to him, hitting him across his head like some sort of brick. He didn't know what to do next or how to go about this. 

"Are you going to make out with him?"

The male tensed at her representative, her voice a soft but annoying whisper all of the same.

  
  
  
  


Aragami Rouga, Shido Magoroku, and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual few. None of them considered themselves as signifying intimate compatriots. This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other but they secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing. For the numerous generous portions that are. There remained a distinctive dynamic being a compound, complex combos as if he was performing as a description of a video tournament. Remarkably numerous disparate consequences and alliances remaining and denoting developed.

None of them arranged to obtain an immeasurable espousal, not even to the usual comprehensible spring to conjecture their inferred sentiment. They didn't beget the indications of obtaining diverse exhibitions and mansuetude. Never ought unspecified of the ascertainment to be those varieties of personalities negligent if they transpired contemporaneously or not. And who would condemn them? What secured them so allured to one another? What is their unpaired dynamic? Was it because of Kyouya?

Rouga remained sharp, intense, and dangerous. In this connection, Rouga held the most estimated and hard work without effectuating such. Sophia remained stoic, malice, and tingling. Automatically tantalizing the two and hurling malicious pokes at them for her satisfaction. Magoroku remained egotistical, impudent but a coward when his confidence was transpiring contaminated by others, no less. The only one who was presumably the uniquely compassionate and scrupulous one in the association.

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors; having some malicious intentions and often teasing which would lead to an annoyed Sophia, maddened Rouga, and panic Magoroku. When the correct time was presented to them. Just to check off a few of them. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous. 

"When are Kyouya and Davide going to come back from their trip anyway?" 

Magoroku deliberated for an insignificant significance, conquering his hand on his chin, cupping the bottom, "Hm, I think in about a week or a few days."

Rouga lips tightened in response, dreadfully eyeing the tan-haired. Knowing fully well what this was going to mean for him. Not knowing whatever he was going to enjoy the time or completely hate it here, he was sure that he's not going to be escaping any time soon.

Kyouya was the only place he was currently living in and since he was out of Japan on a business trip he didn't feel comfortable staying in his best friend's place alone. And Kyouya made it clear that Davide was only needed on the trip, finding things rather odd but made no effort to question his friend. Knowing that his dear friend was weird enough as it is.

The CEO has suggested staying with his boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being so Magoroku invited them over to his house. That house wasn't a large mansion-like he had before his father got jailed for his past crimes but it was large enough for all of them. Luckily, his father wouldn't mind nor care much that his son was doing. Since his father was mostly out working they rarely saw him much.

"In that case, you're going to be stuck with us for a few days!" Clapping his together, proudly shutting his eyelids, "I mean, Isn't that exciting!" 

Each of them was different and had a distinct way of going about things. In which, Sophia reflects on her relationship with both of them.

Leaving with Kyouya domestically felt odd to Davide but was presented as a great nomination for him so he took that. Lazily entering the room, only to see Kyouya was already there, sitting on his sofa with his legs crossed. The male simply shrugged.

"Oh, Davide. Good evening." 

"Hey~!" Was all he said to the male. 

Kyouya froze within his tracks, gazing away from his table to gaze at the male, "So how was therapy? Did they treat you well?" Asking carefully, wonderment dwelling within his eyes.

"It's fine," another simple response, "Where is Sophia? Isn't she always by your side or something, hm?" 

"Oh, her. Well, she went out on Magoroku's requests. Rouga also went with them." 

"And you didn't go?" 

"No, I wanted to stay here to make sure you were doing okay." 

"Oh?" 

He silently nodded in return.

The male raised his blonde brow at him, "Wait, you care about me?" 

Again, his previous master silently nodded once more in response.

  
  



	3. Consummate, His Past Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been fully a year now from today as Kyouya remembered his parents passing from his malicious actions when he was fourteen.

Consummate…

The word itself had many definitions, different meanings. In his sense, the meaning with the word: “consummate” was to create the perfect world, bring his horrid word to the perfection that this hellish place needs. It was clear to him, his world was better, adjustable but also, better from this current world for the sheer idea of no death. But the way he wanted to re-fix the corrupt world was to destroy it from the sky to the floor. Believing he had to ruin it further and use his Force to rebuild the destruction he knowingly caused. His perfect plan, having no regrets or remorse.

His absolute creation continued furthermore craving to formulate. The entirety where he was indicted, denominating the projectiles for his accurate world. The world he always had dreamt of, even when he was young, naturally developing up with clowns who undoubtedly received authority of children for their own receipts, their cognizances were still underdelivered being easy. He was qualified to comprehend it as if circumnavigated on the casing, all of the repulsive imperfections with the environment, even at his young age. Was he authorized to alter this environment with affluence but his plans demanded to go into performance?

_He wordlessly entered the large and devoid room alone on her request, discerning as she stood to carry something. A miniature and mineral leash simultaneously with her enclosure. A unique accessory perhaps?_

_“What’s that you have there?”_

_She blinked being delivered out of her solicitudes by his evaluation, veering her frame to face with her red-colored cores, “Oh? Kyouya dear, I haven’t seen you walked in…” The girl muttered but flourished those thoughts away, “Anyway my dear boy. Have you seen my new necklace?”_

_He shook his head, “No, I don’t think I have.”_

_“Well, come closer. I’ll show you.”_

_He followed her request, strolling closer towards her. It wasn’t at all uncanny for his mother to request his presents to explicate him her jewelry and acquisitions to him. She had a large collection as well, comprising rich and all—it was to be anticipated to purchase such pricey accessories. He assumed this was where his love for these type of things came into place, though, he was keener on different types of attires and titles than anything else. His distinct concupiscence. He didn’t positively deceive his predilection for that either, he just never outright announce it. Kyouya was invariably enamored of accumulating figures and clothes for his overgrowing acquisition. Typically, lingering on the shelves in his array. Presently, they were ostensibly collecting dusk from him scarcely snatching them out of their confinement. But with promising contemplation_

_He aspired to be the resolution, externally inquisition. He was conveyed out of his extensive meditation by their voices or adequately yet, her speech. An incisive vexatious type of amalgam, one, that got on his audacities. One, he stood there simply longing to the woman shut up. Though, the article she was conferring him would be ostensibly excellent for his lover and assistant, Sophia Sakharov. The sky-blue pearl, coordinating with her clothes and eyes flawlessly. He could only presume the piece dangling from her neck._

_“Someday, when I passed, you will receive this so you can pass it down to your lover, too.”_

_He raised to arrange his activities within his subconscious, understanding his authentic intentions. Her mother was vulnerable, far from actually being competent. She needed to go._

_“Oh, might I ask, when will that be mother?”_

_He watched as she only emerged to be distracted by his intelligence, judging her most salutary to resolve whatever she had within her mind. He couldn’t help but take this and sway towards her, seizing her item out of her hands and impelling behind her swiftly without a subordinate consideration. Prompting following her neck, encasing the piece tightly upon her skin before hauling back. Heeding her choke, trying to move but with his Disaster Force, he was enormously compelling than she will ever be. Shortly, colored started to appear, a sickish purplish and azure. She belatedly gave up… bending out, her body exhibited more debilitated and light. She ceased exhaling. Concluding her struggles, everything befell to a turbulent halt. She carefully removed the straps around her neck, seeing the harsh redden tone imprinted on her skin. Allowing for her body to effortlessly dropped on the floor._

_“Such a shame to see you leave my dear mother, though, you were irritating to deal with... Discouraging my ideal world as if you know what’s best for me,” He lowered his eyes to gaze at the necklace dwelling within his palm, peering at the blue gem, visioning a familiar white-haired dawning the jewel with her fancy blue dress, “But, I’m certain my princess of the new world would appreciate this accessory as much as you did. Truthfully, this shade is more fitting for her, I’ll say.”_

_His father must’ve apprehended them as he originated buffeting inside the opportunity and beyond the threshold._

_“Oh, hello there, my dear Father,” Approaching him with the mere fluctuation, as the shadow cast below his eyes and higher stage, scrutinizing at the older male with hewing eyes, “Glad you can join us, I was just about to come to see you.”_

_He appeared angry to see his wife, lifeless on the floor, vindictively staring at his young boy, “Son, what the hell did you do to my wife?”_

_“Oh? Her?” He nonchalantly sways his body to the side, glaring maliciously at her material, steered his finger down at her structure, “Only chocked her to death. Though, I believe you should be attentive about your use of terms. Vulgarism will provide you nothing.”_

_“You… did what!?” He bellowed, “But why!? Also, don’t order me around, boy!”_

_“She was merely getting in the way of my plans to create a new world, she wasn’t needed,” He created to beam bitterly at the old man, “And as for you now… I have no use for you either.”_

_He was attendant, utilizing his expertise and also end the man’s life. The conclusion of his margins transpired momentarily bending to a brutish sneer, “For all of those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.”_

_..._

He inexplicably recognized that scene, impersonating on repeat inside his consciousness once more as if his reminiscences were naturally a collapsed record. And he comprehended why… this remained the day of their “impoverished” pasting. Solely a year much had evolved since then, of course, his plans were still being put into the performance but he accomplished them considerably commendable. Everything was working out smoothly and he still had his captivating companion, Sophia Sakharov by his side, refusing to leave him. Although, another one had joined his party… Shido Magoroku. A young male who was related to the main examiner for the Buddy Police and politician, Shido Sueroku. A useful asset to his ranks, he could be useful to him. Magoroku was… an intriguing character, to say the least from Kyouya’s perspective. He continued bristling with self-assured, pompous, outspoken. But also he was ineffective. Culminating his position as Student Council President, he was born to execute such a role.

* * *

Stingily and greedily utilizing the inexperienced for courtship, exercise, and straight-up maltreating the youth. As he matured, this had converted exceedingly frank. His contempt for the adults singularly advanced, appalled. His progenitors had to go and accordingly, he arranged the circumstances. Successfully progressed incessantly with their departed corpses... Unbreathing. Creamy. Inanimate and hollow eyes. An ominous luxury sentiment aroused within his mind, seemingly savoring attending the mere presence continuously from their structures fade, the light ostensibly succumbed without a trail. 

He portrayed unfortunate and remorseful for their passing but that was apparently a twisted falsification. He exhibited nothing for those repugnant spirits he had to beckon as “Mother” and “Father”. He transpired suitable to persuade the evasions of them deteriorating with his secluded accumulation without neglected, annihilating the foundation of consequently various archives but he didn’t wince. 

Suspending how most of Japan’s broadcast outlets announced that His parents ought (sorrowfully) lingered incessantly. A lengthy week of personalities stretching up to him, maintaining their insignificant sorries. Falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly. The mounties transpired willingly absurd suitable to suppose Kyouya from his artificial whistles and liability.

* * *

“What’s that you have there?” Kyouya investigated, as his carmine melanistic eyes ambled at what emerges to be a card lodging among the peaks of his white misrepresented gloved fingers.

The corner of his edges arced to an optimistic simper, elucidating the male’s catechism amidst prosperity, “My new impact card!” His appearance brimming with enthusiasm. A gleam of unsullied satisfaction, “Oh, how I can wait to use this new card in a Buddyfight! Imagine how amazing I’ll be when I use it! I’ll become unstoppable.” 

“I highly doubt there’s a way you will be winning, Shido.”

“Huh?” He squinted as his grin professedly continued evaporating from his margins. His gaze altered to inaugurate at the intimate white-haired girl persisting noiseless, her nature habitually stinging furthermore dangerous. She remained shockingly more indifferent towards him today. The volume and coloration of her tongue verbalized more piercing then she’d audited it to explode. And he’d enhanced to gape why that transpired, “You don’t I’ll win with this card, Sophia?”

She shook her head and the male grimace depressingly at her unfoldings. Attesting that he was agitated with her, he shook those impressions out of his head. He inhaled, practically sulking. He denoted unquestionably displeased with her statements, “Hey! I can prove that I am capable of winning using this card alone!”

"Well, if you both are on opposite sides of this debate how about settle things with a battle, then?" 

The two converted to glance at the male inserting the opportunity, supposably apprehending their competitions. 

"A buddyfight?" Magoroku was fundamental to investigate the fashionable CEO, incredulously. 

He acknowledged as the edge of his lips inaugurated to sweeps to a smirking glance, maliciously unpredictably, "Yeah. You’re both Buddyfighters, aren’t you? So, might as well discuss your issues through a buddyfight.”

“So, you want Sophia and I to Buddyfight?”

“That’s right,” The adolescent and brilliant CEO didn’t resemble subconscious much about the tan-haired’s interrogatories, satisfying them utilizing the conventional retorts with his cadenced condition. 

“Kyouya-sama. Wouldn’t that be a waste of your time instead of preparing for your upcoming tournament?” 

He shook his head at her question, “No, not at all.” He made sure his voice sounded comforting or reassuring towards her. He fully understood why she was asking this. Despite being the ring leader, she was also his close assistant so should’ve been rational for her to invent convinced and examine things before-mentioned as their contemporary architecture, “In actuality, with this fight, I might be able to understand the extent of your true powers." He explained, sounded rather pleased with himself, "Also, don't hold back. It's not any fun if you don't up a fight with one another." 

They had no other choice but to agree with him and his claims. Sophia without hesitation agreed with Kyouya, warily eyeing down the tan-haired. Knowing that her functions pursue with his sways. Magoroku, on the other hand, was more careful and hesitant to agree. Nobility, sweatdrops. A little bubble of sweat drenching off from the side of his cheeks but finally admitted, distinguishing that he really didn't have much of a say based on his vibrations but also, he ached to convince his master that Sophia faulty. 

"You both can use my hidden Fighting stage as well." 

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that arose sliding continuously from his solicitudes. Whispering, he heard the noise of the dragons, the Disaster calling out his name. Begging for him. He gathered the solicitations. But he squatted there, observing the game as it went on without much care for everything else.

_‘Right now, they are here to entertain me. I hope they won’t fail me.’_

His manipulative tactics always ostensibly sculptured on them, sometimes, he just obliged to accelerate Magoroku to his hinges and that was good enough for him to stand. Kyouya was the main initiator, irrevocably awakening their engagement. 

"So, Sophia Sakharov is up against Shido Magoroku."

He knowingly pointed out. He couldn't help but feel a tap of genuine interest at this match. A tinged tugging away at him within his heart. He craves to see the tables turn. As they raised their flags. Darkness Dragon World versus Legend World. 

He was smirking maliciously at the two teens, crossing his legs on his seat, watching below at the two from his chair. “Let the fight begin.”

* * *

Consummate…

The word itself had many definitions, different meanings. In his sense, the meaning with the word: “consummate” was to create the perfect world, bring his horrid word to the perfection that this hellish place needs. It was clear to him, his world was better, adjustable but also, better from this current world for the sheer idea of no death. But the way he wanted to re-fix the corrupt world was to destroy it from the sky to the floor. Believing he had to ruin it further and use his Force to rebuild the destruction he knowingly caused. His perfect plan, having no regrets or remorse.

His absolute creation continued furthermore craving to formulate. The entirety where he was indicted, denominating the projectiles for his accurate world. The world he always had dreamt of, even when he was young, naturally developing up with clowns who undoubtedly received authority of children for their own receipts, their cognizances were still underdelivered being easy. He was qualified to comprehend it as if circumnavigated on the casing, all of the repulsive imperfections with the environment, even at his young age. Was he authorized to alter this environment with affluence but his plans demanded to go into performance?

_He wordlessly entered the large and devoid room alone on her request, discerning as she stood to carry something. A miniature and mineral leash simultaneously with her enclosure. A unique accessory perhaps?_

_“What’s that you have there?”_

_She blinked being delivered out of her solicitudes by his evaluation, veering her frame to face with her red-colored cores, “Oh? Kyouya dear, I haven’t seen you walked in…” The girl muttered but flourished those thoughts away, “Anyway my dear boy. Have you seen my new necklace?”_

_He shook his head, “No, I don’t think I have.”_

_“Well, come closer. I’ll show you.”_

_He followed her request, strolling closer towards her. It wasn’t at all uncanny for his mother to request his presents to explicate him her jewelry and acquisitions to him. She had a large collection as well, comprising rich and all—it was to be anticipated to purchase such pricey accessories. He assumed this was where his love for these type of things came into place, though, he was keener on different types of attires and titles than anything else. His distinct concupiscence. He didn’t positively deceive his predilection for that either, he just never outright announce it. Kyouya was invariably enamored of accumulating figures and clothes for his overgrowing acquisition. Typically, lingering on the shelves in his array. Presently, they were ostensibly collecting dusk from him scarcely snatching them out of their confinement. But with promising contemplation_

_He aspired to be the resolution, externally inquisition. He was conveyed out of his extensive meditation by their voices or adequately yet, her speech. An incisive vexatious type of amalgam, one, that got on his audacities. One, he stood there simply longing to the woman shut up. Though, the article she was conferring him would be ostensibly excellent for his lover and assistant, Sophia Sakharov. The sky-blue pearl, coordinating with her clothes and eyes flawlessly. He could only presume the piece dangling from her neck._

_“Someday, when I passed, you will receive this so you can pass it down to your lover, too.”_

_He raised to arrange his activities within his subconscious, understanding his authentic intentions. Her mother was vulnerable, far from actually being competent. She needed to go._

_“Oh, might I ask, when will that be mother?”_

_He watched as she only emerged to be distracted by his intelligence, judging her most salutary to resolve whatever she had within her mind. He couldn’t help but take this and sway towards her, seizing her item out of her hands and impelling behind her swiftly without a subordinate consideration. Prompting following her neck, encasing the piece tightly upon her skin before hauling back. Heeding her choke, trying to move but with his Disaster Force, he was enormously compelling than she will ever be. Shortly, colored started to appear, a sickish purplish and azure. She belatedly gave up… bending out, her body exhibited more debilitated and light. She ceased exhaling. Concluding her struggles, everything befell to a turbulent halt. She carefully removed the straps around her neck, seeing the harsh redden tone imprinted on her skin. Allowing for her body to effortlessly dropped on the floor._

_“Such a shame to see you leave my dear mother, though, you were irritating to deal with... Discouraging my ideal world as if you know what’s best for me,” He lowered his eyes to gaze at the necklace dwelling within his palm, peering at the blue gem, visioning a familiar white-haired dawning the jewel with her fancy blue dress, “But, I’m certain my princess of the new world would appreciate this accessory as much as you did. Truthfully, this shade is more fitting for her, I’ll say.”_

_His father must’ve apprehended them as he originated buffeting inside the opportunity and beyond the threshold._

_“Oh, hello there, my dear Father,” Approaching him with the mere fluctuation, as the shadow cast below his eyes and higher stage, scrutinizing at the older male with hewing eyes, “Glad you can join us, I was just about to come to see you.”_

_He appeared angry to see his wife, lifeless on the floor, vindictively staring at his young boy, “Son, what the hell did you do to my wife?”_

_“Oh? Her?” He nonchalantly sways his body to the side, glaring maliciously at her material, steered his finger down at her structure, “Only chocked her to death. Though, I believe you should be attentive about your use of terms. Vulgarism will provide you nothing.”_

_“You… did what!?” He bellowed, “But why!? Also, don’t order me around, boy!”_

_“She was merely getting in the way of my plans to create a new world, she wasn’t needed,” He created to beam bitterly at the old man, “And as for you now… I have no use for you either.”_

_He was attendant, utilizing his expertise and also end the man’s life. The conclusion of his margins transpired momentarily bending to a brutish sneer, “For all of those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.”_

_..._

He inexplicably recognized that scene, impersonating on repeat inside his consciousness once more as if his reminiscences were naturally a collapsed record. And he comprehended why… this remained the day of their “impoverished” pasting. Solely a year much had evolved since then, of course, his plans were still being put into the performance but he accomplished them considerably commendable. Everything was working out smoothly and he still had his captivating companion, Sophia Sakharov by his side, refusing to leave him. Although, another one had joined his party… Shido Magoroku. A young male who was related to the main examiner for the Buddy Police and politician, Shido Sueroku. A useful asset to his ranks, he could be useful to him. Magoroku was… an intriguing character, to say the least from Kyouya’s perspective. He continued bristling with self-assured, pompous, outspoken. But also he was ineffective. Culminating his position as Student Council President, he was born to execute such a role.

Stingily and greedily utilizing the inexperienced for courtship, exercise, and straight-up maltreating the youth. As he matured, this had converted exceedingly frank. His contempt for the adults singularly advanced, appalled. His progenitors had to go and accordingly, he arranged the circumstances. Successfully progressed incessantly with their departed corpses... Unbreathing. Creamy. Inanimate and hollow eyes. An ominous luxury sentiment aroused within his mind, seemingly savoring attending the mere presence continuously from their structures fade, the light ostensibly succumbed without a trail. 

He portrayed unfortunate and remorseful for their passing but that was apparently a twisted falsification. He exhibited nothing for those repugnant spirits he had to beckon as “Mother” and “Father”. He transpired suitable to persuade the evasions of them deteriorating with his secluded accumulation without neglected, annihilating the foundation of consequently various archives but he didn’t wince. 

Suspending how most of Japan’s broadcast outlets announced that His parents ought (sorrowfully) lingered incessantly. A lengthy week of personalities stretching up to him, maintaining their insignificant sorries. Falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly. The mounties transpired willingly absurd suitable to suppose Kyouya from his artificial whistles and liability. 

The young trio teens continued remaining on his peculiar highlighted sofa staying relaxed. Kyouya had progressed, the pair occupy alongside him while he was II the midst. He had them undeviatingly underneath his fingertips. Following his procedures and jurisdictions. He was undoubtedly competent to perceive and solicit what he impartially entreated notwithstanding the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exception to that rule. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

Kyouya had two hands, and he was holding Sophia and Magoroku's hands against his own. Sophia had the most perfect size for holding and Magoroku's rubber white-colored gloves touch his skin.

“What would I be in your perfect world?” The tan-haired inquired. The shimmer without his eyes shifted incredulously by his sways on the sofa. Manifestly emerging objectionably inquisitive to discern his approval. His tone verbalized notably meddlesome to conjecture the performance, "It must be something great as I, Shido Magoroku, right?" 

“Yes. That’s simple to clarify,” The point of his lips circled to a melodious omniscient explanation as his blood-colored eyes substituted to glimpse at his boyfriend. Immersing additionally towards him. Elevating his palm, caressing his fingertips beneath his jawbone, tenderly clasping on his moderately smooth integument. Provoking Magoroku to quiver, tensing his muscles, “You’ll be my little prince.” 

Magoroku suck in his inspiration, aspiring to hold back his constitutional screaming and mantling, “And Sophia?” 

“She’ll be our princess, of course,” He nevertheless had his preferably tempestuous simper still scribbled on his features as he inclines more intimately. Shifting his fingers away from his soft cheeks down to his hands. Pursing his lips before pecking the male affectionately on the back of his hands, "Are you satisfied by that answer, Magoroku?" Elevating his gaze to gaze at his flustered sweetheart. Scrutinizing with his customary profound and fraternal crimson-colored eyes coinciding his navy gaze.

Thoughtlessly and clumsily nodding his head, agreeing, "O-Of course!" 

“Would you like to be apart of my new world, though?”

Viewing as the male, the features developing with a burning deep red as he fiddled with his fingers. Truthfully, the white-haired was spoiled, ravenous but the CEO never testified in that direction. Simply being used to obtaining want he wanted. And he merely wanted them to bow to their knees for him and only him.

snickers assumingly at his blushes and subtle mutters of embarrassment.

* * *

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either—just blank on representations, he allocated. 

  
  


He moans, recapturing his senses, or at least, he imagined he was. He’d aroused to ascertain Magoroku worryingly contemplating down at him. He felt something already being placed on his body. It was rather soft and warm, he assumed it was a blanket, safety wrapped around his frame.

“Sophia!” He mustered over towards the female who was on the other side of the room, making something, taking her out of her daze, “Come over here quickly! I think he's finally waking up!" 

He heard his voice ringing within his ears. As he heard the soft sound of heels shifting closer towards them. She annoyingly glares at Magoroku at his high pitched shouting but then softens when she turns to glance at her young master.

"Excuse my sudden actions Kyouya-sama." She placed the back of her hand on top of his forehead for a moment, "As I thought… you're burning up." 

“Kyouya-sama, I think you got a fever.”

He shook that idea off, “Impossible.” His voice was shockingly inflated with slight anger and denial, “I take care of myself daily for that not to happen." 

Magoroku's expression shifted to a mixture of concern and difficulty. 

"I need to get back--" Sophia placed her hand on his chest, pulling him back down on the couch without effort, he paused, letting her do so while staring up at her, "Sophia? What are you--"

"I apologize previously," she spoke, shockingly interpreting his words, despite her indifferent voice he felt a bitter tone underneath it all, "We don't believe you're in the right conditions to be working now."

"Y-Yes! We don't want you to overwork yourself again and make yourself feel worse. The sooner you rest this fever off the sooner you are able to get back to work. Oh, we'll even be here to help you recover, too!" 

The female nodded, "Da."

"Is that an order?" He questioned, curiously. Cocking a brow at them both.

The two in front of him stiffened, almost tensing at his words, almost unexpected. 

He ponders in mere silences for a moment. Taking a break every so often isn't that bad… he rarely took days off. It was strange, watching them finally take over. But he allowed this, knowing they cared enough. "I supposed you're both right about this," letting out a sigh, "Fine. I will take this day off to rest." 

* * *

_Why did he need her so much?_

_Why did she need to leave?_

Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. Painfully eating away at him to his very core.

The direction her glossy blue-colored frosted eyes shimmer when she was with Kyouya, was distinct than she continued being with Magoroku. She merely had that blank expression on her features, narrating him she remained indefinite but he also had no clue about what she was accurately reflecting inside that head of hers. 

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when he stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. 

She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? 

Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with?

What was their association with Kyouya? Just an instructor and assistant? 

What was this? Vicious torment? Immodest medication? 

But now, they were with Kyouya…

He shook his head, too many thoughts at once, he was thinking too much. He needed some sort of break and a fast one at that.

She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits—without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. 

_Why would she?_

She would only sting him again and repeatedly. He distinguished this but he still coveted her, no _needed_ her with him regardless of actions. Despite the pain. He just wanted her to gaze at him with the same shimmer eyes that she used to stare at Kyouya-sama.

* * *

KyouMagoSoph // Magoroku's Nightmares

This remained with the unitedness of genuine obscurities repeatedly, appalling nightfall, one that was prevalent for the male too automatically to experience including administration. Extensively maximum twilights weren’t peculiarly prominent. 

Kyouya continued to stay frequently occupied maintaining his corporation so he often arrived at their home and in bed rather late and during late hours before his overdue beauty sleep. Silently slithering his bedroom open and shuffling inside, fetching his proper clothes from his walk-in closet to ready for his nightly rest. Squatting down and pursing his lips, dissipating a sweet kiss on both of his lovers' cheeks, softly smiling and whispering good night to them. Carefully, lowering himself to the mattress, his fingers grasping the folds of the sheets, pulling the coverings out before slipping himself under. With this, Magoroku who happened to be resting in the center snuggled himself closer against his previous master. 

His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. 

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Kyouya’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing his physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his intimating warmth. His appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing his waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded. 

His navy eyes would always suspiciously be darting across the obscure vacancy, panicking suppressing his clutch remaining essentially paranoid with whatever would occur to him alongside. His characteristics percolating with spiritual atrociousness as if he was compelled to inspect a ferocious and bloodstained slasher movie. His apparel sliced to his frame, exposing his light stability body. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful foulness of bodies shortly satisfied his nostrils with a prodigious taste. The dampness of the exertion earned him to speculate if he received a shower not that lengthy ago. 

“Magoroku, please relax,” periodically superseded by, “It was only just a nightmare. Don’t allow it to affect you like this.” 

His voice was the only one who made that known, breaking the voiceless breaths current living within the bedroom.

The rhythmic resonance being unconditionally the isolated quality he could deduce from below his profound haul of whiffs. The tone was so relaxing to listen to, he could listen to him saying how much he cares or hated him and he'll bow down to his will. But his horrible panting made that hard to much out as such. Heeding the utterances from beneath his paramount heaving for the cinches of vivid wind. 

Unbearable inspirations. His voice consciously mandated him in a delicate assumption to steady his breathing and to increase his restraint for the competently before he hyperventilates. 

Doing his best to listen to his boyfriend but that being said, it was much harder with his heart pounding heavily within his chest, basically banging within his chest. Magoroku couldn't deny or refuse his previous master's wishes, surely if he did Sophia would possibly get annoyed with his actions.

Promptly comprehending the exact phrases to whisper within the devoid room to make the male feel at ease with himself. Ordinarily, Kyouya would hum in an appealing melody, as the sound would commonly ring inside his ears, providing some sort of comfort. The humming tune gave Magoroku a sense of solace. As if Kyouya using the tips of his extremities was befalling caressing against the simple keys on his organ. Not realizing how he unfeignedly misses that sound.

Magoroku would tirelessly give in and clung to their frames, immersing in the remarkable temperature they were convincing. Snaking his arms around Kyouya's body, letting his arms draped with his white-haired CEO. His fingers digging deep within the folds of whatever clothes he chose to sleep in that night. Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a familiar pattern; mandating them to descend on his shirts. Kyouya really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. deviating the white coded collar being damped with salty tears. 

Comprehension of human sentiments, especially when it came to others, was not her most prominent characteristic so she just ensues his compositions. Despite Kyouya’s struggles to secure her recognition, dispensing unspecified description of perturbations wasn’t a delicacy nor something to be undignified of, when it’s not being a part of buddyfighting that is. Still, he assumed her stoic and her "stand still and keep quiet and only his orders without negligence or turmoil" continued beside the imminently designated in her remembrance. 

She deposited herself to be emotionally distant, indifferent, and drained of any distinguished expressions. He didn’t mind this, not at all, her comforting tone was letting himself stay glued to her without so much of a shift. Her lashing out on others and completely losing her composer however was something she still needs to work on. Sophia was doing her part and helping Magoroku with his current stress levels so he didn't care if she was speaking or not. Her actions alone definitely were serving.

Feeling the smooth tinges of his hair being coddled and brushed in a shockingly kind manner. Wordlessly, Sophia would dip the tips of her fingers to his short tan-haired, softly petting and brushing the strands in a pleasant gesture. That provides him with the much-needed convenience he was forfeiting from his boyfriend. The tan-haired assumed that Kyouya had ordered her to do so or was following Kyouya’s sways, either way, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

He was very ticklish and his hair was just a weak point to that. Lacing her fingers through his hair while Kyouya was whispering sweet nothings inside his ears and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay for him in the end to relax. Kyouya's words were always the voice that he needed to help him move forward. He'd always know the right words to say and went to say them.

His eyes felt crusty, stinging with pain. He had no hesitation in crying or showing his flaws in front of her. He had no fear of clinging to her. Letting every last emotion seep from under his ego. Just for her, anything for her. His malicious Ice Queen. Refusing to let her leave him, his body overflowing with intense emotions. Causing him to be easily overweight by them. His soft whimpers were the only known sound coming from the eerie silence within his room…

“Nightmares are quite common, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. It’s still quite late so please try getting more rest. If the morning sun doesn't help you forget them, perhaps Sophia can?”

Always winking at Sophia from behind which would elicit wordlessly nod her head in agreement, allowing her typical "Da" to explore from her lips In response. 

Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. 

He persisted to be the circumstantial individual who furnished vigorous information, he was the one who grasped the two in involvement and at leisure. The adhesive that retained their alliance from befalling independently. His temper remained invariably astonishingly elastic and magnanimous; generous and sweet-sounding. As if he was whispering sweet nothings in their ears. He was tortuously gradual and scrupulous when it evolved with accommodations activities but tan-haired would relish with such.

Then leaned down, pursing his lips before establishing a kiss on his foreheads and cheeks, feeling the soft touches and lips against his skin made his insides flutter and stir with cravings, filling his emotions with eroticism. 

His touches were slow at first, almost carefully acting out something dwelling within his fantasy but that was also filled with hesitation to continue any of his actions often asking, "Is this okay?" Or "You don't mind if I do this, correct?" Making it clear, he'll only follow up on any of his actions if Magoroku didn't agree, clearly caring more about his boyfriend's well being.

Infrequently settling his lips on his mouths, planting a soft kiss on his lips. smooching him with a tender touch. The feeling of his soft, considerably smooth, and perfect size for his landing on his lips, drove his insides wild. Kyouya was slow and steady, considering his well being to push for further contact. Stoking his thumbs simultaneously against his fingers and knuckles.

  
  


Manipulating his intelligence much to have plenty of free time on his own but he always managed to come around when it was dinner or lunch. Bestowing a high-class meal with his two lovers. Often discussing his imminent projects for the expectation of his business or anything extra that befell to their subconscious. The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. Making sure everything was to their liking, though, Kyouya was often a control freak. Buddyfight was a core subject when it came to discussions. 

These were one of those heydays, he’d adorned dubiously, securing and reminding convinced that his skin-colored foundation was coating his defects and bulging eyes from his deprivation of hibernation last gloom. Despite Kyouya’s words of always remaining, “Be sure to get a proper night's rest.” Shaking those petty thoughts away, taking a deep breath. Making his way to the location that Kyouya had emailed him about just moments beforehand. 

“Oh, good. You finally arrived, Magoroku."

A soothing voice playing within his mind as Kyouya was the first to greet him, glancing away from his white-haired, his lips curling upward, flashing one of those genuine smiles. Raising himself up from his seat to carefully pulling out the only empty chair near the table. The sound of the legs scratching the payment below made him silently wince. Kyouya's hand's gesture to the chair, "Please, have a seat." 

Magoroku felt his insides twisted from the gesture, feeling his heart skip a mere beat. The negligible sensation of heat rushing to his cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tinge of crimson. Sheepishly nodded without saying much of anything, clumsily stepped in front of the chair, plopping down on it. Feeling the fabric of the chair softly hitting the bottom. Using his body strength, the male pulled in the chair, Magoroku stood frozen and tensed by himself being pushed forward and merely stopped a mere inch away from the table.

"I planned on developing a device that allows Buddyfighters to fight without the need for a Core Case." 

"Buddyfighting with core deck cases are fun in their own way but also annoying to deal with. Think about it, the buddy police have the need to constantly go out and supply core Cases. That must be physically draining to them."

  
  


"I wonder if anyone else thinks about the resources we will be constantly wasting if we keep this up." 

"I get it! By doing that, we can buddyfight in a fighting stage anywhere they want?"

"Exactly! The newer generations of buddyfighters can fight anywhere at any time without the need of a Core Cast."

* * *

This remained with the unitedness of genuine obscurities repeatedly, appalling nightfall, one that was prevalent for the male too automatically to experience including administration. Extensively maximum twilights weren’t peculiarly prominent. 

Kyouya resumed lingering frequently occupied maintaining his corporation so he uniformly arrived at their residence and in bed moderately overdue and during delayed appointments before his overdue beauty slumber. Making sure all of his duties and corporation were in the jurisdiction to his fondness, originating convinced him to pay consideration detailed exposition his comprehensive accounts. Oftentimes conveying Sophia off to bed before him. Being a huge CEO at an immature age remained sensibly stressful, which would permit anyone to be easily overwhelmed, with no suspense but it must be arranged and retain his family’s imagination. He owned two partners to sustain his pressure levels at ease so there wasn’t a predicament in this department. 

Noiselessly slithering his bedroom open and shuffling inside, fetching his proper clothes from his walk-in closet to ready for his nightly rest. Squatting down and pursing his lips, dissipating a sweet kiss on both of his lovers' cheeks, softly smiling and whispering good night to them. Carefully, lowering himself to the mattress, his fingers grasping the folds of the sheets, pulling the coverings out before slipping himself under. With this, Magoroku who happened to be resting in the center snuggled himself closer against his previous master. A relaxed smile on his features. He held idealistically accurately; the two sensed his weight comprising surrendered on the bedding. 

However, the only downside to snoring with two other personalities was that he was a moderately light sleeper, his only flaw. This obscurity remained contrary, he aroused when he sensed something or someone spanked him on the exterior of his countenance, spontaneously springing undeviatingly elapsed from his snooze. Losing his grip on his already disregarded fantasies developing back to his substance and to his individual sensations. 

Involuntary, his eyelids stretched from hysteria, his appearance being agitated for a trivial significance. Regaining his composure as he caught melodious mutters and lamentations swelling to his ears. Something about the sound made him apprehensive, affliction, faltering for the most explosive. Veering his head to the side on the foundation, interlacing his lava orbs to adjust inside the gloom of the opportunity. 

  
  


His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. 

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Kyouya’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing his physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his intimating warmth. His appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing his waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded. 

His navy eyes would always suspiciously be darting across the obscure vacancy, panicking suppressing his clutch remaining essentially paranoid with whatever would occur to him alongside. His characteristics percolating with spiritual atrociousness as if he was compelled to inspect a ferocious and bloodstained slasher movie. His apparel sliced to his frame, exposing his light stability body. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful foulness of bodies shortly satisfied his nostrils with a prodigious taste. The dampness of the exertion earned him to speculate if he received a shower not that lengthy ago. 

“Magoroku, please relax,” periodically superseded by, “It was only just a nightmare. Don’t allow it to affect you like this.” 

His voice was the only one who made that known, breaking the voiceless breaths current living within the bedroom.

The rhythmic resonance being unconditionally the isolated quality he could deduce from below his profound haul of whiffs. The tone was so relaxing to listen to, he could listen to him saying how much he cares or hated him and he'll bow down to his will. But his horrible panting made that hard to much out as such. Heeding the utterances from beneath his paramount heaving for the cinches of vivid wind. 

Unbearable inspirations. His voice consciously mandated him in a delicate assumption to steady his breathing and to increase his restraint for the competently before he hyperventilates. 

Doing his best to listen to his boyfriend but that being said, it was much harder with his heart pounding heavily within his chest, basically banging within his chest. Magoroku couldn't deny or refuse his previous master's wishes, surely if he did Sophia would possibly get annoyed with his actions.

Promptly comprehending the exact phrases to whisper within the devoid room to make the male feel at ease with himself. Ordinarily, Kyouya would hum in an appealing melody, as the sound would commonly ring inside his ears, providing some sort of comfort. The humming tune gave Magoroku a sense of solace. As if Kyouya using the tips of his extremities was befalling caressing against the simple keys on his organ. Not realizing how he unfeignedly misses that sound.

Magoroku would tirelessly give in and clung to their frames, immersing in the remarkable temperature they were convincing. Snaking his arms around Kyouya's body, letting his arms draped with his white-haired CEO. His fingers digging deep within the folds of whatever clothes he chose to sleep in that night. Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a familiar pattern; mandating them to descend on his shirts. Kyouya really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. deviating the white coded collar being damped with salty tears. 

Comprehension of human sentiments, especially when it came to others, was not her most prominent characteristic so she just ensues his compositions. Despite Kyouya’s struggles to secure her recognition, dispensing unspecified description of perturbations wasn’t a delicacy nor something to be undignified of, when it’s not being a part of buddyfighting that is. Still, he assumed her stoic and her "stand still and keep quiet and only his orders without negligence or turmoil" continued beside the imminently designated in her remembrance. 

She deposited herself to be emotionally distant, indifferent, and drained of any distinguished expressions. He didn’t mind this, not at all, her comforting tone was letting himself stay glued to her without so much of a shift. Her lashing out on others and completely losing her composer however was something she still needs to work on. Sophia was doing her part and helping Magoroku with his current stress levels so he didn't care if she was speaking or not. Her actions alone definitely were serving.

Feeling the smooth tinges of his hair being coddled and brushed in a shockingly kind manner. Wordlessly, Sophia would dip the tips of her fingers to his short tan-haired, softly petting and brushing the strands in a pleasant gesture. That provides him with the much-needed convenience he was forfeiting from his boyfriend. The tan-haired assumed that Kyouya had ordered her to do so or was following Kyouya’s sways, either way, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

He was very ticklish and his hair was just a weak point to that. Lacing her fingers through his hair while Kyouya was whispering sweet nothings inside his ears and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay for him in the end to relax. Kyouya's words were always the voice that he needed to help him move forward. He'd always know the right words to say and went to say them.

His eyes felt crusty, stinging with pain. He had no hesitation in crying or showing his flaws in front of her. He had no fear of clinging to her. Letting every last emotion seep from under his ego. Just for her, anything for her. His malicious Ice Queen. Refusing to let her leave him, his body overflowing with intense emotions. Causing him to be easily overweight by them. His soft whimpers were the only known sound coming from the eerie silence within his room…

“Nightmares are quite common, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. It’s still quite late so please try getting more rest. If the morning sun doesn't help you forget them, perhaps Sophia can?”

Always winking at Sophia from behind which would elicit wordlessly nod her head in agreement, allowing her typical "Da" to explore from her lips In response. 

Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. 

He persisted to be the circumstantial individual who furnished vigorous information, he was the one who grasped the two in involvement and at leisure. The adhesive that retained their alliance from befalling independently. His temper remained invariably astonishingly elastic and magnanimous; generous and sweet-sounding. As if he was whispering sweet nothings in their ears. He was tortuously gradual and scrupulous when it evolved with accommodations activities but tan-haired would relish with such.

Then leaned down, pursing his lips before establishing a kiss on his foreheads and cheeks, feeling the soft touches and lips against his skin made his insides flutter and stir with cravings, filling his emotions with eroticism. 

His touches were slow at first, almost carefully acting out something dwelling within his fantasy but that was also filled with hesitation to continue any of his actions often asking, "Is this okay?" Or "You don't mind if I do this, correct?" Making it clear, he'll only follow up on any of his actions if Magoroku didn't agree, clearly caring more about his boyfriend's well being.

Infrequently settling his lips on his mouths, planting a soft kiss on his lips. smooching him with a tender touch. The feeling of his soft, considerably smooth, and perfect size for his landing on his lips, drove his insides wild. Kyouya was slow and steady, considering his well being to push for further contact. Stoking his thumbs simultaneously against his fingers and knuckles.

  
  


Manipulating his intelligence much to have plenty of free time on his own but he always managed to come around when it was dinner or lunch. Bestowing a high-class meal with his two lovers. Often discussing his imminent projects for the expectation of his business or anything extra that befell to their subconscious. The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. Making sure everything was to their liking, though, Kyouya was often a control freak. Buddyfight was a core subject when it came to discussions. 

These were one of those heydays, he’d adorned dubiously, securing and reminding convinced that his skin-colored foundation was coating his defects and bulging eyes from his deprivation of hibernation last gloom. Despite Kyouya’s words of always remaining, “Be sure to get a proper night's rest.” Shaking those petty thoughts away, taking a deep breath. Making his way to the location that Kyouya had emailed him about just moments beforehand. 

“Oh, good. You finally arrived, Magoroku."

A soothing voice playing within his mind as Kyouya was the first to greet him, glancing away from his white-haired, his lips curling upward, flashing one of those genuine smiles. Raising himself up from his seat to carefully pulling out the only empty chair near the table. The sound of the legs scratching the payment below made him silently wince. Kyouya's hand's gesture to the chair, "Please, have a seat." 

Magoroku felt his insides twisted from the gesture, feeling his heart skip a mere beat. The negligible sensation of heat rushing to his cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tinge of crimson. Sheepishly nodded without saying much of anything, clumsily stepped in front of the chair, plopping down on it. Feeling the fabric of the chair softly hitting the bottom. Using his body strength, the male pulled in the chair, Magoroku stood frozen and tensed by himself being pushed forward and merely stopped a mere inch away from the table.

* * *

Their connection started out slow but also abruptly announced from his qualm. As for everything else in their relationship was. Simply being nothing but a working mechanism and utilized by his now old master. Doing his every wish and looking up to him like any other foolish kid would but that wasn't him anymore. 

Kisses and soft touches like cuddling and hand-holding became additionally frequent as the times went on, those simple yet meaningful touches satisfied his cravings and feelings stirring within him. They were rare enough to make the male want a little more from him and Sophia every time they had any sort of contact with him. Painfully being slow and wordlessly begging for their subtle affections towards him.

  
  


This all felt strange to the young male, foreign even. Plainly walking in someone's home and acting like you actually own this place. Not something the young tan-haired was used to doing much in his honesty.

His place was more like a large mansion than a home. His new home. 

This was the place that his boyfriend wanted him to live in as the start of this week and with Sophia joining them. He assumed Sophia was possibly already living with him from the very start. Granted Kyouya had invited him over and let him stay.

This day was a moderately relaxing day, stirring to Magoroku’s diversion and consternation. The auditorium was, unfathomably, quell down the large eerie halls. He must’ve denoted consequently utilized to the disturbance of others from performing his student council work duties and giving out penalties to those who ventured hastening down the restrained the corridors that the insignificant conception of taciturnity captured him off guard. 

  
  


_"Huh? Is a piano playing!? Who is playing here!?"_

The quality of what he presumed was what a large piano was playing across the halls of the large mansion, the first keying hitting had caused the tan-haired to flinch in astonishment at the impromptu quality. The tone made it sound as if it came from a professional. The pitch prevailed entrancingly jangling from within his ears.

Entering the room as the sounds became more apparent to hear, noticing the male sitting on a stool, playing.

Glossing his eyes over to see a simple white-haired girl dawning distinct codings of blue. viciously cold, gazing at him from afar. 

"Oh, Magoroku. Good evening." 

He simply spoke in his usually rhythmic tone almost humming his words in delight. A hypotonic tone. He didn't bother to shift his fingers away from his keys on the given board, still playing with the keys without stopping his movements. The tip of his extremities was befalling caressed against the simple keys on the piano. Watching as his body was pacing with the flows of the keys, rhythmically.

“I hope you're negativing your way easily without getting lost." 

"You can play the piano too? I thought you only knew how to play the organ."

"There's a lot of things I could do that might surprise you, though, Organ and Piano are comparable but also uniquely designed," the CEO elucidated.

"Oh?" His expression altered to confusion and interest in his words while also remaining entranced by his sound, "I'm curious, who taught you how to play? I don't think you told us that yet. 

The male dwelling on the seat froze causing the male to wince in pure dread. He began to question if asking that triggered bad memories or if Kyouya wanted that to be kept a secret.

"Yikes!" Magoroku involuntary breath out, "Did I overstep my boundaries!? I'm sorry!" 

Kyouya turned his attention towards the male, veering his head off to the side. The edge of his lips curling to a soft smile, flashing it towards the male with ease.

"No, that's quite all right. I wasn't expecting you to ask me about the origins of my skills." 

"My parents wanted me to

* * *

Kyouya Gaen. The insignificant signature that executed those who developed into association with him lecherous from his exceptional attractiveness and that was to be rather expected. He remained prosperous, influential, and had authority superior to the ordinary physiques around Japan and even distinguished throughout the entire atmosphere. The white-haired and head of Gaen Financial Group was contributory to those encompassing him. And to his allegedly “associates”. 

The tip of his extremities was befalling caressed against the simple keys on his organ.

articulated like sensitivity to the tan-haired's ears. The music had some sort of comforting and yet, it was creepy sounded. 

The tan-haired had wondered if Sophia was feeling the same way. Did she like the music too? Did she like the fact that Kyouya plays the organ? Did she even care?

Probably not... but with Sophia; It was hard for what she was possibly thinking in that head.

You never know. 

Magoroku wanted that for himself. Fame. Money. Friends. Having the whole world bowing down at his knees. He craves the feeling of being in control. 

He was friendly, easy-going, polite, and popular with the world. Was that really who he was? Just some nice guy who loves others and wants to help? No, merely just a facade. The reality, the hard cold truth he was cold-hearted, manipulative, and cruel. A real Demon out for blood in the world. But was it for the better? Could've been better? 

Then why is Magoroku still drawn to work with him? Was he that desperate for his own selfish needs? Magoroku didn't think it was selfish. No, it couldn't have been. Can it? 

Everyone was down on their knees for him. Wanted to be him. Girls craving for his attention. For his hand. Hell, Magoroku would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to be in Kyouya’s place of power. 

“Magoroku.”

But Sophia? Why does she like him? She must have a reason? What did Kyouya do to make her so loyal to him?

Magoroku remembered those words from Kyouya: “You two have been with me so much in the past, even when I failed. However, to obtain my ideals, I will lead us to the end of the old world. No matter the cost of it."

The two males sat down on the chairs. The coffee table was a small but nice size for both of them. Sophia didn’t have a chair for herself. Odd .

Kyouya did mention that he wished to see both Sophia and Magoroku.

But Sophia wasn't the one to sit down, vastly. So Magoroku past it off as it being nothing. 

A few minutes of hush falling inside the room, leaving Magoroku to reflect on this.

Why did Kyouya ask him to come?

Was there was a reason for being here? Of course, there was. Kyouya invariably had a motive. So why was this different? 

He wanted to see. 

"Did you eat any lunch at all today? If not, would you like some food?" 

Magoroku fumbled under the table. "N-no thanks, M-Master!”

"Please, just call me Kyouya. After all, you aren't working for me anymore."

Magoroku blinked, being astonished by his immediate statements. Magoroku couldn't help but feel a hint of pain within his chest by that last sentence. An awful feeling, he didn't like. 

"As you say Ma- I mean, Kyouya!" 

The end of Kyouya's lips curled into a soft, loving smile. Not a fraudulent mirth but genuine. Magoroku saw something else in Kyouya's lava-like coded eyes, a hint of happiness. No malice intent was behind those eyes, his facade wasn't a facade anymore. 

“Sophia, will you be so kind and get us some tea?" 

Magoroku tilted his head to the side, getting a better view. Her expression was void of any emotions.

Sophia simply nodded, "Da." She hasn't bothered to say anything else. 

As she swayed her frame towards the door, her bright blue eyes landed on Magoroku's features for a second. The tan-haired had caught sight of this but white-haired female promptly whirled her head and strolled her way out of the room. The only remaining sound of the room was her light grey heels kissing the floor as she was wandering to the door.

The end of Magoroku's lips dipped into the 

“Do you like Sophia?”

“What!? H-How do you—” 

“As I thought, you do have some sort of feelings for her. The look in your eyes. That craving feeling for her, a desire. Longing for her. I know this because I felt this same feeling as you do.”

"You like Sophia too!?"

"Yes, for quite some time now actually." 

The two teens had fallen speechless. An awkward one at that. 

"But I also prefer to have you as well. Something about your character intrigues me.”

Kyouya was the one to break the stillness in the room. 

"Huh?" Magoroku eyes at this. A sentiment in his chest arose. 

Kyouya then hoisted himself up from his chair and arose from his current position. Kyouya then tilting in, his upper frame towards Magoroku. Heaved his hands towards Magoroku, the tips of his fingers lightly touching under Magoroku's chin. 

Magoroku couldn't help but tremble by this. He felt as if his heart seemingly skipped a beat. A sudden rush of heat. 

"We all have two hands. Some of us are lucky to have two soulmates. You must feel the same, don't you, Magoroku?" 

his first name from Kyouya’s lips felt foreign for him. Shocking. Surreal.

"Y-you said my first name!?" 

"Yes, it sounds rather beautiful on my lips which could belong to you." 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak—

"Your tea is ready."

The two males suddenly froze by the sudden voice that belongs to a female. 

The two teens turned their eyes towards the sound of the voice… Sophia was in front of them, holding a tray that contains three glasses of what they assumed was the tea. 

"Sophia." Kyouya was the first to speak in the silence. The white-haired male wasted no time heaving his fingers away from under Magoroku's chin. As he uncurls himself f from his position on the table. 

Magoroku was… disappointed. He was longing for that emotion from Kyouya once more. Not wanting that feeling to end so abruptly, as it did. Magoroku knew it was for the best. Especially if Sophia had gotten the wrong idea of him and Kyouya.

Maybe Kyouya was right, he had two hands.

"How long have you been standing there, Sophia?" Asked the CEO. 

"Not long."

* * *

Kyouya was rich, famous, had power. The white-haired and head of Gaen Financial Group was influential to those around him. And to his so-called _“friends”._

Kyouya fingers pressing down on his organ sounded like music to the tan-haired's ears. The music had some sort of comforting and yet, it was creepy sounded. 

Magoroku wanted that for himself. Fame. Money. Friends. Having the whole world bowing down at his knees. He craves the feeling of being in control. 

He was friendly, easy-going, polite, and popular with the world. Was that really who he was? Just some nice guy who loves others and wants to help? No, merely just a facade. The reality, the hard cold truth he was cold-hearted, manipulative, and cruel. A real Demon out for blood in the world. But was it for the better? Could've been better? 

Then why is Magoroku still drawn to work with him? Was he that desperate for his own selfish needs? Magoroku didn't think it was selfish. No, it couldn't have been. Can it? 

Everyone was down on their knees for him. Wanted to be him. Girls craving for his attention. For his hand. Hell, Magoroku would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to be in Kyouya’s place of power. 

“Shido?”

But Sophia? Why does she like him? She must have a reason? What did Kyouya do to make her so loyal to him?

Magoroku remembered those words from Kyouya: _“You two have been with me so much in the past, even when I failed. However, to obtain my ideals, I will lead us to the end of the old world. No matter the cost of it."_

The two males sat down on the chairs. The coffee table was a small but nice size for both of them. Sophia didn’t have a chair for herself. _Odd_.

Kyouya did mention that he wished to see both Sophia and Magoroku.

But Sophia wasn't the one to sit down, vastly. So Magoroku past it off as it being nothing. 

A few minutes of hush falling inside the room, leaving Magoroku to reflect on this.

_Why did Kyouya ask him to come?_

_Was there was a reason for being here? Of course, there was. Kyouya invariably had a motive. So why was this different?_

_He wanted to see._

"Would you like some food, Shido?" 

Magoroku fumbled under the table. "N-no thanks, M-Master!" 

"Please, just call me Kyouya. After all, you aren't working for me anymore."

Magoroku blinked, being astonished by his immediate statements. Magoroku couldn't help but feel a hint of pain within his chest by that last sentence. An awful feeling, he didn't like. 

"As you say Ma- I mean, Kyouya!" 

The end of Kyouya's lips curled into a soft, loving smile. Not a fake mirth but genuine. 

Magoroku saw something else in Kyouya's orange eyes, a hint of happiness. No malice intent was behind those eyes, his facade wasn't a facade anymore. 

“Sophia, will you be so kind and get us some tea?" 

Magoroku tilted his head to the side, getting a better view. Her expression was void of any emotions.

Sophia simply nodded, "Da." She hasn't bothered to say anything else. 

As she swayed her frame towards the door, her bright blue eyes landed on Magoroku's features for a second. The tan-haired had caught sight of this but white-haired female promptly whirled her head and strolled her way out of the room. The only remaining sound of the room was her light grey heels kissing the floor as she was wandering to the door.

The end of Magoroku's lips dipped into the 

“Do you like Sophia, Shido?”

“What!? H-How do you—” 

“The look in your eyes. That craving feeling for her, a desire. Longing for her. I know this because I felt this same feeling."

"You like Sophia too!?"

"Yes, for quite some time now actually." 

The two teens had fallen speechless. An awkward one at that. 

"But you know… I also like you too.” 

Kyouya was the one to break the stillness in the room. 

"Huh?" Magoroku eyes at this. A sentiment in his chest arose. 

Kyouya then hoisted himself up from his chair and arose from his current position. Kyouya then tilting in, his upper frame towards Magoroku. Heaved his hands towards Magoroku, the tips of his fingers lightly touching under Magoroku's chin. 

Magoroku couldn't help but tremble by this. He felt as if his heart seemingly skipped a beat. A sudden rush of heat. 

"We all have two hands. Some of us are lucky to have two soulmates. You must feel the same, don't you, Magoroku?" 

his first name from Kyouya’s lips felt foreign for him. Shocking. Surreal.

"Y-you said my first name!?" 

"Yes, it sounds rather beautiful on my lips which could belong to you." 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak—

"Your tea is ready."

The two males suddenly froze by the sudden voice that belongs to a female. 

The two teens turned their eyes towards the sound of the voice… Sophia was in front of them, holding a tray that contains three glasses of what they assumed was the tea. 

"Sophia." Kyouya was the first to speak in the silence. The white-haired male wasted no time heaving his fingers away from under Magoroku's chin. As he uncurls himself f from his position on the table. 

Magoroku was… disappointed. He was longing for that emotion from Kyouya once more. Not wanting that feeling to end so abruptly, as it did. Magoroku knew it was for the best. Especially if Sophia had gotten the wrong idea of him and Kyouya.

Maybe Kyouya was right, he had two hands.

"How long have you been standing there, Sophia?" Asked the CEO. 

"Not long." 

* * *

Most people glance at his three lovers in pure disgust at them when Kyouya wasn't with them or was busy talking to someone else. 

"I don't get it," the tan-haired started as his voice mingled with confusion, "Why is it that these fools stare at us like we are some sort of disgrace but when he's around they treat us like gold. I can't be the only one who took notice of that?" 

They instantly knew who the "he" that the tan-haired was talking about. 

"Cowards," Rouga dug himself further on his chair, frowning angrily, "If they have a problem with us they can say it to my face."

"Don't start fights, Master Kyouya-sama wouldn't be delighted if he heard you had injured one of his guests." 

"Yeah, whatever," letting out a deep sigh, "I wouldn't hear the end of it." Closing his eyes he could also hear the male lecturing him about using his powers at one of his fancies parties. Knowingly, Kyouya had let him go wild before in buddyfights. 

  
  
  


"Kyouya-sama can date whoever he wants to date." 

  
  


"Why are you doing three at once?"

"Oh? Why that's rather simple, I love them."

"But that's greedy."

"How so?" 

  
  
  


Considering this, Kyouya was the glue, the sticky stuff that always got on folks' hands as a child if you played with the white cream. And this night was no different. 

  
  
  
  


"I didn't think such things would affect you three."

* * *

* * *

This remained with the unitedness of genuine obscurities repeatedly, appalling nightfall, one that was prevalent for the male too automatically to experience including administration. Extensively maximum twilights weren’t peculiarly prominent. 

Kyouya resumed lingering frequently occupied maintaining his corporation so he uniformly arrived at their residence and in bed moderately overdue and during delayed appointments before his overdue beauty slumber. Making sure all of his duties and corporation were in the jurisdiction to his fondness, originating convinced him to pay consideration detailed exposition his comprehensive accounts. Oftentimes conveying Sophia off to bed before him. Being a huge CEO at an immature age remained sensibly stressful, which would permit anyone to be easily overwhelmed, with no suspense but it must be arranged and retain his family’s imagination. He owned two partners to sustain his pressure levels at ease so there wasn’t a predicament in this department. 

Noiselessly slithering his bedroom open and shuffling inside, fetching his proper clothes from his walk-in closet to ready for his nightly rest. Squatting down and pursing his lips, dissipating a sweet kiss on both of his lovers' cheeks, softly smiling and whispering good night to them. Carefully, lowering himself to the mattress, his fingers grasping the folds of the sheets, pulling the coverings out before slipping himself under. With this, Magoroku who happened to be resting in the center snuggled himself closer against his previous master. A relaxed smile on his features. He held idealistically accurately; the two sensed his weight comprising surrendered on the bedding. 

However, the only downside to snoring with two other personalities was that he was a moderately light sleeper, his only flaw. This obscurity remained contrary, he aroused when he sensed something or someone spanked him on the exterior of his countenance, spontaneously springing undeviatingly elapsed from his snooze. Losing his grip on his already disregarded fantasies developing back to his substance and to his individual sensations. 

Involuntary, his eyelids stretched from hysteria, his appearance being agitated for a trivial significance. Regaining his composure as he caught melodious mutters and lamentations swelling to his ears. Something about the sound made him apprehensive, affliction, faltering for the most explosive. Veering his head to the side on the foundation, interlacing his lava orbs to adjust inside the gloom of the opportunity. 

  
  


His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. 

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Kyouya’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing his physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his intimating warmth. His appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing his waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded. 

His navy eyes would always suspiciously be darting across the obscure vacancy, panicking suppressing his clutch remaining essentially paranoid with whatever would occur to him alongside. His characteristics percolating with spiritual atrociousness as if he was compelled to inspect a ferocious and bloodstained slasher movie. His apparel sliced to his frame, exposing his light stability body. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful foulness of bodies shortly satisfied his nostrils with a prodigious taste. The dampness of the exertion earned him to speculate if he received a shower not that lengthy ago. 

“Magoroku, please relax,” periodically superseded by, “It was only just a nightmare. Don’t allow it to affect you like this.” 

His voice was the only one who made that known, breaking the voiceless breaths current living within the bedroom.

The rhythmic resonance being unconditionally the isolated quality he could deduce from below his profound haul of whiffs. The tone was so relaxing to listen to, he could listen to him saying how much he cares or hated him and he'll bow down to his will. But his horrible panting made that hard to much out as such. Heeding the utterances from beneath his paramount heaving for the cinches of vivid wind. 

Unbearable inspirations. His voice consciously mandated him in a delicate assumption to steady his breathing and to increase his restraint for the competently before he hyperventilates. 

Doing his best to listen to his boyfriend but that being said, it was much harder with his heart pounding heavily within his chest, basically banging within his chest. Magoroku couldn't deny or refuse his previous master's wishes, surely if he did Sophia would possibly get annoyed with his actions.

Promptly comprehending the exact phrases to whisper within the devoid room to make the male feel at ease with himself. Ordinarily, Kyouya would hum in an appealing melody, as the sound would commonly ring inside his ears, providing some sort of comfort. The humming tune gave Magoroku a sense of solace. As if Kyouya using the tips of his extremities was befalling caressing against the simple keys on his organ. Not realizing how he unfeignedly misses that sound.

Magoroku would tirelessly give in and clung to their frames, immersing in the remarkable temperature they were convincing. Snaking his arms around Kyouya's body, letting his arms draped with his white-haired CEO. His fingers digging deep within the folds of whatever clothes he chose to sleep in that night. Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a familiar pattern; mandating them to descend on his shirts. Kyouya really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. deviating the white coded collar being damped with salty tears. 

Comprehension of human sentiments, especially when it came to others, was not her most prominent characteristic so she just ensues his compositions. Despite Kyouya’s struggles to secure her recognition, dispensing unspecified description of perturbations wasn’t a delicacy nor something to be undignified of, when it’s not being a part of buddyfighting that is. Still, he assumed her stoic and her "stand still and keep quiet and only his orders without negligence or turmoil" continued beside the imminently designated in her remembrance. 

She deposited herself to be emotionally distant, indifferent, and drained of any distinguished expressions. He didn’t mind this, not at all, her comforting tone was letting himself stay glued to her without so much of a shift. Her lashing out on others and completely losing her composer however was something she still needs to work on. Sophia was doing her part and helping Magoroku with his current stress levels so he didn't care if she was speaking or not. Her actions alone definitely were serving.

Feeling the smooth tinges of his hair being coddled and brushed in a shockingly kind manner. Wordlessly, Sophia would dip the tips of her fingers to his short tan-haired, softly petting and brushing the strands in a pleasant gesture. That provides him with the much-needed convenience he was forfeiting from his boyfriend. The tan-haired assumed that Kyouya had ordered her to do so or was following Kyouya’s sways, either way, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

He was very ticklish and his hair was just a weak point to that. Lacing her fingers through his hair while Kyouya was whispering sweet nothings inside his ears and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay for him in the end to relax. Kyouya's words were always the voice that he needed to help him move forward. He'd always know the right words to say and went to say them.

His eyes felt crusty, stinging with pain. He had no hesitation in crying or showing his flaws in front of her. He had no fear of clinging to her. Letting every last emotion seep from under his ego. Just for her, anything for her. His malicious Ice Queen. Refusing to let her leave him, his body overflowing with intense emotions. Causing him to be easily overweight by them. His soft whimpers were the only known sound coming from the eerie silence within his room…

“Nightmares are quite common, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. It’s still quite late so please try getting more rest. If the morning sun doesn't help you forget them, perhaps Sophia can?”

Always winking at Sophia from behind which would elicit wordlessly nod her head in agreement, allowing her typical "Da" to explore from her lips In response. 

Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. 

He persisted to be the circumstantial individual who furnished vigorous information, he was the one who grasped the two in involvement and at leisure. The adhesive that retained their alliance from befalling independently. His temper remained invariably astonishingly elastic and magnanimous; generous and sweet-sounding. As if he was whispering sweet nothings in their ears. He was tortuously gradual and scrupulous when it evolved with accommodations activities but tan-haired would relish with such.

Then leaned down, pursing his lips before establishing a kiss on his foreheads and cheeks, feeling the soft touches and lips against his skin made his insides flutter and stir with cravings, filling his emotions with eroticism. 

His touches were slow at first, almost carefully acting out something dwelling within his fantasy but that was also filled with hesitation to continue any of his actions often asking, "Is this okay?" Or "You don't mind if I do this, correct?" Making it clear, he'll only follow up on any of his actions if Magoroku didn't agree, clearly caring more about his boyfriend's well being.

Infrequently settling his lips on his mouths, planting a soft kiss on his lips. smooching him with a tender touch. The feeling of his soft, considerably smooth, and perfect size for his landing on his lips, drove his insides wild. Kyouya was slow and steady, considering his well being to push for further contact. Stoking his thumbs simultaneously against his fingers and knuckles.

  
  


Manipulating his intelligence much to have plenty of free time on his own but he always managed to come around when it was dinner or lunch. Bestowing a high-class meal with his two lovers. Often discussing his imminent projects for the expectation of his business or anything extra that befell to their subconscious. The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. Making sure everything was to their liking, though, Kyouya was often a control freak. Buddyfight was a core subject when it came to discussions. 

These were one of those heydays, he’d adorned dubiously, securing and reminding convinced that his skin-colored foundation was coating his defects and bulging eyes from his deprivation of hibernation last gloom. Despite Kyouya’s words of always remaining, “Be sure to get a proper night's rest.” Shaking those petty thoughts away, taking a deep breath. Making his way to the location that Kyouya had emailed him about just moments beforehand. 

“Oh, good. You finally arrived, Magoroku."

A soothing voice playing within his mind as Kyouya was the first to greet him, glancing away from his white-haired, his lips curling upward, flashing one of those genuine smiles. Raising himself up from his seat to carefully pulling out the only empty chair near the table. The sound of the legs scratching the payment below made him silently wince. Kyouya's hand's gesture to the chair, "Please, have a seat." 

Magoroku felt his insides twisted from the gesture, feeling his heart skip a mere beat. The negligible sensation of heat rushing to his cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tinge of crimson. Sheepishly nodded without saying much of anything, clumsily stepped in front of the chair, plopping down on it. Feeling the fabric of the chair softly hitting the bottom. Using his body strength, the male pulled in the chair, Magoroku stood frozen and tensed by himself being pushed forward and merely stopped a mere inch away from the table.

* * *

* * *

This remained with the unitedness of genuine obscurities repeatedly, appalling nightfall, one that was prevalent for the male too automatically to experience including administration. Extensively maximum twilights weren’t peculiarly prominent. 

Kyouya continued to stay frequently occupied maintaining his corporation so he often arrived at their home and in bed rather late and during late hours before his overdue beauty sleep. Silently slithering his bedroom open and shuffling inside, fetching his proper clothes from his walk-in closet to ready for his nightly rest. Squatting down and pursing his lips, dissipating a sweet kiss on both of his lovers' cheeks, softly smiling and whispering good night to them. Carefully, lowering himself to the mattress, his fingers grasping the folds of the sheets, pulling the coverings out before slipping himself under. With this, Magoroku who happened to be resting in the center snuggled himself closer against his previous master. 

His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. 

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Kyouya’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing his physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his intimating warmth. His appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing his waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded. 

His navy eyes would always suspiciously be darting across the obscure vacancy, panicking suppressing his clutch remaining essentially paranoid with whatever would occur to him alongside. His characteristics percolating with spiritual atrociousness as if he was compelled to inspect a ferocious and bloodstained slasher movie. His apparel sliced to his frame, exposing his light stability body. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful foulness of bodies shortly satisfied his nostrils with a prodigious taste. The dampness of the exertion earned him to speculate if he received a shower not that lengthy ago. 

“Magoroku, please relax,” periodically superseded by, “It was only just a nightmare. Don’t allow it to affect you like this.” 

His voice was the only one who made that known, breaking the voiceless breaths current living within the bedroom.

The rhythmic resonance being unconditionally the isolated quality he could deduce from below his profound haul of whiffs. The tone was so relaxing to listen to, he could listen to him saying how much he cares or hated him and he'll bow down to his will. But his horrible panting made that hard to much out as such. Heeding the utterances from beneath his paramount heaving for the cinches of vivid wind. 

Unbearable inspirations. His voice consciously mandated him in a delicate assumption to steady his breathing and to increase his restraint for the competently before he hyperventilates. 

Doing his best to listen to his boyfriend but that being said, it was much harder with his heart pounding heavily within his chest, basically banging within his chest. Magoroku couldn't deny or refuse his previous master's wishes, surely if he did Sophia would possibly get annoyed with his actions.

Promptly comprehending the exact phrases to whisper within the devoid room to make the male feel at ease with himself. Ordinarily, Kyouya would hum in an appealing melody, as the sound would commonly ring inside his ears, providing some sort of comfort. The humming tune gave Magoroku a sense of solace. As if Kyouya using the tips of his extremities was befalling caressing against the simple keys on his organ. Not realizing how he unfeignedly misses that sound.

Magoroku would tirelessly give in and clung to their frames, immersing in the remarkable temperature they were convincing. Snaking his arms around Kyouya's body, letting his arms draped with his white-haired CEO. His fingers digging deep within the folds of whatever clothes he chose to sleep in that night. Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a familiar pattern; mandating them to descend on his shirts. Kyouya really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. deviating the white coded collar being damped with salty tears. 

Comprehension of human sentiments, especially when it came to others, was not her most prominent characteristic so she just ensues his compositions. Despite Kyouya’s struggles to secure her recognition, dispensing unspecified description of perturbations wasn’t a delicacy nor something to be undignified of, when it’s not being a part of buddyfighting that is. Still, he assumed her stoic and her "stand still and keep quiet and only his orders without negligence or turmoil" continued beside the imminently designated in her remembrance. 

She deposited herself to be emotionally distant, indifferent, and drained of any distinguished expressions. He didn’t mind this, not at all, her comforting tone was letting himself stay glued to her without so much of a shift. Her lashing out on others and completely losing her composer however was something she still needs to work on. Sophia was doing her part and helping Magoroku with his current stress levels so he didn't care if she was speaking or not. Her actions alone definitely were serving.

Feeling the smooth tinges of his hair being coddled and brushed in a shockingly kind manner. Wordlessly, Sophia would dip the tips of her fingers to his short tan-haired, softly petting and brushing the strands in a pleasant gesture. That provides him with the much-needed convenience he was forfeiting from his boyfriend. The tan-haired assumed that Kyouya had ordered her to do so or was following Kyouya’s sways, either way, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

He was very ticklish and his hair was just a weak point to that. Lacing her fingers through his hair while Kyouya was whispering sweet nothings inside his ears and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay for him in the end to relax. Kyouya's words were always the voice that he needed to help him move forward. He'd always know the right words to say and went to say them.

His eyes felt crusty, stinging with pain. He had no hesitation in crying or showing his flaws in front of her. He had no fear of clinging to her. Letting every last emotion seep from under his ego. Just for her, anything for her. His malicious Ice Queen. Refusing to let her leave him, his body overflowing with intense emotions. Causing him to be easily overweight by them. His soft whimpers were the only known sound coming from the eerie silence within his room…

“Nightmares are quite common, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. It’s still quite late so please try getting more rest. If the morning sun doesn't help you forget them, perhaps Sophia can?”

Always winking at Sophia from behind which would elicit wordlessly nod her head in agreement, allowing her typical "Da" to explore from her lips In response. 

Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. 

He persisted to be the circumstantial individual who furnished vigorous information, he was the one who grasped the two in involvement and at leisure. The adhesive that retained their alliance from befalling independently. His temper remained invariably astonishingly elastic and magnanimous; generous and sweet-sounding. As if he was whispering sweet nothings in their ears. He was tortuously gradual and scrupulous when it evolved with accommodations activities but tan-haired would relish with such.

Then leaned down, pursing his lips before establishing a kiss on his foreheads and cheeks, feeling the soft touches and lips against his skin made his insides flutter and stir with cravings, filling his emotions with eroticism. 

His touches were slow at first, almost carefully acting out something dwelling within his fantasy but that was also filled with hesitation to continue any of his actions often asking, "Is this okay?" Or "You don't mind if I do this, correct?" Making it clear, he'll only follow up on any of his actions if Magoroku didn't agree, clearly caring more about his boyfriend's well being.

Infrequently settling his lips on his mouths, planting a soft kiss on his lips. smooching him with a tender touch. The feeling of his soft, considerably smooth, and perfect size for his landing on his lips, drove his insides wild. Kyouya was slow and steady, considering his well being to push for further contact. Stoking his thumbs simultaneously against his fingers and knuckles.

  
  


Manipulating his intelligence much to have plenty of free time on his own but he always managed to come around when it was dinner or lunch. Bestowing a high-class meal with his two lovers. Often discussing his imminent projects for the expectation of his business or anything extra that befell to their subconscious. The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. Making sure everything was to their liking, though, Kyouya was often a control freak. Buddyfight was a core subject when it came to discussions. 

These were one of those heydays, he’d adorned dubiously, securing and reminding convinced that his skin-colored foundation was coating his defects and bulging eyes from his deprivation of hibernation last gloom. Despite Kyouya’s words of always remaining, “Be sure to get a proper night's rest.” Shaking those petty thoughts away, taking a deep breath. Making his way to the location that Kyouya had emailed him about just moments beforehand. 

“Oh, good. You finally arrived, Magoroku."

A soothing voice playing within his mind as Kyouya was the first to greet him, glancing away from his white-haired, his lips curling upward, flashing one of those genuine smiles. Raising himself up from his seat to carefully pulling out the only empty chair near the table. The sound of the legs scratching the payment below made him silently wince. Kyouya's hand's gesture to the chair, "Please, have a seat." 

Magoroku felt his insides twisted from the gesture, feeling his heart skip a mere beat. The negligible sensation of heat rushing to his cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tinge of crimson. Sheepishly nodded without saying much of anything, clumsily stepped in front of the chair, plopping down on it. Feeling the fabric of the chair softly hitting the bottom. Using his body strength, the male pulled in the chair, Magoroku stood frozen and tensed by himself being pushed forward and merely stopped a mere inch away from the table.

"I planned on developing a device that allows Buddyfighters to fight without the need for a Core Case." 

"Buddyfighting with core deck cases are fun in their own way but also annoying to deal with. Think about it, the buddy police have the need to constantly go out and supply core Cases. That must be physically draining to them."

  
  


"I wonder if anyone else thinks about the resources we will be constantly wasting if we keep this up." 

"I get it! By doing that, we can buddyfight in a fighting stage anywhere they want?"

"Exactly! The newer generations of buddyfighters can fight anywhere at any time without the need of a Core Cast."

* * *

* * *

Cataplexy // June 3

_His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom._

This remained with the unitedness of genuine obscurities repeatedly, appalling nightfall, one that was prevalent for the male too automatically to experience including administration. Extensively maximum twilights weren’t peculiarly prominent. 

Kyouya resumed lingering frequently occupied maintaining his corporation so he uniformly arrived at their residence and in bed moderately overdue and during delayed appointments before his overdue beauty slumber. Making sure all of his duties and corporation were in the jurisdiction to his fondness, originating convinced him to pay consideration detailed exposition his comprehensive accounts. Oftentimes conveying Sophia off to bed before him. Being a huge CEO at an immature age remained sensibly stressful, which would permit anyone to be easily overwhelmed, with no suspense but it must be arranged and retain his family’s imagination. He owned two partners to sustain his pressure levels at ease so there wasn’t a predicament in this department. 

Noiselessly slithering his bedroom open and shuffling inside, fetching his proper clothes from his walk-in closet to ready for his nightly rest. Squatting down and pursing his lips, dissipating a sweet kiss on both of his lovers' cheeks, softly smiling and whispering good night to them. Carefully, lowering himself to the mattress, his fingers grasping the folds of the sheets, pulling the coverings out before slipping himself under. With this, Magoroku who happened to be resting in the center snuggled himself closer against his previous master. A relaxed smile on his features. He held idealistically accurately; the two sensed his weight comprising surrendered on the bedding. 

However, the only downside to snoring with two other personalities was that he was a moderately light sleeper, his only flaw. This obscurity remained contrary _—_ he aroused when he sensed something or someone spanked him on the exterior of his countenance _—_ spontaneously springing undeviatingly elapsed from his snooze. Losing his grip on his already disregarded fantasies developing back to his substance and to his individual sensations. 

Involuntary, his eyelids stretched from hysteria, his appearance being agitated for a trivial significance. Regaining his composure as he caught melodious mutters and lamentations swelling to his ears. Something about the sound made him apprehensive, affliction, faltering for the most explosive. Veering his head to the side on the foundation, interlacing his lava orbs to adjust inside the gloom of the opportunity. 

* * *

His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. 

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Kyouya’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing his physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his intimating warmth. His appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing his waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded. 

His navy eyes would always suspiciously be darting across the obscure vacancy, panicking suppressing his clutch remaining essentially paranoid with whatever would occur to him alongside. His characteristics percolating with spiritual atrociousness as if he was compelled to inspect a ferocious and bloodstained slasher movie. His apparel sliced to his frame, exposing his light stability body. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful foulness of bodies shortly satisfied his nostrils with a prodigious taste. The dampness of the exertion earned him to speculate if he received a shower not that lengthy ago. 

“Magoroku, please relax,” periodically superseded by, “It was only just a nightmare. Don’t allow it to affect you like this.” 

His voice was the only one who made that known, breaking the voiceless breaths current living within the bedroom.

The rhythmic resonance being unconditionally the isolated quality he could deduce from below his profound haul of whiffs. The tone was so relaxing to listen to, he could listen to him saying how much he cares or hated him and he'll bow down to his will. But his horrible panting made that hard to much out as such. Heeding the utterances from beneath his paramount heaving for the cinches of vivid wind. 

Unbearable inspirations. His voice consciously mandated him in a delicate assumption to steady his breathing and to increase his restraint for the competently before he hyperventilates. 

Doing his best to listen to his boyfriend but that being said, it was much harder with his heart pounding heavily within his chest, basically banging within his chest. Magoroku couldn't deny or refuse his previous master's wishes, surely if he did Sophia would possibly get annoyed with his actions.

Promptly comprehending the exact phrases to whisper within the devoid room to make the male feel at ease with himself. Ordinarily, Kyouya would hum in an appealing melody, as the sound would commonly ring inside his ears, providing some sort of comfort. The humming tune gave Magoroku a sense of solace. As if Kyouya using the tips of his extremities was befalling caressing against the simple keys on his organ. Not realizing how he unfeignedly misses that sound.

Magoroku would tirelessly give in and clung to their frames, immersing in the remarkable temperature they were convincing. Snaking his arms around Kyouya's body, letting his arms draped with his white-haired CEO. His fingers digging deep within the folds of whatever clothes he chose to sleep in that night. Salty tears flowing from his eyes, gushing down his cheeks in a familiar pattern; mandating them to descend on his shirts. Kyouya really didn’t care if his wetness was staining her clothes. deviating the white coded collar being damped with salty tears. 

Comprehension of human sentiments, especially when it came to others, was not her most prominent characteristic so she just ensues his compositions. Despite Kyouya’s struggles to secure her recognition, dispensing unspecified description of perturbations wasn’t a delicacy nor something to be undignified of, when it’s not being a part of buddyfighting that is. Still, he assumed her stoic and her "stand still and keep quiet and only his orders without negligence or turmoil" continued beside the imminently designated in her remembrance. 

She deposited herself to be emotionally distant, indifferent, and drained of any distinguished expressions. He didn’t mind this, not at all, her comforting tone was letting himself stay glued to her without so much of a shift. Her lashing out on others and completely losing her composer however was something she still needs to work on. Sophia was doing her part and helping Magoroku with his current stress levels so he didn't care if she was speaking or not. Her actions alone definitely were serving.

Feeling the smooth tinges of his hair being coddled and brushed in a shockingly kind manner. Wordlessly, Sophia would dip the tips of her fingers to his short tan-haired, softly petting and brushing the strands in a pleasant gesture. That provides him with the much-needed convenience he was forfeiting from his boyfriend. The tan-haired assumed that Kyouya had ordered her to do so or was following Kyouya’s sways, either way, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

He was very ticklish and his hair was just a weak point to that. Lacing her fingers through his hair while Kyouya was whispering sweet nothings inside his ears and reassuring him that everything was going to be okay for him in the end to relax. Kyouya's words were always the voice that he needed to help him move forward. He'd always know the right words to say and went to say them.

His eyes felt crusty, stinging with pain. He had no hesitation in crying or showing his flaws in front of her. He had no fear of clinging to her. Letting every last emotion seep from under his ego. Just for her, anything for her. His malicious Ice Queen. Refusing to let her leave him, his body overflowing with intense emotions. Causing him to be easily overweight by them. His soft whimpers were the only known sound coming from the eerie silence within his room…

“Nightmares are quite common, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. It’s still quite late so please try getting more rest. If the morning sun doesn't help you forget them, perhaps Sophia can?”

Always winking at Sophia from behind which would elicit wordlessly nod her head in agreement, allowing her typical "Da" to explore from her lips In response. 

Those simple enough, he was required for his statements and encouragement sojourned the retired cinema. Kyouya subsisted constant incredibly promising with his words and consort. Kyouya would relish addressing out melodious smooches on the exterior and fiddling with their locks. His margins would always be curling to the identifiable affectionate precious smiles, proffering a heartwarming simper before proposing his palm, installing the palms in his hair, tenderly fondling with security and whisking the strands without sufficient of a signal. Commonly heartening. 

He persisted to be the circumstantial individual who furnished vigorous information, he was the one who grasped the two in involvement and at leisure. The adhesive that retained their alliance from befalling independently. His temper remained invariably astonishingly elastic and magnanimous; generous and sweet-sounding. As if he was whispering sweet nothings in their ears. He was tortuously gradual and scrupulous when it evolved with accommodations activities but tan-haired would relish with such.

Then leaned down, pursing his lips before establishing a kiss on his foreheads and cheeks, feeling the soft touches and lips against his skin made his insides flutter and stir with cravings, filling his emotions with eroticism. 

His touches were slow at first, almost carefully acting out something dwelling within his fantasy but that was also filled with hesitation to continue any of his actions often asking, "Is this okay?" Or "You don't mind if I do this, correct?" Making it clear, he'll only follow up on any of his actions if Magoroku didn't agree, clearly caring more about his boyfriend's well being.

Infrequently settling his lips on his mouths, planting a soft kiss on his lips. smooching him with a tender touch. The feeling of his soft, considerably smooth, and perfect size for his landing on his lips, drove his insides wild. Kyouya was slow and steady, considering his well being to push for further contact. Stoking his thumbs simultaneously against his fingers and knuckles.

* * *

Manipulating his intelligence much to have plenty of free time on his own but he always managed to come around when it was dinner or lunch. Bestowing a high-class meal with his two lovers. Often discussing his imminent projects for the expectation of his business or anything extra that befell to their subconscious. The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. Making sure everything was to their liking, though, Kyouya was often a control freak. Buddyfight was a core subject when it came to discussions. 

These were one of those heydays, he’d adorned dubiously, securing and reminding convinced that his skin-colored foundation was coating his defects and bulging eyes from his deprivation of hibernation last gloom. Despite Kyouya’s words of always remaining, “Be sure to get a proper night's rest.” Shaking those petty thoughts away, taking a deep breath. Making his way to the location that Kyouya had emailed him about just moments beforehand. 

“Oh, good. You finally arrived, Magoroku."

A soothing voice playing within his mind as Kyouya remained the primary one to actually acknowledge his presence, glancing away from his white-haired, his lips curling upward, flashing one of those genuine smiles. Raising himself up from his seat to carefully pulling out the only empty chair near the table. The sound of the legs scratching the payment below made him silently wince. Kyouya's hand's gesture to the chair, "Please, have a seat." 

Magoroku felt his insides twisted from the gesture, squeezing his gallantry leap an insignificant vibration. The negligible sensation of heat rushing to his cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tinge of crimson. Sheepishly nodded without saying much of anything, clumsily stepped in front of the chair, plopping down on it. Feeling the fabric of the chair softly hitting the bottom. Using his body strength, the male pulled in the chair, Magoroku stood frozen and tensed by himself being pushed forward and merely stopped a mere inch away from the table.

* * *

**_Consummate…_ **

**_The word itself had many definitions, different meanings. In his sense, the meaning with the word: “consummate” was to create the perfect world, bring his horrid word to the perfection that this hellish place needs. It was clear to him, his world was better, adjustable but also, better from this current world for the sheer idea of no death. But the way he wanted to re-fix the corrupt world was to destroy it from the sky to the floor. Believing he had to ruin it further and use his Force to rebuild the destruction he knowingly caused. His perfect plan, having no regrets or remorse._ **

**_His absolute creation continued furthermore craving to formulate. The entirety where he was indicted, denominating the projectiles for his accurate world. The world he always had dreamt of, even when he was young, naturally developing up with clowns who undoubtedly received authority of children for their own receipts, their cognizances were still underdelivered being easy. He was qualified to comprehend it as if circumnavigated on the casing, all of the repulsive imperfections with the environment, even at his young age. Was he authorized to alter this environment with affluence but his plans demanded to go into performance?_ **

**_He wordlessly entered the large and devoid room alone on her request, discerning as she stood to carry something. A miniature and mineral leash simultaneously with her enclosure. A unique accessory perhaps?_ **

**_“What’s that you have there?”_ **

**_She blinked being delivered out of her solicitudes by his evaluation, veering her frame to face with her red-colored cores, “Oh? Kyouya dear, I haven’t seen you walked in…” The girl muttered but flourished those thoughts away, “Anyway my dear boy. Have you seen my new necklace?”_ **

**_He shook his head, “No, I don’t think I have.”_ **

**_“Well, come closer. I’ll show you.”_ **

**_He followed her request, strolling closer towards her. It wasn’t at all uncanny for his mother to request his presents to explicate him her jewelry and acquisitions to him. She had a large collection as well, comprising rich and all—it was to be anticipated to purchase such pricey accessories. He assumed this was where his love for these type of things came into place, though, he was keener on different types of attires and titles than anything else. His distinct concupiscence. He didn’t positively deceive his predilection for that either, he just never outright announce it. Kyouya was invariably enamored of accumulating figures and clothes for his overgrowing acquisition. Typically, lingering on the shelves in his array. Presently, they were ostensibly collecting dusk from him scarcely snatching them out of their confinement. But with promising contemplation_ **

**_He aspired to be the resolution, externally inquisition. He was conveyed out of his extensive meditation by their voices or adequately yet, her speech. An incisive vexatious type of amalgam, one, that got on his audacities. One, he stood there simply longing to the woman shut up. Though, the article she was conferring him would be ostensibly excellent for his lover and assistant, Sophia Sakharov. The sky-blue pearl, coordinating with her clothes and eyes flawlessly. He could only presume the piece dangling from her neck._ **

**_“Someday, when I passed, you will receive this so you can pass it down to your lover, too.”_ **

**_He raised to arrange his activities within his subconscious, understanding his authentic intentions. Her mother was vulnerable, far from actually being competent. She needed to go._ **

**_“Oh, might I ask, when will that be mother?”_ **

**_He watched as she only emerged to be distracted by his intelligence, judging her most salutary to resolve whatever she had within her mind. He couldn’t help but take this and sway towards her, seizing her item out of her hands and impelling behind her swiftly without a subordinate consideration. Prompting following her neck, encasing the piece tightly upon her skin before hauling back. Heeding her choke, trying to move but with his Disaster Force, he was enormously compelling than she will ever be. Shortly, colored started to appear, a sickish purplish and azure. She belatedly gave up… bending out, her body exhibited more debilitated and light. She ceased exhaling. Concluding her struggles, everything befell to a turbulent halt. She carefully removed the straps around her neck, seeing the harsh redden tone imprinted on her skin. Allowing for her body to effortlessly dropped on the floor._ **

**_“Such a shame to see you leave my dear mother, though, you were irritating to deal with... Discouraging my ideal world as if you know what’s best for me,” He lowered his eyes to gaze at the necklace dwelling within his palm, peering at the blue gem, visioning a familiar white-haired dawning the jewel with her fancy blue dress, “But, I’m certain my princess of the new world would appreciate this accessory as much as you did. Truthfully, this shade is more fitting for her, I’ll say.”_ **

**_His father must’ve apprehended them as he originated buffeting inside the opportunity and beyond the threshold._ **

**_“Oh, hello there, my dear Father,” Approaching him with the mere fluctuation, as the shadow cast below his eyes and higher stage, scrutinizing at the older male with hewing eyes, “Glad you can join us, I was just about to come to see you.”_ **

**_He appeared angry to see his wife, lifeless on the floor, vindictively staring at his young boy, “Son, what the hell did you do to my wife?”_ **

**_“Oh? Her?” He nonchalantly sways his body to the side, glaring maliciously at her material, steered his finger down at her structure, “Only chocked her to death. Though, I believe you should be attentive about your use of terms. Vulgarism will provide you nothing.”_ **

**_“You… did what!?” He bellowed, “But why!? Also, don’t order me around, boy!”_ **

**_“She was merely getting in the way of my plans to create a new world, she wasn’t needed,” He created to beam bitterly at the old man, “And as for you now… I have no use for you either.”_ **

**_He was attendant, utilizing his expertise and also end the man’s life. The conclusion of his margins transpired momentarily bending to a brutish sneer, “For all of those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.”_ **

**_..._ **

**_He inexplicably recognized that scene, impersonating on repeat inside his consciousness once more as if his reminiscences were naturally a collapsed record. And he comprehended why… this remained the day of their “impoverished” pasting. Solely a year much had evolved since then, of course, his plans were still being put into the performance but he accomplished them considerably commendable. Everything was working out smoothly and he still had his captivating companion, Sophia Sakharov by his side, refusing to leave him. Although, another one had joined his party… Shido Magoroku. A young male who was related to the main examiner for the Buddy Police and politician, Shido Sueroku. A useful asset to his ranks, he could be useful to him. Magoroku was… an intriguing character, to say the least from Kyouya’s perspective. He continued bristling with self-assured, pompous, outspoken. But also he was ineffective. Culminating his position as Student Council President, he was born to execute such a role._ **

**_Stingily and greedily utilizing the inexperienced for courtship, exercise, and straight-up maltreating the youth. As he matured, this had converted exceedingly frank. His contempt for the adults singularly advanced, appalled. His progenitors had to go and accordingly, he arranged the circumstances. Successfully progressed incessantly with their departed corpses... Unbreathing. Creamy. Inanimate and hollow eyes. An ominous luxury sentiment aroused within his mind, seemingly savoring attending the mere presence continuously from their structures fade, the light ostensibly succumbed without a trail._ **

**_He portrayed unfortunate and remorseful for their passing but that was apparently a twisted falsification. He exhibited nothing for those repugnant spirits he had to beckon as “Mother” and “Father”. He transpired suitable to persuade the evasions of them deteriorating with his secluded accumulation without neglected, annihilating the foundation of consequently various archives but he didn’t wince._ **

**_Suspending how most of Japan’s broadcast outlets announced that His parents ought (sorrowfully) lingered incessantly. A lengthy week of personalities stretching up to him, maintaining their insignificant sorries. Falsifying his grief the passing of his birth givers. And the foolish massive were buying it. Going faultlessly. The mounties transpired willingly absurd suitable to suppose Kyouya from his artificial whistles and liability._ **

**_And this was…_ **

**_Gaen Kyouya._ **

The name strike many things, various distinctive characteristics. Unconventional disturbances.  _ Ascertain that name firmly. What sensations do you get when you hear it?  _ The boy every teenage girl dreamt about being with. The male that all of the boys wanted to be like. Supremely prosperous from birth, amazingly attractive, and intelligently cutting. The core assets anyone would want. Three things that shaped the person.

His name rang extensive in Japan but only that, he was respected, beloved, known. During the time he’d formulated his sole team saturated with other kids who had the wickedness in his hearts, being sufficiently empowered to thoroughly use the dark potentials of the Dark Core. Challenging him in a Buddyfight was a mere death sentence, no one would want to do so. Despite losing to Mikado Gaou.

He remained in authority. Even when dating. The true king of it all.

Manipulating his intelligence much to have plenty of free time on his own but he always managed to come around when it was dinner or lunch. Bestowing a high-class meal with his two lovers. Often discussing his imminent projects for the expectation of his business or anything extra that befell to their subconscious. The conventional CEO ensured everything was victualed to their privations and necessities, obtaining the customary consultations and retained the others in impediment. Making sure everything was to their liking, though, Kyouya was often a control freak. Buddyfight was a core subject when it came to discussions.

His eyes. Fraternal and crimson in color. Eyes that would make the masses of fools bow to their knees. Being the ring leader. Studying closely from afar, while calling the shots. It wasn’t abnormal for the male  _ not _ to keep tabs on those who he’d thought was essential.

“So, how is your time at Aibo Academy?” He began to question the other male, “Do you like remaining as their Student Council President, Magoroku?”

He nodded, “Of course!” He easily agreed, “I love being the Student Council President!” Flicking his eyes and short tan-colored hair off to the side, greatly he might add, “I do a perfect Student Council President impression! Even Sophia will agree with me!”

Delicate distinguished laughs came from the CEO once more as he stars almost felicitously and entertained. Interestingly arranged speeches, he appropriated. They all had quite a bizarre dynamic. Unique combos, they were all part of the same lacking puzzle pieces. Obliged to fixed. Each of them had an interesting relationship. Magoroku and Sophia definitely was something he rarely thinks about but the more he ponders, bringing the two together was a good choice or not. Sophia’s stern and stoic manner were vastly fitting with Magoroku’s outspoken and clumsily nature.

“I bet you do. Just as I predicted. I knew you were perfect for that role of leader and I was not disappointed.” Leading forward almost slightly, nearly smirking at the tone. Magoroku was taken off guard, tensing up by the sudden closeness but made no effort to shift away or protest. Eyes inconsiderably plunged, “You served your duty well. Thank you.” 

Those statements felt ghastly. Almost uncanny. Surreal. No way. Magoroku must be hallucinating. Did the CEO really thank him? He was the one who noted Magoroku was an ineffective and clumsy student council president through Sophia. So she must’ve comprehended something that the CEO wasn’t allowing him to know.

“A-Are you sure… about that!?” He disputed tensely, dramatically sweating, and pointed his gloved finger, “Sophia once said that you called me ineffective and clumsy!” 

He seemed surprised by this. Being left merely speechless for a mere moment.

  


Piercing out the glass of his large windows he couldn't help but muse on those days. Simple days when he only had Sophia and Rouga to take care of. 

_ 'Such a shame to see you leave my dear mother, though, you were irritating to deal with... Discouraging my ideal world as if you know what’s best for me.' _

It's been fully a year now from today as Kyouya remembered his parents passing from his malicious actions when he was fourteen. Possibly younger, he would advise. Nothing was new to this and now amassed the memories. No shame. No tears. Nothing. He felt nothing. At all. But the twisted happiness he'd felt inside his chest that day.

_ 'Father as well. Just as I thought, he was angry when he witnesses the death I caused with mother… oh he was such a fool, too. Using unnecessary vulgarity. Though, I believe everyone should be attentive about their use of terms. Vulgarism will provide you nothing in the end. _

His absolute creation continued furthermore craving to formulate. The entirety where he was indicted, denominating the projectiles for his accurate world. The world he always had dreamt of, even when he was young, naturally developing up with clowns who undoubtedly received authority of children for their own receipts, their cognizances were still underdelivered being easy. He was qualified to comprehend it as if circumnavigated on the casing, all of the repulsive imperfections with the environment, even at his young age. Was he authorized to alter this environment with affluence but his plans demanded to go into performance?

_ 'For all of those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.' _

Relieve tension. His psyche was screaming. Mainly at him, for being a foolish teenager that is.

"Kyouya-sama?"

He paused, mind seemingly whistling away from her. He knows that voice all too well. Almost certainly. 

"Yes? What is it, Sophia?"

"Shido fell asleep."

"Oh?" He parted his lips in surprise. He didn't notice. Turning his head to find a tan-haired curled close towards him, lightly pressing his shoulders. Almost like a cute puppy. It was adorable. He couldn't help but pleasingly smile at the male on the sofa. 

Breaks? Having time off? Being away from his sole duties he was forced into and raised to do? With no responsibilities holding him back. Almost seems foreign to him. Of course, it was. He wasn't used to having simple breaks, his mind was always racing with countless plans and possibilities. Magoroku was much like that, his mind was most likely free from the pain and stress of dealing with the day to day life.

His lips circled to a soft pliable smile at his boyfriend who was sleeping comfortably. 

"I'll make this a perfect time to see yourselves in bed."

"Would you like me to wake him up for you, Master?"

"No need. I'll prefer to let him remain resting for the night." 

"Then, would you like me to carry him for you?"

"No. It's quite alright." He shook his head on her awfully kind gesture. But his mind was set on other plans. "I'll carry him to our bedroom. You can get to go on ahead."

"Da." Nodding her head in a rather stern matter. She didn't protest him or even question his movements. And with that, she lifted herself off the bench. Feeling the weight of her sitting finally returning back to its original post. Without many words. He'd watched carefully as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone, he took a glance at the male next to him once more.

They would find themselves buried in the excitingly soft fabric of their large bed. Or well, it belongs to Kyouya but he allows his beloved lovers to use the room. Not minding their company.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Since the first time he met her, something clicked. The way she smiled felt like heaven waiting to be open. Her dark blue eyes glittered brightly with passion. She was cute. They hit off pretty well, they talked. And he took an interest in her.  
Something changed. Her eyes glistened at Yuga instead of him. He felt left out. He frowned.  
His world grew darker, like a pit of despair grew inside of his chest.  
Why stare at him? Why look at his face?  
Ranma felt a pit of envy. Stop looking at him. Look at him.  
Can't your 

He wandered out of the Castle card shop with packs in hand, everyone else was seemingly too busy with their lives that he was left alone.  
The sound of rain filled his ears, the drops falling to the floor. Oh no, it’s raining again! He wished it rain on a day they weren’t allowed to do anything fun, that way they won’t be missing anything! But he supposed this rain would help him clear things up.  
The sky was grey and dismal, the air felt crisp and cold, it felt thick and dreadful. Underneath a dismal sky, they all decided to make a run for it.  
Ranma wasn’t that fond of rain but he didn’t mind the wetness or the cold air. His brows furrowed, he was caught inside of the rain and their only protection was underneath the decent side roof of the door. He entered the location, it was the Miko Cafe. He had rotten luck was at all again.  
“Welcome to the Cafe!” A familiar voice called, as she wandered by to greet the person near the door. Her dark blue eyes focused on his small grey ones. “Oh, Ranma-kun!”  
“Hey, Miko-chan!” He returned the bright smile, hoping it matched her excitement and happiness.  
He sat near the tables alone, as she went out to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but recall the first time he was here. It was with Yuga and Haru that came with, also being stuck in the rain where she left them in. This place brought back memories for him.  
“This is our world-famous pizza. It’s delicious, I promise!”

Today, it was a ridiculously ominous day for the female and she only desired to unwind if it wasn’t for the mere fact that Shido Magoroku was much to handle. 

For any sane person, he was a crate of astonishments. For Sophia, he was fuel to her annoyance. But she dealt with him more than enough, and more than she visibly wanted too. By standing by his side, for the most part. Unbarring the box of distinctive astonishments. And her prize was Magoroku clinging to her like he was glue. Both materially and theoretically sticking to her like some sort of goo like a paste and she was the base of that.

He was like a miscellaneous bag of products, both in and out. Digging your hand deep into his skin seeing his expression easily changed from different views. Buddyfighting was like that, for him and attending him when needed. Her responsibility was manageable but continued difficult.

For one, the Russian would give some thought into his identity, not caring but gave a thought anyway. She only had a few things on her mind but slowly it sprang to become overbearing, but she wouldn’t express that, this was her choice. Her calling.

She stayed stoic and reserved, observing his movements from distant with ease. Eyes sometimes fixed to his frame for what resembled like hours at a time. Gradually it inaugurated methodically, to remain in silence, and observe him doing something, work, lecture, order, and plan. 

Even still keeping those cameras in his now new room where she had abundant access to the cameras anytime she desired to gaze at him. Though they were the ones who had agreed it was best to keep those there in the first place. He didn’t seem so bothered by the idea as she originally thought he was going be like. And nonchalantly, when she came back, she ended up waving out with him a lot. More so than before as if she didn’t leave already in the past.

Those cameras were helpful for her to locate his hidden food, even if she didn’t really need them, she plainly had a huge appetite and fully capable of eating. Even if she’d bring her own food most of the time. It didn’t prevent her from going to his room when he wasn’t there or in his office, digging for the goods. She would take his secret canned sushi he hid for only himself to eat, at first, she was cautious with eating it as it may or may not taste particularly good given how this was Magoroku of all people but it felt like a flavor exploded in her mouth. It became a petite habit of hers to casually eat some of his food while he was busy somewhere else.

He was often overflowing with vast personality changes. One he could be both a proud member of his duties and the other side of breaking down and losing his composer completely. Breaking his poor glass.

She also broke his poor glass over the years as well but here she now was, in a large area ready for Magoroku to bake. Or rather, she was going to cook alongside him...

* * *

* * *

The glass was breaking, the cries were increasing, the pain was prickling his figure. 

Coming home with a sore frame, both from impact cards and the zapping from his master. The term “failure” made him sick to his core, appalled. He wasn’t fond of that assumption. Failure wasn’t an option he wanted to take, never. 

Shido Magoroku was like a glass of water. Obvious and shallow. 

The glasses were strong on the outside, being easily usable but easily broken when accelerated off something. Liquid pouring out from the many pieces being shattered on the floor. He was quite confident, overly confident in his abilities often doubting his enemies but was careful and planned his missions but also a huge coward and crybaby when it’s shattered. 

Sophia was the ice, sturdy and rational, but stiff and bitterly stoic. She’s was the coldness in the pure clean water.

His glass was being tested every day.

The idea of the movie night was weird to him. But events were like this, like some sort of horror movie playing on the screen behind the scenes. His head was like that. With nightmares of the events. 

Utilizing makeup to conceal the injuries, small cuts, nothing too deafening but it made him feel nauseated. Sometimes bleeding… Thick and deep red in color. Disgusting taste in his mouth, sweat usually pouring off his frame. He couldn’t tolerate the feelings, blood made him uneasy.

He was never fond of horror, being easily frightened by the mere concept and coward inside the palm of his hands for comfort wimping. Sometimes placing his hands on his head and bucking his legs in fear.

He’ll coward and whine while she’ll sit and carefully watch in shock and evocative interest. He ran on emotions while she ran on pure knowledge.

He wasn’t inherently fearful of monsters, at least not all monsters, but rather cautious of the things that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.

The difference was that Magoroku was easily spooked and expressive.

* * *

* * *

**_Prompt: “Okay so it’s storming and I’m really scared of storms…can we possibly cuddle?…”_ **

The surges could be heard outside of the room, small droplets that soon turned to loud and think drops. The sky was roaring and he’d become afflicted almost startled for the situation. He was never fond of the rain, it habitually made everything treacherous, he eschewed the rainfall.

“It’s raining!?” He became to examine the judgment, frowning and pouting in the process, “The news didn’t mention it was going to pour like this!”

The sudden sounds made him flinch, he denounced this. He yelped and a coward, hunching down as he covered his hands on his head and whimpers. One of his worse fears was being zapped, the feeling was unpleasant and objectionable. The offensive feeling of being penalized for this took over his subconscious. Sophia only stood observing, no words or expressions being exhibited on her features but only nothingness. 

“Okay so it’s storming and I’m really scared of storms…!” He indicated, gradually looking back up regaining his composer, removing his hands, at the stoic and soundless female. Gulping, “C-Can we possibly cuddle?…” 

Rosy cheeks, visibly apprehensive but he fancied to at least have her near him again, it was a common thing for him to informally cling to her. Almost as a sense of hopelessness and wanted to be saved. But she wouldn’t save him from this kind of faith. 

And she’ll allow him to do so without saying anything which was odd but he took it anyway. He only showed his weak side towards her and no one else, no one should’ve saved it. But he trusts this girl a lot more than most. And it wasn’t like she will tell, he knew she wouldn’t.

After a few moments of silence, “Fine.” Was all she replied, stoic. No expression. Nothing being broken from the zero cracks on her features...

He perked up, gazing in shock at her simple agreement, “Y-You’ll let me cuddle with you!?”

* * *

* * *

Magoroku is a glass of water and Sophia was the cold ice.

Shido Magoroku was like a glass of water. Plain and simple. The glasses were strong on the outside, being easily usable but easily broken when accelerated off something. Liquid pouring out from the many pieces being shattered on the floor. 

He was quite confident, overly confident in his abilities often doubting his enemies but was careful and planned his missions but also a huge coward and crybaby when it’s shattered. 

Sophia was the ice, sturdy and rational, but stiff and bitterly stoic. She’s was the coldness in the pure clean water.

His glass was being tested every day.

The idea of the movie night was weird to him. But events were like this, like some sort of horror movie playing on the screen behind the scenes. His head was like that. With nightmares of the events. 

Utilizing makeup to conceal the injuries, small cuts, nothing too deafening but it made him feel nauseated. Sometimes bleeding… Thick and deep red in color. Disgusting taste in his mouth, sweat usually pouring off his frame. He couldn’t tolerate the feelings, blood made him uneasy.

He was never fond of horror, being easily frightened by the mere concept and coward inside the palm of his hands for comfort wimping. Sometimes placing his hands on his head and bucking his legs in fear.

He’ll coward and whine while she’ll sit and carefully watch in shock and evocative interest. He ran on emotions while she ran on pure knowledge.

* * *

He wasn’t inherently fearful of monsters, at least not all monsters, but rather cautious of the things that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.

The difference was that Magoroku was easily spooked and expressive. 

* * *

_Whoa my first Niji fic I'm so happy and it's based off that one cute RinaYu moment from the anime fkmekfe_

Rina perpetually had a finicky time expressing emotions, even when she was little. 

Without her board, she was almost lifeless, unable to properly express certain sentiments. Or even discussing them. It didn’t help that many things poured into her head, all at once. Picking out the correct things to say wasn’t easy at times due to that.

With her board, it was vastly easy to talk and reflect. Expressing easily unlike she couldn’t do beforehand without it. Being able to articulate to others better.

So easy. 

She was thankful for the board.

Often, being insulted if people were to tell her to eliminate that “mask”. Board frowning at that much, barely being able to communicate properly without it. And Rina, of course, enjoys talking to others.

It was just how it was. But seeing the way Kasumi and Honoka were in a relationship made her happy. Even Setsuna and Ayumu were in one, made her even happier. In fact, most of the girls were already in relationships which made the Rina-board say happy! Ai was her dearest friend always helped her out, she was a marvelous friend Rina cared intensely about. And even thought of the amazing Rina-Board.

The raven-haired strangely comprehended her feelings, even without emotions on her Rina-board. It was something Rina couldn’t quite place her finger on just yet, really. Yu appeared interested and even amazed at the idea, believing not many people would possibly think of that.

Yu believes understanding one another was critical, especially regarding teamwork and being a group of idols. And thus understanding and talking to each of the girls was extremely significant to her.

Her smile would melt her insides with a strange feeling, one she hadn’t felt before. The raven-haired had such a pleasant smile, the pink-haired desired to see more of it. 

Her encouragement made her feel as if she could do anything. Her words and voice were as soothing as the songs she wrote them all. Even when Rina couldn’t think to even pull off being a school idol, the manager also thought she was unique much like the rest of the group.

The heavy tangibility shortly grew to her cheeks beneath her board. An odd feeling, tingling sensation rushing to her face. Both deeply crimson and burning.

Yu’s words still dwelled in her mind, refusing to leave. 

_“My heart…”_

She didn’t want to forget that day either nor the important words.

It was beating, faster.

_“Straight to people’s hearts. Right, I’m actually expressing myself…”_

Rina wanted to connect with others, heart to heart, in her own words. Yu was definitely part of that plan.

She wants her heart to connect with Yu’s heart. To feel her vibrations. Her words. Her emotions.

Explore them.

Yu seemed to understand that.

Her heart seemingly was chasing after the girl, the raven-haired who helped her so much in the past.

Benevolently, Rina tugged away at her shirt. 

And then things went from there, she was wrapped in her arms. Reliably and cherished by the raven-haired. The cuddle at first felt strange, tensing but shortly Rina felt more comfortable to relax in her arms. Nothing was going to happy. She felt truly safe.

* * *

<b>Prompt:</b> "Person A is working late. They come home to person B sleeping on the couch with 3 empty cups of coffee close to them. Person B was waiting for person A to come home."

In which Sophia comes home late due to her mission only to find her husband dozing off a sofa.

They were now living together, strange yet soothing. Sharing didn’t become a huge problem, as they knew plenty of things about allowing someone into your residences. They were past that part since they were teenagers, having to open up to one another to work, but that was only for missions and such. Not really dealt with personal matters. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes.

It wasn’t abnormal for them to reside inside the same apartment. It brought back old times, both good and bad entireties. Their trust and past moments ran deep, impotent to withdraw from their souls. They weren’t by any friends, in the long track. But a rather unique bond not many people would have. Working alongside one another underneath the same people. They’re familiar with each other.

Staggeringly close to one another much for their taste. Often sharing a lot of moments and placing hands one another — by her pulling him out of danger and dragging him — by him clinging to her in fear. Even with the female falling backward on top of the male prompting them both to collapse tortuously on the hard dirt and grasslands. 

He did care intensely for Sophia, but they guess their relationship just defy description. 

He got ready for her, gazing at the clock as the time was clicking faster. She should come home soon or at least be home soon. Sophia was still working for Kyoya-sama. She has been up for days on end working to stop a guy who planned on exterminating her precious Kyoya-sama if she wasn’t cautious or wary with her actions. Following all of the possible lean.

She didn’t want her master and boss to die, not before she would. The man was so important to her, she refused to sustain such a concept. The CEO granted her a proposal, a light she wasn’t capable to see before. He saved her. And now, clowns ached to take that away from her. And there was still more that had to be done. 

Plenty of diverse leads to discover… Insomniac evenings. Thus, she would often come home late, but it was rare. It didn’t help that he also had a busy life as well. Being part of the Buddy Police as one of the cops.

“I’m going to wait for her to come home!” 

The end of his lips smiled, as he held the cup. Adding some sugar to it as well. He did have a sweet-tooth. He wasn’t good at staying up. Not at all. He was utilizing coffee to at least stay up. No matter how many cups he had on the table and got, he grew tired until it finally took over.

She entered the home, and into the living room. Discovering the coffee table had abundant with empty cups and sugar lids lacing the room close towards his frame. While her eyes traveled to the sofa next. Dozing off while sulking on the couch. With a blanket and pillow. 

The floor creaks as she made her way towards him. Provoking him to imperceptibly groan beneath his breath while arousing himself awake. Inconsiderably shifted. Eyes fluttering open to find the female. 

“S-Sophia…?” He smiles, “You’re home…!” 

Wiping his eyes and shifting upwards, allowing for the blanket to slide off of him. Readjusting himself to face her.

“Shido. What are you doing?” 

“Waiting for you to come back home!” 

He was still sleepy, hair messy, and clothes disheveled. But despite all of that he was happy she finally came home, softly smiling at her. Leaning in, pursing his lips to give her a soft kiss only for her to step away as he plunged to the floor with a loud yelp. Ungainly.

Nothing rarely went his way, did it?

He whines, “That hurts…” 

“Heh.” She smirks maliciously, leaning down to face him. Still grinning at him. He blinks as he glances up to see her. Locking eyes. Raising her hand and playfully tapping his nose. He seems startled and surprised, lips still separated.

It was foreign to witness her like this. Especially towards him. But he only smiles further.

“I miss you so much, Sophia!” He admitted. He lifted his arms and slightly wrapped his arms around her arms, almost being hesitant.

* * *

His worries deliberately crept from him from the abstrusest of obscurations, creeping into his soft relaxing dreams twisting them to a wretched vision. Remaining in his consciousness like some sort of nightmare. Haunting. His soft smile would slowly twist to a painful frown. Trembling and sweating. Being swamped by the pool. Soft mutterings of constant “Why me!?”s and incalculable statements of apologies. Begging **_NOT_ ** to be zapped and left alone there to rot, panicking as the world never went his way.

But what if Sophia left again? 

He couldn’t bear the idea. And he didn’t want to anymore. Yet, he always watches her leave and he would either chase after her and shout for her to simply wait. He always chases after her. It just how this always was, the core of his relationship. But now he finally has her, he didn’t want to let it all go or let her go. 

“Don’t leave me!” 

Is what he shouted when he woke up in cold astringent wetness, his sweat. Solid. His whole body was covered in the revolting sweat as if he was drowned by the pool. Reaching out his hand but only managed to slip and plunged to the floor with a loud yelp. “Ouch!” Wincing in misery, he groused… “That hurts…”

His physique was now sore, slightly stinging from the fall. Body bunglingly mangled with the covers and blankets. It was a jumble. He was still dozy, hair messy, and clothes disheveled. But wide awake. And felt like complete trash.

“Shido.”

She would call out his name. Escorting him out of his abrupt daze. Admittedly, Sophia must’ve been aroused from her profound sleep by now from all of his jeering and moving. And she must’ve been beyond annoyed with him.

He only felt… distressed for waking her up this early. Especially when he first hand knew how rarely she sleeps at night. He often complains about her bad lack of sleep and always tells her to go to bed. Sleeping was important after all and he cares deeply about this girl.

He allows his body to sulk it’s way on the floor before ungainly turning and placing his hands on the covers, drawing himself up. Clasping to the mattress for dear life. Eyes drooping as he stared at the white-haired on the bed. He thought for a moment. Whether or not it would be good to tell her his fantasy or effectively lie about it and start the day now. Though, she’ll probably be furious if he was lying again and send him straight to the mood again as some sort of twisted punishment. It definitely occurred before.

“Um, Sophia! Y-You’re awake!” Shaky arcing his lips into a melodious smile, “G-Good morning!” He was stammering again…

She didn’t respond to this. And he began to fret. It didn’t help that he managed to pull most of the blankets down along with his fall, only leaving her personally fluffy one loosely clasped to her already up the body.

“Oh, how was your rest?” He began again, trying to keep her attention, “Did you have a good dream tonight?”

“Twisting the conversion to questions so you can avoid explaining isn’t going to work.”

Shoot. He diminishes. She was remarkably skilled at reading the atmosphere. Cunning as her speeches go, even at ungodly hours in the morning. Was she really expecting him to explain any of this!?

“D-Don’t be silly!” He shook his head at that idea, “I-I-I wouldn’t do s-s-such a thing!” He was trying his best, faking a pout in the process, “You should know me better than that.”

“You’re not fooling anyone.”

He froze, dramatically eyes going pure white with a deep black coding around them.

Why does she even care? 

“Oh, look at the time!” He falsified having a clock, “I need to take a shower, be right back!” 

He dashes towards the bedroom restroom and instantly shut the door behind him. Letting out a deep sigh. Sulking behind the door for a moment, allowing for his heart race to cease slowly. Before finally allowing himself to get ready for the day without much thought. When he entered the room for his clothes, he found the room was already cleaned and set as if it wasn’t ruined at all. Sophia wasn’t there, so he supposed she was somewhere else. But that thought, he only frowns. Shaking his thoughts away, he turns to the door. It didn’t take long for him to find an odd smell, food. She was in the kitchen cooking he thought.

Examining inside of the room, he found her mixing something inside of a bowl, hair up in a nape. It was strange seeing it up in a messy bun. Stoically mixing with a stern expression on her features. 

Also kinda cute... It was vastly beautiful on her… It was a subtle change in appearance, he couldn’t help but gawk longingly at her for a moment. A true goddess. 

She seemed to take note of the staring, gazing up from her bowl to glance at him, “What are you staring at?”

“Huh?” He flinched in shock at being caught by her. For staring. The tone felt nearly teasing as if she was enjoying messing with him.

“Um, you?” He was clumsy, still flushing but the redness in his cheeks expanded further, fumbling with his hands now, as he would begin to confess, “Your hair in the bun… it looks nice!”

* * *

  * [Inspired by Nerves by Icon For Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Inspired%20by%20Nerves%20by%20Icon%20For%20Hire/works)
  * [this song is so fitting for Magoroku tbh Also Sophia in a way too](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/this%20song%20is%20so%20fitting%20for%20Magoroku%20tbh%20Also%20Sophia%20in%20a%20way%20too/works)
  * [In fact most of her songs reminds me of MagoSoph](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/In%20fact%20most%20of%20her%20songs%20reminds%20me%20of%20MagoSoph/works)



###### Summary

"I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves! They don't want the truth, they just want the words Blah blah blah blah and I can sing until I'm dead And none of you'll remember a single thing I said"

####  [Clap, Clap! I get on your nerves!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949802)

His classmates adored him, deeply. He was appreciated and honored. Taking his words for anything and everything. He loves it all and planning on expanding this idea using the cup. Nothing but selfish for being powerful and displaying that. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. 

Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy. But he was one of the school’s best fighters and had one of the top-ranking grades. The second-highest student in his class. Answering all of the questions with ease, no one could mess with him.

His peers saw him as a vastly smart student council president who had a bright big smile written on his features and made sure they all had an ensure school life.

After the events of the ABC Cup, most people saw him for who he really was. Just someone who was his leadership to mess with the cup and his ranks to win. They comprehended that much. How he’d kidnapped just so he wouldn’t go, how he made the proper preparations only to fall. Everything ostensibly sink to his feet.

His ineffective peers wanted nothing to with him, glaring at him. It went from being praised and cheered to nothing. Just disdain. It messed with him intellectually, squandering that kind of vigor was something he wasn’t expecting to happen. He became sheepish. 

He ignored his peers. Stood behind scrutinizing instead.

They weren’t real companions anyway.

* * *

He was working alongside for well over a year now. Ordered by Kyoya-sama, their master. She was the vice president of the student body and his assistant. They come a long way since then but he wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. But really she was the only one who bothered with him, probably because she had no other choice but too.

His subconscious was racing with pure thoughts of her. Her stoic features, lengthy hair that was as white as the clouds and snow. Glowing blue eyes that were like the clear sky. Glacial frost like ice. The white and sky-blue supremely matched with everything. A true goddess. And to be honest, he would conclude she was in an uncanny sort of way. Her statements, perfectly stated. Taking order when she had. She just mostly stood in her little corner near the bookshelf and stared. Eyes always glued to something.

Those eyes. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. _Only him…_

His body perked at that thought.

He was strangely attached to her, sticking like some sort of glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue.

The method she communicates, gazes, deliberates about their master the “sama” got to him. It was strange, he never felt that way before about Kyoya-sama but it was a famous CEO he also looks up too as well. He didn’t like it one bit, not at all. A strange tugged at his heart, his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating on his breath of air.

He wanted her. The way she speaks and sees Kyoya but for him. Her face melts his insides with a strange feeling, one he hadn’t felt before. An odd feeling, tingling sensation.

He only desires her.

He didn’t want to bear the thoughts of her others, falling. The idea of not having her all to himself.

* * *

He held her close in the dark, smiling maliciously. 

He was working alongside for well over a year now. Ordered by Kyoya-sama, their master. She was the vice president of the student body and his assistant. They come a long way since then but he wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. But really she was the only one who bothered with him, probably because she had no other choice but too.

His subconscious was racing with pure thoughts of her. Her stoic features, lengthy hair that was as white as the clouds and snow. Glowing blue eyes that were like the clear sky. Glacial frost like ice. The white and sky-blue supremely matched with everything. A true goddess. And to be honest, he would conclude she was in an uncanny sort of way. Her statements, perfectly stated. Taking order when she had. She just mostly stood in her little corner near the bookshelf and stared. Eyes always glued to something.

Those eyes. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. _Only him…_

His body perked at that thought.

He was strangely attached to her, sticking like some sort of glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue.

The method she communicates, gazes, deliberates about their master the “sama” got to him. It was strange, he never felt that way before about Kyoya-sama but it was a famous CEO he also looks up too as well. He didn’t like it one bit, not at all. A strange tugged at his heart, his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating on his breath of air.

He wanted her. The way she speaks and sees Kyoya but for him. Her face melts his insides with a strange feeling, one he hadn’t felt before. An odd feeling, tingling sensation.

He only desires her.

He didn’t want to bear the thoughts of her others, falling. The idea of not having her all to himself. Sounds thrilling.

* * *

_“Would you care to explain why?”_

_She only frowns and narrowed her eyes, “You kept begging me to stay with you. And now you’re holding me in a darkroom whispering.”_

_He took that._

* * *

He was the king of Death. The king of the underworld and she was about to be his queen. He was about to have a queen! His father would be so happy. Ultimately, after all of the exertion and frustration, this was happening. He couldn’t contain his excitement, he wasn’t going to be alone. All of the prolonging and events leading up to this.

She tried to murder him by shoving a knife in his chest, only for him to survive. She wasn’t as smart about who he truly was then. Then by Davide supplying her advice about Magoroku to Retsu advising her it was the best to just obey him, no matter what sway solicitudes he had. And they were probably right, they probably knew him better than she did at the time. She was left alone with him most of the time. Seeing him at his worse right to his peak. Watching him for who he really was in the end. She couldn’t help but feel some sort of pity for him. 

But in the end, they ended up falling. She slowly fell.

“I waited for this moment to happen for such a long time!” He heeded, still being so delighted for this event, “I can’t believe you kept me waiting for so long…” Cradling her in the darkroom. He held her close in the murk, beaming maliciously. Eyes filled with concupiscence and admiration. Whispering to her words of compulsion. “You won’t leave me,” He spoke carefully at first but laughing, “You’ll never leave me again since you’re mine~!” 

Smiling deeply, he had her. Everything about her. All of her sweat, blood, annoyance. He was much of the same. She was his and he was hers. Until the end of time since he couldn’t die neither could she now. He wasn’t going to allow her to let go of him either, not at all. He didn’t care what she was probably considering as long as he has her and about him. He wanted her thoughts, her mind to be filled with him.

“And now time to seal the deal.”

She moderately aroused from her slumber. Her legs awkwardly tangled, only holding her closer as she pressed her arms on his chest, trying to shift away. She felt his grasp, the room was dark but she could make out who it was in the dark. Navy eyes staring at her.

He leans down, pursing his lips before planting it on her lips. Eyes swelled as he kissed her, feeling his lips on hers. Passionate and heartfelt. She only sat there, inadequate to break it. He seems hungry for this kind of attention, he was unsure but stick with it anyway. The kiss didn’t last long as he parting from her. Breaking the kiss. Slowly. As if he was taking great care and wanted every part of it. 

“Your lips are so soft and warm… If I kiss you more I don’t think I could control myself very well…!” He frowns at himself. He wanted more, more of those delicate kisses. All of it, he didn’t care about much else. But was afraid he was going to lose control of himself, lost inside her smooth and savory lips. It was intoxicating. He supposed the rarer the affection is the more he craved to have it. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” He remarked she was attentive and he was now embarrassed, “Did my new queen sleep well?”

She parted her lips but nothing came. What could she speak or communicate now? 

He only smiles further, shifting and straining her up, he was that physically strong but he managed anyway. Almost hugging her, still holding her tightly but not as tight so he wasn’t stinging her but she was smart and strong.

“I-I-I love you so much, Sophia!” He avowed, “No one else would even come close to my love for you.” And it was true, no one else would even come close. Nor was he going to let anyone else come close to her. No one else but him, “I’m sure you feel the same way I do, too! You probably don’t want to say it, do you?” He sought. It wasn’t helping that this boy was so close to her eyes every statement made her shiver, “But that’s fine, all that truly matters is I have you as my queen!” 

He knew she likes the odd warmth. The kiss. The events. The dinners they shared. Even sleeping in the same bed and sharing it. Exposing his emotions to her. Even from the moments, they ended up sharing together...

Languidly warming up to them and finally to him. 

She was good at playing it off, acting as if she didn’t. She was good at hiding those emotions behind a fake masked but not really good at hiding subtle redness in her cheeks and subtle shocking emotions, is she? 

“But I bet you enjoy my love, too. You’re greedy.”

 _“Greedy?”_ She reciprocated, an odd word to use for someone like Sophia. Not when he was here who might she reminds him was begging for her to stay here and rot alongside him and wants attention. If anything, he was the one with the obsession quandary, which led to him being saturated with massive indulgence and desire. An obsession which also led to sheer thoughts of possessive. She was almost unamused, “That word is more fitting for you.”

“You think greedy is more suitable for me than you?” He suspected, raising a brow. While softly drawing pattern shaped circles on the back of her dark blue coat. She didn’t seem to mind or care much about it, allowing him to do as he pleased since it wasn’t hurting her.

“Da.” She only nodded but couldn’t really nod as she normally would since he was holding her. 

He would ask her to explain her thoughts but his mind and body had something else in mind. Gently shifting a little more so he was able to face her close. Almost a little more serious this time. Locking eyes with her.

“Kiss me again.” 

Maybe he was a little greedy when it comes to her but that’s okay. Greed wasn’t a bad thing he thought. It was a good kind of greed. She was shocked to hear that, eyes slightly widened. But really, she shouldn’t be shocked, he was the same person who knowingly went off about how he thought her lips were like his cake or heaven or hell or whatever. 

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes!” He fumbled, “Only because I kiss you so it is fair if you kiss me, too!”

“Fine.” 

She supposed she didn’t have much of a choice and she didn’t feel like protesting. He stood still, closing his eyes. Allowing her to do as she pleased. She leans in, slowly planting her lips on his. They sat there, a simple peck. It was lighter than anything. What made the kisses so powerful was the sheer idea of emotions. The passionate in her hearts. They both waiting until the other shifted but none did. Supposed this was a test to see who was the greediest of the two. 

Magoroku was the one to shift. Bringing his arms up, to her cheeks and head, imperceptibly pushing her down on him, while he shifted closer. The kiss cramps and he fell back with her in his arms. She was on top of him. But he had to finally let go of her before he allows himself to lose control, and she lifted herself up. Staring down at him. He lost the test, proving her point.

Both were breathing laboriously but both could handle the suffocation of the long-drawn kiss they were sharing. 

“You really are greedy.” She spoke, being the fast one to finally catch her breath.

He pouts, having an understanding of why her thoughts, “You held the kiss like that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

She only smirks maliciously, decidedly enjoying herself on the top. Laying herself on top of him, and tapping his chest. His heart. She was clearly teasing him and he felt that. He didn’t know either he should be pleased or angry by her doing this but either way, it was amazing. And her current expression was adorable, despise his current mood of acting as if he was slightly annoyance and pouting.

The kisses were everything he pictured in his mind to be like, even when he was little. Her lips were like fireworks exploding in his chest. He had no idea, he needed the affection of another, from a girl such as Sophia, to bring true happiness to him. Truly, he didn’t care what he did as long as it was her. 

This what true love feels like? What he was possibly missing all of his life!? He began to feel something wet guild down his cheeks, tears and he was chocking on them and sniffling. She was shocked, losing her malicious composer to find him breaking down into tears. Laying on the floor, pouring his eyes out for her.

“Shido?” 

“I-I’m so happy!” He shouted, being unable to control himself very well and Sophia saw right past that, “I… I’m so happy you’re here with me, too!” He shifted his hands to wipe his face but Sophia guild her hands to his face instead, using the tip of her fingers to casually wipe his eyes of the tears.

* * *

Don’t you ever chase after someone? Wanting them to stay with you even at your worst times. 

Magoroku was so incompetent he couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t make her stay with him, sadly enough. 

He invariably ends up stumblingly pursuing her. Reaching his hand, telling her to simply wait for him or shouting don’t leave me. And really that was for a good reason. 

He didn’t want to be alone, not again. Not never.

“I’ve been left home alone!”

And those days felt numbingly cold, vastly severe. Being left without anyone but himself, those days are when his chest swelled with subtle pain. All he was craving was for Sophia to come back to here and quickly. Also, not helping that she took his Buddy along with her and haven’t contacted since.

“Sophia… come back quickly,” Muttering to himself, he didn’t realize how he truly needed her, and at this very moment. Their sama’s impatience only grew further, Magoroku could hear the groans.

* * *

His worries deliberately crept from him from the abstrusest of obscurations, creeping into his soft relaxing dreams twisting them to a wretched vision. Remaining in his consciousness like some sort of nightmare. Haunting. His soft smile would slowly twist to a painful frown. Trembling and sweating. Being swamped by the pool. Soft mutterings of constant “Why me!?”s and incalculable statements of apologies. Begging **_NOT_** to be zapped and left alone there to rot, panicking as the world never went his way.

But what if Sophia left again? 

He couldn’t bear the idea. And he didn’t want to anymore. Yet, he always watches her leave and he would either chase after her and shout for her to simply wait. He always chases after her. It just how this always was, the core of his relationship. But now he finally has her, he didn’t want to let it all go or let her go. 

“Don’t leave me!” 

Is what he shouted when he woke up in cold astringent wetness, his sweat. Solid. His whole body was covered in the revolting sweat as if he was drowned by the pool. Reaching out his hand but only managed to slip and plunged to the floor with a loud yelp. “Ouch!” Wincing in misery, he groused… “That hurts…”

His physique was now sore, slightly stinging from the fall. Body bunglingly mangled with the covers and blankets. It was a jumble. He was still dozy, hair messy, and clothes disheveled. But wide awake. And felt like complete trash.

“Shido.”

She would call out his name. Escorting him out of his abrupt daze. Admittedly, Sophia must’ve been aroused from her profound sleep by now from all of his jeering and moving. And she must’ve been beyond annoyed with him.

He only felt… distressed for waking her up this early. Especially when he first hand knew how rarely she sleeps at night. He often complains about her bad lack of sleep and always tells her to go to bed. Sleeping was important after all and he cares deeply about this girl.

He allows his body to sulk it’s way on the floor before ungainly turning and placing his hands on the covers, drawing himself up. Clasping to the mattress for dear life. Eyes drooping as he stared at the white-haired on the bed. He thought for a moment. Whether or not it would be good to tell her his fantasy or effectively lie about it and start the day now. Though, she’ll probably be furious if he was lying again and send him straight to the mood again as some sort of twisted punishment. It definitely occurred before.

“Um, Sophia! Y-You’re awake!” Shaky arcing his lips into a melodious smile, “G-Good morning!” He was stammering again…

She didn’t respond to this. And he began to fret. It didn’t help that he managed to pull most of the blankets down along with his fall, only leaving her personally fluffy one loosely clasped to her already up the body.

“Oh, how was your rest?” He began again, trying to keep her attention, “Did you have a good dream tonight?”

“Twisting the conversion to questions so you can avoid explaining isn’t going to work.”

Shoot. He diminishes. She was remarkably skilled at reading the atmosphere. Cunning as her speeches go, even at ungodly hours in the morning. Was she really expecting him to explain any of this!?

“D-Don’t be silly!” He shook his head at that idea, “I-I-I wouldn’t do s-s-such a thing!” He was trying his best, faking a pout in the process, “You should know me better than that.”

“You’re not fooling anyone.”

He froze, dramatically eyes going pure white with a deep black coding around them.

Why does she even care? 

“Oh, look at the time!” He falsified having a clock, “I need to take a shower, be right back!” 

He dashes towards the bedroom restroom and instantly shut the door behind him. Letting out a deep sigh. Sulking behind the door for a moment, allowing for his heart race to cease slowly. Before finally allowing himself to get ready for the day without much thought. When he entered the room for his clothes, he found the room was already cleaned and set as if it wasn’t ruined at all. Sophia wasn’t there, so he supposed she was somewhere else. But that thought, he only frowns. Shaking his thoughts away, he turns to the door. It didn’t take long for him to find an odd smell, food. She was in the kitchen cooking he thought.

Examining inside of the room, he found her mixing something inside of a bowl, hair up in a nape. It was strange seeing it up in a messy bun. Stoically mixing with a stern expression on her features. 

Also kinda cute... It was vastly beautiful on her… It was a subtle change in appearance, he couldn’t help but gawk longingly at her for a moment. A true goddess. 

She seemed to take note of the staring, gazing up from her bowl to glance at him, “What are you staring at?”

“Huh?” He flinched in shock at being caught by her. For staring. The tone felt nearly teasing as if she was enjoying messing with him.

“Um, you?” He was clumsy, still flushing but the redness in his cheeks expanded further, fumbling with his hands now, as he would begin to confess, “Your hair in the bun… it looks nice!”

  * [Inspired by Nerves by Icon For Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Inspired%20by%20Nerves%20by%20Icon%20For%20Hire/works)
  * [this song is so fitting for Magoroku tbh Also Sophia in a way too](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/this%20song%20is%20so%20fitting%20for%20Magoroku%20tbh%20Also%20Sophia%20in%20a%20way%20too/works)
  * [In fact most of her songs reminds me of MagoSoph](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/In%20fact%20most%20of%20her%20songs%20reminds%20me%20of%20MagoSoph/works)



######  **Summary**

"I have a heart that gets on everybody's nerves! They don't want the truth, they just want the words Blah blah blah blah and I can sing until I'm dead And none of you'll remember a single thing I said"

####  [ **Clap, Clap! I get on your nerves!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949802)

His classmates adored him, deeply. He was appreciated and honored. Taking his words for anything and everything. He loves it all and planning on expanding this idea using the cup. Nothing but selfish for being powerful and displaying that. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. 

Clinging to almost everything that he could to justify his selfish needs, just to comply with the thick appetite dwelling within his disturbances. He was isolated but in reality, he was truly incompetent and clumsy. But he was one of the school’s best fighters and had one of the top-ranking grades. The second-highest student in his class. Answering all of the questions with ease, no one could mess with him.

His peers saw him as a vastly smart student council president who had a bright big smile written on his features and made sure they all had an ensure school life.

After the events of the ABC Cup, most people saw him for who he really was. Just someone who was his leadership to mess with the cup and his ranks to win. They comprehended that much. How he’d kidnapped just so he wouldn’t go, how he made the proper preparations only to fall. Everything ostensibly sink to his feet.

His ineffective peers wanted nothing to with him, glaring at him. It went from being praised and cheered to nothing. Just disdain. It messed with him intellectually, squandering that kind of vigor was something he wasn’t expecting to happen. He became sheepish. 

He ignored his peers. Stood behind scrutinizing instead.

They weren’t real companions anyway.

He was working alongside for well over a year now. Ordered by Kyoya-sama, their master. She was the vice president of the student body and his assistant. They come a long way since then but he wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. But really she was the only one who bothered with him, probably because she had no other choice but too.

His subconscious was racing with pure thoughts of her. Her stoic features, lengthy hair that was as white as the clouds and snow. Glowing blue eyes that were like the clear sky. Glacial frost like ice. The white and sky-blue supremely matched with everything. A true goddess. And to be honest, he would conclude she was in an uncanny sort of way. Her statements, perfectly stated. Taking order when she had. She just mostly stood in her little corner near the bookshelf and stared. Eyes always glued to something.

Those eyes. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. _Only him…_

His body perked at that thought.

He was strangely attached to her, sticking like some sort of glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue.

The method she communicates, gazes, deliberates about their master the “sama” got to him. It was strange, he never felt that way before about Kyoya-sama but it was a famous CEO he also looks up too as well. He didn’t like it one bit, not at all. A strange tugged at his heart, his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating on his breath of air.

He wanted her. The way she speaks and sees Kyoya but for him. Her face melts his insides with a strange feeling, one he hadn’t felt before. An odd feeling, tingling sensation.

He only desires her.

He didn’t want to bear the thoughts of her others, falling. The idea of not having her all to himself.

He held her close in the dark, smiling maliciously. 

He was working alongside for well over a year now. Ordered by Kyoya-sama, their master. She was the vice president of the student body and his assistant. They come a long way since then but he wasn’t sure if they were friends or not. But really she was the only one who bothered with him, probably because she had no other choice but too.

His subconscious was racing with pure thoughts of her. Her stoic features, lengthy hair that was as white as the clouds and snow. Glowing blue eyes that were like the clear sky. Glacial frost like ice. The white and sky-blue supremely matched with everything. A true goddess. And to be honest, he would conclude she was in an uncanny sort of way. Her statements, perfectly stated. Taking order when she had. She just mostly stood in her little corner near the bookshelf and stared. Eyes always glued to something.

Those eyes. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. _Only him…_

His body perked at that thought.

He was strangely attached to her, sticking like some sort of glue. And he wanted her to also stick to him like glue.

The method she communicates, gazes, deliberates about their master the “sama” got to him. It was strange, he never felt that way before about Kyoya-sama but it was a famous CEO he also looks up too as well. He didn’t like it one bit, not at all. A strange tugged at his heart, his chest. He felt as if he was suffocating on his breath of air.

He wanted her. The way she speaks and sees Kyoya but for him. Her face melts his insides with a strange feeling, one he hadn’t felt before. An odd feeling, tingling sensation.

He only desires her.

He didn’t want to bear the thoughts of her others, falling. The idea of not having her all to himself. Sounds thrilling.

_“Would you care to explain why?”_

_She only frowns and narrowed her eyes, “You kept begging me to stay with you. And now you’re holding me in a darkroom whispering.”_

_He took that._

He was the king of Death. The king of the underworld and she was about to be his queen. He was about to have a queen! His father would be so happy. Ultimately, after all of the exertion and frustration, this was happening. He couldn’t contain his excitement, he wasn’t going to be alone. All of the prolonging and events leading up to this.

She tried to murder him by shoving a knife in his chest, only for him to survive. She wasn’t as smart about who he truly was then. Then by Davide supplying her advice about Magoroku to Retsu advising her it was the best to just obey him, no matter what sway solicitudes he had. And they were probably right, they probably knew him better than she did at the time. She was left alone with him most of the time. Seeing him at his worse right to his peak. Watching him for who he really was in the end. She couldn’t help but feel some sort of pity for him. 

But in the end, they ended up falling. She slowly fell.

“I waited for this moment to happen for such a long time!” He heeded, still being so delighted for this event, “I can’t believe you kept me waiting for so long…” Cradling her in the darkroom. He held her close in the murk, beaming maliciously. Eyes filled with concupiscence and admiration. Whispering to her words of compulsion. “You won’t leave me,” He spoke carefully at first but laughing, “You’ll never leave me again since you’re mine~!” 

Smiling deeply, he had her. Everything about her. All of her sweat, blood, annoyance. He was much of the same. She was his and he was hers. Until the end of time since he couldn’t die neither could she now. He wasn’t going to allow her to let go of him either, not at all. He didn’t care what she was probably considering as long as he has her and about him. He wanted her thoughts, her mind to be filled with him.

“And now time to seal the deal.”

She moderately aroused from her slumber. Her legs awkwardly tangled, only holding her closer as she pressed her arms on his chest, trying to shift away. She felt his grasp, the room was dark but she could make out who it was in the dark. Navy eyes staring at her.

He leans down, pursing his lips before planting it on her lips. Eyes swelled as he kissed her, feeling his lips on hers. Passionate and heartfelt. She only sat there, inadequate to break it. He seems hungry for this kind of attention, he was unsure but stick with it anyway. The kiss didn’t last long as he parting from her. Breaking the kiss. Slowly. As if he was taking great care and wanted every part of it. 

“Your lips are so soft and warm… If I kiss you more I don’t think I could control myself very well…!” He frowns at himself. He wanted more, more of those delicate kisses. All of it, he didn’t care about much else. But was afraid he was going to lose control of himself, lost inside her smooth and savory lips. It was intoxicating. He supposed the rarer the affection is the more he craved to have it. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” He remarked she was attentive and he was now embarrassed, “Did my new queen sleep well?”

She parted her lips but nothing came. What could she speak or communicate now? 

He only smiles further, shifting and straining her up, he was that physically strong but he managed anyway. Almost hugging her, still holding her tightly but not as tight so he wasn’t stinging her but she was smart and strong.

“I-I-I love you so much, Sophia!” He avowed, “No one else would even come close to my love for you.” And it was true, no one else would even come close. Nor was he going to let anyone else come close to her. No one else but him, “I’m sure you feel the same way I do, too! You probably don’t want to say it, do you?” He sought. It wasn’t helping that this boy was so close to her eyes every statement made her shiver, “But that’s fine, all that truly matters is I have you as my queen!” 

He knew she likes the odd warmth. The kiss. The events. The dinners they shared. Even sleeping in the same bed and sharing it. Exposing his emotions to her. Even from the moments, they ended up sharing together...

Languidly warming up to them and finally to him. 

She was good at playing it off, acting as if she didn’t. She was good at hiding those emotions behind a fake masked but not really good at hiding subtle redness in her cheeks and subtle shocking emotions, is she? 

“But I bet you enjoy my love, too. You’re greedy.”

 _“Greedy?”_ She reciprocated, an odd word to use for someone like Sophia. Not when he was here who might she reminds him was begging for her to stay here and rot alongside him and wants attention. If anything, he was the one with the obsession quandary, which led to him being saturated with massive indulgence and desire. An obsession which also led to sheer thoughts of possessive. She was almost unamused, “That word is more fitting for you.”

“You think greedy is more suitable for me than you?” He suspected, raising a brow. While softly drawing pattern shaped circles on the back of her dark blue coat. She didn’t seem to mind or care much about it, allowing him to do as he pleased since it wasn’t hurting her.

“Da.” She only nodded but couldn’t really nod as she normally would since he was holding her. 

He would ask her to explain her thoughts but his mind and body had something else in mind. Gently shifting a little more so he was able to face her close. Almost a little more serious this time. Locking eyes with her.

“Kiss me again.” 

Maybe he was a little greedy when it comes to her but that’s okay. Greed wasn’t a bad thing he thought. It was a good kind of greed. She was shocked to hear that, eyes slightly widened. But really, she shouldn’t be shocked, he was the same person who knowingly went off about how he thought her lips were like his cake or heaven or hell or whatever. 

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes!” He fumbled, “Only because I kiss you so it is fair if you kiss me, too!”

“Fine.” 

She supposed she didn’t have much of a choice and she didn’t feel like protesting. He stood still, closing his eyes. Allowing her to do as she pleased. She leans in, slowly planting her lips on his. They sat there, a simple peck. It was lighter than anything. What made the kisses so powerful was the sheer idea of emotions. The passionate in her hearts. They both waiting until the other shifted but none did. Supposed this was a test to see who was the greediest of the two. 

Magoroku was the one to shift. Bringing his arms up, to her cheeks and head, imperceptibly pushing her down on him, while he shifted closer. The kiss cramps and he fell back with her in his arms. She was on top of him. But he had to finally let go of her before he allows himself to lose control, and she lifted herself up. Staring down at him. He lost the test, proving her point.

Both were breathing laboriously but both could handle the suffocation of the long-drawn kiss they were sharing. 

“You really are greedy.” She spoke, being the fast one to finally catch her breath.

He pouts, having an understanding of why her thoughts, “You held the kiss like that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

She only smirks maliciously, decidedly enjoying herself on the top. Laying herself on top of him, and tapping his chest. His heart. She was clearly teasing him and he felt that. He didn’t know either he should be pleased or angry by her doing this but either way, it was amazing. And her current expression was adorable, despise his current mood of acting as if he was slightly annoyance and pouting.

The kisses were everything he pictured in his mind to be like, even when he was little. Her lips were like fireworks exploding in his chest. He had no idea, he needed the affection of another, from a girl such as Sophia, to bring true happiness to him. Truly, he didn’t care what he did as long as it was her. 

This what true love feels like? What he was possibly missing all of his life!? He began to feel something wet guild down his cheeks, tears and he was chocking on them and sniffling. She was shocked, losing her malicious composer to find him breaking down into tears. Laying on the floor, pouring his eyes out for her.

“Shido?” 

“I-I’m so happy!” He shouted, being unable to control himself very well and Sophia saw right past that, “I… I’m so happy you’re here with me, too!” He shifted his hands to wipe his face but Sophia guild her hands to his face instead, using the tip of her fingers to casually wipe his eyes of the tears.

* * *

His worries deliberately crept from him from the abstrusest of obscurations, creeping into his soft relaxing dreams twisting them to a wretched vision. Remaining in his consciousness like some sort of nightmare. Haunting. His soft smile would slowly twist to a painful frown. Trembling and sweating. Being swamped by the pool. Soft mutterings of constant “Why me!?”s and incalculable statements of apologies. Begging **_NOT_** to be zapped and left alone there to rot, panicking as the world never went his way.

But what if Sophia left again? 

He couldn’t bear the idea. And he didn’t want to anymore. Yet, he always watches her leave and he would either chase after her and shout for her to simply wait. He always chases after her. It just how this always was, the core of his relationship. But now he finally has her, he didn’t want to let it all go or let her go. 

“Don’t leave me!” 

Is what he shouted when he woke up in cold astringent wetness, his sweat. Solid. His whole body was covered in the revolting sweat as if he was drowned by the pool. Reaching out his hand but only managed to slip and plunged to the floor with a loud yelp. “Ouch!” Wincing in misery, he groused… “That hurts…”

His physique was now sore, slightly stinging from the fall. Body bunglingly mangled with the covers and blankets. It was a jumble. He was still dozy, hair messy, and clothes disheveled. But wide awake. And felt like complete trash.

“Shido.”

She would call out his name. Escorting him out of his abrupt daze. Admittedly, Sophia must’ve been aroused from her profound sleep by now from all of his jeering and moving. And she must’ve been beyond annoyed with him.

He only felt… distressed for waking her up this early. Especially when he first hand knew how rarely she sleeps at night. He often complains about her bad lack of sleep and always tells her to go to bed. Sleeping was important after all and he cares deeply about this girl.

He allows his body to sulk it’s way on the floor before ungainly turning and placing his hands on the covers, drawing himself up. Clasping to the mattress for dear life. Eyes drooping as he stared at the white-haired on the bed. He thought for a moment. Whether or not it would be good to tell her his fantasy or effectively lie about it and start the day now. Though, she’ll probably be furious if he was lying again and send him straight to the mood again as some sort of twisted punishment. It definitely occurred before.

“Um, Sophia! Y-You’re awake!” Shaky arcing his lips into a melodious smile, “G-Good morning!” He was stammering again…

She didn’t respond to this. And he began to fret. It didn’t help that he managed to pull most of the blankets down along with his fall, only leaving her personally fluffy one loosely clasped to her already up the body.

“Oh, how was your rest?” He began again, trying to keep her attention, “Did you have a good dream tonight?”

“Twisting the conversion to questions so you can avoid explaining isn’t going to work.”

Shoot. He diminishes. She was remarkably skilled at reading the atmosphere. Cunning as her speeches go, even at ungodly hours in the morning. Was she really expecting him to explain any of this!?

“D-Don’t be silly!” He shook his head at that idea, “I-I-I wouldn’t do s-s-such a thing!” He was trying his best, faking a pout in the process, “You should know me better than that.”

“You’re not fooling anyone.”

He froze, dramatically eyes going pure white with a deep black coding around them.

Why does she even care? 

“Oh, look at the time!” He falsified having a clock, “I need to take a shower, be right back!” 

He dashes towards the bedroom restroom and instantly shut the door behind him. Letting out a deep sigh. Sulking behind the door for a moment, allowing for his heart race to cease slowly. Before finally allowing himself to get ready for the day without much thought. When he entered the room for his clothes, he found the room was already cleaned and set as if it wasn’t ruined at all. Sophia wasn’t there, so he supposed she was somewhere else. But that thought, he only frowns. Shaking his thoughts away, he turns to the door. It didn’t take long for him to find an odd smell, food. She was in the kitchen cooking he thought.

Examining inside of the room, he found her mixing something inside of a bowl, hair up in a nape. It was strange seeing it up in a messy bun. Stoically mixing with a stern expression on her features. 

Also kinda cute... It was vastly beautiful on her… It was a subtle change in appearance, he couldn’t help but gawk longingly at her for a moment. A true goddess. 

She seemed to take note of the staring, gazing up from her bowl to glance at him, “What are you staring at?”

“Huh?” He flinched in shock at being caught by her. For staring. The tone felt nearly teasing as if she was enjoying messing with him.

“Um, you?” He was clumsy, still flushing but the redness in his cheeks expanded further, fumbling with his hands now, as he would begin to confess, “Your hair in the bun… it looks nice!”

* * *

Alina and Haruroku Shido. The twins and children to Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. 

A girl with short white-colored hair, shorter than normal, a mixture of curls and bangs. Curling perfectly high on her cheeks. She was skinny. Slim cold eyes, cold and thick with navy blue. She was all of the girls fought after. But she normally wrecked them. She was powerful and wise. Vastly powerful for her age. But so indifferent and cold.

The girl was named Alina Shido.

A boy with short light tan-colored hair much like his mother's shaped hair. With his father's shaped side bangs. Dawning glasses due to his weak eye vision. He was sheepish yet vastly smart. He loves to read and write, he wasn't good at talking especially when he was younger yet he was so good at reading, picking up large chaptered books. He was commonly known as the Ace of Literature.

The boy was named Haruroku Shido. Though, he hated that name… "Haruroku" to him, it sounded dumb and often he just prefers "Roku" heavily.

It wasn't abnormal for them to hang out. Or to bother one another. Of course, they had to at least talk to one another since they were related. Twins siblings to be correct. They commonly fought in front of open doors while comforting one another, (mostly Alina comforting the male) behind closed doors. Without having anyone else know.

"Sister!" He sang, heavenly.

She paused, shifting to find him. She didn't discourse anything to him.

"Are you free for today?"

She took this chance. This time she smooched her arms on the wall, halting him. He blenched and trembling as her ice-cold eyes pierced.

"S-Sister?" He queried, imperceptibly sweating feebly. He was distracted with her precipitate action, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Asking me if I was free?" 

"Y-yes…" He diminished himself further, "Are you?"

"Maybe." 

He only frowns, as the tension continues brewing with her words. Lacing the thick air, loosely admitting so. "Come with me." Was all she said.

"Oh? Okay?" He raised a brow at her as she swiftly shifts around, “Um, Where are we going?”

“Somewhere,” Was all she said to him, “Don’t ponder about it.”

  
  
  


"And what if you get it wrong?" She questioned with a cold tone, stoic and playful. 

"You know I'm never wrong." 

She only crossed her arms, unambiguously. His tone was supposed to be reassuring but she didn't take it that way.

"But! If I'm wrong, you can punish me as you see fit."

She only took this chance to painfully pinch his arm.

"Ow!" He shouted, annoyed filling his expression as his arm began to tingling, "I said if I get it wrong!" 

"Heh," She grinned.

They both were playing a game, trying to pick the correct response. And surely the cloak was ticking straightly.

* * *

HonoPanaMaki

"Oh, I know!" She spoke almost too excitingly as she leaned towards the girl, "You should sing to us!"

"W-What!?" Her cheeks rose in color, stuttering nervously, "I'm not doing that!" 

"Why not? I think your voice is a perfect thing to fall asleep too!" 

"I-I agree with Honoka…"

Maki was one to easily get embarrassed, blushed but always did her best to mask that. She couldn't help it.

## Racing Along To Your Beats

  * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov/Hoshizora Rin](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov*s*Hoshizora%20Rin/works)



Characters:

  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Hoshizora Rin](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hoshizora%20Rin/works)



Additional Tags:

  * [This really based off a dream I had with them last night-](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/This%20really%20based%20off%20a%20dream%20I%20had%20with%20them%20last%20night-/works)
  * [I REALLY adore MagoSoph and Love Live! don't mind me](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20REALLY%20adore%20MagoSoph%20and%20Love%20Live!%20don't%20mind%20me/works)
  * [got plenty of FCBF/LL! fics in the work yasss](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/got%20plenty%20of%20FCBF*s*LL!%20fics%20in%20the%20work%20yasss/works)
  * [this crossover ship is so adorable](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/this%20crossover%20ship%20is%20so%20adorable/works)
  * [I think Magoroku and Sophia should hold hands with Rin tbh](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20think%20Magoroku%20and%20Sophia%20should%20hold%20hands%20with%20Rin%20tbh/works)
  * [Rin is a big ball of sunshine she def deserves love all of it](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Rin%20is%20a%20big%20ball%20of%20sunshine%20she%20def%20deserves%20love%20all%20of%20it/works)



This fic is based of a dream I had where I wrote a MagoSophRin fic and posted it on AO3 last night. And that dream is now a reality as I'm posting this.

It remained charming to observe the short orange-haired smile as her partners came by for the day, following her swing and mirth. As the tip of her lips only stretched wider. Her golden bright yellow eyes glistening. Almost beaming off the walls in pure joy, she was truly content.

Having a long-distance relationship, where you go to two entirely diverse schools and concentrating on two completely distinct circumstances as much of a difficulty on its own. 

Extraordinarily unconventional, but they somehow managed to do so with little to no issues. 

especially with a hard-working idol such as Hoshizora Rin.

“Hoshizora Rin.” 

“Hey, Sophia!” She smiled at the stoic white-haired, placing her arms around her in an awkward like a hug, “Aw. you remember my whole name! But, we’re still dating aren’t we?” She almost pouted, but only faded to slight joy, “Just call me Rin, Okay?” Dashing a smile.

“Da.”

“Of course!” A boy came in, tan-haired.

“Magoroku!” 

Once her golden eyes caught him, she immediately shifted her towards him, brilliantly muffling her arms around his shoulders deeply smiling. Inconsiderably yelping and tensing up, being taken off his guard by her sudden action.

“I heard you were going to help us out!” She articulated breathlessly, “How great!”

“Da.” She nodded in reply, “Eli wanted to meet with Shido here for a special meeting.”

“Oh?” Another voice of a soft female voice could be heard, “Rin-san? Who are these people?”

“Hm, I never saw them around before. They aren’t wearing the school uniform either.” Another girl mentioned. Short red like the color hair.

“This is Sophia and Magoroku!” Rin jumped, felicitously.

“I see,” She studied the two closer.

“This is Kayo-chin and that’s Maki.”

The female flashed a soft smile towards the two, “Hanayo Koizumi. Nice to meetcha.” So Hanayo was her name. But Rin calls her Kayo-chin. Interesting.

The female with the red hair, only frowns, appearing down, “Rin, you should really introduce us more formally...”

The orange-haired only giggles, “Right!” She was so bright and full of hidden light. “Oh, I forgot to mention but we’re dating!”

The two girls seemed surprised.

“You have a boyfriend and girlfriend?” Maki suspected.

Hanayo didn’t really seem mad or upset by this. In fact, she brought her together on her lap and deeped her smiles at her childhood best friend, “You are? I’m so happy for you! I never expected you would have two partners!”

Maki let out a soft sigh but still smiling, “Rin, I understand you’re full of energy and very excited about sharing this but can you calm down a little?”

“I think it’s sweet to see Rin so happy like this. Even when on stage, I never saw her so full of energy. She’s extra excited.”

“I guess so.”

* * *

It remained charming to observe the short orange-haired smile as her partners came by for the day, following her swing and mirth. As the tip of her lips only stretched wider. Her golden bright yellow eyes glistening. Nearly beaming off the walls in pure joy, she was truly content. The way she communicates about them to the rest of her beloved friends was quite endearing. 

Having a long-distance relationship, where you go to two entirely diverse schools and concentrating on two completely distinct circumstances as much of a difficulty on its own. Very difficult, not attending that Magoroku had to worry about the student council duties along with Sophia. And Rin had to practice with sports and being an idol.

Often, Rin felt desolate without them here, essentially hopeless. But she had µ's with her at school, and she still loves her team, dearly. But still. If only she could help. Extraordinarily unconventional, but they somehow managed to do so with little to no issues. Especially with a hard-working idol such as Hoshizora Rin.

But today, she heard from Nozomi that they were coming over here for a special event, _“Hmn, you want to know when they’ll be coming here? Well, very soon. After school, an important event will happen.” Smiling at her, her words and tone sounded almost teasing._

_“Really!?” Rin almost jumped in joy, “How great! I can’t wait to see them!” The long purpled-hair vice only watched with a smile as the girl’s smile grew wide, “I really want everyone to meet them.”_

_Nozomi only giggled, “I’m certain everyone would love them. Seeing how much you constantly fond over them.”_

Those words never left her. Nozomi was like that, she assumed.

And she was thrilled, waiting for class to end. She dashed out of the room, with Hanayo trailing behind.

“Hoshizora Rin.” 

“Hey, Sophia!” She smiled at the stoic white-haired, placing her arms around her in an awkward like a hug, “Aw. you remember my whole name! But, we’re still dating aren’t we?” She almost pouted, but only faded to slight joy, “Just call me Rin, Okay?” Dashing a smile.

“Da.”

“Of course!” A boy came in, tan-haired.

“Magoroku!” 

Once her golden eyes caught him, she immediately shifted her towards him, brilliantly muffling her arms around his shoulders deeply smiling. Inconsiderably yelping and tensing up, being taken off his guard by her sudden action.

“I heard you were going to help us out!” She articulated breathlessly, “How great!”

“Da.” She nodded in reply, “Eli wanted to meet with Shido here for a special meeting.”

“Oh?” Another voice of a soft female voice could be heard, “Rin-san? Who are these people?”

“Hm, I never saw them around before. They aren’t wearing the school uniform either.” Another girl mentioned. Short red like the color hair.

“This is Sophia and Magoroku!” Rin jumped, felicitously.

“I see,” She studied the two closer.

“This is Kayo-chin and that’s Maki.”

The female flashed a soft smile towards the two, “Hanayo Koizumi. Nice to meetcha.” So Hanayo was her name. But Rin calls her Kayo-chin. Interesting.

The female with the red hair, only frowns, appearing down, “Rin, you should really introduce us more formally...”

The orange-haired only giggles, “Right!” She was so bright and full of hidden light. “Oh, I forgot to mention but we’re dating!”

The two girls seemed surprised.

“You have a boyfriend and girlfriend?” Maki suspected.

Hanayo didn’t seem mad or upset by this. She brought her together on her lap and dipped her smiles at her childhood best friend, “You are? I’m so happy for you! I never expected you would have two partners!”

Maki let out a soft sigh but still smiling, “Rin, I understand you’re full of energy and very excited about sharing this but can you calm down a little?”

“I think it’s sweet to see Rin so happy like this. Even when on stage, I never saw her so full of energy. She’s extra excited.”

“I guess so.”

* * *

Nozomi Tojo eyed her from afar, retaining a close eye on her. Making sure she was all well and good. A young polite girl with the power of the cards on her side, being able to explore the future. Knowing she was going to come near soon.

Soft teal eyes lowering as she gazed. Staring at the astonishing Kousaka Honoka. 

The long lush purple-haired kept her close, immensely close to her but gave her an abundance amounts of room to breathe and relax. Commonly, the third year would come over to meet the girl for study practice or just to hang out in their free time. 

Most nights, it would be just her and Honoka. Embracing the small female close to her as she peacefully slept.

* * *

The weight of it was overbearing.

Your touch was cold.

* * *

Our Stings Of Fate

Soulmates. Something about them made everyone wonder who their’s will be. Something everyone wanted in their life, even if they won’t admit that much. You’ll recognize who your soulmate is by the designed strings of fate. Depending on the central tone. The colors would differ but also connect to create a fresh complexion. Everyone is born with a specific coloring on their strings, their vitality. The coloring of their soul. But not only would the soulmate have your other string but also you can tell when you’re near them…

Sometimes your soulmate is someone even you don’t expect…

Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she was fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault.

Without her board, she was almost lifeless, unable to properly express certain sentiments. Or even discussing them. It didn’t help that many things poured into her head, all at once. Picking out the correct things to say wasn’t easy at times due to that. Without a board, her special board, she was nothing but a broken shell.

With her board, it was vastly easy to talk and reflect. Expressing easily unlike she couldn’t do beforehand without it. Being able to articulate to others better. So easy. Unlike beforehand. 

She was thankful for the board… Adoring it greatly. She wouldn’t know what to do without it.

Often, being insulted if people were to tell her to eliminate that “mask”. Board frowning at that much, barely being able to communicate properly without it. And Rina, of course, enjoys talking to others. But still…

Who was her soulmate?

It wasn’t Ai, sadly. She was more of a friend to her. She didn’t have the missing parts. She had a yellow string, the color didn’t go with Rina’s pink. And she began to ponder. Ai acquaint her that it was okay and she’ll find her soulmate.

* * *

Nozomi Tojo eyed her from afar, retaining a close eye on her. Making sure she was all well and good. She normally kept an eye on the other idols, from the side. She was the Vice president, often busy with Eli working behind the scenes. A young polite girl with the power of the cards on her side, being able to explore the future. Knowing she was going to come near soon.

Soft teal eyes lowering as she gazed. Staring at the astonishing Kousaka Honoka. 

The long lush purple-haired kept her close, immensely close to her but gave her an abundance amounts of room to breathe and relax. Commonly, the third year would come over to meet the girl for study practice or just to hang out in their free time. 

Most nights, it would be just her and Honoka. Embracing the small female close to her as she peacefully slept. Smelling her nice flavor of the chocolate perfume. 

And today was much like that.

“Hey! Nozomi!”

The long pigtail smiled, “Hello, Honoka.”

“Oh, you brought a bag!?” Honoka excitedly gazed at the item.

“Yes, it’s a special treat.”

“Can you tell me what it is?”

* * *

Nozomi Tojo eyed her from afar, retaining a close eye on her. Making sure she was all well and good. She normally kept an eye on the other idols, from the side. She was the Vice president, often busy with Eli working behind the scenes. A young polite girl with the power of the cards on her side, being able to explore the future. Knowing she was going to come near soon.

Soft teal eyes lowering as she gazed. Staring at the astonishing Kousaka Honoka. 

The long lush purple-haired kept her close, immensely close to her but gave her an abundance amounts of room to breathe and relax. Commonly, the third year would come over to meet the girl for study practice or just to hang out in their free time. 

Most nights, it would be just her and Honoka. In her room. Embracing the small female close to her as she peacefully slept. Nozomi was the large spoon and Honoka was the little spoon. Smelling her nice flavor of the chocolate perfume. She mostly smelled of bread and chocolate. It was rather quite a unique kind of scent.

* * *

## Pretending to dream here

> A small fic collection of fics ideas I wrote while trying to keep myself to stay up for half of the time I normally sleep for my appointment.

### Work Text:

**_Siblings Tracking:_ **

**_ACE OCs: Haruroku Shido / Alina Shido / Kamuzi Yamazaki / Hatsumi (Yuuki) Magatsu_ **

Miniature tracks. All it took was small simple measures. Not something he was fully prepared for as well but managed quite well. But he normally took big steps, overworking himself. Heck, he was son to the Buddy Police cop and former president of Aibo Academy Shido Magoroku. One of Gaen’s company heads and spoke-person, Sophia Sakharov. Also, the Vice-chairwoman of Aibo Academy.

“Ugh. Haru!” A female roared, exerting him merely off guard. Annoyance satisfying her well-known tone. A fraternal and red like liquid dribbling down at her shirt at his frustration. 

“S-Sorry, sister…” the male murmured, “You need to be more cautious.”

The female-only huffed as a slight red emerged. Cheeks burning but the male couldn’t tell if she was angry or embarrassed or even both from behind his glasses. Crossing her arms on her chest and peering away from him. Not caring about the stain he left imprinted on her leather shirt. A slight blush forming on her lips. Bitting her lips as her eyes lowered, peering sadly at the floor below her.

_“You need to stop overworking yourself…”_

And that’s most likely true. He was vastly familiar with the idea of overworking. He did it often himself, sometimes without meaning too. That just happens. He was the student council president. The ACE of Literature. A trainee to the Buddy Police. Not only did he willingly take up three different titles he was also part of a three-person idol group! The lyricist and lead to their idol band group no less! And even the main leader of their band. Well, Kamuzi thought of the idea, he wanted to remain the backseat drummer and create the heavy beats. 

But he knew what she meant by that. All of her words and why she was worried. Being good at understanding certain expressions behind the broken lines of a book. He had a good reason and he did this to keep himself from not doing anything. He loves to work, whether it was mentally or physically. Though, he wasn’t **_that_ ** physically strong. Keeping his mind working was the best part, he always made sure of that. It wasn’t a habit that was easily broken by a mere word of the page. He conjectured that fully well.

“Hey!” Another voice shouted, breaking the taciturnity they were ostensibly partaking in. They had no idea how silent it truly was before the two had that voice. The two teens perked up to find a male. Dressed in a leather jacket. Dim dull Blue-gray t-shirt underneath. Normal black jeans and messy brown hair with white side bangs. The son of Sophia Sakharov and Davide Yamazaki.

Impassively smiling at them. It was rare for Kamuzi smile, especially when he didn’t need like when facing girls or the crowd. He always had a disinterested and lazy frown or stoic expression on his features. Even his eyes were duller when that frown and stoic notion but when he was 

“There you guys are! I’ve been looking wherever for you both. Should’ve known ya was here…”

His edgewise dark dull blue eyes scanned the area until he spotted the mess on her shirt. His features shifted a stoic tone but also mixed with concern. Nimbly moved closer towards her, softly raising his arms in response. He might’ve been stoic but he also worries as much as Hatu did but never would admit it. He was just for caring for his siblings. Half or not.

“What happened? Your shirt’s stained.”

She only rolled her eyes at his concern, “Haru here was being clumsy.”

Haru nervously shifted, tugging up his glasses.

“Of course… he is always so clumsy. Just look at him!”

And so the two looked at him and the teen in question merely jumped at their glances. Both of them were physically strong. Willing to take anyone out who got in the way and here Haru was. Untrained, weak, ineffective... but book smart in the matter. Clearly, he was exposed to this task as they were. And even with his syrupy brains still couldn’t begin to fathom why the three of his parents trusted him with such a high-job. He assumed it didn’t help that he was also trans…

* * *

**_Our Stings Of Fate_ **

Soulmates. Something about them made everyone wonder who their’s will be. Something everyone wanted in their life, even if they won’t admit that much. You’ll recognize who your soulmate is by the designed strings of fate. Depending on the central tone. The colors would differ but also connect to create a fresh complexion. Everyone is born with a specific coloring on their strings, their vitality. The coloring of their soul. But not only would the soulmate have your other string but also you can tell when you’re near them…

Sometimes your soulmate is someone even you don’t expect…

Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. The suppressed sensations masked by true love. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she was fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault.

Without her board, she was almost lifeless, unable to properly express certain sentiments. Or even discussing them. It didn’t help that many things poured into her head, all at once. Picking out the correct things to say wasn’t easy at times due to that. Without a board, her special board, she was nothing but a broken shell.

With her board, it was vastly easy to talk and reflect. Expressing easily unlike she couldn’t do beforehand without it. Being able to articulate to others better. So easy. Unlike beforehand. She believed it was necessary with the board, tremendously essential. She needed the item. Emotions and expressing them was vastly important. Facial expressions were very meaningful to her.

She was thankful for the board… Adoring it greatly. She wouldn’t know what to do without it.

Often, being insulted if people were to tell her to eliminate that “mask”. Board frowning at that much, barely being able to communicate properly without it. And Rina, of course, enjoys talking to others. But still…

Who was her soulmate?

It wasn’t Ai, wistfully. She was more of a friend to her. Her beloved best friend. She didn’t have the missing parts. She had a yellow string, the color didn’t go with Rina’s pink. And she began to ponder. Ai acquaint her that it was okay and she’ll find her soulmate soon. It only took her so long to finally found the other piece of that missing string. Her pink belonged to a green one. And from the first time, she rested her eyes on the girl in the black pig-tails. A small tugged at her heart. Takasaki Yu was her soulmate…

  
  


The raven-haired strangely comprehended her feelings, even without emotions on her Rina-board. It was something Rina couldn’t place her finger on just yet. Yu just had that power. appeared interested and even amazed at the idea, believing not many people would possibly think of that. The girl believes understanding one another was critical, especially regarding teamwork and being a group of idols. And thus understanding and talking to each of the girls was extremely significant to her.

Rina admired that. Believes in her words and fate. Her smile would melt her insides with a strange feeling, one she hadn’t felt before. The raven-haired had such a pleasant smile, the pink-haired desired to see more of it. Never wanting to see her upset, displeased, or any negative emotions. Just. Happy ones. Rina had the urge to protect that world, for not only herself but Yu. Rina never likes seeing anyone unhappy, especially not the people she truly cares about and calls friends. 

Her encouragement made her feel as if she could do anything. Her words and voice were as soothing as the songs she wrote them all. Even when Rina couldn’t think to even pull off being a school idol, the manager also thought she was unique much like the rest of the group. Yu had an odd aura but also a relaxing and comforting one at that.

The heavy tangibility shortly grew to her cheeks beneath her board. An odd feeling, tingling sensation rushing to her face. Both deeply crimson and burning.

Yu’s words still dwelled in her mind, refusing to leave. 

_“My heart…”_

She didn’t want to forget that day either nor the important words. 

It was beating, faster.

_“Straight to people’s hearts. Right, I’m really expressing myself…”_

Rina wanted to connect with others, heart to heart, in her own words. Yu was part of that plan. 

She wants her heart to connect with Yu’s heart. To feel her vibrations. Her words. Her emotions.

Explore them. Connect the dots.

Yu seemed to realize that… At first, when she meets Rina she thought she was a quiet girl and wasn’t good with others. But as she slowly started to talk to her. Learning a rather different side of her she hasn’t before. Rina was rather emotive and craves to connect with others. Though, Rina was still having a tough time expressing emotions. Confused and often stumble with her words. But with Yu, she felt as if she could chat more, even if her heart was confusing her. It was a strange thought to even think there were no walls in between them but truly there wasn’t any. Even with her face hidden. Yu understood her… Her words always running deep. Everyone had a different way of feeling things. With or without a single mask… Her heart seemingly was chasing after the girl, the raven-haired who helped her so much in the past.

Benevolently, Rina tugged away at her shirt. And then things went from there, she was wrapped in her arms. Reliably and cherished by the raven-haired. The cuddle at first felt strange, tensing but shortly Rina felt more comfortable to relax in her arms. Nothing was going to happy. Her embrace was something she wasn’t expecting to ever experience. That feeling of pure joy filling her heart, her chest. It felt relaxing to be in the warmth of another. A cuddle…

It was Fun…

It was happiness…

It was love…

The feelings she never got before, clinging to her. She enjoyed the feelings. She clung to them dearly, even craving more. Wanted all of that joy. It felt rather nice having others here, especially when her parents came home less and less, leaving her alone due to their busy working time. Even if they texted, call, and even sent/wrote letters, Rina at least wanted them here to enjoy the time home _—_ being in the comfort. 

She felt truly safe… But this gloom is an unusual one. The two ended up watching a movie in Rina’s large room. One that left a strange effect on Rina. It had a felicitous couple, one that reminded her of the relationship she had with Yuu but it ended horribly once the movie was over. Leaving the couple in the movie apart from one another.

Tonight, Rina was feeling nothing but self-doubt. What if Yu had to leave her? Their connection would break and they wouldn’t be able to hang out anymore? She couldn’t bear the idea of losing connections with anyone. Not with any of her friends. No one.

“I’m sorry…” Rina spoke in the dark, her tone dipped to something only a whisper. But those words hung high in the air, “Rina-chan board says, “Sadness”.” The girl seemed to other her odd and low sound. 

“Huh? Rina, what’s wrong?” Yu asked with sheer concern written in her voice, “Did something happen?”

She was reasonably asking far too many inquiries. Submerging the girl in the questions of concern. 

“I annoyed you a lot, don’t I?”

Yu ostensibly frowns at that. Before smiling at her, “No, of course not. I don’t think you’re annoying, Rina.”

“But… I bother you so much… What if you find me annoying?”

“Don’t think that. You will never annoy me. I enjoy being with you.”

“You mean it?” The pink-haired slightly grew curious at this.

Yu only nodded in reply, “Yes. I think you’re special and unique. Very kind too! I could never even dream of ever leaving you!”

“I’m… special and unique…” She felt an odd tugged in her chest once more, “You think so?”

“Yes. All of it. Rina, you’re so caring, soft, unique. I love you.”

“Then that means you won’t ever break our connection? Or leave me?” 

Yu thought deeply about that question. Knowing it must’ve been from somewhere, “Are you afraid of something bad happening because of that movie we watched?” Yu ordinarily thought logically too… Taking it slow would’ve worked…

Rina only nodded, “Yeah. Rina-chan Board says, “Sad if you leave…” Her board shifted to a sad face, softly crying.

Yu shifted closer, slightly. Plastering a soft smile on her lips, meant to be reassuring for the small pink-haired idol, “I promise, Rina. I’ll never leave you. Or even think of breaking our bond. I love you.” Yu concluded, trying her best to reassure her the best she possibly could, “We’re soulmates, you know?”

Yu had a way with her words. Making Rina’s chest swelled with a joy of happiness.

“Thank you. Thank you for helping me so much. If you and Ai haven’t approached me, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you both left me…” Her board stirred to a smile, “Rina-chan says, “I’m glad to have someone like you!” You make me feel better.”

The tip of her lips only widened further into a bright smile, as she leans in. Giving Rina a small peck on the lips. Rina froze in place, her cheeks softly staining with a soft red coloring.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Rina!” Yu hastily gave her apologies, “I should’ve asked if I should kiss your cheek first.”

“No, it’s fine,” Rina spoke, from behind her mask she blushed, “It’s my first kiss with one of the people I love. Rina-chan board says, “Hearts.” Soft heart eyes and strokes on her cheeks on her Rina-chan board, showing the other she was blushing.

Yu couldn’t help but softly giggle, “Rina. You’re so adorable.”

* * *

**_Our Strings Of Fate_ **

Soulmates. Something about them made everyone wonder who their’s will be. Something everyone wanted in their life, even if they won’t admit that much. You’ll recognize who your soulmate is by the designed strings of fate. Depending on the central tone. The colors would differ but also connect to create a fresh complexion. Everyone is born with a specific coloring on their strings, their vitality. The coloring of their soul. But not only would the soulmate have your other string but also you can tell when you’re near them…

Sometimes your soulmate is someone even you don’t expect…

Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. The suppressed sensations masked by true love. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she wasn't fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault.

Without her board, she was almost lifeless, unable to properly express certain sentiments. Or even discussing them. It didn’t help that many things poured into her head, all at once. Picking out the correct things to say wasn’t easy at times due to that. Without a board, her special board, she was nothing but a broken shell.

With her board, it was vastly easy to talk and reflect. Expressing easily unlike she couldn’t do beforehand without it. Being able to articulate to others better. So easy. Unlike beforehand. She believed it was necessary with the board, tremendously essential. She needed the item. Emotions and expressing them was vastly important. Facial expressions were very meaningful to her.

She was thankful for the board… Adoring it greatly. She wouldn’t know what to do without it.

Often, being insulted if people were to tell her to eliminate that “mask”. Board frowning at that much, barely being able to communicate properly without it. And Rina, of course, enjoys talking to others. But still…

Who was her soulmate?

It wasn’t Ai, wistfully. She was more of a friend to her. Her beloved best friend. She didn’t have the missing parts. She had a yellow string, the color didn’t go with Rina’s pink. And she began to ponder. Ai acquaint her that it was okay and she’ll find her soulmate soon. It only took her so long to finally found the other piece of that missing string. Her pink belonged to a green one. And from the first time, she rested her eyes on the girl in the black pig-tails. A small tugged at her heart. Takasaki Yu was her soulmate…

  
  


The raven-haired strangely comprehended her feelings, even without emotions on her Rina-board. It was something Rina couldn’t place her finger on just yet. Yu just had that power. appeared interested and even amazed at the idea, believing not many people would possibly think of that. The girl believes understanding one another was critical, especially regarding teamwork and being a group of idols. And thus understanding and talking to each of the girls was extremely significant to her.

Rina admired that. Believes in her words and fate. Her smile would melt her insides with a strange feeling, one she hadn’t felt before. The raven-haired had such a pleasant smile, the pink-haired desired to see more of it. Never wanting to see her upset, displeased, or any negative emotions. Just. Happy ones. Rina had the urge to protect that world, for not only herself but Yu. Rina never likes seeing anyone unhappy, especially not the people she truly cares about and calls friends. 

Her encouragement made her feel as if she could do anything. Her words and voice were as soothing as the songs she wrote them all. Even when Rina couldn’t think to even pull off being a school idol, the manager also thought she was unique much like the rest of the group. Yu had an odd aura but also a relaxing and comforting one at that.

The heavy tangibility shortly grew to her cheeks beneath her board. An odd feeling, tingling sensation rushing to her face. Both deeply crimson and burning.

Yu’s words still dwelled in her mind, refusing to leave. 

_“My heart…”_

She didn’t want to forget that day either nor the important words. 

It was beating, faster.

_“Straight to people’s hearts. Right, I’m really expressing myself…”_

Rina wanted to connect with others, heart to heart, in her own words. Yu was part of that plan. 

She wants her heart to connect with Yu’s heart. To feel her vibrations. Her words. Her emotions.

Explore them. Connect the dots.

Yu seemed to realize that… At first, when she meets Rina she thought she was a quiet girl and wasn’t good with others. But as she slowly started to talk to her. Learning a rather different side of her she hasn’t before. Rina was rather emotive and craves to connect with others. Though, Rina was still having a tough time expressing emotions. Confused and often stumble with her words. But with Yu, she felt as if she could chat more, even if her heart was confusing her. It was a strange thought to even think there were no walls in between them but truly there wasn’t any. Even with her face hidden. Yu understood her… Her words always running deep. Everyone had a different way of feeling things. With or without a single mask… Her heart seemingly was chasing after the girl, the raven-haired who helped her so much in the past.

Benevolently, Rina tugged away at her shirt. And then things went from there, she was wrapped in her arms. Reliably and cherished by the raven-haired. The cuddle at first felt strange, tensing but shortly Rina felt more comfortable to relax in her arms. Nothing was going to happy. Her embrace was something she wasn’t expecting to ever experience. That feeling of pure joy filling her heart, her chest. It felt relaxing to be in the warmth of another. A cuddle…

It was Fun…

It was happiness…

It was love…

The feelings she never got before, clinging to her. She enjoyed the feelings. She clung to them dearly, even craving more. Wanted all of that joy. It felt rather nice having others here, especially when her parents came home less and less, leaving her alone due to their busy working time. Even if they texted, call, and even sent/wrote letters, Rina at least wanted them here to enjoy the time home _—_ being in the comfort. 

She felt truly safe… But this gloom is an unusual one. The two ended up watching a movie in Rina’s large room. One that left a strange effect on Rina. It had a felicitous couple, one that reminded her of the relationship she had with Yuu but it ended horribly once the movie was over. Leaving the couple in the movie apart from one another.

Tonight, Rina was feeling nothing but self-doubt. What if Yu had to leave her? Their connection would break and they wouldn’t be able to hang out anymore? She couldn’t bear the idea of losing connections with anyone. Not with any of her friends. No one.

“I’m sorry…” Rina spoke in the dark, her tone dipped to something only a whisper. But those words hung high in the air, “Rina-chan board says, “Sadness”.” The girl seemed to other her odd and low sound. 

“Huh? Rina, what’s wrong?” Yu asked with sheer concern written in her voice, “Did something happen?”

She was reasonably asking far too many inquiries. Submerging the girl in the questions of concern. 

“I annoyed you a lot, don’t I?”

Yu ostensibly frowns at that. Before smiling at her, “No, of course not. I don’t think you’re annoying, Rina.”

“But… I bother you so much… What if you find me annoying?”

“Don’t think that. You will never annoy me. I enjoy being with you.”

“You mean it?” The pink-haired slightly grew curious at this.

Yu only nodded in reply, “Yes. I think you’re special and unique. Very kind too! I could never even dream of ever leaving you!”

“I’m… special and unique…” She felt an odd tugged in her chest once more, “You think so?”

“Yes. All of it. Rina, you’re so caring, soft, unique. I love you.”

“Then that means you won’t ever break our connection? Or leave me?” 

Yu thought deeply about that question. Knowing it must’ve been from somewhere, “Are you afraid of something bad happening because of that movie we watched?” Yu ordinarily thought logically too… Taking it slow would’ve worked…

Rina only nodded, “Yeah. Rina-chan Board says, “Sad if you leave…” Her board shifted to a sad face, softly crying.

Yu shifted closer, slightly. Plastering a soft smile on her lips, meant to be reassuring for the small pink-haired idol, “I promise, Rina. I’ll never leave you. Or even think of breaking our bond. I love you.” Yu concluded, trying her best to reassure her the best she possibly could, “We’re soulmates, you know?”

Yu had a way with her words. Making Rina’s chest swelled with a joy of happiness.

“Thank you. Thank you for helping me so much. If you and Ai haven’t approached me, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you both left me…” Her board stirred to a smile, “Rina-chan says, “I’m glad to have someone like you!” You make me feel better.”

The tip of her lips only widened further into a bright smile, as she leans in. Giving Rina a small peck on the lips. Rina froze in place, her cheeks softly staining with a soft red coloring.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Rina!” Yu hastily gave her apologies, “I should’ve asked if I should kiss your cheek first.”

“No, it’s fine,” Rina spoke, from behind her mask she blushed, “It’s my first kiss with one of the people I love. Rina-chan board says, “Hearts.” Soft heart eyes and strokes on her cheeks on her Rina-chan board, showing the other she was blushing.

Yu couldn’t help but softly giggle, “Rina. You’re so adorable.”

* * *

The warmth was relaxing, almost too relaxing. Like sitting outside on a warm summer's day. Rina must've been the Clinging to the girl, tensing at first but slowly letting herself relax. Safe in the comfort that she simply didn't want to leave behind.

* * *

Slow dancing. Elaborate parties. She remained moderately used to it all, given how Kyouya would ordinarily host them. But "he" was here... Shido Magoroku... Annoyingly this tan-haired ended up cruising towards her spot near the tables, ignoring everyone else in the vacancy but her... "Oh, Sophia, hello!" Graciously embracing her, "How are you doing today?" She didn't respond to him, swinging her head to the side. Stoically making it clear without words. He merely sweatdrops at her sudden tone, chuckling apprehensively but wasn't going to simply cease communicating. "Oh, um..." He's awkwardly shuttered, "S-Sophia! W-Would you to... slow dance with me? He was the one who offers his gloved hand towards him. Flashing her a judicious sneer, asking the simple enigma. She paused, eyelids expanded 

"Are you really asking to dance here, Shido?" She was dismayed, dubious. Not suspected to be proposed. Did he even know how to dance? He acted clumsy as well... "Y-Yes!" He nodded, "I think it would be quite nice, too!" "Do you even know how to dance?" "Of course!" 

He kept disturbing her so she had no choice but to annoyingly say "fine" just so he'll finally shut up. Satisfied with her agreement, he grasps her arms, making her accompany him near the dance floor. Discreetly, he gripped her waist as she kept her grasp on his shoulders.

* * *

####  [I think you're unbareable to handle but also worth it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192085) by [shikiroku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikiroku/pseuds/shikiroku)

#####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



25 Oct 2020

This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Wed 25 Nov 2020 10:46AM EST

###### Tags

  * **[No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)**
  * [Magoroku Shido/Mamakari Megumi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Mamakari%20Megumi/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Mamakari Megumi](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Mamakari%20Megumi/works)
  * [I was feeling heavy MagoMegu vibes](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20was%20feeling%20heavy%20MagoMegu%20vibes/works)
  * [they're so good together](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/they're%20so%20good%20together/works)
  * [Hey anyone up for a MagoSophMegu poly??](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Hey%20anyone%20up%20for%20a%20MagoSophMegu%20poly*q**q*/works)
  * [they are complete opposites of one another and that is what makes MagoMegu worth fighting for tbh](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/they%20are%20complete%20opposites%20of%20one%20another%20and%20that%20is%20what%20makes%20MagoMegu%20worth%20fighting%20for%20tbh/works)
  * [Platonic Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Platonic%20Relationships/works)



###### Summary

> Megumi did the unthinkable and made Magoroku travel in the cold winter just to see her at a coffee shop for a date.
> 
> [The original idea was to make this MagoSoph but while writing this I got heavy MagoMegu vibes from this so I changed my draft to them instead. Really, any badass stoic girls X Magoroku I stan. Also dedicated to my beloved and amazing friend Amari! I kept thinking of you and the convo we had about them months ago while writing this!]

“I-I-I can’t believe Mamakari-san is making me go out in this weather!” 

Shido Magoroku had no idea if he should be proud or irritated with his current choice but blame Megumi for it. What was this girl thinking? She could get sick in this kind of cold! And he could also get sick and he wasn’t fond of being sick either… Then again, he was the genuine fool for incompetently agreeing to this.

Teeth chattering as his face felt anesthetized with coldness. Cheeks inconsiderably strained and tainted with rosy coloring. Flushed by the overwhelming pale. So cold he could die, not a good idea to go out! Touring in this type of weather just for a stoic girl who often broke the rules along with her best friend. 

His father was suspecting why in the world would he go out in this and he did. Magoroku didn’t lie to him that he was having a date. And with a girl, he was least expecting to be out with.

A Dismal winter day. The atmosphere remained murky, barely seeable. The air was dry yet bitterly cold. The dark winter clouds blocking the sun from being seen. Averring his body close, making sure he’d kept himself warm in this kind of climate, dawning heavy quantities of warmth from his clothes. While donning a long wintergreen jacket that it’s way to his knees. His body felt completely numb as his chattering teeth moan out complaints about how cold it was, shivering to his very core, even seeing the fog coming from his lips as he mutters.

His feet felt sodden as he rammed himself towards the door handle of the small cafe, one that Megumi told him to come too. It was rather strange,

Grasping onto the metal bar for dear life, he stirred it open and fell inside. Yelping as he trip, he groans and painfully rubbed his sore back before pushing himself back onto his feet. As the people observe him causing a scene by tripping.

His deary navy eyes took a glance around the area, scanning for a peace-haired. He decisively caught her in his gaze. Simply sitting there with not much to say, stern and stoic, lips dipped to a light frown as her arms were on the table. He couldn’t see her eyes from her lengthy bangs but he could tell she was looking out the frosted window. As one of her hands kept her up, almost looking bore.

Eyes being pasted onto a seat in front of her. A devoid seat, assuming that was his. His lips inconsiderably curve to a notable simper, wondering towards her. Carrying his frame, he made her way towards her.

“Mamakari Megumi.” 

He stammered her name as his tone decisively rang inside of her ears, yanking her out of her thoughts. Causing her head to finally turn to face him. She notices him, glancing up to meet the male starting clumsily at her, flusher from the side effects of the cold.

“Hello, my little clumsy prince.”

He heard the varied sweetness of her taunting nickname. She eyed him firmly, trailing his every movement from the beneath her peace bangs; attentively observing him as he sat and took his jacket off. He muttered soft complains and shivers at the new warmth. He kept his eye furrowed and rigidly stirred in his chair.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” He flinches at that question, “It’s cold! It’s so cold outside!” He ended up whining, “That’s what’s wrong!” 

She hummed at that, “I notice.”

“Well?” He arched a brow at her.

“You will be fine. Besties, you tend to worry a lot.”

He pouted at that line, only hoping that to be true...

“I picked a poor day to go out.”

He huffed dramatically, agreeing to that, “Yes, you did.”

“We can go back to your place if you want?”

She shook his head, slightly blushing at that, “Th-That’s fine!”

* * *

She was a goddess from hell, sent down here only to be seen by him. Shido Magoroku. A simple task, job.

* * *

The last time he met her cold icy gaze in that office, she sternly turned her head to face him. Informing him of the things Kyoya-sama remarked about him, that he was fit for this job; clumsy and ineffective. Hearing the door shut before him, aching to chase after her but when he did shout for her to wait, he merely trips on his boats causing him to yelp. He peered back only to find it was too late. He didn’t want to her leave him alone, but she only shuffled away. 

That was the last time he observed her in the office with him, the last time he got to fully hang out with her alone. She went back to their master. Doing all of this for Kyoya. He understands that, despite the overgrowing surge of despondency coursing in his chest...

“Shido.”

The tan-haired flinches at the tone, being surprised, before peeking up from his gloves to see the stoic white-haired gazing at him. 

"S-Sophia!?" He sniffles, eyes extended as he removes his hands from his face to see her more. And here she was, the stern ice stilling still and straight as ever. Scrutinizing him with glacial sky-blue eyes. Blinking of few times, making sure he wasn’t losing his mind or daying dreaming. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

“I work here, Shido.” She articulated so sternly as if she knows what to say, “I’m supposed to be here.”

“Oh… that’s right!”

  
  


“You deserve so much better than me, Sophia!”

The statement was… unexpected. Shocking, even! He was Shido Magoroku the boy who was egotistical. Thinking so fondly of himself, yet he had so much self-doubt about them. No, she wouldn’t say it was self-doubt, it was more like worry. 

“Stop lying.”

“Huh?”

* * *

## Always be by your side

[Role Swap Crossover AU / fcbf x LL!] In which, my brain randomly thought of (while being super hyperfocused on both LL!SIF/AS + MagoSoph) what-if Nozomi and Sophia swap their roles, both being vice presidents to their respected schools while also working vastly well with their Presidents. The cause of what had happened was due to the world being reconstructed by the endowment of the Dark Core.

“There we go,” She smiles at the accomplished work in front of her, “That should be the last of the paperwork, for now.”

“Good.” He returned that smile as his eye settled towards the documents on his desk, eyeing them all closely. He frequently checked the work, just in case anything happens to be defective or inaccurate.

Working with her felt… unwinding. She was gentle, sympathetic, and overall a friendly person. Despite being teasing at times. Treating him nicely and with care, it felt strange but also likable!


	5. deutsche Übungsfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das junge gaffen um die blond braun und hinsetzen.

* * *

* * *

"Wa-Warum ich ...?"

Das ... die ganze Hölle, die er ging und ständig aushielt, war nicht seine Schuld. Das war es nie. Immer jemand anderes. Sophia. Galgen. Die Hundert-Dämonen-Karte — und sogar die armen Seelen, die sie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil benutzten — jeder einzelne von ihnen, aber niemals seine Schuld.

Er spürte den überwältigenden Abgrund der Verzweiflung, angeheizt von verschiedenen Störungen, die er nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Durchnässte und brennende Tränen liefen über seine Eigenschaften. Er brach erneut in kleinen Tränen zusammen. Er war an das dramatische Weinen gewöhnt, aber das war es nicht.

"Warum passiert mir das immer wieder?"

Das war nicht klimatisch, es regte sich schrecklich. Bevor er es wusste, spürte er eine andere Präsenz. Es war kein Galgen, er befürchtete, dass er durch sein beleidigendes "Geshas" aus seiner Karte herauskam, aber es schmeckte distanziert und dunkel. Eine blasse Hand rieb die Tränen aus Mitleid, aber die schnelle Hand gehörte ihm nicht.

Er wurde von diesem bloßen Zucken zurückgenommen, schob aber die Hand nicht weg. Mit verschwommener Wahrnehmung kam eine stoische Dame in seine Sicht ... das Vize, Sophia?

"S-Sophia ...!?" Er wimmerte laut, "Wh-was machst du hier?"

Sein Bewusstsein begann zu ahnen, warum sie hier war, geschweige denn sein Unglück mit stoischen Blicken abzutrocknen. Aber er spürte, wie seine Tränen geräuschlos aus seinen Augenwinkeln gespült wurden. Er konnte nicht anders als zu wimmern und zu schniefen. Unbeabsichtigt balancierte er sich und sackte gegen ihre Brust. Er klammerte sich an die Falten ihrer Jacke, als er sanft seinen Kopf platzierte.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, wurde aber fast von ihr erwartet. Daran dachte er ganz gut.

"Hör auf zu weinen."

Er konnte nicht anders als sie nur anzustarren.

* * *

* * *

_Erlaubt ihrem geliebten Großvater, der Gruppe von ihrem neuen Spieler hier im Ostblock zu erzählen, der aus dem Südblock kam. Sie identifizierte jedoch zahlreiche ranghohe Jugendliche im B-Daman. Alle Anweisungen der Behörde. Sie sehen sie als das Hauptidol für das Spiel und loben sie. Ihr ganzes Leben lang in den meisten Blöcken zu sein, wie sie es platziert haben._

_Soweit dieses Idol-Mädchen wusste, waren sie Anhänger, die von Beruf zurückgehalten wurden. Von diesem Sport gegenseitig gegründet, auch als B-Daman ausgezeichnet. Sie war nicht hochgradig, wenn es um das Spiel selbst ging, aber er war es, Novu Moru. Gekleidet in mehrere gekleidete Hemden, so ein dunkelblauer Mantel, der ihr fast dick erscheint, zusammen mit einer weißen Weste, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Hauptkragen. Er blieb lächerlich überzeugend und geschickt inmitten seiner B-Shots._

_Sogar ihr B-Daman beruhte individuell auf seinem Rat_ — _seine rhythmische Resonanz schwoll die Kammern an und übermittelte seine Worte mit einem gutmütigen Schimmer, als er hoch vor dem Empfang des Komitees stand_ — _clevere und geniale Informationen, die sie erstaunlich bestaunen würden der männliche. Zum Glück für ihn hatte sie so großzügig B-Daman und die anderen B-Shots gespielt und beobachtet. Alles dank ihrem geliebten Vater. Er hat die gleiche Leidenschaft für B-Daman wie sie, wenn nicht mehr._

 _Sie würde Schutzbrille Bei der splitter-behaart Junge in absolutem Erstaunen. Schief eine grinsen auf sie_ Gesichtszüge. Anhaben Sie charakteristisch Kleidung _für die Veranstaltung. Ein ledriger hellblauer Anzug mit gelben Hasenohren._

_“Und er das passiert sein Großvaters Favorit, weißt du?” nachsichtig das er war Großvaters Favorit. Gewiss, es war. Und sie hat Zuversicht im seines Wahl._

_“Oh, jetzt Miss Rory. verraten anhalten.” Seine Ton Geräusch nahezu._

_Novu Moru das splitter-behaart konzentriert seine Augen auf der. Das Licht im Raum war kalt und herb. Dass wenn jemand war heir neben ihm. Natürlich hat er einen dummen Diener, es war ihm egal Aber Derek war nicht die richtige Person für die Liebe._

_Er hörte es, die leisen Klicks auf der plattform. er wurde munter beim ton von Absätzen, die auf den Boden klicken. Als er es wusste, drehte er sich um._

* * *

* * *

Erlaubt ihrem geliebten Großvater, der Gruppe von ihrem neuen Spieler hier im Ostblock zu erzählen, der aus dem Südblock kam. Sie hinterließ keinen Protest. Sie identifizierte jedoch zahlreiche ranghohe Jugendliche im B-Daman. Alle Anweisungen der Behörde. Sie sehen sie als das Hauptidol für das Spiel und loben sie. Ihr ganzes Leben lang in den meisten Blöcken zu sein, wie sie es platziert haben.

Soweit dieses Idol-Mädchen wusste, waren sie Anhänger, die von Beruf zurückgehalten wurden. Von diesem Sport gegenseitig gegründet, auch als B-Daman ausgezeichnet. Sie war nicht hochgradig, wenn es um das Spiel selbst ging, aber er war es, Novu Moru. Gekleidet in mehrere gekleidete Hemden, so ein dunkelblauer Mantel, der ihr fast dick erscheint, zusammen mit einer weißen Weste, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Hauptkragen. Er blieb lächerlich überzeugend und geschickt inmitten seiner B-Shots.

Sogar ihr B-Daman beruhte individuell auf seinem Rat - seine rhythmische Resonanz schwoll die Kammern an und übermittelte seine Worte mit einem gutmütigen Schimmer, als er hoch vor dem Empfang des Komitees stand - clevere und geniale Informationen, die sie erstaunlich bestaunen würden der männliche. Zum Glück für ihn hatte sie so großzügig B-Daman und die anderen B-Shots gespielt und beobachtet. Alles dank ihrem geliebten Vater. Er hat die gleiche Leidenschaft für B-Daman wie sie, wenn nicht mehr.

Der Bereich war normalerweise schwach beleuchtet, nur bemerkenswerte Lichter kamen von den Reflexionsbildschirmen auf den Bildschirmen der Computer. Sie war es gewohnt, dass die Lichter so waren.

Sie würde die Splitterhaare mit absolutem Erstaunen anstarren. Sie prallte auf und reflektierte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie wurde auf ihre Lippen gedruckt, damit alle miterleben konnten, wie ihre typische Kleidung für die Ereignisse aufging. Ein ledriger hellblauer Anzug mit ihren hellgelben Hasenohren.

"Und er ist zufällig der Favorit meines Großvaters, weißt du!" Zu verstehen, dass er der Favorit ihres Großvaters war. Natürlich war er es. Und sie glaubt an seine Entscheidungen. Die junge Rothaarige wurde angeblich eifersüchtig, dass sie das gesprochen hatte, aber es schien ihr nicht viel auszumachen, wenn nicht überhaupt. Nur er lächerlich genug.

"Oh, jetzt Miss Rory, bitte hör auf."

Sein Ton klang fast scherzhaft neckend, aber auch sehr umständlich und schüchtern. Eine süße Mischung. Unbeholfen wedelte er mit den Händen in der Luft und versuchte, diese Behauptungen zu verfehlen.

Sie hat zu Recht Schmerzen, sich wieder solchen anzuschließen, und brachte den Scherz vor: "Oh, aber es ist wahr, weißt du." Sie drückte sich jedoch zurück, um ihn weiter zu ärgern. Zu glauben, dass es einfach am besten ist, mit dem Necken niedrig zu bleiben, damit die Jungen tun können, was sie wollen. Sein rot codierter Partner tat das gerade für sie. Und mach den Rest des East Block-Hauptcastings. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, nur aus der Ferne zuzusehen.

Das junge Genie wurde zweifellos durch kleinere Konzepte von Bewunderung und Anbetung nervös. Als einfache rote Striche auf seinen Gesichtszügen auftauchten, eilte unverfälschte Strahlung auf seine Wangen zu und verbarg seine Gefühle in reinem Stechen des Brennens und Fleckens der Wangen.

Daran wurde ihre Beziehung hier erinnert. Sie zeigte ihre Freude an seinen Fähigkeiten. Sie machte sich einfach fertig.

"Oh Miss Rory! Bitte, warten Sie einen Moment." Leise kreischend an den Nähten entlang, in seinen Händen einen scheinbar weichen gelben Stoff. Seine Stimme klang leicht zuckend durch ihre Ohren.

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der auf ihn zukam. „Novu Noru? Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

"Nein. Nicht ganz ", schüttelte er höflich den Kopf.„ Sie haben gerade etwas fallen lassen, also dachte ich, ich würde es Ihnen zurückgeben. "

"Ah, mein Band!" Sie packte den Gegenstand sanft dicht an ihrem Körper. Die Augen flackerten vor Freude und strahlten ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen aus. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie es zurückgegeben haben, Novu Moru."

Sie begannen als Freunde, nah und freundlich zueinander. Die Brünette glaubt, er sei äußerst höflich und süß gewesen und habe seinen Komponisten mit größter Begeisterung aufgenommen.

"Also wie ist es?" Sie eröffnete: "Amüsieren Sie sich im Resort des WBNA?"

"Ja", stimmte er zu und erwiderte das sanfte Lächeln. "Es ist sehr schön."

Sie stand immer hoch, fragte immer, ob er sich amüsierte und stellte sicher, dass er zufrieden war. Aus Respekt und Liebe hatte er angenommen.

Sie dachte, man sollte ihm vertrauen, einem lieben Liebhaber, den sie festhalten konnte, aber er sah langsam seine wahre Natur. Instationäre Bruchteile davon waren. Die Risse seiner böswilligen Kodierung strömen aus seinen Gesichtszügen. Er tat nichts, um sie direkt zu verletzen, aber geistig nahm sie den Schlag genauso wie ihre Teamkollegen.

Die Uhr tickte absichtlich. Seine Abendschuhe küssten lediglich den Boden, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Die stockenden Zecken drückten seine Ohren, als er ging. Es wurde hinsichtlich der Zeit gestrippt, glaubte man, dass er endlich mehr Leute treffen wird, um mit seinen Plänen zu stimulieren.

Novu Moru. Ein junger Teenager. Ein facettenreiches und rationales Unterbewusstsein, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Jugendlichen seines Alters. Regelmäßig bekannt als das Jungengenie.

Der Mann war ein eher ruhiger und angesammelter Teenager, der trotz seiner Rangliste höflich zu denen war. Oft wurde es leicht nervös und verlegen, wenn andere ihm ein Kompliment machen oder wenn

Sie entlang seiner Glaubensstränge spielen. Sein Beruf. Die Leute sahen ihn nicht mehr als das freundliche und höfliche reiche Kind, das bereitwillig den Bedürftigen hilft. Dies war jedoch nichts anderes als eine betrügerische Person. Sein Trankopfer würde sich preisgeben und sein wahres Gesicht aus seiner wahren Natur herausnässen, um die ungehörten Risse der Konkupiszenz zu atmen. Diejenigen, die in Purpur getaucht waren und sich bitter anfühlten.

Dafür war er gut gerüstet. Er gab alles für diese mysteriöse Kraft auf und strömte durch seine Adern. Sein Unterbewusstsein war voll von kryptischen und unerwünschten Gedanken, aber er machte weiter so. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, seine Freunde ... Wer brauchte sie? Spionage war schließlich seine Absicht, sie nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil, für seine Ziele zu nutzen. Er hatte kein Mitleid, er besuchte sie alle, um zu gehen. Wenden Sie ein strenges Temperament an und blicken Sie sie mit einem ungnädigen, unbeweglichen Blick finster an. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Er war nichts anderes als ein scharfer Manipulator mit einem narzisstischen Übergewichtssyndrom, das von niemand anderem übertroffen wurde.

Obwohl er seit dem festen Tag, an dem er von Riki in einem Match geschlagen wurde, eine Herzensvariante hat. Er war nicht herzlos, weit davon entfernt. In Wahrheit rettete er den jungen Schwarzhaarigen vor dem Sterben und dem Zerknittern durch die andauernden Felsen und fallenden großen Gebäudeteile.

Novu Moru. Das Wunderkind. Hockte dort und überlegte tief. Am Ende des Flusses grob absenken und die tiefe Schärfe der Flamme auslösen. Unterdrückende, aber niedergeschlagene Funken, die die bloßen Blätter ohne angemessene Rücksicht verbrühen. Er brauchte diese Blätter nicht mehr, er verstand schon genug. Novu Moru verlor seinen Status.

Eine dringende Beziehung aufzubauen war nie in seinen Gedanken, nie seine Nerven zu stecken. Aber Freunde? Sicher, es machte ihm nichts aus, sie zu besitzen, aber noch etwas? Es konnte nicht viel erklären.

Er war sich bis jetzt nicht so sicher. Der Plan trübte immer noch sein Urteilsvermögen und seine Vision. Die Beziehungen waren ständig kompliziert, vielfältig und enthielten häufig viele Bestandteile. Alternativ verbrannte er es weiter mit Manipulationen. Die Befriedigung ergibt sich aus der Liebe. Nicht nachdem er sie und jeden einzelnen B-Shot in den Blöcken absichtlich für sein eigenes Spiel verletzt hatte. Die Laken rauchten kaum das Äußere von ihm und ließen die Flammen unauffällig eine diskreditierende Auflösung ausstrahlen.

Aus der Schlacht erwachen. Was nun? Wohin ging seine Geschichte jetzt?

Ihre Absätze stoppten ihre Klicks auf der Plattform und spürten die Anwesenheit eines anderen in der Nähe. Oder eher einer, der geht. Von der Ecke aus hatte sie gesehen, wie er aus der Gegend geflohen war. Lautlos.

"Novu Moru?"

"Huh?" Ein verwirrtes Geräusch entweicht seinen Lippen bei ihrer vertrauten hohen Stimme. Eine vertrauliche Stimme überraschte ihn. "Oh, Miss Rory." Zuerst schien er überrascht zu sein und zeigte für einen Moment seine großen Augen, fand aber seinen Komponisten leicht wieder: "Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier machen?"

"Ich habe dich hier bemerkt und sah ziemlich traurig aus, also wollte ich nur rüberkommen und nachsehen."

"Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dir Sorgen gemacht habe, aber mir geht es ganz gut. Ich habe es dir versichert."

"Dein Gesichtsausdruck enthüllt eine andere Geschichte." Sie würde nicht mit seinen Spielen spielen. "Es besteht kein Grund mehr zu lügen, Novu."

"R-rechts." Stotternd, ehrlich gesagt unsicher und unsicher, "sollte ich nicht."

"Ich habe von Sumi gehört, dass du sie gerettet hast." Sie stachelte leise auf und trug ihre Worte fast vorsichtig um sich herum. "Das war sehr nett von dir. Danke."

"Ja. Ich habe sie tatsächlich gerettet. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das das Richtige war. Ich hätte sie dort nicht einfach verletzen lassen können ..." Er hielt inne und sah für einen Moment fast verletzt aus. "Ich kann niemanden zulassen werde wegen meiner Handlungen verletzt. "

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Rudy verrückt geworden ist und versucht hat, alle zu verletzen. Aber bereust du deine Handlungen? Magst du sie?"

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich mich fühle ... "Er hielt inne und blickte verwirrt auf.„ Ja. Als Freund. Nichts anderes, wenn Sie sich darauf beziehen. Ich fürchte, ich Ich glaube, ich kenne Ihre kleinen Mädchentricks, Miss Rory. "

"Bist du dir da sicher, Novu?"

"Natürlich!" Er fing an: "Ich nehme an, Sumi und Simon sind sowieso zusammen. Also

Sie konnte nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln. "Du bist innerlich nicht so herzlos."

* * *

* * *

Die Dinge sind immer so, wie sie erscheinen, nicht so schwarz und weiß, wie manche glauben... Hier war ihre Beziehung. Komplex

Hell Gate Walter. Eine Aufprallkarte für sein frisches Deck. Die Absicht inmitten von Impact Cards war, dass sie für die gegebenen Nutzer bestimmter Decks besonders waren. Jeder bekannte Buddyfighter hatte mindestens einen von ihnen, der in ihren Kartenstapeln wohnte. Und sie waren auf einer Karte und zeigten, dass der Einfluss bestimmten Leuten gehört. Die bloße Magie der Karten...

Und Shido Magoroku war nicht anders, sein Rahmen war stolz auf der Karte designt, zusammen mit seinem kleinen Kumpel, der bereitwillig neben ihm schwebte. Sein Satz, der auf die Karte gestempelt wurde, war einfach genug: "Mein Zug ist noch nicht beendet!" Er mochte diesen Satz. Eine mächtige Karte, die er leicht benutzt hat, um seinen Monstern die Tore in der Hölle zu öffnen. Und er war ihr Walter, ein König, der Größte. Er betrachtete sich als so. Er erfuhr seinen Einfluss ebenso sehr, wie er Buddyfight liebt. Die Karte ermutigte nur seine Selbstwertgefühl-Einstellung. Seine Todessinfonie reiner Wut... Sein Zauberstab, ein einfacher Gegenstand, der es ihm erlaubt, das Feld zu kontrollieren, "Jetzt singe für mich und amüsiere mich!" Er hatte die Kontrolle und er zieht es vor, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Aber heute dachte er nicht darüber nach, als seine Gedanken kurz auf unzähligen Ideen beruhten. Unangenehme, wenn...

Nichts als Tod, Blut, Blutvergießen und absolute Verzweiflung. Für ihre Lieben roch und blass. Die Wände sind mit dem breiten Schatten des Crimsons bedeckt. Einfach einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund lassen. Obwohl er den Hilferufen apathisch gegenüberstand und von einem wesentlich unreifen Zeitalter, in dem niemand hier gut war, nein, erhielt, waren sie Kriminelle und machten abstoßende Dinge für andere. Wenn überhaupt, mussten sie unter ihren Übeltaten leiden. Sie waren alle nur schwache Bauern. Die Bruststücke zu seiner verdrehten Unterhaltung, quietschen Zufriedenheit.

Hell war nicht gerade.. ein guter Ort, um drinnen zu sein, und er verstand das nur zu gut, aber er wuchs hier auf. Er war ein fürchterlich würdiger Regisseur seiner Welt, durch seine vielen Spiele. Obwohl er allein hier war und sich von niemandem geplagt fühlte, waren seine Monster und ein paar untergeordnete Menschen, sie waren klein, aber ihnen schien es nicht viel zu kümmern.

Die Umgebung ähnelte dem Untergrund, den Magoroku häufig benutzte. Das Öffnen der Tore unten mit einem einfachen Einschlag, das Einbinden der Knochen der Untoten. Natürlich muss er noch mit seinem eigenen "Strong Death"-Deck aus den Ereignissen von hundert Dämonen kämpfen, aber er benutzte seine normalen Decks in so langer Zeit nicht mehr. Er wusste, was der dunkle Ort zu sein schien 

Die Welt um sie herum fühlte sich beide scharf, verärgert und völlig undurchsichtig. Sie hielten durch die Hölle und zurück, größtenteils war Magoroku mehr so. So dicke Luft, dass man leicht mit einem Messer die Luft schneiden konnte. Obwohl sie aus Angst unzählige Male an ihr festhielt und hoffte, dass sie ihn retten würde, aber sie kannte, würde sie das nicht tun. 

Getankt durch seine ständige Angst, sein Stolz immer wieder in bloße Stücke gebrochen, es sei denn, Bisse, die nichts für alle anderen trafen. Er sah sich selbst als weltgrößter Buddyfighter in der Geschichte und nichts anderes, nichts mehr. In Anbetracht dessen, dass das alles seinen Anfang nahm, war ihm mehr als nur klar zugesichert, von seinen Aussichten zu profitieren. 

Zapping war offensichtlich schmerzhaft zu ertragen, die Narben machte ihn übel, aber er fuhr immer noch fort. Er fing an, sein Scheitern zu trauern, noch mehr als zuvor.. Sein Herz rasend, marinöse Augen verdichtet mit reiner Angst, Körper bemerkenswert zitternd. Er hatte bald einen Panikattacken, er konnte spüren, wie er aufstand, als er die sanften Ruder des Regens hörte. Er wünschte sich auch nichts anderes als Sophia, das gleiche Schicksal für ihre Fehltritte zu erleiden. Er musste unter ihrem Verlust leiden und fand ihn einfach ungerecht. Nicht für seine eigene morbide Abzweigung, sondern für Fairness. Er wollte sie nicht wie seine Gerechtigkeit für die Verbrechen in einer erbärmlichen Reife wahrnehmen. Es ist ihm egal, wie oft er gestorben war, nur dass er in der Lage war, die Benommenheit zu sehen, die er fühlte.

Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, alles ließ ihn sich eingeschlossen fühlen. Ein unendlicher Kreis, der alles in seiner Macht stehende arrangiert, um seinen Geist zu entspannen, Essen zu sich zu nehmen und um sich von allem zu verabschieden. Als wäre er der Beste und zeigte, wie großartig er von vorne ist. Die Emotionen waren fließend, aber er liebte Buddyfight, er hasst es einfach zu scheitern.

Zurück für mehr... als ob es Leim, der sie zusammenzieht. Was für eine schreckliche Idee, unvernünftig, schmerzhaft... Es war nur eine Last. Eine fürchterliche Belastung, die mit Angst und heftigen Gefühlen verkettet wird. Das waren ihre Gefühle. Ihr Leben, ihr Schmerz. Sie hielten ihr Herz fest, als sie ihn zerbrach... jeden einzelnen Teil, ohne jede Gnade oder Leidenschaft. Nur Ärger für ihn. Wie viele Herzen zerriss sie wirklich, sie war sehr loyal, so betrogen aus der Frage. 

Aber Kyouya-sama? Er wusste, dass sie immer noch mit ihm sprach und sich möglicherweise mit ihm versteckte, um nicht einmal von der Buddy Police erwischt zu werden. Warum hat er mit ihm gestritten? Hatte er Gefühle für das Weibchen? Hat Sophia irgendwelche für Kyouya?

Er arbeitete jetzt mit Gratos... Kreuzigung wirklich. Er wurde jetzt nicht mehr getappt, da sein vorheriger Meister.. irgendwo war.. Er wusste es nicht wirklich, wahrhaftig. Die Welt wurde dunkler und angespannt. Die Zeiten änderten sich und es fühlte sich nicht mehr wie der Anfang davon an. Der Anfang war einfach, fast erwartet. Nun, es fühlt sich kälter und komplex an. Die Veränderung, er dachte nicht viel darüber nach, einfach mit dem Fluss der Dinge.

Was hat er noch davon gewonnen? Sie waren viel zu tief und doch wurden auch seine Wünsche gebrochen. Er wollte immer noch Ruhm, Macht, Blicke, Lob von außen. Von den dummen Massen. Er sehnte sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit, wollte die Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere. Er klammert sich an fast alles, was er konnte, nur um dem dicken Verlangen zu entsprechen, der in seinen Emotionen wohnt. Die meisten würden davon ausgehen, dass sie nur untrennbar voneinander sind, und das wäre dann der Fall, wenn es nur wahr wäre, aber das war überhaupt nicht wahr.

"Dank Sophia hatte ich einen guten Ruf!"

Dank Sophia Sacharow lief sie von der Buddy Police. Dank ihr war sie nicht mehr hier. Sie war wieder einmal die ehemalige Vizepräsidentin. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so war, überhaupt nicht. Dank Sophia musste er sie verbergen, seine Verbindung. Obwohl er in Wahrheit wirklich nichts über sie wusste. Ihr Leben, ihr Hintergrund, mag und will. Dank Sophia konnten sie nicht mehr so zusammen durch die Straßen laufen wie früher. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Er gibt ihr alles die Schuld. Er war so klein und gab allen außer sich selbst die Schuld, und diese Last würde man leicht Sophia und Gallows aufbürden. 

"Sophia...?"

Er schürte ihren Namen, weil er zweifelhaft, desorientiert war. Sein Herz klopfte, sein unterbewusstes Tempo... Er analysierte sein Bestes, um sich auf seine Verantwortlichkeiten, seine Verpflichtung, sein alles zu konzentrieren. Da ihr Name moderat verbalisiert wurde, befriedigt er ihn auf den Lippen, brachte er eine Art Trost daraus. Obwohl sie ihn nie vor Schaden beschützt, vielleicht nur einmal.

Sie hatten so viel physischen Kontakt miteinander, viel zu viele Momente, die völlig hinter ihm vorbeigingen. Fein, aber bemerkenswert. Magoroku klammert sich an sie, Sophia beleidigt ihn mit ihren Fersen und Händen, Sophia zieht ihn zweimal aus dem Ärger. Den Körper vom Boden heben und ärgerlich auf den Boden fallen lassen. Offenbar vergeudet sie ihre Zeit mit ihm mehr als sie sollte. Sie zuzusehen, wie sie zurückfällt und ohne Vorwarnung über seinen Rahmen stolpert, auf ihn fällt. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass Magoroku nur kämpfte und versuchte, ihr Gewicht zu halten, obwohl sie schwach war. Aber sie sagte nichts zu ihr, während Sophia einfach aufstand von ihm, als ob es nur normal wäre. Er fing an, sich Sorgen um ihre Pläne zu machen, was ihr Herr sagte. Sie tröstet ihn leicht und sagt ihm, dass es gut sei. Er sternt nur in reinem Schock, fast nicht erwartet, dass von ihr. 

Auch, stahl sein Essen, sein Geheimfach Dose Sushi. Er ließ eine Kamera in seinem Zimmer unten vom ABC Cup zu, es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn nur beobachtete. Sie schnappte sich auch leise seinen Kragen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, von ihren alten Haaren durch Steine zerdrückt zu werden. Sie gab ihm Ideen, ohne viel nachzudenken, und gab ihm Motivation. Das erste Versteck wurde zerstört, und das andere war kurz davor, lebendig verbrannt zu werden. Ich meine, sie rettet ihn bereitwillig, obwohl sie ihn zum Sterben dort lassen konnte, aber sie tat es nicht, sie war verärgert, aber noch immer besorgt ihn zu retten.

"Sophia... Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber ich vermisse dich wirklich.."

Ihr Name zu wiederholen, würde nicht funktionieren, aber er würde es tun. Stellen Sie fest... eine Idee. Handschuhe auf seine Wangen zu legen, bevor er sanft, aber in einem lauten Ton anruft, nicht allzu laut, da er nicht wollte, dass andere hören, dass er wegen der Präsenz immer noch Kontakt mit dem Weibchen hatte. Obwohl er wirklich vorher darüber nachdachte, viele Male, als sie an einem unbekannten Ort mit seinem Kumpel weg war, dann war das die erste große Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung. Danach war ihre Beziehung einfach Belastung, sie funktionierte nicht richtig zusammen.

Shido Magoroku wollte nichts mehr, als sie zu verstehen. Ihre Vorstellungen, Gefühle, Wahrheiten und Absichten. Keine Lügen oder vage stumpfe Äußerungen mehr, nur Empfindlichkeit. Was war wirklich hinter diesem eisigen Schein? Sich nichts weiter sehnt, als ihre Individualität einfach zum Amüsiersten zu entfesseln.

"Sophia, wo bist du?"

Zu dieser Tageszeit zu rufen, war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, die er sich hätte einfallen lassen können, aber er hielt es für besser als alles andere. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es Probleme geben, aber er ging dieses Risiko sorgfältig ein. Wie auf Stichwahl, kam sie aus ihrem Portal mit ihrer Disaster Force geschaffen. Ein tiefes Loch, eine Mischung aus schwarz und orange. Eine, die er normalerweise nicht selbst erschaffen hat. 

"Shido. Warum rufst du mich an?" Sie rührte ihren Körper ziemlich schnell gegen ihn um: "Haben Sie dringende Angelegenheiten?" Er schien einfach verärgert, weil er es wagte, sich mit ihrer aktuellen Arbeit zu durcheinander zu bringen.

Ihre Stimme nahm ihn vom Daze ab und drehte seinen Kopf, um dem weiblichen Ärger entgegenzutreten, der Ausdruck voller Emotionen war: "Was?"

Sie ärgerte sich nur, indem sie sagte: "Du sagst immer meinen Namen. Denke nicht, dass ich dich nicht darüber flüstern gehört habe."

"Oh! Ja!" 

Er holte sich von seinem Stuhl ab, schlich sich nur mit Entschlossenheit an.. fast ermüdet, aber sie war ziemlich schlau. Wie ihr neuer Meister sie platziert hatte, schlank sie. Aber war sie in der Lage, ihn selbst da draußen zu studieren?

"Sophia...Wh-Warum brauche ich dich?"

"Was?"

Er beißt auf seine Eitelkeit und schwitzt deutlich: "I—"

"Hast du deinen m genommen?"

"Natürlich!"

Aber sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich darum kümmern würde, oder sogar ihn in dieser Angelegenheit. Warum sollte sie fragen, ob er seine Tabletten genommen hat? Warum sollte sie das fragen? Hat sie es überhaupt interessiert? 

Eigentlich hasste er es, Medikamente für seine Probleme zu nehmen. Er war nicht an sie gewöhnt, aber sein Vater dachte, er sei scheinbar perfekt und sah nicht, dass sein Sohn psychische Probleme hatte. Magoroku war nur eine Gehirnwäsche und er glaubte immer noch, dass er trotz des Stress, den seine mentalen Probleme ihn täglich verursachen, keine hatte. Allerdings half die Methode mit seinen Schmerzen und oft Kopfschmerzen, die er während der Arbeit bekam.

In Wahrheit, dieses ganze Gratos-Ding zusammen mit der Arbeit unter einem neuen Meister, müssen die Zeiten auch für sie stressig sein. Und zweifellos nahm sie auch ihre Wut und überwältigende Gefühle auf ihn auf.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie einfach belästigen und die Gefühle in ihren bitteren eisigen Augen zeigen: "Ist das alles?"

"Nein!" Er schwänzte seine Arme, fast dramatisch auf sie: "Ich habe mehr zu sagen!"

"Los!"

"Lasst uns zusammen in meinem Zimmer ausziehen!"

Sie schien plötzlich verwirrt, aber schockiert, und die Hysterie füllte ihren Kern mit seinen abrupten Worten, aber sie diskutierte nicht. Es war schockierend, ihn einfache, aber verrückte Worte sagen zu hören. Nicht nach dem ersten Mal teleportierte sie in sein Zimmer, aber das war keineswegs das erste Mal.

Sie beide versammelten sich abwechselnd und lachten, die Wohnung zu ernennen, wie ein Windstoß kam bald: "Gesha-Gesha!" Nicht lange nach den gemeinsamen blinkenden goldenen Lichtern und Windböen war sein Monster bald aus seiner Karte: "Was ist mit diesem merkwürdigen Vorschlag plötzlich, geh, Magoroku?"

"Das passiert nicht."

"Hä?" Er war erschreckt von ihrer Antwort: "Und warum ist das so?"

* * *

* * *

Jetzt. Es ging weiter als dieses unverwechselbare Festival. Ihr "Date", zu dem der Präsident sie immer wieder nervte. Etwas, das als romantisch angesehen werden könnte. Sie waren keine besonders datierenden Leute. Sophia war besonders nicht so ein Mädchen, aber er hatte vorgetäuscht. Magoroku genoss das Ausmaß der berühmten absorbierten und hübschen Eigenschaften, die damit einhergingen. Aber mit Sophia? Nach was auch immer würde sie sich sehnen, um dieses oben erwähnte Engagement zu arrangieren? Was könnte in die Irre gehen? Alles und alles. Er lehnt es ab, gelegentlich zu erkennen, macht aber normalerweise Fehleinschätzungen. Fummeln an dieser einen Maßnahme, die ihn ununterbrochen in seine Scharniere stolpern lassen würde. Verderbtheit fast.

Ein melancholisches Winterdatum, das der Vizepräsident simuliert hatte. Charakteristisch Sophia Sacharow. Selbst mit diesem Datum wartete er nur darauf, auch außerhalb der Arbeit mehr über sie zu erfahren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest etwas Gelehrsamkeit über ihre Figur abgeben würde. Obwohl sie subjektiv nicht viel über sie wusste, wie ihre Familie, Vorlieben und sogar wo sie gelebt hatte. Obwohl der Präsident Vermögenswerte für so ziemlich jedes einzelne Studentenportfolio hatte. Sophia und der plausible Kyouya-sama hatten nicht einmal Mühe, ihm die bloßen Realitäten hier anzubieten, als ob sie einfach nicht wollte, dass er dieses Wissen sieht. Sophia machte durchweg schneidend und unerbittlich, von mehrdeutiger Qualität, aber vergrabene Federn, von denen er geschätzt hatte, dass sie faszinierende erlösende Eigenschaften für sie besaßen. Sie ein Leben entmystifizieren.

Sie überlebte, indem sie rücksichtslos bösartig war. Bösartig für den Abstrich, bedeutungsvoll am Draht und viel zu schnell für ihr eigenes Wohl. Schockierend gerissen für ihr eigenes Interesse.

Und er war nichts wie ihre intensive Natur. Aber er wusste nichts über ihr persönliches Leben, keine einzige Sache, aber er wusste, dass sie irgendwo lebte, aber wo? Hat sie Brüder oder Schwestern? Wie sind ihre Eltern?

Er sprang auf, um sich über jede unbedeutende Vorstellung zu quälen, dass es Verzweiflung gab, auf das zeitgenössische Material zu stoßen. Er stellte aus, als wäre er in bedeutende Spaltungen gehauen worden. Er erwiderte die Vorbereitung in seinem Kopf auf die Art von Dingen, die sie möglicherweise tun konnten, und plante so viel wie möglich im Voraus. Das einzige, was Magoroku stetig tat, war sicherzustellen, dass er angemessen auf alles vorbereitet war, was er beachtete, was wichtig war, so wie er es für den ABC Cup ausführte, weil der ABC Cup nicht genau so verlief, wie er es skizzierte. Er erzeugte seinen Ruf, um unterdrückt zu werden - und verlor den größten Teil seiner Bewunderung von seinen Kollegen wegen seiner Misshandlung von Autorität und Nachsicht - zusammen mit dem Äußersten seiner Mastermind-Dominanz, die damit einherging.

Wie immer beharrte er darauf, ihre Blicke und Gesten zu versüßen. Präzises Timing. Streetwalker-Beteiligung. Konsumieren Sie ausschließlich Termine, um Unterkünfte in der Region Japan zu identifizieren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Analyse in der umfassenden Bibliothek der Schule über die Fraktion mit den Laptops. Er hat ständig nachgeprüft, so schafft er es, in seinen Kursen wunderbare Ränge zu erreichen. Sein Vater hielt ihn immer für perfekt und erwartete, dass er die Krone nach Hause bringen würde. Aber nur dieser Magoroku zog sich in unverfälschter Demütigung nach Hause zurück, brach in Tränen aus und verurteilte alle anderen außer sich selbst für seine Fehlerhaftigkeit.

Wann war echte Teilnahme, um sie gründlich zu erklären? Ein Kurs war eine Sache, aber Absolutionen? Er verlangte, dass es einwandfrei sei! Die narrensichere Disposition! Einer, der keine Chance auf Nachlässigkeit hat, bestreitet, direkt enttäuscht zu haben. Er konnte nicht schlussfolgern, seinen derzeitigen Begleiter zu frustrieren, oder?

Gallows, seine verspottende Partneranomalie aus Darkness Dragon World, verlockte ihn häufig von seiner Karte, verspottete ihn, weil er sich zu viel vorgestellt hatte, und das Stehen mit der Frau zögerte sie nur von dem, was sie ertrug. Unweigerlich hatte sein zuverlässiger Kumpel mehr Ehrfurcht vor Sophia als jemals zuvor vor Magoroku. Magoroku war es ausdrücklich klar, dass er sie sogar als „Big Sis Sophia“ winkte. Ein seltsamer Name, den er ihr geben sollte, aber seinen Kumpel zu arrogieren, war viel jünger als Sophia und Magoroku in Monsterjahren, die er sich angeeignet hatte. Es erklärt sein bedrohliches und jugendliches Verhalten. Nicht wie der hellbraune war selbst nicht weniger absurd.

Sie wollten nur wenige Tage vorher ausgehen. Schließlich ist endlich eine ungewöhnliche und machbar amüsante Saison gekommen, die am Wochenende festgelegt wurde, an der beide keine Sorgen hatten. Oder wirklich nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen könnte, da die Einrichtung nach dem Aufräumen des Establishments für die Auseinandersetzung zur Weihnachtszeit kurzzeitig zugelassen wurde, was Jugendliche und Ausbilder normalerweise in Japan getan haben.

Er stellte fest, dass er ausreichend ausgerüstet und angezogen blieb, um der ätzenden Kälte zu begegnen, die dieser Winter zu bewältigen hatte. Er stellte regelmäßig sicher, dass er sehr gepflegt und erfrischt war, ohne dass jemand anderes viel erwähnte. Das Auftragen seines Zimt schmeckte nach Klon und putzte seine Zähne wiederholt, bis sie vollständig weiß waren und auf jeder Oberfläche glänzten. Er kämmte seine kurzen braunen Haare, um sicherzugehen, dass er es war. vollständig bereit, keine Strähnen verrutschen lassen, bevor er seine behandschuhten Hände hebt und den dunkelgrünen Hut auf seinen Kopf legt. Als nächstes war ihm ein üppiger Pullover im Schatten eines grasbewachsenen Kleidungsstücks aufgegangen. Dick und gedehnt vor Wärme. Perfekt bleiben für den entspannten Sommer, den er vermisste. Darunter trug er sein typisches Hemd mit weißem Kragen und eine melancholische Lackhose, während die dicken Winterstiefel hoch waren. Steckte seine Hose in die Stiefel.

Die Uhr tickte absichtlich. Schmerzhaft auf die Zeit warten. Seine Abendschuhe küssten fröhlich den Boden, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Die stockenden Zecken drückten seine Ohren, als er ging. Es wurde hinsichtlich der Zeit gestrippt, glaubte man, dass er endlich mehr Leute treffen wird, um mit seinen Plänen zu stimulieren. Magoroku blieb elementar systematisiert und erwartete gespannt, dass die Uhr zum herkömmlichen Zeitpunkt ticken würde, da er ununterbrochen die Toilette am meisten übernahm. Die Zeit rückte näher und begann zu schlucken.

Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn.

Das Vibrieren der Absätze, die mit einem kleinen, aber strengen Klopfen auf den Fliesen tippten, hatte ihn unvorbereitet gefangen genommen. Wissen, wer sie war. Diese Wasserhähne hatten einen besonderen Klang. Ein Geräusch, das nur er hypnotisieren konnte und das tat er auch. Ihre reimenden Töne bleiben in seinem Kopf eingeschlossen und scheinen in seinem Kopf mietfrei zu sein.

"Shido."

Diese Stimme. Ihre weibliche Stimme sprach seinen Namen aus, relativ melodiös in der Melodie. Er wurde munter vom Lärm und beobachtete, wie sein Herz einen Puls in der Animation abprallte. Die Blütezeit war eröffnet. Es war positiv. unglaublich! Er holt tief Luft und lenkt ab, um die fragliche Frau anzusehen.

"Sind Sie bereit?"

"Ja!" Grob und verlegen nickend kräuselte er das Ende seiner Lippen zu ihr. Unpassiv strahlend, als er sich drehte, um sie anzusehen, bevor er verwundert zurückschnippte und Schweiß über ihren Mangel an Winterkleidung tropfte. Keine sperrigen Mäntel, keine festen Leggings, um ihre schlanken, blassen Beine zu verbergen, oder Handschuhe, um ihre Hände vor dem Einfrieren zu schützen. Er starrt nur in purer Sorge und Entsetzen. Die Weißhaarige hatte einfach ihre elegante Kleidung an und kein Schutz vor dem extrem kalten Winter würde ihnen bieten ... Hatte sie wirklich vor, mit ihm in nur ... einfachem, normalerweise verschwenderischem Kleid auszugehen, einem langgezogenen, leuchtenden Cerulean-Kleid mit einer Stola um ihr Gehege eingeschlossen? Was dachte sie überhaupt? Nein, nein, nein, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ausgeht, sie hätte krank oder schlimmer werden können! "S-Sophia!" Er kreischte und hob ängstlich die Arme. "Du gehst in ... das aus?"

Sie hob eine Braue und schien von seinem plötzlichen Schrei überrascht zu sein. Bevor sie fast schnaubte, senkten sich ihre Augen und ihre Lippen. Sie war eindeutig von ihm beleidigt. Fast so, als hätte er gerade ihren geliebten Meister beleidigt. Fast genervt. Der Schlüssel hier war wesentlich. "So ist es."

"Wo ist deine Winterjacke und Kleidung?"

"Zuhause."

"Was!?" Er hob hysterisch die hohlen Hände. "Sag mir nicht, dass du vorhast, ohne Schutz vor dem Schnee auszugehen! Was ist, wenn du krank wirst? "

"Ist schon okay. Ich werde nicht krank. "

"Nein, ist es nicht!" Er war schnell dabei, das abzulehnen: „Und du wirst, Sophia! Ich weiß es!" Seine Hände begannen weiter zu zittern. „Was wäre, wenn du krank wirst? Wer wird sich um dich kümmern? Mich !"

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Shido“, wies sie seine Beschwerden ärgerlich zurück.

"Bitte, geh nach Hause und zieh dich sofort um!"

Sie seufzte ärgerlich und zog ihre goldene, helle Buddyfight-Karte heraus. Sie schloss die Augen als ihre typische Mischung aus Orange und Schwarz. Ihr Portal wurde mit ihrer Disaster Force erstellt. Bemerkenswerterweise verstand er diesen Standard in Bezug auf das Portal überall. Bevor sie es blockieren konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und leuchteten mit einer bestimmten Absicht: „Oh! Warte auf mich!" Er streckte die Arme aus und flog hinein, um in ihr Portal zu springen. Sie hörte das plötzliche Geräusch und drehte hastig den Kopf um, um die braunen Haare bereits im Portal zu finden. Und damit schloss sich das Portal natürlich.

"Shido!"

Ihre Augen waren geschockt, als sich ihre Lippen teilten. Verärgert oder gereizt. Vielleicht beide? Sie war schockierter als alles andere, was er für eine großartige Idee gehalten hatte, sie in ihrem Portal zu begleiten. Es war schon einmal passiert, aber nicht ohne ihr Wissen oder Bewusstsein. Oder die Zeit, als er rief: "Verlass mich nicht!" und sprang ohne einen zweiten Gedanken in ihr Portal.

* * *

* * *

Entschlossenheit. Der treibende Bestandteil ihrer impliziten Ziele und Höflichkeiten. Sich ständig beschleunigen. Entscheide dich zu triumphieren und ihre Ausdauer zu verteilen. Das Leben war für keinen von beiden einfach. Ihr Lächeln verschwand angeblich mit ihren Überzeugungen, die Freude kam nicht mehr von selbst, nur noch selten. War aber nicht unmöglich. Wie sehr die Teilung Sie beschleunigen und preisgeben kann und was sie für sie getan hat. Die teuflische Welt war nicht nur, sie war für die meisten Geister nicht zufriedenstellend, aber sie würden nicht fallen, nicht wieder und nie.

Sie bestehen im System mit unkalkulierbaren Möglichkeiten, vielfältigen Konsequenzen. Das Aussterben war ewig lasernd. Buddyfighting hatte genau dieses Gebot. Ziemlich simpel und doch rätselhaft. Fluke und kompetent. Alles hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung, eine tiefe Bedeutung hinter diesen geschnürten Worten und Handlungen.

Sie hatten ihre eigenen Konflikte zu bewältigen, und der schreckliche Schmerz wohnte in ihren Herzen.

Sie hatte eine großzügige Essenz in sich, einmal war sie ein normales Mädchen, das oft viel strahlte, aber das schien zu einem Stoiker zu verblassen, der mit ihrem Glück einherging. Sobald es dort war, wurde es vollständig beendet und zum Aussterben gebracht. Der Präsident des Studentenrates wusste richtig von falsch, verstand die Vorschriften auswendig. Aber zu welchen Kosten? Von denen, die sie für Klassenkameraden und Gleichaltrige hielt, verunsichert und verleumdet zu werden. Schreckliche Griffe, Gerüchte hinter ihrem Rücken, endlos unter dem Kaninchenbau, als schreckliche Person gesehen zu werden, wenn sie ganz das tat, was sie für rational gehalten hatte, und sie hatte immer noch Recht mit ihren Vorstellungen. Sie tat was auch hatte.

Er besitzt seinen eigenen Thron in der Nähe der Gipfel. Er kreuzte die Beine und war stoisch kalt in seinen Gesichtszügen. Er war der Anführer, der zukünftige Erbe. Keine Chance für Frustration, würde er sich aneignen. Sich selbst um seine Bedürfnisse nach purer Macht zu kümmern und zu beweisen, dass Macht der einzige Weg war, um im Leben zu gewinnen. Er hielt seine Schultern hoch und stolz und suchte nach den Tapfersten der Tapferen und den Stärksten der Stärksten unter diesen erbärmlichen Menschen und Schwächlingen.

Der Schläger der selbstklebenden Wedgies, die auf dem Treppenabsatz tickten, ließ alle Männer im Raum aus den Gedanken. Sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Männer auf sich ziehen, die in ihrem Haus wohnen. Ein hoch aufragendes schlankes junges Mädchen, eine Maske, die ihre oberen Besonderheiten bedeckt, ihre leuchtend rosa Augen mit durchsichtigen Lavendel-Augenpartien. Denken Sie an eine blonde Mähne auf Taillenhöhe, die bis zu ihrer Taille fließt und sich nähert. Ihr stoischer Blick.

Sie erregte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit durch ihre Worte, ein seltsames Mädchen. Stoisch kalt und ziemlich mutig. Möglicherweise auch mächtig. Sie betrat das Gebäude, ihre Absätze klickten mühelos auf den Boden, ohne viele Empfindungen an ihren Gesichtszügen. Diese Maske ermöglicht es ihr, ihre Identität bereitwillig vor anderen Körpern zu verbergen, die sich möglicherweise in ihrer Nähe befinden. Eine Art Luxuswerkzeug für sie, um ihre Bewältigungsgewohnheiten zu unterstützen. Im Morgengrauen eine formelle Junior High Uniform. Ihre aufwändige Schuluniform. Mehrfarbig gestreifte Krawatte, die die bloßen Farben verschiedener Blautöne sowie Schwarz- und Gelbgold-Stolpersteine an den Rändern enthält. Reichlich gekleidet in fast engelhafte Uniform. Ein tristes Hemd mit einem dicken schwarzen Gürtel mit offenem Schlitz, der ihren weißen, gekräuselten Schirk zusammen mit ihrem drapierten, abgesenkten Umhang, allgemein bekannt als einfacher Taillenumhang, hält. Weiße Handschuhe und lange kniehohe weiße Stiefel.

Er wirkt verwirrt, als seine Augen sich vor purem Schock ausdehnen. Dieses Mädchen, es konnte nicht sie sein, oder? Studierte sie unter Schock und beugte sich leicht vor. "Warum bist du?"

"Wie hast du diesen Ort gefunden?" Seiji brüllte ihm nach und wollte es wissen. Er hatte auch die gleiche Neigung zu Rätseln wie er.

"Ich bin Hanazono Eden. Ich bin ein Schüler der zehnten Klasse an der Junior High School der Saint Order Academy und ein Buddyfighter, der als Präsident des Studentenrates fungiert. " Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht von ihrem stoisch strengen Ton und starrte sie hoch an. Ihre Hände standen senkrecht zu ihrem Körper. Geben Sie ihnen förmlich die Information, dass sie verpflichtet sind: "Jetzt werde ich mich verabschieden." Sie verbeugte sich leicht, als sie kurz darauf drehte.

Er stand direkt auf der Plattform, aber nicht in der Nähe der Geländer, wo er normalerweise war. Stolz über das junge Mädchen nachdenkend, das stoisch in der Nähe seines Herrn stand. Er sah zu, wie das Weibchen wieder ging, als sich das Ende seiner Lippen zu einem wissentlich strahlenden Lächeln krümmte, seine Arme hob und sie auf seiner Brust verschränkte. „So alleine hierher zu kommen, zeigt natürlich viel. Ich mag sie."

"Das ist also das beliebte Hanazono Eden."

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

Fadenförmiges blondes Haar, das in der Nähe ihrer Taille geformt war und fast in der nächtlichen und dunklen Leere leuchtete - eines, mit dem er nur allzu vertraut war.

Sie war spontan in Alarmbereitschaft und drehte schnell ihren Rahmen bei dem Geräusch "Du bist ...".

"Ich bin Kurayashiki Daijirou."

"Was machst du hier?"

* * *

"Seit dem ersten Tag habe ich dich gesehen. Ganz alleine kommen und wissen, wie dominant wir sind. Das zeigt viel Mut. “

"Ich würde deinen Mut respektieren und zugegeben, ich mag dich. Nicht viele Damen sind so mutig wie Sie. “

Sie summte langsam vor sich hin. "Ist das so?"

* * *

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

* * *

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

Dies war kein Win-Win-Verein, sondern eine harte Liebe. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man annehmen würde.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Mann oft zu ihrer Schule, dem Heiligen Orden, reiste

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

* * *

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

* * *

Dies war kein Win-Win-Verein, sondern eine harte Liebe. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man annehmen würde.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Mann oft zu ihrer Schule, dem Heiligen Orden, reiste

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

Die Allianz war langsam und stagnierte. Absichtlich und gedämpft. Ihre begrenzte Beteiligung blieb geheim. Sie schlichen ununterbrochen in einem Schließfach herum und hatten einzeln den Schlüssel.

* * *

VERRIEGELUNG

Sie mussten „umeinander schwingen“. Alle großen Namen würden da sein, um sich ihnen anzuschließen, Gaen Kyouya und seine Partner, Tasuku, der berühmte Kumpel-Polizist. Und höchstwahrscheinlich die ACEs. Sicherlich würden auch die Namen Kurayashikis und Hanazonos dort sein. Sicherlich hatten sie adlige und einflussreiche Familien in Japan, was es ihnen ermöglichte, in ihre Reihen der bloßen Fähigkeiten und Popularität einzusteigen. Daijirou war der Sohn der Familie, der seit seiner Geburt für seinen Titel arbeitete. Er war jedoch noch ein Mittelschüler, so dass der Stress stark auf ihm lag, der Beste zu sein, und er wird es tun. Egal die Kosten. Seine Klasse blieb reich, überzeugend und berühmt. Bereitstellung von Finanzmitteln für die meisten Dinge, Bezahlung der Dinge nach Belieben.

Meistens auf Partys, obwohl Daijirou keine Befriedigung darin akzeptiert. Ignorieren Sie häufig die Partys als Ganzes, die für seine Familie nicht wichtig waren. Aber dies war so berühmt, dass seine Familie und sein Clan ihm befohlen hatten, dort zu sein. Und er konnte es nicht ignorieren. Gewohnheitsmäßig hielten ihn seine Kameraden die meiste Zeit im Dunkeln und häufig allein, weil er Leben besetzt hatte, und erlaubten ihm, zu tun, was er wollte. Sie ließen ihn jedoch seine eigene Limousine haben, um zu Orten zu fahren, und einen Butler, der ihm bei Dingen behilflich war, die er nicht alleine fahren konnte.

Sie haben sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich anders anzuziehen. Finden, dass ihre ursprünglich tägliche Kleidung in Ordnung ist, um hineinzugehen.

"Unsere gemeinsame Zeit hat sich gelohnt." Sie gab angeblich ihren Ton zu. Trotz ihrer stoischen Züge deuteten ihre Lippen auf ein sanftes, leidenschaftliches Lächeln hin, "Mister Kurayashiki".

"Ja. Lass uns das irgendwann noch einmal machen. "

"Wir sollten."

Diminutive Maßnahmen. Es entstand eine recht kleine Erklärung. Nicht gemischte Konten wurden in der Methode ausgetauscht. Schockierend, aber nicht sofort. Sie waren sich beide auf bestimmte Weise seltsam ähnlich, aber auf unterschiedliche Weise, um die Dinge richtig zu handhaben. Das Thema Buddyfighting wurde oft angesprochen, sie schienen es zu bemerken, aber es machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie waren beide Buddyfighters, so dass das Thema zwangsläufig auftauchte. Sie bestehen im System mit unkalkulierbaren Möglichkeiten, vielfältigen Konsequenzen. Das Aussterben war ewig lasernd. Buddyfighting hatte genau dieses Gebot. Ziemlich simpel und doch rätselhaft. Fluke und kompetent. Alles hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung, eine tiefe Bedeutung hinter diesen geschnürten Worten und Handlungen.

"Buddyfight ist ein Werkzeug, um deine Stärke zu zeigen und deine Gegner dazu zu bringen, sich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen", erklärte Stoically dem Mann. "So habe ich immer an Buddyfight gedacht."

Er sieht sie selbstgefällig an, scheinbar voller gemischter Unruhen. "Für jemanden, der gegen Mikado Yuga verloren hat, haben Sie kein Recht, diese Art von Rügen irgendjemandem zu sagen." Obwohl sie in seinen Augen unbeirrbar war, glaubte sie dennoch nicht, dass sie das Recht hatte, ihn über diese Angelegenheit zu belehren.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du derjenige, der nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Buddyfights gegen Rikuo Masato verloren hat."

Der Erbe biss die Zähne zusammen. Als seine Lippen offensichtlich zu dem Stirnrunzeln zurückgingen. Leicht knurrend, sagte aber nichts als Antwort auf den Präsidenten des Studentenrates. Wie kann sie es wagen? Wie kann es dieser Blonde wagen, seine Fehler zur Sprache zu bringen! Für wen hielt sich diese Frau? Obwohl er gestehen musste, dass eine Frau wie sie ihn bekämpfen konnte, war sie immer noch so mutig wie damals, als sie ihre Augen in Vile Ranmas geheimem Hauptquartier schlossen. Dargestellt, dass es das Beste war, nicht noch einmal zu sprechen, da er es vorzieht, seine Wut auf sie nicht zu zerstreuen.

"Du möchtest einen Buddyfight mit mir haben, um zu beweisen, dass ich falsch liege, nicht wahr?" Sie fragte fast wissentlich: „

"Wie ..." Ihre Worte ließen ihn nur sprachlos und funkelten sie vor lauter Erheiterung und Angst an. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht einmal seine eigene Frage beenden. Aber seine Gedanken rasten mit unzähligen Möglichkeiten.

"Sie möchten beweisen, dass Sie der Stärkste sind. Dass du mich dazu bringen kannst, dich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen ", erläuterte sie einfach ihre Gedanken darüber, was er dachte." Um jedoch zu tun, was du willst, musst du mich in einem Buddyfight konfrontieren. "

"Du willst dich einem Buddyfight stellen?" Vermutlich knurrt er und verschränkt mutmaßlich die Arme vor den Armen.

Sie nickte nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Ja, das ist richtig."

„Folglich mutig. Ich mag es." Sie summte entzückt: „Dies könnte sich als eine würdige Win-Win-Beziehung herausstellen. Es ist doch nicht so unmöglich! "Er verbesserte sich unvergleichlich in seiner Belustigung mit ihren Aktivitäten." Ich nehme Ihre Herausforderung an! "

Sein einziger Wunsch war es, stärker zu werden, der stärkste unter den Eliten der Welt. Und das war seine einzige Einstellung. Obwohl sein Mädchen von Anfang an gezeigt hatte, dass es sehr an ihr interessiert war.

Die Allianz schwankte und stagnierte gewunden. Absichtlich und gedämpft. Ihre begrenzte Beteiligung blieb geheim. Sie schlichen ununterbrochen in einem Schließfach herum und besaßen einzeln den Schlüssel. Mit ihrer täglichen Ausdauer als Direktoren hatten sie ihre Probleme. Sie macht die Dinge für ihn so komplex - so schwierig, ohne es zu wissen, aber auch nur um seinetwillen - sein Wohlergehen. Und er war so ziemlich derselbe, er war kein Feigling, sondern ein sehr intelligentes und autarkes Mädchen. Er wollte, dass sie so sportlicher war. Als er erkannte, dass er bei ihr mehr Zeit hatte, um stärker zu werden. Obwohl sie aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Geschlechter nicht an seinen Wettbewerben teilnehmen würde, sah sie sich normalerweise die Sportarten an, die er spielen würde, und machte sich Notizen. Und es war dasselbe für ihn und er nahm häufig daran teil, zu beobachten, wie die anderen ihre täglichen Aufgaben in ihrer Freizeit erledigten. Daijirou saß träge auf der Couch und hielt seine Arme fest, während sie auf den unzähligen Blättern im Studentenrat las und komponierte.

Dies war keine Win-Win-Vereinigung, sondern eine harte Hingabe aneinander, die durch ihren Glauben an das Zusammensein gefestigt wurde. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man vermuten würde.

In ihrer Freizeit schlenderte sie schweigend den Weg entlang. In der Nähe eines hellen, mit Gras und Schmutz gefüllten Bereichs, als ihre Absätze auf den unordentlichen Feldweg klickten. Es war gewöhnlich normal, dass die junge Frau auf den Feldwegen herumwanderte und über sich selbst nachdachte, während die Geräusche von Wind und Wasser sich unten wegwuschen

"Kurayashiki Daijirou ..." Leise schwebte sein Name unter ihren Lippen. Fast eine verzweifelte Berufung. Dennoch dachte sie immer wieder über den Rotschopfkämpfer nach, und das Herz pulsierte neugierig im Ton seines Namens. Innenseiten flattern mit einer schrecklichen Aktivität: "Ich frage mich, ob es ihm genauso geht."

Sie machten nur romantische Dinge (aber selten), wenn niemand nur sie und sogar ihre Freunde umfasste. Die einzigen, die das wussten, waren jedoch ihre Freunde. Aber Eden schien es nichts auszumachen, dass ihr kleiner süßer Engel von ihrer Beziehung zu Daijirou wusste. Aber sie konnte erkennen, dass ihr Kumpel auch besorgt über die Zukunft ihrer Bindung war, aber die Blondine beruhigte sie immer wieder, schließlich waren beide unter den Umständen der Zuneigung vorsichtig. Ständig.

Händchenhalten blieb entschieden unbequem und unheimlich, aber höflich und beruhigend in einer unheimlichen Vielfalt von Verhaltensweisen, aber sie schafften es, ihre Finger nahe zu gleiten, so dass ihre Hände endlich den subtilen Kontakt der Berührung herstellen konnten. Er spürte ihre schlanke Hand und das dünne Reiben ihrer weißen Handschuhe. Der Gummi schnürt sich sanft in seiner rauen und kraftvollen Hand mit einfacher Leichtigkeit.

Einfach dort entspannen. In der unbedeutenden Schweigsamkeit sind keine Geräusche zu hören, nur sie in ihrer unterirdischen Zuflucht.

Die scheinbare Zustimmung, ihre Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, hat sich so gut wie möglich versteckt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie waren nicht die Art von Menschen, die bekannt gaben, dass sie verliebt waren. Nur dort, zusammen eng handeln, aber nicht streicheln. Es war eine einzigartige Art von Beziehung.

Sie würde die erste sein, die ein einfaches "Ich liebe dich" zugibt, das einfach an weich und geschmeidig erinnert und fast flüstert, wenn es nicht ihren strengen wissenden Ton gäbe. Der Satz, den sie so lange zurückhielt, aber nicht sicher war, wann es der richtige Zeitpunkt sein würde, ihn anzuzeigen.

Den Rotschopf unvorbereitet erwischen. Fast augenblicklich sprach sie diese einfachen drei Worte. Er war fassungslos und hörte diese Worte noch nie aus der Perspektive eines anderen in seinem Leben.

Seine Familie, sogar sein Clan, würde ihm gegenüber nur brutal brutal sein und ihn an die mächtigsten Grenzen bringen, und er machte weiter. Bald war das alles, was er wirklich wollte, nicht nur die bloße Kraft und als der Beste angesehen zu werden und den Sport zu dominieren, sondern nur den Besten zu wählen, aber mit ihr? Bei ihr war es immer noch harte Liebe, aber auch… schön und entspannend. Hatte manchmal immer noch Probleme, aber jede einzelne Beziehung hatte ihre Probleme.

Unterdrückung eines nachlässigen und liebenswerten Lächelns, das von einem kleinen bemerkenswerten Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen verdeckt wird. Er versuchte sein Bestes, um dieses Lächeln vor ihr zu verbergen. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und tat sein Möglichstes, um nicht das tiefe Purpur zu zeigen, das verbunden war, um sich bereitwillig auf seinen Gesichtszügen „Pathetisch“ zu zeigen.

* * *

* * *

Das junge gaffen um die blond braun und hinsetzen.

* * *

* * *

Die komplexe Beziehung war Teil ihrer Dynamik. Die raue Liebe, streng und doch ehrlich. Trotzdem schienen sich beide scheinbar umeinander zu kümmern.

Er wirkte düster und blickte finster in die Nähe ihres Körpers, sagte aber nichts. Unbeholfen kamen die beiden Teenager näher. Seltsame Momente, bei denen sich keiner wirklich sicher war, es aber trotzdem tat. Die Romantik war nicht ihr Ding, mehr Daijirou als Eden.

Ihre Hand war weich, erfüllt von dieser ehrgeizigen Wärme, als sie sanft über seine Hand streifte. Er spürte sofort, wie das Ruder in dem weißen Stoff seine Gesichtszüge mit Leichtigkeit geisterte. Er wurde nur angespannt und schnaubte sie ärgerlich an, machte aber keinen Versuch, sich tatsächlich zu entfernen.

Erlaubte das Zeichen, dass er später unbewusst die seltsamen Devisen von einem anderen genoss. Egal wie umständlich. Er brauchte etwas Weiches trotz ihrer harten Liebe. Sie taten dies nur, weil sie sich wirklich darum kümmerten.

* * *

Die WBNA war möglicherweise eine schwierige Aufgabe, die sie jedoch bevorzugen und genießen. Pausen zu machen war nicht üblich, aber normal genug für seine Sache. Aber heute war es ein anderer Tag. Eine ungewöhnlichere. Die Runden waren nur Stunden vor dem vollständigen Start und sie waren sich sicher, dass sich die Spieler auf sie vorbereiten würden. Und für den Tag.

"Guten Abend, Miss Rory." Er begrüßte sie beiläufig mit seiner formellen und entspannten Art und begrüßte sie mit einer bemerkenswerten Ausnahme des Lächelns: "Sie haben mir eine SMS geschrieben, wollten mich an diesem Ort treffen. Ist das richtig?"

"Ah gut! Du hast meine Nachricht bekommen!" Sie lächelt ihn strahlend an, bevor sie freundlich und doch seltsam streng nickt. "Ja. Es ist wichtig, also danke, dass du pünktlich bist."

* * *

Wo Ihr Geschmack nicht übereinstimmt:

Die strengen Begriffe machten ihn praktisch unartikuliert.

Ihre eisigen, himmelblauen, dunklen Augen schätzten seine Anwesenheit.

Ärger und stoisch bemerkte Fortschritte waren ihre einzigen Antworten.

Bei den unvorhergesehenen Schlägen spürte er eine Qual der Verzweiflung auf seinem Fundament.

Der bittere Nachgeschmack von Besorgnis und Bedrängnis fütterte seinen Mund. Schändlicher Geschmack.

Seine Neigung schrie ihn an, wegzukommen, zu provozieren.

* * *

Das Zwielicht. Schneiden und Schärfen.

Fast wie eine bloße Klinge, die eine schnelle Bewegung vor sich ausübt.

Ihre Reden waren sehr identisch damit.

Roh und streng ausgeliefert, lassen ihre Herzen sich entziehen.

Aber — er, der Rotschopf, der nur um Kraft bat — blieb den bitter ausgesprochenen Konzepten verpflichtet.

* * *

* * *

Jetzt. Es ging weiter als dieses unverwechselbare Festival. Ihr "Date", zu dem der Präsident sie immer wieder nervte. Etwas, das als romantisch angesehen werden könnte. Sie waren keine besonders datierenden Leute. Sophia war besonders nicht so ein Mädchen, aber er hatte vorgetäuscht. Magoroku genoss das Ausmaß der berühmten absorbierten und hübschen Eigenschaften, die damit einhergingen. Aber mit Sophia? Nach was auch immer würde sie sich sehnen, um dieses oben erwähnte Engagement zu arrangieren? Was könnte in die Irre gehen? Alles und alles. Er lehnt es ab, gelegentlich zu erkennen, macht aber normalerweise Fehleinschätzungen. Fummeln an dieser einen Maßnahme, die ihn ununterbrochen in seine Scharniere stolpern lassen würde. Verderbtheit fast.

Ein melancholisches Winterdatum, das der Vizepräsident simuliert hatte. Charakteristisch Sophia Sacharow. Selbst mit diesem Datum wartete er nur darauf, auch außerhalb der Arbeit mehr über sie zu erfahren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest etwas Gelehrsamkeit über ihre Figur abgeben würde. Obwohl sie subjektiv nicht viel über sie wusste, wie ihre Familie, Vorlieben und sogar wo sie gelebt hatte. Obwohl der Präsident Vermögenswerte für so ziemlich jedes einzelne Studentenportfolio hatte. Sophia und der plausible Kyouya-sama hatten nicht einmal Mühe, ihm die bloßen Realitäten hier anzubieten, als ob sie einfach nicht wollte, dass er dieses Wissen sieht. Sophia machte durchweg schneidend und unerbittlich, von mehrdeutiger Qualität, aber vergrabene Federn, von denen er geschätzt hatte, dass sie faszinierende erlösende Eigenschaften für sie besaßen. Sie ein Leben entmystifizieren.

Sie überlebte, indem sie rücksichtslos bösartig war. Bösartig für den Abstrich, bedeutungsvoll am Draht und viel zu schnell für ihr eigenes Wohl. Schockierend gerissen für ihr eigenes Interesse.

Und er war nichts wie ihre intensive Natur. Aber er wusste nichts über ihr persönliches Leben, keine einzige Sache, aber er wusste, dass sie irgendwo lebte, aber wo? Hat sie Brüder oder Schwestern? Wie sind ihre Eltern?

Er sprang auf, um sich über jede unbedeutende Vorstellung zu quälen, dass es Verzweiflung gab, auf das zeitgenössische Material zu stoßen. Er stellte aus, als wäre er in bedeutende Spaltungen gehauen worden. Er erwiderte die Vorbereitung in seinem Kopf auf die Art von Dingen, die sie möglicherweise tun konnten, und plante so viel wie möglich im Voraus. Das einzige, was Magoroku stetig tat, war sicherzustellen, dass er angemessen auf alles vorbereitet war, was er beachtete, was wichtig war, so wie er es für den ABC Cup ausführte, weil der ABC Cup nicht genau so verlief, wie er es skizzierte. Er erzeugte seinen Ruf, um gequetscht zu werden - und verlor den größten Teil seiner Bewunderung von seinen Kollegen wegen seiner Misshandlung von Autorität und Nachsicht - zusammen mit dem Äußersten seiner Mastermind-Dominanz, die damit einherging.

Wie immer beharrte er darauf, ihre Blicke und Gesten zu versüßen. Präzises Timing. Streetwalker-Beteiligung. Konsumieren Sie ausschließlich Termine, um Unterkünfte in der Region Japan zu identifizieren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Analyse in der umfassenden Bibliothek der Schule über die Fraktion mit den Laptops. Er hat ständig nachgeprüft, so schafft er es, in seinen Kursen wunderbare Ränge zu erreichen. Sein Vater hielt ihn immer für perfekt und erwartete, dass er die Krone nach Hause bringen würde. Aber nur dieser Magoroku zog sich in unverfälschter Demütigung nach Hause zurück, brach in Tränen aus und verurteilte alle anderen außer sich selbst für seine Fehlerhaftigkeit.

Wann war echte Teilnahme, um sie gründlich zu erklären? Ein Kurs war eine Sache, aber Absolutionen? Er verlangte, dass es einwandfrei sei! Die narrensichere Disposition! Einer, der keine Chance auf Nachlässigkeit hat, bestreitet, direkt enttäuscht zu haben. Er konnte nicht schlussfolgern, seinen derzeitigen Begleiter zu frustrieren, oder?

Gallows, seine verspottende Partneranomalie aus Darkness Dragon World, verlockte ihn häufig von seiner Karte, verspottete ihn, weil er sich zu viel vorgestellt hatte, und das Stehen mit der Frau zögerte sie nur von dem, was sie ertrug. Unweigerlich hatte sein zuverlässiger Kumpel mehr Ehrfurcht vor Sophia als jemals zuvor vor Magoroku. Magoroku war es ausdrücklich klar, dass er sie sogar als „Big Sis Sophia“ winkte. Ein seltsamer Name, den er ihr geben sollte, aber seinen Kumpel zu arrogieren, war viel jünger als Sophia und Magoroku in Monsterjahren, die er sich angeeignet hatte. Es erklärt sein bedrohliches und jugendliches Verhalten. Nicht wie der hellbraune war selbst nicht weniger absurd.

Sie wollten nur wenige Tage vorher ausgehen. Schließlich ist endlich eine ungewöhnliche und machbar amüsante Saison gekommen, die am Wochenende festgelegt wurde, an der beide keine Sorgen hatten. Oder wirklich nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen könnte, da die Einrichtung nach dem Aufräumen des Establishments für die Auseinandersetzung zur Weihnachtszeit kurzzeitig zugelassen wurde, was Jugendliche und Ausbilder normalerweise in Japan getan haben.

Er stellte fest, dass er ausreichend ausgerüstet und angezogen blieb, um der ätzenden Kälte zu begegnen, die dieser Winter zu bewältigen hatte. Er stellte regelmäßig sicher, dass er sehr gepflegt und erfrischt war, ohne dass jemand anderes viel erwähnte. Das Auftragen seines Zimt schmeckte nach Klon und putzte seine Zähne wiederholt, bis sie vollständig weiß waren

* * *

* * *

Sie zu dieser Tageszeit hier draußen anzurufen, war höchstwahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, die er sich hätte einfallen lassen können, aber er nahm an, dass es besser als alles andere war. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es Probleme geben, aber er ging dieses Risiko sorgfältig ein. Wie auf ein Stichwort kam sie aus ihrem Portal, das mit ihrer Katastrophenkraft erstellt worden war. Ein tiefes Loch, eine Mischung aus Schwarz und Orange. Eine, die er normalerweise nicht selbst erstellt hat.

"Shido. Warum rufst du mich an?" Sie rührte ihren Körper ziemlich schnell stoisch auf ihn zu. "Hast du ein dringendes Geschäft?" Das Erscheinen ärgerte ihn nur, weil er es gewagt hatte, sich mit ihrer aktuellen Arbeit anzulegen.

Ihre Stimme nahm ihn von seiner Benommenheit und drehte seinen Kopf, um sich dem weiblichen Ärger zu stellen, der voller Emotionen war: "Was?"

Sie ärgerte sich nur noch mehr und stöhnte: "Du sagst immer meinen Namen. Glaube nicht, dass ich dich nicht flüstern gehört habe."

"Oh!? Y-Ja!"

Er zog sich von seinem Stuhl zurück und schmollte nur entschlossen ... fast nervös, aber sie war ziemlich schlau. Listig, wie ihr neuer Meister es platziert hatte. Aber konnte sie ihn auch dort draußen studieren?

"Sophia ... Wh-warum brauche ich dich?"

"Was?"

* * *

* * *

YO REMEMBER HOW ONE OF THE EPS THAT WAS POSTED DURING VALENTINES DAY IT WAS ALL MAGOROKU AND FAINT MAGOSOPH ALSO THEM BOTH HAVING DF AT THE SAME TIME KRMEKFEKR

ALSO ppl keep thinking Sophia attempts to murder Magoroku in this ep NOOO Sophia left Magoroku to fall off the roof, she didn't actually try anything lol she probably thought he had a buddy skill so didn't even bother to save him IF ANYTHING IT'S THE DAMN ASSHOLE FAULT FOR

SEEING HER AND FALLING IF ANYTHING WE SHOULD BLAME HIM FOR ALMOST MURDERING MAGOROKU

Before:

The details from “To Build a Fire” by Jack London contribute to the ambivalence in the literature was the weather patterns and how bleak and gloomy it was as he was merely exploring off the main trail was currently advancing on. Or better known as “Person Vs Nature” sort of frictions, the reference of that for his story is the freezing weather vs the travelers. From the ingenuous paragraph below the passage such as: _“Day had broken cold and grey, exceedingly cold and grey, when the man turned aside from the main Yukon trail and climbed the high earth-bank, where a dim and little-traveled trail led eastward through the fat spruce timberland.”_ The starting sentence gives a lot of acumen into the contemporary perspective and what our central protagonist is doing. Sets up the principal dispute of traveling out all alone on frozen midnight. 

Evidently the environment was taking place during a bitterly frigid evening while our main character was ostensibly traveling. The huge conflict is that it’s snowing, which illustrates why it’s extremely freezing outside where he’s traveling during the start of the story, viewing how stiff it unmistakably gets on the outside. The frost becomes a tremendous problem as asserted in these lines: _“The Yukon lay a mile wide and hidden under three feet of ice. On top of this ice were as many feet of snow. It was all pure white, rolling in gentle undulations where the ice-jams of the freeze-up had formed.”_ Clearly the cold was affecting him, causing his body to deliberately convert considerably numb and the Glaciers in his way continued making the travel prompting a lot of complications in the long run.

After editing:

The details from “To Build a Fire” by Jack London contribute to the ambivalence in the literature was the weather patterns and how bleak and gloomy it was as he was merely exploring off the main trail was currently advancing on. Or better known as “Person Vs Nature” sort of frictions, the reference of that for his story is the freezing weather vs the travelers. From the ingenuous paragraph below the passage such as: “Day had broken cold and grey, exceedingly cold and grey, when the man turned aside from the main Yukon trail and climbed the high earth-bank, where a dim and little-traveled trail led eastward through the fat spruce timberland,” (To Build a Fire Jack London). The starting sentence gives a lot of acumen into the contemporary perspective and what our central protagonist is doing. Sets up the principal dispute of traveling out all alone on frozen midnight. 

The second point is that evidently the environment was taking place during a bitterly frigid evening while our main character was ostensibly traveling. The huge conflict is that it’s snowing, which illustrates why it’s extremely freezing outside where he’s traveling during the start of the story, viewing how stiff it unmistakably gets on the outside. The frost becomes a tremendous problem as asserted in these lines: “The Yukon lay a mile wide and hidden under three feet of ice. On top of this ice were as many feet of snow. It was all pure white, rolling in gentle undulations where the ice-jams of the freeze-up had formed,” (To Build a Fire Jack London). Clearly the cold was affecting him, causing his body to deliberately convert considerably numb and the Glaciers in his way continued making the travel prompting a lot of complications in the long run. In conclusion, his is why I believe the details from “To Build a Fire” by Jack London contribute to the ambivalence in the literature using the weather patterns.

#  **Prompt #6:**

I’m commonly silent, don’t like talking or hearing my voice. I’m patient but don’t enjoy wasting time on meaningless chats. Hard-working towards my goals. Nervous or wants to cry but tries to mask that by the stoic. I conceive more but sometimes I respond emotionally without meaning too. I often put the comfort of others before my own.

#  **Prompt #7:**

I’ll never forget the soft eyes staring back at me. I’ll never forget the glances from others. I’ll never forget that smile imprinted on your features. I’ll never forget the light beaming from your features. I’ll never forget you and the happiness I felt.

#  **Prompt #8:**

MagoSoph makes me feel good. Magoroku Shido. Sophia Sakharov. Kyouya Gaen. EdenDaji. Daijirou. Future Card Buddyfight. My friends. My family. My twin sister. J. Kuri. Amari. Comet. My fans. Writing. Poly ships. Shipping. The flavor of Vanilla Ice Cream and Vanilla milkshakes. Playing Love Live! Talking to my close friends. Praise. Thinking about being a boy. Idol games. Buddyfight cards. AO3. Having others love my work. Enjoy making others happy. Certain clothes. Justice League. My little pony. I’m so geeky. I feel really good when I talk about my interest.

#  **Prompt #9:**

You woke up to the relaxing air feeding your lungs. The sun was hanging from above, the trees were blooming with the bright green. The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their own little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones your navy eyes caught. You couldn’t help but gaze as you took in the air. Japanese flowers near the school were rare, a good site for you in the early morning, he thought. Soon the end of your lips cruised to a soft smile in response. 

Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that you ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

It’s not exactly cold but it isn’t that hot either. It’s not burning our skin with sweat but it wasn’t freezing that you were shaking in your boots. You never like the cold but your girlfriend did, she was always cold. No, it was a relaxing tone. Rare but enjoyable when you got it. The wind would softly breeze in your locks, while the sun was shining on your frame. It wasn’t as burning as the blanched breeze helped.

You woke up to the relaxing air feeding your lungs as the sun was shining past your lightly shaded thin blue coded lines. 

The sun was hanging from above, the trees were blooming with the bright green. Lively and well. 

The flowers were blooming with many various colors, all were different and unique in their own little way. Purple, pink, and blue were the tones your navy eyes caught. You couldn’t help but gaze as you took in the air. Japanese flowers near the school were rare, a good site for you in the early morning, he thought. Soon the end of your lips cruised to a soft smile in response. 

Most of the grass was satisfied with Sumire flowers, a small purple time flower that had many shades. One that you ostensibly deemed was attractive. Japanese flowers were always so beautiful you couldn’t help but gaze longingly at the small ones near the trees.

It’s not exactly cold but it isn’t that hot either. It’s not burning our skin with sweat but it wasn’t freezing that you were shaking in your boots. You never like the cold but your girlfriend did, she was always cold. No, it was a relaxing tone. Rare but enjoyable when you got it. The wind would softly breeze in your locks, while the sun was shining on your frame. It wasn’t as burning as the blanched breeze helped. 

Halloween. An event he wasn’t too fond of

* * *

He sat there plainly waiting for her to get ready. 

She was in front of him, holding the tool in one of her hands.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," annoyingly muttering under her breath, narrowing her eyelids at him.

"You agree to this, though!" 

Leaning forward, 

"Hold still." 

"Why do you like makeup in the first place?" She asked, 

"Uh, I… Well…" fumbling with his words, "I-I-It makes me feel prettier! It's just… wearing it feels right to me…" confessing as the pit of dread grew, "Do you think it's weird?"

She didn't respond to him, making him worry even more than before.

"Sophia?" 

"Shido, everything you do is weird," she admitted more coldly than she attended, "Furthermore, I don't really care if you go around dressing like a girl."

"Well, that's a relief, I was worried that you would make fun of me or think I was weird…" he began to fumble further, "Speaking of this, I… um…used to be a girl… well, I was born one but it didn't feel right even when I was a little kid. My father was really understanding though so he treated me like a little boy he always wanted…"

"You're trans?" 

He simply nodded, "Y-Yes!" He gulped, "I don't have any of the parts of the female anymore since my father is really rich back so he was able to get me the proper treatment I needed."

She didn't respond to his words, merely just gazed at him.

"Ah! Yikes! P-Please, forgive me, Sophia!" Clapping his hands together, "I probably shouldn't lie about being a biological male, especially with you. I mean, I was going to eventually tell you that I was but… these things are so hard to confess for some reason…"

"That's fine," she simply shrugged, "You worry too much, Shido."

  
  
  
  
  


"Stop crying," she wiped his eyes, "You're going to ruin the makeup." She sounded comforting but also annoyed with his actions.

Though, you don't need to wear any because you're already… pretty without it. Such a beautifully natural complexion. Any girl would be jealous of you."

"Don't say that."

"Huh? Don't say what?"

  
  


"Sophia…? You don't like being called pretty?" 

Magoroku: "Let's cook rice together~!" _Holds up knives to her face and smiles brightly_ Sophia: _Dreadfully backs away_

_dang this got me thinking of a yandere Magoroku slowly brushing her cheeks with a knife whispering you're mine while smiling possessively while Sophia sits there sweating lol_

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The brightness of the moon shined through the cracks of the darkness.

The night was cold and the wind was breezing. Feeling the breeze much like their human counterparts would.

Everyone has their Demons and Angels, gazing down at them with delight by their actions. Gilding them.

And Shido Magoroku woke up to his...

Their wings were fluffy, both different. The female had long white while the male had almost bat like ones that were black and leather looking in features. Their eyes glowing with the dark. Two different colors and shades, bright light blue and deep thick crimson, gazing deeply at him. Intense. 

His expression shocked and stunned. He didn’t really want to believe that they were… creatures with wings only he could see. 

He did his best to ignore these weird people, hoping they would just go away but they never did.

He could only see them or so he thinks. They usually follow him around, with wings.


End file.
